A Light in the Darkness: Revealed
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life... *Revised
1. Prologue: Knighted

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

_What's Gone on Before_

Shot entering a courthouse in our world, a stranger comes to Narnia one year into the Pevensies' reign. This stranger, Katerina Alambiel, gains the trust of young Queen Lucy even though others suspect she might be a witch. Still, she is allowed to remain in Cair Paravel as a guest. Oreius begins to earn her trust as she earns his. When the evil sorcerer, Jannes, takes Lucy, Katerina Alambiel is accused of being an accomplice even as she crafts a plan to rescue the Valiant Queen. Infiltrating the sorcerer's lair, Katerina Alambiel leaves a trail for Oreius and the Kings allowing them to rescue Lucy. Katerina Alambiel pursues and kills Jannes with Oreius' aid (Full story: _Awakening_).

After six months of finding a niche in the daily life and routine of Cair Paravel (Full story: _Shields_), Katerina Alambiel is counted as a friend rather than a guest by the Four and by General Oreius. She accompanies High King Peter and Queen Susan on a trip, unaware that another sorcerer intends to frame her as the High King's assassin. Just before parting ways with Susan, dark secrets in Katerina Alambiel's past are revealed. A pair of assassins frames Katerina Alambiel in two attacks on the High King's life before she and a badly wounded Peter are captured by the sorcerer, Jambres. As he tortures them, Jambres reveals that Katerina Alambiel is part Human and part Narnian. Katerina Alambiel interferes with Jambres' attempt to kill Peter, taking the brunt of the spell herself before Oreius and the other Narnians rescue them. Aslan confirms to Katerina Alambiel that she is both Human and Narnian, and that her Narnian heritage is that of Nymph and Centaur due to her mother being the Nymph daughter of a Centaur, before charging her with the task of searching for the identity of her birth family, thereby unlocking the forgotten memories of her early childhood. Katerina Alambiel survives the spell with the addition of two white streaks in the front of her hair as souvenirs and Peter decides to knight her into his chivalric order for her actions (Full story: _Shadowed_).

_**A Light in the Darkness: Revealed**_

Prologue: Knighted

Cair Paravel

5 Quickening 1001

Katerina Alambiel tugged at the neck of her hauberk then adjusted the new baldric that held Chrysaor, the sword of Esti, securely against her back. She had checked, double-checked, and now triple-checked all of her armor in the span of five minutes. She held her hands out and could see that her fingers were shaking. She forced herself to lower both hands to her sides and took a deep breath.

A soft chuckle sounded from overhead, but when she looked up there were only shadows. She glanced towards the doors when a warm weight landed onto her shoulders causing her to sway slightly before she adjusted her footing. Whiskers brushed against her ear and she had to fight the urge to giggle at the tickling sensation while a bushy tail curled around to brush up against her throat. "You aren't getting nervous, are you, my dear lady?"

Katerina gave a rueful grin, "Now, why in the world would I be nervous, Sir Rupert? I've had over two weeks to get used to the idea of being knighted in a ceremony in front of a very, very large crowd of people..." Her voice trailed off and the Fox touched his nose to her cheek in sympathy.

His tail curled in to rest more firmly against her throat as Sir Rupert settled himself on her shoulders. "Don't think about it so much and you won't work yourself into a nervous ninny."

Katerina glanced at the Fox out of the corner of her eye and sighed, "Right. Except for the little fact that my impending knighthood is all anyone has been talking about since Peter announced it. We've been back in the Cair for nine days and not one of those days has gone by without a dozen or so people talking about my being knighted. Given that, how can I _not_ think about it?"

Sir Rupert nodded solemnly, "Well, you must understand that we Narnians currently only have six knights and you are the first female to be knighted, so people are excited. Not to mention there is the fact that the deeds that have earned your knighthood are nothing to sneeze at either. You have fought numerous Werewolves, two evil sorcerers, and saved both the High King and the Valiant Queen all within six months of each other."

Katerina wondered if Sir Rupert Grefftus Fox had come to distract her from her impending doom, but then something he said caught her curiosity. She absently reached up and stroked the soft fur behind his ears, "Only six knights? I knew about you, Peter, and Edmund, of course. But, who are the other three?"

"Cletus and Ardon both earned their knighthood a few months before you came to Narnia. So, they are Sir Cletus Owlwood and Sir Ardon Einion. Of course, the first of us to be knighted after the Kings was General Oreius. Properly he is General Sir Oreius Cyneward." Sir Rupert paused then chuckled, "Dear lady, please look in the mirror to your right.

Katerina turned and was immediately confronted by the reflection of a young woman wearing armor comprised of a dark brown cuirass that bore delicately tooled sunbursts inlaid with silver and a hauberk that had been polished until it glinted silver under the candlelight as it lay over a deep blue dress that provided an interesting contrast to her armor. Her dark gold hair had been partially braided and then caught up and twisted and pinned into a tight figure eight at the back of her head, but her newly acquired white streaks were already trying to escape their confines and had started falling in wispy curls around her face. And, to top it all off, there was a grinning Fox draped along her shoulders with his body tucked between her neck and the handle of her sword and his bushy tail curled against her throat.

Katerina couldn't help smiling as Sir Rupert chuckled again, "Now, tell me, my dear lady, when have you ever seen a knight-to-be wearing another knight around their shoulders?"

She shook her head and grinned, after all it was rather difficult not to when she had a chuckling Fox nestled on her shoulders. She had finally started to relax when the doors opened and Ardon stepped into the room also wearing full armor. The huge Centaur looked down at her and smiled with genuine fondness, "Are you ready, Katerina Alambiel?"

She felt herself tensing up again as she stared back at him and she unconsciously started to pet Rupert's fur again. "No, but that's never mattered before so why should it now?"

Both Ardon and Rupert laughed at her tone and she rolled her eyes at them. Sir Rupert pressed his nose against her cheek once more then leapt down to the ground. He looked up at her and smiled, "You will do very well, now get moving before someone else comes to find you and try to look happy. You're not going to your execution, just a simple ceremony and celebration."

She nodded and started walking towards the doors. She could do this, it was just a little ceremony, that's all, she could do this. Ardon stopped her with a light touch on her shoulder as she drew even with him, "Bear it well, Katerina Alambiel. And, most importantly, don't forget to breathe."

She managed to nod before she focused on walking across the hall from the small antechamber to the Great Hall of Cair Paravel. She fought the sudden impulse to run when she entered the Great Hall and saw it was packed. She hated being in crowds, but after enduring six years of courtrooms, police stations, and trials, she should be able to handle a simple ceremony and celebration. _Aslan, give me courage._ Katerina took another deep breath and held her head high as she walked towards the dais where the Kings and Queens were waiting.

It felt like she had walked for hours with the weight of hundreds of eyes boring into her, but in reality, it had only been a minute or two. She finally stopped before the dais where King Edmund, Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy sat on their thrones dressed in their best finery while High King Peter clad in his full armor and crown stood at the front of the dais. "Kneel before me."

She sank in a graceful curtsy down to one knee and she smirked briefly at the hint of surprise that flashed through Peter's eyes. He, and everyone else in Narnia, had probably assumed she didn't know how to curtsy because she had never done more than bow her head in respect to anyone. She rather enjoyed proving that just because she didn't do something did not mean it was because she couldn't do it. She bowed her head as Peter drew Rhindon and tapped first one shoulder then the other as he declared, "Rise, Dame Katerina Alambiel Sepphora, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

Katerina rose although she slightly bemused at how Peter had chosen to give her the name of the Centauress who had been Narnia's first female knight as her chivalric title. She had heard many tales in the last fifteen days about various knights, among them was how Sepphora had famously saved King Frank the Second's wife and youngest son when a group of Fell Beasts had ambushed them shortly after they had briefly crossed paths with Sepphora as she was traveling from her parents' home to her own home. In a desperate bid to distract the Fell Beasts long enough for the queen and prince to escape, Sepphora sent her own young son for help while she attacked the leader of the Fell Beasts, a Werewolf feared for his cunning, cruelty, and strength. After a long fight, Sepphora had emerged the victor though she had been badly wounded almost to the point of death.

High King Peter leaned down and placed a blessing of two quick kisses on the top of her head then he looked out over the crowded Great Hall as Katerina turned to face them. His voice rang out clearly as he announced, "Soldiers of Narnia, beloved cousins and subjects, I give you Dame Katerina Alambiel Sepphora, Knight of the Order of the Lion!"

The crowd erupted into cheers that echoed deafeningly throughout the Great Hall. Katerina looked to her right and saw Oreius smiling at her with pride from his place at the head of the long line of soldiers who she now noticed had framed her path with a wall of swords. She smiled at Oreius and at the fact that she had managed to completely overlook the soldiers acting as an honor guard because of her nerves. Something she hoped Oreius would never figure out, otherwise, knighthood or no knighthood, he would put her through a training regimen that would make sure she never overlooked anything again. She was exhausted just from imagining it. She was pulled from her thoughts when she was nearly knocked over by the hyperactive rabbit that was Lucy as the girl threw her arms around Katerina in an enthusiastic hug. Katerina returned the hug then Susan and Edmund approached her. The Gentle Queen also gave Katerina a hug and whispered her thanks before leaving Edmund who shocked Katerina by throwing his arms around her in a tight hug as he whispered, "Thank you for saving them both. Thank you for giving them back to me."

Peter also pulled her into a hug, and then the celebration feast began in earnest. The newly knighted Dame Katerina Alambiel Sepphora still clung to the half-hearted hope that she might be able to make an early exit from the festivities. But, she quietly resigned herself to enduring another crowded situation that she would have preferred skipping when a laughing Lucy pulled her further into the crowd. This was going to be a long night.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius quietly made his way down to the beach after the feast finally ended at three hours past midnight. Most of the revelers had retired, so his passing didn't attract much attention. He himself had returned to his quarters only long enough to take off his armor before he decided to walk along the beach and observe the stars. Looking up he could see Alambil, the Lady of Peace, dancing joyfully across the heavens. He sighed in relief and gave thanks to Aslan that it seemed a peaceful time was settling over Narnia once again. After all, it made his task of keeping his Kings and Queens safe much easier when there wasn't an impending disaster hanging over Narnia.

He watched the stars weave their tale of peace and celebration for a while before his thoughts wandered to the events of the feast. He had known Katerina Alambiel had been uneasy about the entire concept of being knighted, but tonight she had hidden her nerves well. Though, he, Ardon, Alithia, and Sherket had all kept a very close eye on her throughout the evening, Oreius had been pleased to see Katerina speaking with many Narnians, whether she knew them or not. She had also made her peace with Satyr Alaois and a somewhat grudging Captain Pyrrhos. He was proud of both Katerina and Alaois for being willing to put aside their unpleasant beginning, although he didn't think they would ever be close friends. There had been a few times when Katerina had looked overwhelmed by the festivities, but those had never lasted more than a moment before she appeared to be enjoying herself again. She had finally slipped away from the feast sometime after midnight had come and gone.

Oreius looked up at the night sky and thanked Aslan for sending Narnia's newest knight to them. He was certain that without her presence Narnia would have lost both the High King and the Valiant Queen this past year. The effect that the loss of the eldest and youngest monarchs would have had on all of Narnia was one he didn't even want to contemplate.

Oreius was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone singing further down the beach. He could only make out bits and pieces of the song, but what he heard was compelling enough that he went in search of the source. The song had drawn to a close when Oreius finally found the person who was singing it.

He came to a halt as he was greeted by the sight of Katerina Alambiel swaying with her hands clasped over her heart and her eyes closed. She had taken off her armor and now wore only the deep blue dress. Katerina suddenly grabbed a handful of her skirt and started to dance barefoot in the sand with as much grace as any Nymph. She danced a simple waltz then she spun twice and on the second spin, she finally opened her eyes and spotted him. "Ah. Oreius, what are you doing out here?"

He smiled at her, "I could ask you the same thing, Dame Sepphora."

She blushed and shook her head, "I'm still not sure I should have been knighted, especially since I am being credited with killing two sorcerers. I only managed to kill Jannes because you were there to help me, and you're the one who killed Jambres not I."

Oreius had wondered if that was part of the reason she had been so uneasy about knighthood. "Katerina Alambiel, you earned your knighthood for many reasons. Your role in ridding Narnia of the Sorcerers Jannes and Jambres was only part of it. And, I may have been the one to end Jambres' life, but you were the one who kept him from torturing the High King beyond his strength, destroyed the staff and made Jambres vulnerable, and then you sacrificed your own life to keep Jambres from killing Peter." Oreius paused then continued with a slight teasing note in his voice. "The only reason you are able to stand here and complain about a knighthood that has already been bestowed is because Aslan saved you."

Katerina gave him a quick smile as she tugged ruefully on a loose strand of white hair, "I'm still trying to get use to the fact that I have white hair before I turn twenty. Of course, I suppose I should be grateful that my chivalric title is actually normal."

Oreius smirked as he recalled the debate between the Kings over what title was suitable for Katerina Alambiel and her actions. "You have no idea. However, you still haven't said why you decided to come out here."

Katerina grinned, "Neither have you and I asked first. Therefore, in all fairness, you should be the one to answer. However, because of my oh so gracious nature, I shall answer you. I came out here to think about what's happened and what I'm supposed to do now and to give thanks for the opportunity to find some of the answers to my questions."

Oreius nodded, "I also came down to the beach to think and to read the stars. Of course, then I happened to hear someone singing and when I investigated, I found you. I thought you had retired, but since you obviously did not, I do have something for you. Elwood informed me before I left the feast that he has gathered both genealogies and other pertinent documents to help with your search. He said he would leave them on the table in the back corner for you."

Katerina's smile grew and Oreius knew where she would be spending the rest of Seventhday. She brushed the strands of escaping hair behind her ear as she suddenly pointed at him. "Sir Cyneward, you didn't see or hear anything. Understand?"

Oreius smirked down at her, "I understand, Dame Sephhora." He hesitated then pulled a small box from where he had tucked it into the sash of his tunic, "Give me your hand." Katerina raised an eyebrow but held her left hand out, which he held in his own larger hand and placing the box in the middle of her palm, he curled her fingers around it. "I want you to have this, but don't open it until the sun is up. You'll understand why when you see what's inside."

Katerina rolled her eyes but she smiled and nodded. Oreius let go of her hand, then glanced at the stars before looking back down at her. "It's late and we should be getting back. But, first I want to see your other hand."

Katerina shook her head as she placed her free hand in his while clutching the small box in her other hand. "There are times when I think you are very strange, Kentauri, and this is one of those times." Oreius ignored her comment as he grasped her hand then twirled her twice. Katerina actually laughed out loud with delight and he twirled her once more before letting go of her hand. "Okay, that was fun. Thank you, Oreius, for everything."

Oreius smiled at her, "You are most welcome, Katerina Alambiel. Come on, I'll escort you back to the Cair. After all, you won't make much progress through those records if you are suffering from a lack of sleep."

Katerina shrugged as they started walking back up the beach. "Well, I have to make some progress tomorrow…or today, rather. Besides, how long can it take to run through some records when looking for a Human who married the Nymph daughter of a Centaur? A few months or perhaps a year at the most?"

Oreius shook his head, "I couldn't guess but I suppose you're about to find out, Katerina Alambiel."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: And, I'm back! Okay, this story will be a little different from the first two because it will not feature much, if any, angst, the main villian will not show up for a while, and there will be a jump forward in time (how much will be revealed in the next chapter). I also will probably have some long pauses between updates as I'm heading to Grad School, which will slow my fanfiction writing activities. But, I will finish the story! Promise! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, finding the perfect chivalric titles for Katerina and Ardon and Oreius was rather difficult but I hope the ones I picked worked well. Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all think.**

**And, Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**A/N2: Take note that I did not end with a cliffhanger and I was actually nice to all the characters in this chapter, Lady Firewing ;)**


	2. Chapter One: Time Flies

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter One: Time Flies...

6 Quickening 1001

Katerina Alambiel pulled open the drapes and allowed rays of sunlight to stream into her bedroom. She had slept well past dawn and was immensely grateful there was no training on Seventhday, which was probably why the feast had been held last night. Her curiosity was pulling her in two different directions, but the small wood box sitting on top of her dressing table was much closer than the library. The box itself was plain except for a stylized sunburst carved onto the top of the lid. Katerina lifted the lid and gasped when she saw the sunlight playing across two multicolored beads; at least, she thought they were beads. They were about an inch in width and looked like they were made from glass but they felt heavier, more solid, when she picked them up and she suspected they were actually made from some type of metal. Both beads were in various shades of blue, but a silver etching of a rampant lion flashed when she turned one in the sunlight, while the other bore the silver etching of a sunburst.

Katerina rolled the beads over in her palm, watching as the sunlight brought each shade of blue to life and caused the silver etchings to flash, and then she curled her fingers over them. She shouldn't keep these, Oreius had made a mistake, and she would just have to give them back. She picked up the box to put them away, but then she noticed a folded piece of paper lying in the box. She pulled it out and smiled in spite of herself as she read the strong handwriting:

Don't even think about trying to return them. I did not make a mistake.

She shook her head, it was almost scary how well a certain Centaur knew her that he could predict her reactions so accurately. She looked at the beads again and smiled as she folded the note back up and returned it to the box before she set the box on her dressing table. She paused then she pulled the drapes shut again and looked back down at the beads. "Oh." She stared in fascination as the beads seemed to transform from all the different shades to a plain dark blue and she could no longer see the silver etchings. _I guess the light has to hit it just right to get the full effect._

She hesitated a moment longer then she gave in and threaded the beads into her hair on the right side to form a loose braid where it switched from gold to white then she caught the end of the braid with the rest of her hair as she pulled it back and twisted it up into a messy bun. Katerina glanced at the water clock in her parlor and winced. It was already less than two hours until noon and she still hadn't been to the library yet. She hurried out of her chambers and took a short cut to the library.

Katerina skidded into the library and nearly slammed into Edmund as he stood talking to Elwood. Before she could say a word, the middle-aged bespectacled Badger snorted at her then shuffled off towards the far back corner of the library. He waved for her to follow him and she raised an eyebrow at Edmund who had that look he wore when he was trying not to laugh and spoil a prank. Edmund ducked his head and refused to meet her eyes before he tagged along behind her as she hurried to catch up with the Badger. Elwood muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "One would think that someone who recently learned that her desired research materials were all laid out waiting for her would arrive earlier. Did the General not find you so he could give you my message?"

Katerina smiled slightly, "My apologies, Elwood, I'm afraid that although Oreius was able to deliver your message, I slept far later than I had intended. He said you had located the genealogies and other documents..." She trailed off and stared in silence as they rounded the last bookshelf blocking her view of the table in the corner. It was one of the larger tables in the library about six feet by six feet and it was completely covered in scrolls, books, and parchments that formed piles she couldn't see over even though she was hardly short at five feet eleven inches tall. "Elwood, I thought we were starting with just the minor noble families first."

Elwood looked up at her with a slight smile, "These are the records for the minor nobles." He gestured at the left side of the table, "Those are the genealogies and to the right are the details of each family as recorded through story, song, and history. I put spare parchment and a writing set in the middle where it is in easy reach of your chair for you to use to take notes. Don't get any ink on my records." The Badger adjusted his spectacles and gave her a slightly embarrassed look, "I do apologize for not thinning this down any further, but the lack of available information meant it was impossible for me to narrow the timeline for the families. I hope you find what you're looking for somewhere in here, Dame Sepphora."

Elwood headed back towards the front of the library, leaving Katerina Alambiel standing with Edmund as they both stared at the mountain of records sitting on the table. Katerina shook her head in disbelief, "Well, this is going to take a little longer than I had originally thought it would."

Edmund snickered before she gave him a warning look. "So, how long should I wait before I organize search parties to check on you?"

Katerina rolled her eyes at the younger king, "If you don't see me in three days, you can assume that I've been buried back here by all these records and could use someone to come dig me out."

Edmund nodded and started leave but turned back abruptly. "Would you like some help, Kat? I mean I would be happy to look up the stories while you look at the records." Katerina was touched by his offer, but before she could reply, Edmund looked at her with sudden understanding and wisdom beyond his eleven years. "Of course, you might prefer tackling this on your own. Especially, since it is your history we're talking about here. I shall leave you to it then. Still, if you eventually want an extra pair of eyes, I'll be happy to help."

Katerina smiled at him and softly answered. "Thank you for understanding, Edmund, and for your offer. I have a feeling I'll take you up on it soon enough, but for now, it's important that I work on this on my own." Edmund grinned at her before he disappeared around the corner of the bookshelf, which left her to wander over to the table. She carefully picked up the topmost part of the first section of genealogies and moved it to the clear area in front of her chair. She stared at the names but nothing jumped out at her and she sighed. _Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. If Oreius knew about this last night, I will... oh, beidh mé dul corcra air._

Katerina shook her head as she sat down with a quill and fresh sheet of parchment at the ready and turned her attention to working her way through the list of names, which started from Narnia's third century. _So, I only have to work through just under six centuries' worth of names. I have lost my mind. Cad abhí mé ag smaoineamh? And, this is definitely going to take a while._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

13 Mayblossom 1004

Dame Katerina Alambiel Sepphora stealthily slipped closer to the enemy camp, being careful to stay downwind of the Beasts guarding it. She crouched behind a large oak tree and waited for the rest of her troop to provide the distraction she needed to sneak in and sneak out of the camp. One of the guards suddenly stopped only three feet away from her and smelled the air. She held her breath and hoped she remained undetected or this mission would be a complete failure.

Just as the guard started to turn towards her, a horn sounded to the south and most of the guards, including the one sniffing for her, headed out to aid their companions who had sounded the alarm. Katerina let out the breath she had been holding and shook her head slightly. She was going to have to talk to Edmund about his interpretation of cutting things close when they met back up at their camp. She waited until she spotted all of the remaining guards and timed their patrols and positions before she ventured into the camp. She was going to have to be quick. Edmund would only be able to hold the others' attention for five or ten minutes at best.

She drew the sai daggers that Edmund had given her to celebrate her first anniversary as a knight and stole into the camp making a beeline for the headquarters tent. One guard spotted her when she was halfway, but she subdued him before he had a chance to alert the others to her presence. She dragged him behind one of the tents and continued, but now she had to be even faster. Katerina ducked into the headquarters tent and subdued another guard. She tucked one of her knives into its sheath as she approached the table in the center of the tent. She found the documents, rolled them up together, and then stuffed them into the leather casing she had brought for them.

She glanced around the tent for the last item she needed and crammed it in with the documents just as a cry of alarm went up outside the tent. They must have found the first guard she had subdued, which meant she need to leave and quickly. A shout came for someone to check the headquarters tent and Katerina slung the leather casing over her shoulder then calmly slit the back wall of the tent. She ducked out just as rapid footsteps approached and she heard whoever checked the tent cry out when they saw the guard was down. Katerina slipped her remaining knife into its sheath and then adjusted the leather casing before she hurried out of the enemy camp.

She had just reached the trees when another shout went up, but this one was much closer and she could see the guard chasing after her when she looked back. She had had a feeling this would happen. Katerina raced through the woods with the enemy soldier hot on her heels. A loud roar sounded from her right and she turned her head just in time to see the Tiger Sarti slam into her pursuer, causing them both to roll into the thick underbrush and out of sight.

The Cougar Heru and Vardan Windwolf ran up to flank her as she crossed the stream marking the halfway point between the enemy camp and their own. But, not even a yard from the stream, Katerina was forced to jump over Heru when he tackled an enemy soldier while Vardan harried another soldier away from the path she needed to follow to the camp and the rest of their troop. Katerina forced herself to run even faster and continued to dodge sneak attacks by enemy soldiers.

She within a quarter of a mile of the camp when Edmund and Alaois appeared out of the trees and Edmund called to her. "Did you find them?"

She nodded and then one of the enemy captains burst out of the trees to their left and took Alaois down. She blinked in surprise that he had waited until now to attack, but then she reacted. Tossing the leather casing to Edmund, Katerina pulled Chrysaor out of its sheath and shouted at Edmund, "Go! I'll take care of this one. Go!"

She saw Edmund run off out of the corner of her eye before she launched herself at her much larger opponent. She allowed the warrior's center to take over her as she met each blow. Her heartbeat and the clash of steel against steel were the only sounds she could hear and they matched the rhythm of her attacks and parries. She managed to surprise her opponent when she knocked aside his claymore then leaped up to twist under and around his left arm to land a killing blow.

She was still operating in the pure instinct of the warrior's center when she raced towards her camp. That was probably the only reason she had been able to slide under a sword strike that had been aimed at her neck. She whirled to face her new opponent, but no one was there. She had time for only one thought when her opponent attacked her from behind, knocked Chrysaor from her grasp, and then sent her flying through the air. _Oh no._

She landed on her feet but her momentum was great enough that she didn't stay that way and fell flat on her back. She didn't bother to fight again as a sword was pressed against her throat almost immediately. Instead, she focused on the more important task of reminding her lungs how to work. Once she had somewhat recovered, she blinked up at the warrior standing over her. "Ow. Did Edmund make it? And, did you have to throw me so hard? That one actually hurt."

"Stop complaining, Sepphora, and yes, How did make it. Land on your feet next time, and it wouldn't matter how hard I throw you."

Katerina lifted her head to see Edmund and Peter smirking as they walked over to her. They stared down at where she was still lying on the ground and she rolled her eyes at them before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Oh, thank you for that little tidbit, Oreius. I did land on my feet by the way, it was staying upright that was the issue. You know, after nearly three years of this torture you have thinly disguised as training, I don't see how anyone could say I was a witch. Because if I were a witch, I would have turned you into a frog, a non-talking frog, for a year and then put you in a box and sent you to the Blight of Calormen with instructions that the box wasn't to be opened until right before the year had passed."

Edmund stared at her, "Why a year?"

She sat up with a groan and rubbed at the middle of her back. "Because I would need that year to run as far away as possible if I should hope to live after doing such a thing."

Edmund and Peter nearly fell over laughing and Katerina just shook her head at them before she looked up at Oreius. The Centaur gave her an amused look before he calmly remarked, "You were right about how effective playing this "Capture the Flag" could be as an alternative for Sixthday training." Katerina felt her jaw drop as she stared at him in confusion as Edmund and Peter abruptly stopped laughing. When had she told him about playing "Capture the Flag"? Then the memory hit her and she almost groaned again.

Peter and Edmund were staring at her with a look she didn't really like as Edmund asked in a deceptively calm voice, "You told him about "Capture the Flag", one game that he can easily turn into a training situation?"

"Yes. But, in my defense, it cropped up in a conversation we had three months ago and I didn't know he would actually apply it to anything." Katerina glared at Oreius who managed to assume an innocent look. As if she was going to believe he didn't know for a second what the Kings' reaction would be to that little pronouncement. "Thank you so much, Oreius, now I have to run again." She jumped to her feet and immediately dashed down the path that would lead them back to Cair Paravel with Edmund and Peter hot on her heels and Oreius laughing in the background as he watched them run off.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so the time jump is as follows: Two years and almost six weeks since Katerina was knighted and not quite four months shy of Three years since she first arrived in Narnia. Next chapter will feature more on genealogy search and an interesting situation will arise in Cair Paravel. Remember your reviews help motivate me to write faster! Click the little review button below and let me kow what y'all think.**


	3. Chapter Two: Plan Research & a Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Two: Plan, Research, and a Memory

16 Mayblossom 1004

Edmund hid another yawn as he followed Peter down to the armory still trying to wake himself up and he grouchily noticed that the sun wasn't even peeking over the horizon yet. Of course, that was probably because Peter had insisted on holding a meeting at half-four and Oreius had agreed with him. Blasted morning people...they had no sense of a proper time to wake up, such as after the sun came up. He yawned again as he and Peter reached the armory and found Oreius already waiting for them. Edmund managed to nod to the Centaur then he sat down on one of the benches and tried not to yawn yet again.

Peter glanced at him but he obviously decided to skip right to the heart of the matter. "We need a new plan. One that won't make Kat suspicious and one that will work for more than a day or two. Actually, the only reason this attempt worked for more than two days was because Lucy and Susan joined in and managed to trap Katerina into agreeing to accompany them on a picnic yesterday."

Edmund perked up just enough to throw in an observation, "You know if she caught us, the Utterly Terrifying Harbinger of Doom will turn our chances of living to see the end of Mayblossom into nil." He paused to find the words he wanted, "So to surmise, two weeks ago the three of us decided that Katerina was starting to get a little obsessed with her search and she needed to take a step or five back before she exploded from the stress. However, we are still faced with the same two problems we had when we decided to do something. One, we've yet to hit upon a delaying tactic that would work for the amount of time needed to de-stress Kat. Two, Katerina thinks she is getting closer to finding something useful so she's going to be even more difficult to coax or trick into taking time away from her search."

Edmund could feel himself waking up as he got to his feet and started pacing as he kept talking, "We managed to get her out of the library for almost three full days, but she has notes and observations spread all over her chambers so she's not actually taking a break from her search. Lucy said that Kat was working over a particular list yesterday when she went to fetch her for the picnic, but Kat didn't give her any hints as to whether she was pleased or not with the list. If she is closing in on something that will help her remember, maybe we should try a different tactic." He paused to see if Peter and Oreius were going to object, but they both waited patiently for him to finish outlining his plan. He took a breath and plunged back into his explanation. "What if instead of trying to distract her completely from her search, we helped her to finish the grunt work? I mean she's gone through most of the records herself, but after two years, I think she might finally be open to allowing others to join in at least to narrow down the last of the records."

"You have a specific set of records in mind."

Edmund nodded in response to Oreius' statement, "Yes. I talked to Elwood yesterday and he said she was nearly done with the records she was willing to examine, however, she emphatically stated that she would not examine the records pertaining to the royal family. I asked Elwood not to remove those records yet and he agreed. So, we will examine the records that Kat is being stubborn about for her. Now I think that our Katerina will be more willing to take a breather or two from her search if she feels there is real progress being made and if she feels less frustrated, there's less of a chance that she'll do something regrettable like cause a diplomatic incident with the Sisemaalian envoy coming tomorrow."

Peter nodded but Oreius raised an eyebrow, "I would take care not to mention your concern over the envoy to Sepphora, How, unless you want her to follow through on her threat to hang you and your brother by your ankles. That aside, it is a good idea and it might work, at least for today."

Edmund grinned in spite of the fact that the sun still hadn't risen and he usually only grinned after it had been up for at least two hours. He wasn't sure how Katerina would accomplish the feat of hanging Peter and himself by their ankles since he was now within five inches of matching her height while Peter was just shy of her exact height, but he had no doubt that she would find a way and it would be hilarious to see if he wasn't the target. He looked from Oreius to Peter and clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "So, all we have to do is ask Katerina-"

"Ask me what?"

Edmund turned to see Katerina Alambiel walking into the armory with a mildly interested look as she observed the three of them standing around with slightly guilty looks…actually, only Peter looked that way. Oreius had the same look he always had when training was about to begin and Edmund himself had long ago perfected the skill of looking innocent when someone might suspect he was up to something. Katerina glanced at Edmund expectantly and he seized the opportunity to finagle an invitation out of their friend while also keeping her from suspecting anything. "Well, we wanted to ask you how your search is coming. Have you made any progress?"

Katerina smirked as she walked by them to reach her armor, "Well, at last count, I have discovered there were six hundred and sixteen marriages between Humans and Nymphs not counting the royal family or the three highest families of the nobles. Of those marriages, only twenty-two were between Humans and Nymphs who were also the daughters of Centaurs and all but six took place before the year six hundred. Now, I'm working on eliminating those couples who did not have at least one daughter. Which I suppose one might consider progress, though it's still not what I was hoping to find by now. Why do you ask, Ed?"

"I was wondering if you were willing to finally take me up on my offer to help go through the records. I don't have anything pressing to do until later this afternoon, so today would be a grand time for me to come help out. Unless, of course, you still want to go at it by yourself."

Katerina finished fastening her cuirass on over her hauberk and glanced over her shoulder at him, "If you are so inclined to do such a thing, I'm glad to accept your help. And, perhaps another pair of eyes, or three, will make things go faster after all. I don't mind the three of you helping, however, should I find out that you are trying to meddle in my affairs..." The soft warning trailed off, but Edmund had no doubt that he did not want to find out what she would do. He shook his head as he grabbed his sword and helmet and followed Katerina out into the training yard. Oreius and his other tutors had been right about how the unspoken threat was far scarier than a spoken one, especially if Dame Katerina Alambiel Sepphora was the one who delivered it.

_Well, at least she agreed to let us help._ He put on his helmet as Oreius gave his instructions for that morning's training, "Wolfsbane spar with Captain Cletus. How, you're with Sepphora."

Edmund grimaced and Katerina smiled at him as she drew Chrysaor. He hated it when she smiled during sparring matches, because it meant the same thing as when one of the Centaurs smiled during the middle of a fight. It was going to make him hurt one way or another. He brought his sword up into the ready position as they waited for Oreius to give the signal to begin. Right before Oreius gave the signal, he decided to grin back at her, "Let's see what you can manage, O Utterly Terrifying Harbinger of Doom."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina hid a smirk as she watched Edmund shift uncomfortably in his chair for what must have been the hundredth time. "I warned you about what would happen if you called me that during training. And, do stop fidgeting, Ed, I know I didn't knock you over hard enough to warrant such theatrics." The thirteen-year-old Just King made a face worthy of any five-year-old. Katerina laughed softly before she focused again on her current list of twenty-two couples and their respective children. She pulled another blank piece of parchment over and kept whittling down the list.

They had been working for almost four hours now and, thanks to three extra pairs of eyes and helping hands, there had been significant progress made. While she had concentrated on whittling down the already identified possibilities, the Kings and Oreius had chosen to tackle the records she hadn't gotten to, including the royal genealogy though she personally thought it was a waste of time to check the royalty. Still, Katerina ruefully acknowledged that she probably should have caved and asked for some help sooner, then maybe it wouldn't have taken a full two years to get to this point...just one and a half. She sat back with a sigh and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place. I mean, of those couples who did have daughters, most are too old, too young... too dead."

Edmund looked at her and had the nerve to give her a cheeky grin, "Aren't you dead too?"

Katerina rolled up a used piece of parchment and tossed it just right so it bounced off the younger King's forehead. "Only technically, so it doesn't count. Now hush." She paused then retrieved a new sheet of parchment. "Actually, you may be on to something, How. If we look for the couples who had a daughter who went missing or was presumed dead between the ages of eight and ten, and who also had sons then it should get us much closer to finding the right family." She looked up to find all three males staring at her. "What?"

Peter was the one who answered this time, "You said we need to look for the ones with sons and daughters. Why?"

"Because I had older brothers but not sisters, so just look for the families with sons and one daughter..." Katerina trailed off as she realized what she had just revealed. She shook her head in disbelief, "Of course, I only remember that important little detail _after_ I spend a ridiculous amount of time searching these records. I had older brothers, hmm, no wonder the two of you don't bother me."

Peter and Edmund both rolled their eyes at her, and then Edmund tilted his head slightly, "I don't suppose you remember the exact number of brothers you had, do you?"

"More than one, obviously, and maybe more than two. That's all I remember right now." Katerina absently played with her necklace as she quickly scratched out names on her list until she was left with only five couples. Peter handed her a list with the names of three more couples, then they both looked at Oreius and Edmund who made no move to hand anything over. Edmund shrugged, "Peter got the easy section."

Katerina smiled at them but she didn't say anything as a clatter of hooves announced that they had a visitor. They all turned their heads to watch as Alaois rounded the corner and bowed respectfully, "Majesties, General, Dame Sepphora, please forgive my intrusion but Queen Susan wanted to make sure you were aware that the Sisemaalian envoy has been spotted only an hour's distance from Cair Paravel."

Peter nodded, "Thank you, Lieutenant Alaois, would you let the Gentle Queen know that we will meet the Queens in an hour to meet the envoy?"

"Yes, your majesty." The Satyr bowed again before he disappeared around the bookshelf. The Kings and Oreius left almost immediately afterwards, while Katerina carefully collected her newest list before she too left the library to make herself presentable for the envoy's arrival. It took just over a month to travel from Narnia through the Western Wilds to the landlocked country of Sisemaal and Katerina wondered why anyone was surprised that the envoy managed to arrive a day early. The Sisemaalians had struck her as very efficient and structured people when the last envoy had come to Narnia just over a year and a half ago, so she wouldn't have been surprised to learn that they had pushed themselves to reach Cair Paravel ahead of schedule in order to spend more time bartering over new trade agreements.

Once she reached her chambers, Katerina hurried to change into one of her proper dresses, which had a corset with hidden sheaths for her sai knives. She typically only wore this type of dress when she was functioning as one of the royal guards for the Queens who was hidden in the guise of being a simple and unarmed lady-in-waiting. Personally, she doubted there would be much mischief towards the Queens or the other ladies present in the Cair as the Sisemaalians had very strict ideas about what was and what was not appropriate behavior towards noblewomen. Once she brushed her hair out and caught it up in a chignon with only the beads Oreius had given her as accessories, she quickly left her chambers to join the welcoming party for the envoy. Katerina resigned herself to being rather bored for the rest of the day, but as soon as she was released from her duties, she promised herself that she would be going over the names of those eight couples in hopes that at least one of them would spark a memory.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_She was hiding behind a tree trying not to giggle as she listened to her oldest brother talking softly as he walked by. "Alambiel, oh Alambiel, now where has our little star disappeared to? Hmm, is she over here under these prickly bushes? No. Well, maybe she is behind this...TREE!" She shrieked with laughter and ran around the other side of the tree with her brother chasing after her. _

_Then a thick mist surrounded her and she couldn't hear her brother anymore. Instead, a new voice called out to her. It was deep and it made her feel safe as she started running in the direction of the voice. She knew the voice's name but when she tried to say it, she couldn't get it out and the voice faded into the mist. A tear rolled down her face as the sense of loneliness and loss washed over her. _

_Then, fear stirred and grew as the mist danced red with fire and fell back to reveal a meadow coated in forget-me-not's and snowdrops. This had been a happy place once, but now there was danger lurking just within the shadows. She stepped closer and she realized there were people lying in the middle of the meadow. They were dead. They were her family. _

_A growl echoed from the shadows and she backed away in fear, but then a pair of strong arms picked her up and carried her far away from that place of death. He set her down and she tilted her head back to see him, but he was hidden by shadows. More growls echoed from behind them, and he turned her to face a path lined by Aspens and Black Elder trees. "Run, Alambiel. Run as fast as you can, my little star, and don't look back. No matter what you hear, you must not look back and you must not stop." She nodded silently and he leaned down to press a kiss against her temple, but the shadows moved with him, keeping her from seeing his face. "Now, run my little star. Run, Alambiel. Aslan will protect you. Run!" _

Katerina jerked upright gasping for breath. She raised shaking hands to her face and started when she realized she was crying. She had been so close to remembering their names. Her eldest brother and the two voices...she couldn't shake the feeling that she should already have pried their names loose from her buried memories.

She sat up and swiped her tears away before she glanced through the open drapes to see the stars' positions in the night sky. Katerina sighed as she realized it was about the second hour past midnight, which was far too early even for her to be up. She needed to sleep, but she was torn between wanting another dream of a memory and hoping to avoid any memory dreams all together. Lying back down, she curled up on her side and ran her thumb over the lion and cross pendants while she started to hum a lullaby to calm herself. Right before she finally drifted back to sleep, Katerina briefly wondered why her dormant memories were only now starting to resurface.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Surrounded by braziers of purple flames, Medea allowed herself a smile of malicious glee. Alambiel was finally starting to remember her past, which meant she had reached the appropriate age. It would take a little longer for her to remember more than brief flashes, but soon Medea's wait would be over. Now, she just needed to make some arrangements that would help Alambiel along in her search and put her in a position where she can question her more thoroughly than Jambres ever did. Medea expanded her gaze of Cair Paravel through the mirror of black ice and finally found a weak mind that would be perfect for setting up the next step in the game. She wanted Alambiel and she would find a way to snatch her that would keep the royals and the protector of the four thrones from realizing what she had done until it was too late for Alambiel, especially since neither her brother nor that idiot Jannes were around to mess things up. A few more memories and her plan would finally be ready to implement. This time nothing would go wrong, she would make sure of it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Whew, this was a tough chapter to write. Okay, Medea is back and she's plotting. Who do you think the weak mind is? What does she have planned for Katerina? Will Katerina find the answers to her past? Can you guess who the voices were? Remember reviews help me to write faster, so please review! Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all think.**


	4. Chapter Three: An Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Three: An Incident

23 Mayblossom 1004

It had been a week since the Sisemaalian envoy arrived in Cair Paravel and King Edmund the Just was quite ready for them to leave, especially since one member of the envoy would not leave Queen Susan alone. Count Hendrik hadn't done anything overt enough to warrant an official complaint but his overall presence had made Susan uncomfortable. Privately, Edmund agreed with Katerina's assessment that Count Hendrik was a creepy scuzzball and unfortunately, in addition to there being no laws against that particular character flaw, Count Hendrik was the maternal nephew of the leader of the Sisemaalian envoy, Duke Toomas. Ironically, Duke Toomas was a very kind older gentleman who even Katerina liked within moments of meeting him, which had shocked everyone who knew her. So, in the name of diplomacy, the Narnians had resolved to simply keep a very close eye on Count Hendrik.

Thankfully, Count Hendrik had decided to change his focus to a target other than Queen Susan the Gentle after she had firmly rebuffed his overtures at tea on Sixthday, three days earlier. Unfortunately, based on what he had seen last night at the banquet, Edmund had a feeling that his new target was none other than Katerina Alambiel. Hendrik knew nothing about who Katerina really was since she masterfully threw up a mask of indifference between herself and people she didn't know, but apparently he was under the mistaken belief that Katerina was just a lowly palace servant who would fall at his feet if he gave her attention. If he hadn't been a complete fool and creepy scuzzball, Edmund would have been tempted to feel sorry for him because Oreius had quietly pointed out to the Kings on Sixthday that Katerina was dangerously close to losing her temper over his conduct towards Queen Susan and the rest of the ladies in the palace.

He prayed to Aslan that they could get through this last day before the Sisemaalian envoy departed without having to scrape Count Hendrik off the floor because he pushed Katerina past her limits. Edmund was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Count Hendrik's oily voice echoing faintly from a side corridor, which led to the library. Hendrik wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the library, which was why he, Oreius, and Peter had all told Katerina that she should just spend the morning there with her research instead of suffering Hendrik's obnoxious presence for more than the few hours necessary at the farewell ceremony this afternoon. _Oh no. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina hurried out of the library preoccupied with the snippets of memory that had been revealed in her dreams for the past week. She kept dreaming the same sequence of events from the first night, but sometimes other voices or scenes would be added to it. Now, she was almost positive that she had been the youngest and only daughter and she had at least four older brothers. She was getting closer to remembering their names too. Katerina shifted her grip on the two heavy books and the packet of parchments containing all her notes from this morning's work she was taking back to her chambers before she went to meet Susan and Lucy on the Eastern Terrace for a private lunch. As she rounded the corner leading to the shortcut between the library and her chambers, Katerina brushed against someone. She assumed it was one of the guards using the side corridor for their own shortcut. "Oh, my apologies."

A hard grip clamped down on her wrist and spun her to face a seething Count Hendrik. Katerina could have smacked herself for being so preoccupied that she failed to see the slimy count of all people. She despised him, but she forced herself to stay calm and to give him a tiny nod. She hid her confusion when Hendrik leveled a hate-filled glare at her and actually tightened his grip on her wrist. _Why is he so angry? _He may have been seething, but the count managed to address her in the same oily tone he used on everyone. "So, my dear girl, it seems you just can't keep your hostilities hidden. Normally, I would have let this slide, but I think you deserve a lesson on just who your betters are and how you should properly show them respect. I want an apology, one deserving of my rank."

_He has lost his mind. When did I ever reveal my 'hostilities' towards him? Unless he can read minds, I haven't said or done a thing._ Katerina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the pompous brat of a creepy scuzzball and, instead, she bent her knees ever so slightly and gave him the tiniest curtsy she could manage while speaking as evenly as possible. "I do apologize for brushing against you, Count Hendrik, it was most unintentional."

She barely kept her grip on the books and packet as Hendrick jerked her closer and hissed in her ear, "That's not good enough. You should be on your knees begging my forgiveness, you little wench, and cowering in fear of my wrath."

She couldn't help herself. "Sorry, I don't cower or beg before petty little men who have nothing better to do than harass women who actually have real work to do. I already apologized to you, Count Hendrik. I'm not going to do so again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Katerina pulled away from the count and went to step around him, but then the count grabbed her already sore wrist and twisted it painfully while he knocked the heavy books and packet to the floor. He twisted hard enough to make her gasp and then he tossed her to the ground. Katerina stayed on her knees for a minute with her head bowed as she desperately tried to wrestle her anger back under control. She rose to her feet and glared at the count, but then she saw something strange flicker in his eyes and she hoped for a moment that perhaps he had regained his senses. But, then he backhanded her across the mouth hard enough that she reeled to the side and nearly fell. Blood started running from her nose and she could taste it in her mouth as she stood upright and faced Hendrik as he looked down on her in all his arrogance. Her grip on her temper slipped and she could see Hendrik realize his mistake a moment too late.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund skidded to a halt behind a small ring of guards and palace servants who immediately parted for their King. He took in the stunning sight of a bloodied and furious Katerina Alambiel standing over the limp body of Count Hendrik while her books and two packets lay on the floor beside the two. He went to Katerina's side and carefully touched her shoulder, "Come on, Kat, let's go."

He waved one of the Fauns over. "Septimus, please gather these books and packets up and take them to Dame Sepphora's parlor." The Faun nodded and scurried to collect the items while Edmund spotted one of the Cat pages he often used and called to him, "Bas, would you inform the High King and General Oreius that an incident has occurred and I will be waiting their arrival with Dame Sepphora in the High King's study?" Bas bowed and trotted off with his tail held high.

Edmund looked at the remaining guards who consisted of a very annoyed-looking Ptah and four Satyrs. Edmund suspected that Ptah had taken the fight between Katerina and the count personally since he was one of her frequent companions. "Ptah, please accompany Dame Sepphora and myself to the High King's study. The rest of you take the count back to the guest quarters for the Sisemaalian envoy and offer his uncle the option of having one of our healers examine Count Hendrik if he so desires."

Actually, he wasn't sure whether or not Count Hendrik was still breathing, but he was more concerned about getting Katerina away from prying eyes until she managed to calm down enough to tell him what had happened. Ptah glanced at them and then he trotted ahead while Edmund carefully steered Katerina to the High King's study. They didn't pass any guards and Edmund knew he had Ptah to thank for that, especially since the less people saw Kat in her current state, the better for everyone. Katerina didn't say a word as they walked, but Edmund relaxed once she glanced at him with recognition even if it was right before they reached the study. Now he just needed to find out what had happened.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Majesty, General Oreius. King Edmund requests your presence in the High King's study. There has been an incident and he awaits your arrival with Dame Sepphora."

Oreius exchanged a concerned look with Peter before the High King turned to the tabby Cat who was waiting patiently, "Thank you, Bas. Might you know what kind of incident has occurred?"

The Cat page peered up at them, "I did not see it occur, but I do know it involved Dame Sepphora and one of the Men from the Sisemaalian envoy." Peter thanked the Cat and dismissed him before he looked up at Oreius with concern.

Oreius didn't fault the High King for his concern, in fact, he shared it. After all, the last time a page had informed them of an 'incident' involving Katerina it had been when she lost her temper after two assassins tried to harm the Queens. She had killed one and had the other one hanging headfirst out a tower window by the time they arrived. He hoped she had left the Sisemaalian breathing because diplomacy could fix everything else.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund poured a cold glass of water and handed it to Katerina who immediately pressed it against the right side of her mouth. He leaned against Peter's desk and folded his arms as he tried to decide whether to press her for details now or not. He opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind as the door opened to let Narnia's High King and General into the room. Edmund nodded to them, but he didn't miss how Katerina had turned slightly towards the window in order to keep Peter and Oreius from seeing the right side of her face.

Peter gave him a questioning glance and Edmund shook his head. No, she hadn't talked yet. Peter nodded and then he dryly asked her the one thing foremost in their concerns. "Did you kill him, Katerina?"

"Of course not! I am not so amaideach _(foolish)_ as that, Peter. You think I would risk comhghuaillíochtaí _(alliances) _just because I nach cosúil le some creepy leathcheann?" _(..do not like some creepy idiot?)_

As soon as she said 'creepy', Oreius and Peter looked at Edmund for confirmation of their suspicions and he nodded. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Edmund sympathized for his brother, after all, they had been a scant two hours away from getting through the Sisemaalians' visit without any more trouble than being annoyed with Count Hendrik. Opening his eyes, Peter watched Katerina's profile closely as he asked, "Why did you start a fight with Count Hendrik?"

"I did not start a fight with him. I finished it."

Oreius flicked his tail. "That is not what the High King meant and you know it, Sepphora. Tell us what happened."

Katerina didn't turn around, but after a long pause, she finally answered in a somewhat tired voice. "I don't know why things happened the way they did. All I know is that as I took the shortcut from the library to my chambers, I happened to brush against the count. I apologized but he took offense. So, I apologized again. He was still offended and I didn't feel like catering to a whining fool, so I tried to leave. He objected...strenuously. I lost my temper and I decked him. He went down right before people started arriving. I didn't kill him, just knocked him out cold."

Edmund frowned, "Wait a minute, Kat you mean he attacked you for no reason? Why? The Sisemaalians are very strict about their conduct towards women and-"

"Hendrik didn't exactly care about how he treated women when he thought he could get away with it, such as when he was alone with them or when he thinks they are just servants. He's a creepy scuzzball and a bully to boot, so he expected me to react the way women in his country would react. When I didn't, it seemed to have set him off. Maybe it was a combination of two women saying 'no' to him in a short amount of time, I don't know. And, quite frankly, I do not care."

Katerina paused and looked out the window probably to calm herself down. Edmund looked at Peter, "She has a point, you know."

Peter nodded but didn't comment. There was a soft knock at the door and Oreius opened it to reveal Ptah. "Majesties, Duke Toomas requests an audience with you as soon as possible."

Edmund couldn't stop his next thought. _Oh no, she killed him._ He glanced at Katerina's back then he looked at Peter who had obviously had the same thought and now reluctantly turned to Ptah. "Send him in."

Duke Toomas must have been right outside as he stepped in almost before Ptah could move. He was a tall, lanky man with a kind face and graying beard. Peter moved to stand beside Edmund while Oreius stayed by the door and Katerina still didn't move from her spot in front of the window. Duke Toomas raised his hand, "I beg your indulgence, majesties, for my intrusion. It only just came to my attention as to what mischief my idiot nephew has caused this hour. I offer my deepest apologies to you and to Dame Sepphora. Hendrik broke our laws and I am certain he broke some of Narnia's laws as well; however, I believe it would be best if Hendrik suffered the consequences handed down by Sisemaalian law and with your permission, I will escort him back to Sisemaal. The punishment for acting dishonorably towards women and of endangering alliances begins with the stripping of land and title, and I shall ensure Hendrik receives more than the minimum. It is well that he has a younger brother with better character than he, otherwise my sister's family would be forever shamed."

Duke Toomas paused and Edmund had to admit he was impressed with the older man's small display of temper. The Duke continued in the more measured tone that Edmund was used to hearing, "Pardon my interference, majesties, but I ask that you do not punish Dame Sepphora. In fact, I offer her my thanks for teaching Hendrik an immediate lesson in manners. Being knocked unconscious by a woman he deemed his inferior is not something he will soon forget. Dame Sepphora?" Edmund watched as Katerina finally turned away from the window to face Duke Toomas, which spoke volumes about the respect she had for the older man. Toomas didn't even blink an eye at how she was holding a cup of water against the side of her mouth, instead he bowed deeply. "Dame Sepphora, I offer you my heartfelt apology and thanks. I hope our next meeting ends on a better note than this one."

Without moving her glass, Katerina dipped a curtsy to the Duke who then bowed to Edmund and Peter. "Majesties, with your permission, I and my party will depart within the hour." Peter granted his permission and Duke Toomas left immediately.

Edmund raised an eyebrow at Katerina who was watching Peter and Oreius warily. "Are you going to put the glass down, Kat?"

She shook her head and muttered, "Not until these two promise they are not going to overreact."

Peter exchanged a look with Oreius then turned back to Katerina who hadn't changed her position at all, "We're not going to overreact, now put that glass down. You look silly holding it like that."

She gave Edmund a look that clearly told him to be ready to block the door, and then she lowered the glass. Edmund heard Peter gasp softly and Oreius slammed his hoof against the floor. He didn't blame them as he had had time to get use to it and he still couldn't help wincing himself because Katerina's right cheek was swollen as was the right side of her mouth and there was still some bleeding from the corner of her mouth where her lip had been cut. At least, her nosebleed had stopped. Still, she looked a sight.

Edmund decided to break the silence, "Well, the Sisemaalian envoy is leaving early and the alliance is still in place as are the trade agreements and nobody died. So, all in all, things turned out quite nicely. Although, I would have liked to have seen you deck Hendrik, Kat." They all turned to stare at him and he shrugged. It was true.

Katerina touched her cheek and winced, "I think I am just going to hide out in my chambers for the rest of today, unless I'm going to be needed."

Peter shook his head, "No, you go rest. Ed and I will make your excuses to the girls." Edmund nodded his support of this plan, although he fully intended on letting Peter do all the explaining to Susan and Lucy. Katerina gave him one of her knowing looks and he grinned at her. She just shook her head at him as she walked out of the study with Oreius following her. Edmund's guess was that the Centaur would personally escort her back to her chambers to keep curious onlookers from pestering her and so he could figure out if she has any other injuries that would need a healer's attention.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius had escorted Katerina back to her chambers in complete silence. He had been too furious to speak and Katerina had been preoccupied. Hendrik should not have been able to wander off without one of the guards knowing where he was, and yet he had managed it. Oreius could only guess that it had been a fluke, but he would make sure that such a fluke would never occur again. He opened the doors for Katerina then followed her into her parlor.

Katerina stopped and turned to face him, but she didn't say anything. He tilted her head up so he could get a better look at where Hendrik had hit her. He didn't move his hand as he met Katerina's questioning gaze. "No more Sisemaalians for you."

As he had hoped, Katerina laughed softly and he shook his head as he let go of her chin. "Only you would manage such a feat when we were two hours away from a full week with no problems with the envoy. What am I supposed to do with you, Katerina Alambiel?"

Katerina shrugged, "My grandfather's solution was to let me run around until I was too exhausted to get into trouble if only because I no longer had the energy to move."

Oreius watched as she sat on the settee next to a stack of books and packets of parchment. "You are remembering more. And, I've already tried your grandfather's solution. The result is you are running up and down the Cair's highest tower waiting for the Kings to make it up the first time. You have too much energy."

She laughed again then kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her as she shifted to lean against the arm of the settee. He raised an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Oreius chuckled then he quickly scooped up the stack of books before she could touch them. "Don't even think about it. You can go back to your research tomorrow. I will leave them on this table over here, but if you start going through them again I will take them with me and I won't give them back until Fifthday."

She folded her arms and mock-glared at him, "You can be such a spoilsport, Kentauri. But, since you insist, I promise I won't touch anything until tomorrow. I'll just stare at them from across the room."

Oreius chuckled again as he carried the books over to the table. He paused when he set the two packets down on top of the books. He had only seen Katerina carrying one half-full packet earlier today, but she must have written enough to fill another packet as well. Lion knew that her notes grew exponentially when she was working on her search. He turned to ask her about the second packet, but stopped when he saw she had fallen asleep.

Oreius grabbed a throw off the back of a chair and crossed to where Katerina was curled up on the settee. He gently pulled the throw over her and she shifted a little. Her right sleeve fell back with the movement and Oreius froze at the sight of an ugly bruise in the shape of a handprint discoloring her skin right at her wrist. _Aslan help Count Hendrik if he ever crosses my path again._

Oreius tamped down on his anger. Katerina still hadn't wakened, so he reached out and brushed the hair away from her face. He knew exactly why she had allowed this morning's events to play out the way they had. She had put up with Hendrik's behavior because she was protecting the royals. She loved the four siblings as if they were her own and she would protect them the same way. He, on the other hand, would protect _both_ the royal family and Katerina Alambiel with his life. He touched her cheek, and then he left to find Ardon and Sherket. He needed to consult with the captains about how to prevent another morning like this one.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea frowned as she watched the scenes playing out across the black ice. That idiot Hendrik had barely managed to do anything she wanted him to do. She had planted whispers in his dreams for the last week, but he had stayed fixated on the eldest queen. So, she took a different tack and tried to influence the dreams of the youngest king who had proved vulnerable to such tactics once. However, that had failed and she had been forced to turn back to Hendrik. With her new tactics, his weak mind and huge ego had been easy to manipulate until she had reached the point of sending an Imp to possess him late last night. It had taken much to maintain control over all the elements, such as summoning and then vanishing an Imp without detection, but it would be worth it if Alambiel read the packet she had had the Imp drop next to her own materials. She needed Alambiel to be vulnerable and the only way to accomplish that was to damage the bond she had with the royals and the Centaur. It took so much for Alambiel to trust people now that she needed something especially devastating to break her faith in those who had previously proven themselves to her. But, as Mother had pointed out, the closer a person was to others, the deeper and more effective the devastation when trust was proved to be in vain.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please read and review! Well, this chapter was a little longer than I had originally planned but hopefully you like it. For those of you who guessed the weak mind was Ed, the answer is nope. Poor Ed. I have something much better planned for him. So, Medea is planning on wrecking havoc with Kat's trust in people. How do you think she's going to do that? Do you think she'll succeed? Click the little button below and let me know what y'all think.**

**A/N2: Lady Firewing, I don't consider it a real cliffie if nobody's life is in peril, so I still managed to avoid the cliffie! lol ;)**


	5. Chapter Four: Fracture

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Four: Fracture

Katerina jerked awake and promptly fell to the floor when she tried to shift to the other side of the bed. "Ouch. Cad iad ar fud an domhain?" _(What in the world?)_ She blinked the room into focus and tried to figure out how she had fallen out of bed...and why was she in the parlor? _Oh...right._

The water clock said it was third hour, now she just had to figure out which third hour. She stood up and rubbed her hip as she walked over to the window. Pulling back the drapes, Katerina grimaced at the few stars peeking through the clouds. Obviously, the past week of more dreams than sleep had caught up with her if she slept fifteen hours straight. She left the drapes open and walked into her bedroom to clean up and change into something more practical for training because a bruised cheek and split lip were not worth skipping practice.

Looking in her mirror, Katerina gingerly touched where Hendrik the creepy scuzzball had hit her. Thankfully, the swelling had gone down and all she felt was a slight twinge of discomfort when she touched the bruise. At least, it didn't look as bad as she had thought it was going to look this morning.

Another glance at the clock revealed she still had over an hour before she needed to be in the armory. Now should she grab something to eat and head down to the armory early so she can set up a prank for Peter and Edmund or should she take another peek at her notes? She looked at the door then she looked at the stack of research material. _I have over an hour, and as long as I am careful about not getting too involved in my research that's plenty of time to make some headway and still get to training on time. Besides, the five-year ban on pranks in the armory after the syrup and flour incident hasn't been lifted yet._

Katerina grinned as she quickly moved the stack of material from the table to the rug in front of the fireplace. She stirred the fire to life and picked up the packet with all her work notes. As of yesterday morning, she had managed to pare her search down to the families of four couples, well she was still excluding the royal family tree otherwise there would have been a few other couples. However, she highly doubted that's where her memories would lead her search.

Her dreams were finally starting to become more detailed where she could see the faces of the people speaking, for the most part. Random facts about her past were also starting to crop up, such as the comment she had made to Oreius about her grandfather. Now that she thought about it, Katerina was almost certain it had been her Centaur grandfather.

Katerina Alambiel opened the packet and slid the first sheet out. The faint grin on her face vanished as she read the first paragraph. These were not her notes. She read the entire sheet then flipped it over and read the backside. _No, no, no, this cannot be right. This must be wrong. It has to be wrong._

She pulled out the next sheet and the next and the next one after that, but each one contained more of the same information. She stiffened in shock as she read the details contained in the next document. _Dear Aslan, please let this be wrong. Please let it all be some mistake._ With shaking hands, she reached for the next document in the packet. She had to know what else was in there before she confronted them. Because if it wasn't wrong, why had she not been told about it?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius called an early halt to the Kings' sparring match. Peter and Edmund looked at him and he pointed behind them to where Queen Lucy had just entered the training grounds. Queen Lucy ran over to her brothers and Oreius signaled Cletus and Ardon to take their leave. He was about to leave as well but stopped when Queen Lucy beckoned him closer. The youngest royal looked up at him earnestly as she asked, "General Oreius, have you seen Katerina?"

"I have not seen her since yesterday noon, your majesty." Lucy's face fell and Oreius hurried to make a suggestion, "Perhaps she went to the library instead."

Lucy shook her head, "No, I already checked there and Elwood said he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning. She didn't answer her door, so I thought she was down here."

Edmund looked down at his sister and gestured to the large book cradled in her arms, "Does that have anything to do with the reason you're scouring the castle for our Kat instead of waiting for her to join us for breakfast?"

Oreius shifted his weight as Queen Lucy's face lit up with excitement as she opened the book to a specific page and turned it around to show her brothers. Peter and Edmund looked at the page then exchanged astonished looks before Edmund gestured for his sister to show the Centaur what she had found. "Oreius, I think you better take a look at this."

Oreius leaned forward slightly to look at the page. It was a painting of a very beautiful woman standing beside a small pond. Oreius inhaled sharply as he realized who the woman was and who she reminded him of. He straightened and Queen Lucy nearly bounced as she shut the book and hugged it close again. "You see why I need to find Katerina? She looks just like her, or at least she did when we first met her. Now add some white streaks to the painting and they look exactly alike! I have to find Kat! This is what she's been looking for and now we have it."

Queen Lucy paused for breath and Peter quickly interjected a question of his own. "Do you know when this painting was done, Lu?"

"Yes! It was done exactly two hundred and one years ago this week. I need to go find Katerina!" With that, Queen Lucy scampered away leaving both her brothers and Oreius himself in a stunned silence.

Oreius shook his head in wonder at the Valiant Queen before he turned to Edmund and Peter who both shrugged then Edmund commented, "Is it any wonder that Katerina describes her as a rabbit on a sugar high? Maybe we should see if we can find Kat before Lucy does, otherwise she might be traumatized by Lucy's...enthusiastic...way of sharing her news. What do you think, Oreius?"

Oreius smirked, "I doubt Katerina Alambiel will be traumatized by the news. However-" Oreius cut himself off when Katerina stormed into the training yard. She wasn't wearing her armor nor was she armed, but when he saw how furious she looked, Oreius was glad she was unarmed.

Once Katerina reached the three of them, she glared at them and held up a packet full of papers. Oreius tried not to show his disbelief when he recognized the topmost papers as the ones he had taken from the Sorcerer Jambres' desk two years ago. She kept her voice low but there was no doubt Katerina was absolutely furious. "Why wasn't I told about this? Did you not think that maybe I should know about this particular set of information, hmm? Cén fáth? Cén fáth go mbeadh tú é seo a dhéanamh? Cén fáth go mbeadh tú i bhfolach seo as dom? Cén fáth?" _(Why? Why would you do this? Why would you hide this from to me? Why?)_

Peter stepped forward slightly but he too kept his voice down. "Katerina, I ordered everyone who knew about those documents to silence and then I put them away for safe keeping. We did this in order to help protect you."

Katerina scoffed, "Protect me? How? By lying to my face for the past two years? All three of you knew how important it was to me that I learn about my past. And then, you have the gall to keep this from me? Maybe you should tell me who you were really trying to protect with your actions. Because it wasn't me. Cén fáth? Tell me the truth this time. Why didn't you ever show this to me? Is it because you don't really trust me?"

Edmund shook his head, "No, that's not it at all, Kat. You are our friend, so we-"

"Lied. I'm your friend so you spent the last two years lying to me. How can you possibly correlate the two?" Oreius flicked his tail and reached out to touch Katerina on the arm in hopes of calming her down, but she recoiled from his hand. "Don't touch me! For two years, the three of you knew about what Jannes and Jambres had done, you knew and you never once tried to tell me. And, don't say this was for my own good, for my protection, because you could have told me about the information in this packet any number of times. Were you concerned that maybe someone like Pyrrhos would think I was a witch or maybe even conspiring with those twisted sorcerers? You know I could actually excuse that, but the problem is I have been supposedly accepted by you and by Narnia for over a year. In the last year alone, there were dozens of opportunities for any one of you to have told me the truth but you never did."

The two Kings flinched at Katerina's bitter tone and Oreius tried again to calm Katerina down, "Katerina Alambiel, you know we did not do this to hurt you. We wanted-"

Katerina angrily slashed the air with her hand, "No! Ndeor Tá tú dom! Yes, that's exactly what you did. You lied to me, Oreius! How much time have we spent talking about everything from nonsense to full debates? Over two years, no? And, yet you still lied to me. How am I supposed to trust you, any of you?"

"Katerina-"

Oreius hid a grimace when Katerina cut him off as she angrily tossed the packet against his chest and hissed in a mixture of hurt and rage. "No! Ná labhair liom!" _(Do not talk to me!) _Catching the packet, Oreius could only watch in dismay as tears shimmered in her eyes as she took a step forward and poked her finger in his direction, "I will not listen to you any longer. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you. You have lied to me and now I don't even know if I can bring myself to trust anything you do or say again. I hate being manipulated and yet the three of you decided to meddle in my life as if you had every right to do so. I shall repeat this one last time and pray pay attention before I well and truly lose my temper. Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to any of you and I don't to see any of you either, so just leave me alone.

Katerina Alambiel swept out of the training yard leaving the three warriors stunned in the wake of her wrath. Oreius supposed they were fortunate that she didn't try to maim one or all of them. He looked down at the packet in his hands and shook his head. If he had known that this would be her reaction, he would have pushed harder for the High King to give his permission for telling Katerina about this packet. As it was, he didn't know if she would ever forgive them for essentially betraying her trust. _Oh Aslan, this is a troubling turn of events. Please help us to find the right words to speak. Please let Katerina Alambiel be willing to listen when the time is right._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea fairly danced with glee as she watched Alambiel lock herself in her chambers and refuse to speak with anyone. What a magnificent little wedge to shove between Alambiel and the royals and the Centaur. She was doubting herself and her so-called friends, now she just needed a few more dreams to spark the rest of her memories and then it would be time to bring Alambiel to her so she could share some rather important secrets. And, she hadn't done anything that would prompt the Lion or His Father to call her to account. Soon, Medea would have everything she needed to carry out her master plan. Now to mix up the next step and add a little more fun to the situation.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please read and review! Okay, so Katerina just blew up at Oreius and the Kings. Any guesses as to what will happen next? Anyone guess who was the subject of the painting Lucy was so excited about? It's someone from canon and I included a clue in the description. Next chapter will reveal exactly why Katerina was so angry with the boys and possibly a very important detail about her past. Remember the faster you review, the faster I write. Click the little button below and let me know what y'all think.**

**And, have a Happy New Year! (In case I don't update tomorrow.) :)**


	6. Chapter Five: Repercussion

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Five: Repercussion

27 Mayblossom 1004

For three days, Katerina Alambiel had avoided talking or seeing anyone in Cair Paravel. She had locked herself in her bedroom and refused to come out even when both Lucy and Susan had begged her to after their brothers had told them about what had happened. Katerina stared listlessly out her bedroom window as the setting sun painted everything red. She had managed to subdue her temper for the most part that morning, but the hurt and guilt she felt were still strong enough that she didn't trust herself to go near Oreius or the Kings especially if it was in a room with weapons in easy reach. She balled her hands into fists and watched as the star-shaped scars in the center of her hands turned white. She was hurting but she was also lonely, which surprised her. After all, she had spent much of her time after the Monster being by herself, isolated from the world around her, for weeks or even months at a time. Now, however, she isolated herself from those she counted as friends for only three days and she was lonely.

Katerina shook her head at her own foolishness, especially since she knew all too well just who she had missed talking to and seeing the most. She looked away from the window and rubbed her temple. _I need to talk to them...soon._ She got down from her seat on the windowsill just as a soft knock sounded at her bedroom door. She considered ignoring it, but then she crossed the room and threw the door open. Lucy jumped in surprise then blinked up at Katerina who tilted her head, "Majesty?"

Katerina mused that perhaps the youngest royal's shock stemmed from the fact that she had actually opened the door after three days of silence or that she actually looked civilized wearing a sky blue two-piece dress while her hair was tamed into a thick braid. Either way, it took Lucy less than thirty seconds to recover and throw one of her arms around Katerina while she clung to a large book with her other arm. "Oh, Kat! I'm so glad you actually opened the door! We were all starting to worry that you would never come out of there again!"

Katerina allowed Lucy to chatter until the eleven-year-old finally stopped for breath. "Did your majesty seek me out for a specific reason?"

Lucy looked up at her and smiled widely, "Oh! Yes, I almost forgot. I have been waiting to show this to you since Secondday." She turned the large book around and flipped to a page at almost the very end, then turned it back to face Katerina. "Look here at page 1457."

Katerina stared at the painting then she glanced at the name on the page next to it. She sighed and gently closed the book, "Thank you for showing me this, but I'm afraid the similarity between the painting and myself is just a coincidence, your majesty."

"Oh, but Kat..." Lucy trailed off and stared at Katerina for a moment before she stepped away and turned towards the doors. She paused right before she left and looked back over her shoulder, "Will you be joining us for breakfast, Katerina?"

"Yes, your majesty." Katerina watched as the youngest royal fairly danced out of her chambers, and then she shook her head. The only reason Lucy had not put up a bigger fuss about the painting was because she had decided to regroup and try again later, i.e., tomorrow at breakfast. Katerina sighed then glanced at the water clock on her mantle. It was just shy of being a quarter 'til ten and if she was going to address the repercussions of the fight tonight, she needed to make a decision quickly.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius was sharpening his claymore when Ardon found him in the armory, "I thought you might want to know that Katerina Alambiel has finally left her chambers."

Oreius set aside the sharpening stone and sheathed his claymore before he pressed his friend for more details. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I just saw her heading down the path to the beach. What are you going to do?"

Oreius hesitated then he crossed to where Chrysaor, the Sword of Esti, hung on the armory wall. He pulled it down and ran his hand over the pommel as he considered the possible outcomes of his plan. He nodded to himself then turned to leave only to come face to face with Ardon who cast a skeptical look at Chrysaor. "Are you certain that you want to give her a weapon, Oreius? What if she is still angry?"

Oreius shrugged, "Then I am prepared to face her anger, and if need be, I'll make myself a target for it. She needs this, Ardon."

Ardon smirked, "Well, I'll tell Alithia to be prepared to have you as a patient. And, I reserve the right to tell you 'I told you so' if you get yourself killed because you gave an angry woman a sword that she can use quite accurately, Oreius."

Oreius shook his head but didn't answer as he passed Ardon and quickly made his way down to the beach. He didn't have to look long before he found Katerina in her preferred hideaway. She glanced at him then turned away and started walking further down the beach. He sighed before he lengthened his stride and easily caught up with her. She could be as stubborn as she wanted to be, but by the Lion, he was going to see this settled.

His decision made, Oreius cut Katerina off and stopped directly in front of her. A mixture of frustration and hurt flickered in her eyes before it was hidden as Katerina scowled at him, "Cad ba mhaith leat?" _(What do you want?)_

He tossed Chrysaor at her and drew his claymore before he finally answered, "A troid agus ansin caint." _(A fight and then a talk.)_

Katerina Alambiel raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had actually put her lessons in the Irish language to use, but then she slid Chrysaor free of its sheath and assumed a ready stance. "Well, I can certainly grant the first one, General."

Oreius hid a wince at the fact she used his title, which just confirmed she was still very irritated with him. He swung his claymore down and it met Chrysaor with stunning force. But, Katerina slid out from under his strike and slashed at his knees, forcing him to rear slightly. She pressed her advantage until Oreius slammed his claymore against Chrysaor with enough force that she was forced to back up or else be cut by her own blade. Back and forth they went forming a deadly dance across the sand with only the metallic ring of blade striking blade to break the silence.

Katerina's speed and agility was all that allowed her to spar on nearly equal footing against Oreius' greater size and strength. He focused on the fight and on pushing Katerina into letting out all of her emotions through this match. He caught Chrysaor with his own blade and forced the tip down while he shifted his hand to cover the pommel of his claymore right before he knocked it against Katerina's temple. The blow wasn't hard enough to hurt her, but it was one move that absolutely irritated her to no end. She hated it when it was used on her whether during training or in battle, and tonight it should have been just what was needed to pry her emotions loose.

Katerina stumbled backwards a couple of steps, but when she looked up Oreius could see the fire dancing in her eyes as she finally allowed her anger to surface. He hoped Ardon was wrong about the outcome of his plan, but under the baleful glare of an absolutely furious Dame Katerina Alambiel Sepphora, he was starting to have his doubts. Katerina launched a lightning-fast attack that slowly but steadily forced him to back up until he could feel the waves lapping at his rear hooves. She ducked under his blade and leaped up with Chrysaor leveled at his neck. Oreius barely blocked the strike in time, then he let go of his claymore with one hand and clamped down on Katerina's right arm. She twisted out of his grip and he struck her blade with enough force that Chrysaor went flying out of her grasp.

Oreius lunged forward and grabbed Katerina's shoulder to stop her from going after the sword again. "Enough." He tossed his claymore next to where Chrysaor lay, and then gently turned Katerina to face him. He kept one hand on her shoulder while he tilted her chin up until he could look her in the eyes. "Labhairt liom, Alambiel." _(Talk to me, Alambiel.)_

The quiet order in Irish seemed to startle her, but after a long pause, she finally began to talk. "You ask more of me than you realize, General. I..." She glanced away from him for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked back up with the faint sheen of tears in her eyes. "I was angry and I was hurt when I found out you had kept the documents from me. Partially because all I could think was the reason you all kept the information from me was due to the fact that maybe you don't really trust me the way you claimed. Please don't say anything, just éisteacht _(listen)_ please. The other reason is because you don't seem to realize what these documents mean concerning my past. I...I had always assumed that the Monster had taken me by mistake and as a random target. But, these documents say that Jannes and Jambres were searching for the portal that carried me from Narnia to the other world, primarily to find me. And, when they couldn't find it Jannes managed to open one of his own temporarily."

Katerina paused and Oreius tightened his grip on her shoulder but he didn't interrupt as she continued. "They worked together to open the temporary portal long enough to kick a madman they had as a prisoner through to the other world. They sent the Monster to that world with instructions to find me, corrupt me by whatever means he chose to use, and then to kill me because it would send me back to Narnia...to them. He was there torturing and murdering young women for ten years before he was caught. Every single one of his victims had blonde hair, blue eyes, and were within a couple of inches of my height. I had always assumed that I just happened to fit his pattern since he believed I was between sixteen and nineteen like most of his other victims. I was...I was wrong. The documents prove that I didn't fit the pattern, the pattern was created to fit me. When the Monster said that we were the same, he was right. Neither one of us belonged in that world. But, because of me, he was able to go there and he spent...he killed twenty-two girls each year. _I_ was his twenty-second victim from that last year. Do you understand now?"

She ignored the tears rolling down her face as she searched his eyes, but she didn't find what she was looking for. "I am responsible for the torture and murder of two hundred and nineteen innocents. Ná croith do cheann, tá sé fíor! _(Do not shake your head, it is true!)_ _I_ was the one he was looking for and _I_ was the one who he traveled between worlds to find. Nekane, Maddie, and over two hundred other innocent young women lost their lives because that lunatic was hunting_ me_. The only way I could be any guiltier is if I had physically killed them."

She pulled away from him and swiped the tears from her face. She started to walk away but then she looked over her shoulder at him, "I know you think I'm being ridiculous but I can't help it. I didn't...I don't know what to think right now. I still haven't forgiven you for keeping all this from me and I wish...I wish... I don't know anymore. I just...please just give me some time to finish dealing with all the...stuff...that accompanied my discovery of the packet. Give me another day or two and I think I'll be less likely to lose my control again, General."

Oreius wished he could do something to make Katerina see that she was not guilty of another's crimes, but he knew only Aslan would be able to ease that particular burden. He also wished she would stop calling him 'General'. It was strange to hear her address him that way, especially since he knew she did it in order to hold him at arm's length. He met her gaze and nodded his silent acquiescence with her request. He picked up his claymore and sheathed it before he handed Chrysaor to Katerina who quietly returned the blade to its sheath. Oreius hesitated then he left Katerina Alambiel as she climbed up on a rock and held the Sword of Esti across her lap while she stared out over the dark ocean. There was nothing more he could say or do that would help her tonight. Whatever happened next was solely up to Aslan.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina absently traced patterns along Chrysaor's leather sheath as she struggled to place everything into perspective. She was still surprised that Oreius had actually spoken to her in Irish. She had been teaching him Irish for two years and he was a quick study, but normally the Centaur just listened to whatever she said and responded in English. His accent was rather atrocious but she had been able to understand every word.

She shivered a little as a cool breeze blew onto the beach from the ocean, but then she froze. The sound of faint and rather insane laughter reached her for a moment, but it faded when breeze changed directions. She looked around but there was no sign of anyone being present on the beach besides herself. The breeze shifted again and suddenly the laughter sounded much closer. Katerina looked over her shoulder but saw nothing, but then a figure appeared right in front of her when she turned back. She jerked in surprise and nearly fell backwards off the rock before she slid Chrysaor halfway out of its sheath. "Now don't you be hasty. Killing old Oberon would be most inconvenient, especially for Oberon."

Katerina paused in spite of her training and stared at the figure of an older man who was leaning on a tall staff. His bushy beard was more gray than brown and if he had been standing upright, she guessed he was probably an inch or two taller than she was. The man, or whatever he was, grinned at her and she could see a glint of mischief in his brown eyes. She hesitated then slid Chrysaor back into its sheath. He may be a crazy old man but she didn't think he was any real danger. As soon as she sheathed the sword, he tapped the side of his nose and let out another crazy laugh. "Ah, see you how Oberon is no danger to yourself. Good, Oberon now can do the job Aslan gave and talk sense into that silly head of yours."

She looked at him with a mix of amusement and confusion, "Aslan sent you to talk to me? Why?"

Oberon grinned and then he smacked Katerina on the head with his staff. Katerina hopped off the rock and put some distance between herself and Oberon before she ruefully rubbed the top of her head. "Ow. What did you do that for?"

"To knock that stubbornness of yours down a notch. Listen you to the answers being presented instead of pushing away friends and family because you are afraid." Oberon shuffled forward and tapped Chrysaor on the pommel, "This sword belonged to a friend of Oberon's and Oberon remembers the rules that sword came with. Kyros gave Esti the blade and rules came into play. Chrysaor chose you to wield it, but you also needed the blessing of Kyros and Esti's descendant to avoid the curse that came with Chrysaor. Eight hundred years it took for the blessing to replace the curse. So, think you now on who the descendant of Kyros and Esti is and why you pushed away him though he is closest to you."

Katerina stared at Oberon then she shook her head. "Sir, I don't know who you are or why you decided to come see me but you cannot possibly know what I am dealing with right now and I thank you to please leave me be. However, I can escort you to the Cair where you will be given food, a warm bed, and whatever aid we might be able to provide you."

Oberon suddenly straightened and his strange way of talking vanished. "You have a kind heart, Alambiel. However, you are very, very stubborn about acknowledging the truth that has been placed in front of you in this particular instance. Don't look so surprised, of course I know who you are and I know which family you belong to by blood. You look just like your father's mother, but you have your mother's eyes _and_ her temper. Yes, you are definitely Hadassah's daughter." Katerina took a step back in shock at hearing her mother's name, but Oberon continued in a solemn voice before she could say anything. "I am telling you Hadassah's name because you would never remember it yourself since she died after she gave birth to you and named you 'Alambiel'. You are starting to remember everything else, but you must seek it and accept it when you find the truth. And, be cautious for the darkness hides many perils that seek to extinguish the light within you and others."

Katerina inclined her head to Oberon, but when she looked up, he was gone. _Okay, that was weird...even for Narnia._ She rubbed her head again then decided to just head back to the Cair before anyone else decided to drop in with partial information and cryptic warnings. If Oberon really was sent by Aslan to talk sense into her, she obviously needed to just grin and bear it concerning the painting of a woman who could have been her twin and the implications of being her relative.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea clenched her fists and spat a curse when she saw the old fool Oberon was still alive and speaking with Alambiel. If he tried to interfere with her plans, she would personally destroy that annoying old fool. Then she forced herself to calm down, she needed to make sure nothing would go wrong with the next step in her plan. After all this step had not driven the wedge of division in as deeply as or for as long as she had wanted, but it could still work out. She would be cautious unlike Jambres or even her mother. She brought up a different scene in the mirror of black ice and focused on how to ensure that the next step would be impossible for Alambiel to escape.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Happy New Year! Please Read and Review! Okay, so Katerina now knows the name of her mother, the painting is important (and it's not of Esti), and Medea is still plotting. Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all think.**

**A/N2: Lady Firewing, it was ironic that you mentioned wanting some Irish to Irish in your review just after I finished writing the scene between Kat and Oreius. Hopefully this will do for now, although I assure you there will be more to come.**


	7. Chapter Six: Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Six: Revealed

_She ran through the trees laughing as she raced away from her brothers. They called out behind her teasing one another about not being able to catch a single six-year-old girl. Every once in a while her oldest brother would call out a warning to her not to run too far. She took a left at the aspen grove and ran faster, and then she shrieked in surprise when a pair of strong arms snatched her up and tossed her in the air before catching her again. She looked into a pair of twinkling brown eyes and threw her arms around the man's neck, "Da!" _

_Her father's deep laugh rumbled out and she giggled when his close-trimmed brown beard tickled as he planted a kiss on her cheek. He shifted her in order to hold her with just one arm while he brushed her hair back out of her face. "And, what have you been up to, my little star?"_

"_Disgracing my brothers."_

_Her father stared at her and then he shook his head, "Disgracing your brothers? And, where did you hear that particular description?"_

"_From Lieutenant Cadfael."_

"_Lieutenant Cadfael said that, did he? And, just what did you do to prompt our Centaur friend to say such a thing?"_

_She giggled, "I tricked them all, Da, so they fell in the mud! But, they couldn't catch me to throw me in the mud! And, Lieutenant Cadfael said that as knights and knights-in-training who were disgraced by their little sister they should be happy to report for an extra round of training tomorrow. Then he told me to run before they could catch me. And, I did and they haven't caught me yet."_

_Her father laughed again and tapped her on the nose. "Well, Alambiel, you are certainly clever. Now, little star, why don't you tell your old Da just how you managed to trick all six of your brothers? I can't wait to-"_

_Her father suddenly stopped talking and she twisted around to see Lieutenant Cadfael and Grandda approaching them. She watched silently as the two Centaurs came up to them and her father lowered her to the ground as Grandda spoke, "Lew, word has come from the border. A small force of Giants and Fell Beasts are heading right for the Tree."_

_Her father nodded and picked his sword up from where it had been leaning against a tree trunk. He spoke in a determined voice as he buckled his sword belt around his waist. "They can head for it, but we will stop them from doing anything. Lieutenant Cadfael, you'll come with me as will Llewellyn, Leathan, and Levi." Cadfael inclined his head and wheeled about to go find her eldest brothers. Lew glanced down at where she stood between him and Grandda and she could see the hard light in his eyes be replaced with the love she usually saw. He touched the top of her head and looked at Grandda, "Would you make sure she and the other boys get home safely?"_

"_Of course. May Aslan go with you and guard you." _

_Grandda and her father clasped arms then her father knelt down and kissed her on top of her head, then on her forehead, and finally on both cheeks. "Now, Alambiel, you stay close to your Grandda and brothers on the way home. And, when I get back, you can tell me everything you did to trick your brothers. I'll be back as soon as I can, my little star."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on her father's cheek before he rose to his feet and walked away. She grabbed her Grandda's hand and quietly asked, "They're going to come home, right? Da, Llewellyn, Leathan, and Levi, they are all coming back?"_

_Grandda looked down at her and gently squeezed her tiny hand, "If they can, my little star, your father and brothers will all return home. Now, come along, we need to find the rest of your brothers." She nodded then giggled as her Grandda swung her up into a hug before he walked back along the path she had been following earlier with her still safely held in his strong arms. Looking over his shoulder, she could just barely see her father striding away with his chainmail shining bright silver in the afternoon sun. She knew in her heart that her father and brothers would come back safe because they were the best warriors in the army and Da was the..._

Katerina opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. She had been close to remembering something very important about her father's position in Narnia, but try as she might she couldn't summon it from her memories. She comforted herself with the thought that at least she now had both of her parents' names. Of course, this meant the list she currently had was now useless as she had scratched out three of the couples after returning to her chambers last night since the wife's name was not Hadassah and now the remaining couple she had was eliminated because that Hadassah had married a Corrick not a Lew. So, now she just needed to search the genealogies for a Hadassah and Lew who had had six sons and one daughter.

Of course, thanks to the painting Lucy had showed her, she had a hunch as to which part of the genealogy she needed to search first. And, if she found what she thought she would, then she would have to figure out how to react to it. Katerina rubbed her temples then stood up from the settee and massaged a kink out of her back, which she wasn't sure if it was a result of the sparring match she had had with Oreius or if it was from falling asleep on the settee or if it was from a combination of the two. A glance at the water clock told her she had missed training...again...but she had just enough time to get cleaned up and changed before she was supposed to meet the royals for breakfast.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund stepped onto the eastern terrace and made a beeline for the coffee. It was so much better than tea, especially after a long session of training. Of course, he was not so focused on pouring his coffee that he failed to notice the look of disappointment that flickered over Lucy's face when she realized it was just him. He took a seat by her and started scooping generous amounts of food onto his plate while he nodded to the large book Lucy had placed on the table next to her plate, "Did you finally get to show it to her?"

Lucy heaved an exasperated sigh, "Yes, but she said it was a coincidence."

Edmund wasn't surprised, in fact he and Oreius had been the first to suggest that Kat might not be too enthusiastic about bearing a resemblance to the painting. Peter and Susan had agreed with them, but Lucy was determined that her friend was going to find her family and be happy about it. She was still young enough that she didn't quite understand why Katerina wouldn't be happy with learning about her relatives if they were good people. He took a fortifying drink of his coffee before turning to Lucy, but Susan beat him to it and he happily allowed her to explain while he focused on his food. "You need to realize, Lucy, that our Katerina may be having a hard time adjusting her thinking about herself as being the unknown orphan to probably being the relative of someone as important and famous as-"

Susan didn't get to finish as Lucy jumped up with a squeal of delight, "Kat! You came!"

Edmund took another drink of coffee as he watched Katerina Alambiel incline her head respectfully in the exact same manner she used when she was acting as a simple lady-in-waiting. _She still hasn't completely forgiven us I guess._ Kat shrugged a little before she went to pour herself a cup of hot chocolate, "I said I would, your majesty." Kat was quiet as she joined the four of them at the table, then she spoke after taking a sip of her drink. "Queen Lucy, I was wondering if you might allow me to look at that book again. I didn't take a close enough look last night and there's something I wanted to check before I go back to the library."

Edmund resisted the urge to look over Kat's shoulder as she accepted the book from an excited and slightly smug Lucy...barely. She flipped to the back of the book and quietly read for several minutes before she nodded to herself. Katerina returned the book to Lucy then started eating without saying a word about what she was looking for or whether she had found it. The four royals exchanged amused looks then Edmund decided now was as good a time as any to broach an idea. He set aside his empty plate and took another drink of his coffee before he announced, "You need a vacation, Kat."

Katerina looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, really, and why do you say that, King Edmund?"

_Wow, she is definitely still miffed at us if she's not dropping our titles in private._ Edmund leaned back in his chair and looked Kat right in the eyes. "Let's see, there's the fact that you have never taken a real vacation from your duties as a knight in the last two years. And, there's also the fact that you decked a member of a diplomatic envoy, which is usually frowned upon in polite circles by the way. He may have deserved it and the ambassador himself may have thanked you for doing it but it is still a clear sign that you need to take a vacation from the Cair and from your search."

Katerina smirked slightly. "I see and I suppose you have the perfect suggestion on which place I should go to take a vacation, if I actually chose to do such a thing. I mean, really, where does one go for vacation when one's home is on the beach?"

Edmund grinned at her. "Well, you could always come with me when I go inspect part of the Western border. I was planning on crossing the border to visit Paavo and his family too."

He knew she would come as soon as he mentioned Paavo. The former Sisemaalian army captain had taken his family and set up a rather nice outpost about three days' ride from the Narnian border almost a year and a half ago, in fact, he had been instrumental in helping Narnia establish contact with Duke Toomas. And, as with Toomas, Katerina had almost instantly liked Paavo when they met and the feeling was mutual. They had spent many nights around the campfire swapping stories, trying to outdo each other as each tale steadily grew more outrageous. Of course, after while the story telling would turn into debates often on just how far one is allowed to stretch a tale, which invariably ended up being conducted in Irish and Sisemaalian, much to their companions' amusement. Paavo was one of the only people outside of the royal family and Oreius, whom Kat was almost completely relaxed around and Edmund was certain he was the only Human.

Kat sighed in resignation. "When do we leave and how long will we be gone?"

Edmund's grin widened, "We leave this afternoon and I expect we'll be gone for about a fortnight unless you and Paavo tell too many stories. And, we'll only be taking ten soldiers with us. So, I'll see you in the courtyard at about two." Katerina nodded her agreement with the plan and quickly left the table, probably to hide away in the library, and Edmund turned to his siblings with a satisfied look. "I told you I could get her to agree."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina sat in stunned silence as she read the records again just to confirm it was real. Written in plain ink, it was definitely real and she could hardly deny it now.

_Lew, son of Queen Swanwhite and Prince Consort Lev, married the Nymph Hadassah, daughter of the Centaur Asbolus and the Black Elder Nymph Keziah on 22 Sunbend 859. Their love was great. Lew and Hadassah were blessed with six sons and a daughter. Their names were Llewellyn, Leathan, Levi, Leb, Liam, Leith, and Alambiel. Ten minutes after giving her daughter life and name, Hadassah wife of Lew, King of Narnia, died on 17 Mayblossom 889. _

_Lew, last King of Narnia, was slain in battle against the White Witch Jadis on 23 Mayblossom 898. With him fell his eldest three sons. Jadis' forces caught the royal family as they tried to obey the King's orders to flee to Archenland. Found and identified were the remains of Leb and Liam with their and their brothers' wives and children. Missing but presumed dead are the youngest children, twenty-one-year-old Prince Leith and nine-year-old Princess Alambiel. The line of Frank has ended. I, Cadfael, Captain in the Narnian army and guard to the royal family, bear witness to these tragic times. May Aslan protect us all in the dark days ahead._

Katerina Alambiel looked up as Elwood shuffled forward and adjusted his spectacles before speaking, "Did you find what you were looking for, Dame Sepphora?"

"Yes, Master Elwood, and thank you. I have actually finished looking through these records, so you can finally put them back in their place."

Elwood grumbled, "After two years, it is about time. Don't you have to be leaving soon?"

She nodded and quickly left the library. By the time she reached her chambers, she had made her decision. She would be Dame Sepphora for this trip and sometimes Kat, but until she had a chance to think everything through and to remember more details, she would not breathe a word of what family she actually belonged to, not even to those closest to her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! And, now you know who Kat's parents are...and her grandparents too. Of course, she hasn't remembered everything yet, so a couple more surprised to come. I originally wasn't going to reveal the actual identities until a later chapter but then I decided I had dragged it out long enough, so hopefully it works. Anyway, there is still much to come including Medea's next step in her plan, reactions to Kat's heritage, and some peril...okay, more than some. Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all think.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Special Chapter Note: The concept of Edmund as a NOT morning person is borrowed with permission from Elecktrum. Also, shout out to E for the idea to label Ed as the angel of morning...although I have no idea if she reads my stuff lol.

Chapter Seven: Vacation...

Edmund glanced over at where Katerina Alambiel was riding next to him. She had been very quiet for the last six days, even compared to her normal non-chattering self. Maybe she was simply being Dame Sepphora until they finished inspecting the border. However, he had a feeling that it had more to do with her search of Cair Paravel's records and possibly even with the three people who had chosen to keep information from her. When they had left, he had seen her nod briefly to Oreius but other than that, she had refused to speak with him. She had maintained a civil but distant attitude when she had spoken to Peter and whenever Edmund had tried to engage her in conversation. In fact, the only one he had seen her interact with normally was Lucy. With everyone else, she was acting much as she had in the first few months of her stay in Narnia: calm, polite, respectful, but distant.

As a rule, he wasn't one to push into other people's space when they wanted to be alone, after all he understood wanting to get away from everyone and everything for at least a little while. However, after ten days of not having the Katerina he had grown use to, Edmund was ready to make an exception. This was meant to be a vacation for Katerina and, by the Lion, he was going to make sure she enjoyed it, whether she wanted to or not. He opened his mouth to ask Katerina point blank why she was acting so unlike herself, but the words that came out were not the ones he intended. "Kat, do you like me?"

Lieutenant Gemon, an elderly Satyr, had fortunately ordered the soldiers to form a fairly wide ring around Edmund and Katerina, so only Philip was witness to his appalling fumble. Philip flicked one ear back, but, Lion bless him, the good Horse didn't say a word. Edmund struggled not to cringe as Katerina looked at him with surprise bordering on shock. She returned to watching the land ahead of them, and then uttered a single word. "No."

"Oh." Edmund blinked and Philip turned his head to look at him. He gave a slight shake of his head to warn Philip off saying anything, and then he glanced at Katerina again. She was still staring ahead and gave no indication that she realized the affect her words had had on him. Edmund had never really thought about it before, but knowing that someone he counted as a friend didn't like him...no, it was knowing that Kat, whom he trusted as much as he did his own family, didn't like him that hurt. He sighed in spite of himself and patted Philip's neck to reassure the Horse and himself that he was okay.

"Edmund." He jerked his head up to see Katerina was watching him with an almost apologetic look in her eyes. Her lilt was more pronounced than usual as she leaned in towards him. "Edmund, I don't like you because you are my brother, so I love you. My irritation over a...a failure to share some documents will not change that fact. I may get miffed or angry or even furious with your choices sometimes, but never forget that I love you and your family as my brothers and sisters of the heart."

Edmund felt his jaw drop and he just gaped at the older woman. _She loves us? All of us?_ He must have gaped in shock a little too long because Kat suddenly reached out and smacked him on the shoulder. A glint of pure mischief was in her eyes as she unrepentantly grinned at him, "You okay, Ed? You're looking ready to fall off Philip."

"I'm fine, Kat, I just...you just...you took me by surprise. I mean we all knew you loved Lucy, because who doesn't, and you probably liked Susan too, but Peter and I... Well, we just assumed that you at least counted us as friends and liked us, but we...I...we didn't expect you to love us as family." Edmund paused as a new thought struck him, "Does this mean you're not mad at us anymore?"

Kat laughed softly as she straightened in her saddle, "I stopped being irritated with you two days ago, Edmund, and I've almost completely forgiven Peter."

"Oh, then why-"

"Why have I been so quiet?" Katerina glanced away from him for a moment then turned back with a quiet seriousness that made her seem as if she was in her thirties and not her early twenties. Not that Edmund would ever say that to her, he actually did not have a death wish. "I have had a lot on my mind lately, so I've stayed quiet while trying to puzzle through it all. However, I shall endeavor to be less quiet for the rest of this trip."

"Vacation." Edmund grinned at Kat as she rolled her eyes, but then he realized who she hadn't mentioned forgiving. He hesitated for a moment before he plunged ahead. "Kat, you're not still mad at Oreius, are you? Because he tried to convince Peter several times to give you those documents, especially once Captain Pyrrhos started slowing his complaints against you. But, Peter and I felt it would be better to wait a little longer, you know to give you more time to establish yourself as a friend and knight of Narnia. And, it just turned out that we sort of forgot about those documents until you came storming into the training yard with them."

Kat raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't hold grudges...often. And, I'm not mad at the General per say, I'm just disappointed."

Edmund decided it would be better for his health if he didn't push Kat any further on that particular subject. But, he still wondered if her relationship with Oreius was more complicated than the current combination of friendship with a mentor-student relationship. After all, it was hard even for him to define his and Peter's relationship with the Centaur General in a single word because he was their mentor, friend, advisor, older brother, father, and cool uncle all rolled into one. However, there was no way _he_ was going to ask Kat about her relationship with Oreius or any other male for that matter. No, he would mention it to Susan when they got back to Cair Paravel and let Susan ferret it out during girl talk because apparently girl talk revolved around relationships and such...although he wasn't completely sure if Kat actually participated in girl talk. Well, Susan would know and he would just leave that type of talk to an expert.

He looked over at Katerina, who thankfully couldn't read his thoughts, and he grinned. "So, do you think Paavo will meet us on the second day over the border or will he wait until we reach the outpost?"

She smirked, "Let's see we will officially finish the border inspection in an hour and we'll be across the border shortly after. I expect that Paavo will meet us tomorrow because last time the man insisted that spending two days with him at his outpost and then the trip back to the border is not long enough for us to finish our discussions. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up this evening. Although I'm not sure why he wants to make discussions last longer when he always comes up short."

Philip tossed his head up and let out a horsey laugh while Edmund chuckled. Paavo was one of those men who made Katerina look short even though her height of five feet eleven inches put her taller than or equal to most Human men in regards to height. It also made their rather spirited debates a truly amusing sight. Edmund nodded to himself with satisfaction, oh yes, once they met up with Paavo, Katerina would finally start enjoying her vacation.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

1 Fairdawn 1004

Katerina Alambiel splashed her hands in the stream one last time before she headed back to camp. After she had bluntly explained to Edmund why she didn't like him, and he had recovered from his gob-smacked state of being, they had spent the rest of the day plotting what prank they should use next on Peter. The current ban on pranks in the armory was inconvenient; however, they were both certain that they could find a way to pull off an epic prank. They had finally settled on which prank to use, but had then spent a good chunk of the evening discussing the mechanics of pulling it off so it would affect only Peter unlike the syrup and flour incident, which had had a slight miscalculation resulting in one five-year ban and three highly annoyed warriors. Katerina winced slightly as she remembered the aftermath. _Definitely need to triple check our calculations this time around because I refuse to repeat that mess._

She entered the camp only to be greeted by Lieutenant Gemon. The old Satyr had chosen to treat her much as Captain Cletus did, not quite a friend but not someone to disrespect either. He inclined his head. "Dame Sepphora, we are almost ready to leave. There is only one small problem."

"He still hasn't moved, I take it?"

"No, Dame Sepphora."

"Say no more, Lieutenant. I shall take care of it." Katerina walked over to where Edmund was still sleeping and noted how close his sword was to his hand. She quietly walked away and hunted for something appropriate to her plan. Philip snorted and two of the Faun archers hastily smothered their laughter as they watched her come back into camp with a tree branch that was a good six feet long. Katerina looked over her shoulder and winked at Lieutenant Gemon as he shook his head, then she focused on maneuvering the stick around so she could poke the sleeping King.

She poked him in the leg and he immediately rolled over onto his side with his back facing her. She poked him in the back as she added her voice to the mix. "Come on, Ed. Get up!" This time he snarled and waved a hand in an apparent effort to get rid of whatever was poking him. She grinned and poked him in the shoulder, back, and leg in rapid succession while continuing to talk at him. "Up you get, Edmund, we're losing daylight because you won't move. Everyone else is ready to leave, so rise and...actually just rise long enough to climb on Philip's back. Otherwise, I shall happily stand here and poke you until you do get up."

She must have poked enough or it was her threat, but either way, Edmund jerked upright with a strange snarl/growl and hiss combo. He had grabbed his sword when he did so and now Katerina waited for him to wake up enough that he wouldn't swing it at her if she got close. Edmund pushed the tree branch away and glared at her as he slowly stood to his feet and buckled on his sword. She grinned at him unrepentantly, "Regular angel of morning, aren't ya?"

He didn't say a word as he walked past her. One of the Fauns was brave enough to hand Edmund a mug of tea before he retreated to a safer distance like the other Narnians. Lieutenant Gemon wasn't exactly afraid of Edmund's shining morning personality, but he also knew that nobody got any useful information out of the Just King when he was in this kind of mood. "Shall we move out, Dame Sepphora?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." The elderly Satyr nodded then gathered the soldiers while Katerina mounted Sasha and rode over to where Edmund was now slumped in Philip's saddle. She smiled when Philip twisted his head to look at her.

The Horse snorted with repressed laughter as they started out at a steady walk. "Why didn't you just make some of your coffee?"

"For four reasons, good Horse. One, that would have taken too long. Two, I'm saving my supply for the trip back because you know how he gets on the return leg of journeys. Three, his sword was too close to his hand for my original plan to wake him. And, four, this way was so much more fun." Philip shook his head with a laugh while Katerina smiled and Edmund opened his eyes long enough to give them both a disgusted look. In an hour or so, Edmund would be less likely to bite the head off of anyone who spoke to him. And, until then she would be content to ride in fairly companionable silence.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was an hour before nightfall when Katerina and Edmund agreed to Lieutenant Gemon's suggestion that they make an early camp. Outside of Narnia's borders and without any Talking Animals, other than Philip, it was better to stay cautious than to risk having to scout out a safe campsite in the dark. Besides, they had covered enough ground that tomorrow they would arrive at Paavo's outpost closer to noon than to nightfall. Katerina glanced around then swung down from Sasha's back and grimaced into the mare's mane. Everything beyond Narnia's border was a pale comparison and although she did enjoy spending time with Paavo and his family, it was never too soon to cross back into Narnia, into home. She removed Sasha's tack and gave the blue roan mare a thorough brush down while Edmund mirrored her actions with Philip only a few feet away. Lieutenant Gemon had a perimeter established, guards allotted, and two tents set up by the time Katerina and Edmund had finished seeing to Sasha and Philip's needs. She was going to protest the tents after spending the last two nights under open sky, but then she noticed there were storm clouds looming in the distance and opted to accept the old Satyr's decision.

They had just finished supper when Katerina noticed one of the Fauns on guard duty speaking with Lieutenant Gemon before the old Satyr approached them. "King Edmund, Dame Sepphora, Phineas reports that a single rider has requested permission to share the campfire this night. I hope it is well that I already granted permission to this man."

She tilted her head while Edmund put down his coffee to question the Satyr, "You know this man, Lieutenant?"

Gemon nodded curtly, "Yes, his name is-"

"Paavo!" Katerina leapt to her feet as the mountain of a man strode towards the campfire. At six feet seven inches, the former Sisemaalian army captain made an impressive sight even dressed in simple hunting clothes as he threw his arms wide and scooped Katerina up in a bear hug. She still hated being touched by most people but she had to make an exception for Paavo. She heard Edmund snickering in the background while she gasped, "Ribs, Paavo, ribs!"

"Oh, perdonami." Paavo quickly set her back down then a huge grin split his bearded face as he smacked both her and Edmund on their shoulders, nearly knocking them both flat. "Benevenuto! Welcome! Welcome! You made it safely, I see. My Katerina, you are even more beautiful than last I saw you. Sir Edmund, you are as ugly as ever, ha!"

Katerina grinned at Paavo's enthusiastic greeting and at the face Edmund had made after being called ugly. "Ever the flatterer, Paavo. However, that will not save you if you should choose to exaggerate your stories beyond belief yet again." Paavo's tanned complexion darkened with a blush and he immediately began sputtering while Edmund shook his head at her before motioning for Lieutenant Gemon to give them some room. Katerina smiled at the thirteen-year-old before she retook her seat and waited for Paavo to take a seat for himself. She had needed this vacation more than she wanted to admit and a good-natured debate with Paavo would be the icing on the cake.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund groaned as he hoisted the saddle onto Philip's back. He had fallen asleep sometime after midnight to the sound of Paavo's enthusiastic protests of "Non esagero! Ho semplicemente espongo sui dettagli e appena un po, non molto. Tu, però, stanno abbellendo la verità in modo che si estende fino al punto che mia nonna, che riposi in pace, direbbe che le stelle stanno tessendo insieme!" _(I do not exaggerate! I simply expound on the details and just a little, not much. You, however, are embellishing the truth so it stretches to the point that my grandmother, may she rest in peace, would say that the stars are weaving together!) _And, Katerina's laughing retort of "Ó tá, dhéanann tú é! Tá tú chomh lán de Malarkey gur féidir le do scéalta stráice ar fud an domhain agus ar ais faoi dhó. Is féidir liom weave na réaltaí, ach ar a laghad ní féidir liom a dhéanamh ar an groan iascairí!" _(Oh yes, you do! You're so full of malarkey that your stories can stretch around the world and back twice. I can weave the stars, but at least I cannot make the fishermen groan!)_

He had no idea how two people speaking completely different languages could manage to argue on the same subject and actually know, or at least accurately guess, what the other person is saying. Although, Kat probably knew Sisemaalian anyway as she had pointed out shortly after they met Paavo that the particular dialect he used was actually Italian with a funny accent.

Edmund pulled himself onto Philip's back and nodded to Katerina and Paavo who were waiting impatiently for him to declare himself ready. Paavo wanted to get back to the outpost before his sister worked herself into a panic, and Katerina just wanted to go play with his nieces and nephews. There were five of them, all under ten years of age, and they adored Katerina and the feeling was mutual. Edmund allowed himself a grin as he remembered the utter shock on everyone's faces, including Peter and himself, when the Dame Katerina Alambiel Sepphora who scared most adults had promptly got down on her hands and knees in order to play with the little ones for hours. Until that moment a year ago, he didn't think anyone had realized that her enjoyment of Lucy's company hadn't been unique to Lucy's rather bubbly personality.

They had been talking quietly for about an hour when Paavo glanced around then whispered, "Do you think you two are game for a little race?"

Katerina smiled and raised an eyebrow at Edmund, who answered with a grin. "Oh, I think we can beat you, Paavo."

"Well, all right then, follow me!" Paavo clicked to the huge destrier he had kept from his army days and quickly pulled out in front of them. Edmund loosened his grip on Philip's reins and joined Kat in pursuing the Sisemaalian. A glance over his shoulder confirmed that Lieutenant Gemon had expected them to do something of this nature and had already organized the soldiers to follow at a more reasonable pace. Kat urged Sasha faster and the mare nearly flew across the terrain as she caught up with and nearly passed Paavo. A loud clap of thunder made Philip give a little crowhop as they pulled even with Paavo and Kat in a small clearing. The sky opened and rain started to pour in torrents. They were all soaked within moments and Edmund laughed at the face Kat made at him when he pointed to her hair, which had changed from deep gold to a very dark brown as the rain saturated it. Then he noticed Paavo was looking around with dread and guilt, but before he could ask the man what was wrong he heard the horrifying sound of dying screams echoing from the path Lieutenant Gemon and the other soldiers were still on.

He swiveled around to look at Paavo in horror and disbelief, but it was Katerina managed to get the words out. "Paavo, what have you done?"

Paavo hung his head ignoring the rain running down his face in rivulets and he whispered, "Perdonami. Non avevo altra scelta. Mi dispiace, amici miei." _(Forgive me. I had no choice. I am sorry, my friends.)_

Katerina looked at Paavo's bent form then she wheeled Sasha around to face the path they had just raced down. But, before she or Edmund could do more than turn their mounts, a sudden war cry sounded and a large group of Human soldiers burst into the clearing. The soldiers managed to pull Katerina off Sasha almost immediately and Edmund let them pull him off Philip, but when they reached for the horses' bridles, Katerina lunged forward and slapped Sasha on the rump while Edmund shouted at the top of his lungs. "Run, Philip! Run! Get help! Run, Philip, run!" Fortunately, the brave Horse didn't try to argue and instead galloped away from the shouting soldiers with Sasha following behind him.

Edmund saw one of soldiers slap a cloth over Katerina's mouth and nose until she finally stopped struggling. Another soldier approached him with a similar-looking cloth and he tried to remain conscious by holding his breath when the man clamped the cloth over his nose and mouth. But, as soon as they realized what he was doing, two of the soldiers slammed their fists into his stomach and he was forced to inhale. As darkness took him, Edmund could only pray that Philip and Sasha made it back to Narnia before it was too late.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Read and Review! Okay, it took forever but I have finally posted the next chapter...and ended with a real cliff hanger! What will happen next? Can't tell you yet lol. Next chapter explains some things and reveals whether Philip finds help or not. Remember your reviews help me to write faster! Click the little button below and let me know what y'all think.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Caught Unaware

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Eight: Caught Unaware

1 Fairdawn 1004

Cair Paravel

Ardon managed to startle a laugh out of Alithia when he snuck up on her in the gardens reserved strictly for the healer's plants and pulled her into his arms. The Centauress lightly smacked her husband on the chest, "What do you think you are doing? Acting like a love-sick colt rather than a grown stallion with-" Ardon cut her off with a kiss, but as soon as she could, Alithia pushed him back just enough to finish her statement even if she was slightly breathless, "with many responsibilities."

Ardon smirked at the sight of her blush and raised an eyebrow, "One of my many responsibilities is you, Alithia, or does my attention distract you from whatever it was you were doing?"

Alithia smiled and shook her head at her husband. Ardon took her silence as encouragement to continue giving her his undivided attention. However, before he could do more than brush her dark chocolate hair away from her face, a new and most unwelcome voice intruded. "Have you considered that maybe she's tired of seeing your ugly face? Alithia, how do you put up with him and after nineteen years of marriage?"

Ardon never looked away from his wife while he growled, "Go away, Oreius. I'm busy, she's busy, we're busy, so go away and come back in a day or so."

Alithia laughed and ducked out of Ardon's embrace before prancing far enough away to be out of arm's reach. She gave Ardon a warning look before they both turned to face Oreius who smirked at his friend's semi-glower. "You do not look so busy now, Ardon."

Ardon flicked his tail then crossed his arms as he gave the slightly younger Centaur a smug look, "I am looking forward to the day you finally choose a mate, Oreius. Then, all these years of putting up with your teasing won't seem so bad."

Alithia shook her head as Oreius mock-charged Ardon. "If you let others see this side of yourself, Oreius, perhaps you would have settled down by now. You know I could-"

"No, absolutely not. Don't you dare start trying to pair me with anyone, Alithia. If I choose-"

"When, not if."

Oreius rolled his eyes at Ardon and Alithia's joint correction. "Very well, when I choose a mate, it will be on my terms, in my time, and to someone who I loved and understood just as she loved and understood me."

Alithia scooped up the basket of medicinal plants from where it had been dropped on a bench when Ardon surprised her. She slid it over one arm before she pointed out, "You need to choose sooner than later, Oreius, you are getting older and-"

Oreius interrupted her with a chuckle, "Alithia, I am one hundred and ten years old. It is not as if I'm entering my senior years already. I have plenty of time to settle down and have a family in the future."

Alithia frowned at him, "Just because our people live to be four to five hundred years old, Oreius, that doesn't mean you shouldn't at least start courting. You may be the General of the Narnian Army, but you are also chieftain of the tribe, even if you do handle most things by proxy."

Oreius scowled but he kept his voice even, "Alithia, I have obligations to the royals and I handle my duties the same way I always have. If anything serious were to come up, you know I would request their majesties' permission to leave for as long as it took to see to it. I protect the tribe by keeping the royals and all of Narnia safe. Moreover, for right now, I don't have time to include courtship or marriage with all of my other duties."

Oreius glanced at Ardon, but the other Centaur stallion was also observing Alithia with curiosity. He paused then narrowed his eyes at the Centauress, "You wouldn't have brought this up because you have someone in mind, would you?"

Alithia shifted the basket of plants from one arm to another before she answered, "Oreius, perhaps you might consider Caia? She knows army life and stays in the Cair as part of the Gentle Queen's guard, and maybe she could be the right one for you."

"Court Caia?" Oreius had never even considered the fiery archer, but before the Centaurs could continue their conversation, the tabby Cat Bas made his presence known.

"General, Captain, the High King asks that you meet him in his study. He says it is about a matter of great importance."

Oreius and Ardon immediately left the garden, but not before Alithia had sent Oreius a look that said she wasn't going to let him forget about their unfinished conversation. He could only hope that Bas hadn't heard anything because the Cat pages could almost out-gossip soldiers and rumors about who he was or was not courting was the last thing Oreius needed. Alithia's well-intentioned meddling was bad enough.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Hendrik escaped."

Oreius exchanged a look with Ardon before turning back to the High King. "Do we know when and how?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair as he distractedly gestured to the small scrap of parchment lying next to the large map covering the top of his desk. "Apparently, Hendrik had one loyal servant and connections with a group of mercenaries, so as soon as the envoy reached the halfway point between Narnia and Sisemaal, the mercenaries attacked them. The mercenaries were all former members of the Sisemaalian army who had been driven out for dishonorable conduct. Only Duke Toomas and one of his guards escaped, but both were badly wounded. Toomas was carrying a messenger hawk with him and managed to send us this warning. Hendrik has been on the loose for three days now, and Toomas believes Hendrik is heading for Narnia."

Ardon folded his arms and leaned forward to study the map before speaking, "An increase in patrol size and frequency along the western border should be more than enough to dissuade Hendrik from attempting to cross into Narnia herself."

Peter shook his head, "Toomas also warned that Hendrik would most likely head to Paavo's outpost and wreak havoc there before fully committing himself to entering Narnia. He mentioned that Hendrik was fixated on revenge against one Narnian in particular."

Oreius' eyes widened as he realized why the High King was so worried, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "He wants Katerina Alambiel...who is currently outside Narnia's borders at Paavo's outpost. And, if King Edmund happens to be there when he caught her, Hendrik would most likely see it as a windfall not a deterrent. I assume you wish to intercept Sir How and Dame Sepphora as soon as possible, your majesty?"

Peter nodded silently and Oreius stepped closer to the desk to examine the map of the lands beyond Narnia's western border, while his mind raced with possible opportunities...and failures. He had never been more thankful for his father's lessons in maintaining the mask of unemotional composure than now as the High King watched him with the hope that his top military advisor would find a solution that would allow them to reach his brother and friend before something happened to them. Oreius forced his own worry down as he asked without looking up from the map, "Do we know how many mercenaries Hendrik has with him?"

"Toomas' guard wrote the men who attacked them numbered around thirty, but there could be anywhere from a dozen to a score more men. So, Hendrik possibly has forty-two to fifty mercenaries with him."

Oreius nodded then began to outline his plan, "Majesty, if Hendrik is moving fifty men around on foot, they probably won't be within striking distance of Paavo's outpost for another two or three days depending on the weather coming down from the mountains. If they are on horses, we have less time. However, Sir How and Dame Sepphora should reach the outpost late today and if Hendrik arrives early, Paavo can barricade them all in the outpost. Either way, the faster we take reinforcements to them, the better. We would never be able to assemble the entire army and move out in time and it would be an extreme reaction should it turn out that Hendrik has less than thirty men. I believe the best solution would be to gather one hundred of our swiftest soldiers and head for the border as soon as possible. A hundred soldiers is a large enough group to be a match for fifty or even more of Hendrik's mercenaries, but still small enough that it won't take too much time to assemble and move out. If we travel through the night, we can cross the border in a day and half instead of three days. Rest for half a day at the border and then push on following the trail used by Sir How and Dame Sepphora."

Peter nodded, "Very well, Oreius, assemble the swiftest soldiers here in Cair Paravel. If you can't find all hundred, send word to the others that they are to rendezvous with us either along the way or at the border. I would have Captain Cletus remain here with my Sisters, and Ardon, would you see if Alithia is willing to accompany us? Though I have every hope of reaching Ed and Kat before they get into trouble, it is Ed and Kat, so I would rather have our best Healer with us especially since Queen Lucy and her cordial will remain here in the Cair Paravel." Peter paused and ran a hand through his hair again before he continued, "It's not yet tenth hour, so I hope leaving an hour after noon will be enough time to assemble everyone."

Oreius didn't even hesitate before replying, "The soldiers will be assembled and waiting at an hour past noon."

Peter pushed away from his desk, "Good, very good. And, if you will excuse me, General Oreius, Captain Ardon, I need to inform my Sisters of this new development."

The two Centaurs bowed in respect as the High King quickly left his study. Oreius started going over the names of all the soldiers he wanted to be a part of this task as he and Ardon headed towards the Cair's lower levels. Just before Ardon left to find Alithia in the healer's ward, both Centaurs froze as the sense of impending danger washed over them. Ardon sent Oreius a questioning look, but Oreius shook his head in warning. They would not inform the High King of a vague hunch, instead they would just be even more alert on this mission. As Ardon nodded his agreement and left, Oreius felt dread trying to control him whenever he thought of Edmund or Katerina and, even as he firmly tamped the dread and fear down, he knew that they were both in a great amount of danger. He could only hope this was foresight and not an indication of their current situation. _Please, Aslan, keep them safe until we reach them._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, I know I said Philip's fate would be revealed in this chapter but I decided to keep the suspense going for another chapter. And, look I even managed to work some romance in here and I hope you liked it. Speaking of romance, due to questions about Oreius and Katerina's relationship and a friendly shove form Lady Firewing, I have created a poll concerning where the K/O relationship should go in the future. The poll is on my profile, and please remember you have to log in if you want to vote via the poll, if you don't have a account feel free to send me a PM or include your opinion in a review. The poll will be open until the end of this story, which is quite a bit away, but start voting now! And, remember your reviews help inspire me to write and post! Click the little button below and let me know what y'all think about this story, this chapter, and the poll!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Philip

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Nine: Philip

One hundred soldiers of Narnia moved through the night at a steady, ground-eating pace. From the Centaurs and Big Cats to the Deer and several Horses, not to mention the Gryphons in the air, all moved forward with the singular goal of catching up to the two Knights of Narnia who were unknowingly headed into danger. From his position near the front of the group, Oreius once again thanked Aslan that he had been able to gather the full number in the short amount of time available. He glanced over at where Peter was riding on Faries the Unicorn and hoped they found Edmund and Katerina unharmed otherwise he was unsure if the High King would ever truly recover from losing his only brother and a close friend.

_I should have insisted they take more than ten soldiers. I should have planned for the possibility that Hendrik would want revenge and be able to find a way to act on that desire. _Oreius carefully hid the inner turmoil and doubt that had plagued him since the first feeling of dread had washed over him when he thought of Edmund and Katerina. He was almost certain now that this was foresight and that it was only partially connected to the situation with Hendrik. But, he wanted something more concrete before he added to Peter's worry. Still, his growing sense of unease made him glad that he had sent couriers to the five patrols he knew were making their rounds along the western border with instructions that they were to convene at the area where Oreius planned to have the soldiers rest before venturing over the border. He wouldn't have the patrols join forces with the hundred-strong troop, but he would feel better heading over the border knowing there were nearly a hundred more soldiers at the ready should they be needed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius sighed as he made out more clouds gathering in the west through the pre-dawn gloom. The approaching rain had made it very difficult to persuade Peter to stick to the plan they had originally mapped out, especially when Sir Rupert had returned with the news that several Dryads reported seeing Edmund and Katerina crossing over the border only two days beforehand. He had only succeeded by reminding Peter that the weather would have also slowed Hendrik's mercenaries and that Edmund and Katerina would have been safely inside Paavo's outpost by now. Or, at least, he desperately prayed that was the case. Standing just within Narnia's border, Oreius still couldn't shake the niggling doubts about what was happening. Especially since at about ninth hour yester morning, the feeling of dread had increased until it was almost overwhelming. In less than two hours, they would move out again and Oreius prayed their efforts would not prove to be in vain.

"Oreius."

The Centaur looked up at the soft call, but he still almost missed its source. An older man wrapped in a dark brown cloak and leaning on a staff slowly walked over to him before he peered up at the Centaur with a knowing look. "So, Son of Cadfael, you have misplaced someone rather important, haven't you? The Just King and Alambiel both in danger, but one is in greater danger than the other. You suspect the truth of Alambiel's heritage, and you know that she is the one the enemies of Narnia would love to get their hands on even more so than the younger King."

Oberon paused and Oreius tapped his fore foot against the ground as he warily watched the crazy elder's staff, but it seemed Oberon had paused for effect this time, not for an answer, as he continued. "They are trying to break her spirit. The feeling of dread, the hint of foresight, it grows stronger when you think of Alambiel, does it not? Thought as much. Listen carefully, General Sir Oreius Cyneward son of Cadfael, to the words of Oberon. You must find Alambiel before they break her spirit or a disaster worse than Jadis will befall Narnia. They will keep the Just King alive for a good piece, but they will make it difficult to find and rescue both of them. If the Just King and Alambiel should be separated from each other, you must allow others to rescue the Just King and go after Alambiel yourself. She will need you, especially if they are close to breaking her spirit. Oberon has been forbidden by Aslan from going with you, apparently too old is Oberon for such things. So, you listen must to Oberon's words. Alambiel trusts most you, out of all Narnians, and needs you to remind her of hope and light if she is breaking. Remind her to feel, or she will shatter before your eyes. Oberon has been able to help a little, so make haste when the help comes to you before it is too late."

A faint rustling came from the underbrush and Oreius dropped a hand to the pommel of his claymore as he turned to face whoever or whatever was emerging from the brush. He relaxed when he saw it was Vardan Windwolf. A quick glance over his shoulder proved the suspicion that Oberon had used the distraction to his advantage and vanished. Then, Vardan spoke in the deep, growl common to all Wolves. "General, with your permission, I would like to take my pack ahead to scout for anything that could be of use to us. Sherket and the Big Cats are following what's left of the main trail, but perhaps my pack and I can prevent any unpleasant surprises."

Having twelve Wolves running ahead would prove a tremendous aid in easing the ground reconnaissance required of the Gryphons...and perhaps they would spot the help Oberon had promised. Oreius didn't even hesitate before he gave Vardan permission. The Wolf quickly ran off to rouse his pack and Oreius also returned to the camp. He stored away the information Oberon had shared to be pondered and deciphered later. For now, he just needed to focus on reaching Paavo's outpost and making sure Sherket didn't get her fur on end because of Vardan running point with his pack. Whatever happened next, he just hoped it would be good news, though that hope was fading fast in light of Oberon's warning.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius kept everyone moving at the same pace they had used to reach the border, although Alithia had given him one of her looks, he knew how far these soldiers could go and he had no intention of pushing them too far. But, the quick pace would help ease Peter's worry...and his own. Vardan and his Wolves had fanned out ahead of the main group, while Sherket had taken Sefu and Ptah to trace what little trail was left in the aftermath of over a day of rain. The rain had lightened to a steady drizzle when the echo of howls reached the group. Faries came to a halt as Peter twisted around on his back, then with an impatient snort, the Unicorn dashed away from the main group. Oreius quickly motioned for five other Centaurs, four Elk, and the two Tiger cousins, Kumbali and Sarti, to fall in with him as he increased his pace to catch up with the High King. _I wish he didn't do that, but this time I don't blame him._

After ten minutes of racing through the trees, Oreius slid to a halt beside Peter and Faries in a small clearing. They exchanged a puzzled look at the sight of Vardan and nine of his Wolves milling in a tight circle just in front of them. Vardan spotted them and growled a command to the other Wolves, who instantly parted to reveal what had prompted their howls. Sir Rupert sat near the heads of two horses who lay on the muddy ground, their tack was covered in mud and a darker substance Oreius suspected was blood, while their bedraggled appearance was added to by the thick lather covering their necks, withers, and even flanks. The rain started to fall harder as one of the horses staggered to its feet and wearily turned towards them. Oreius barely suppressed a gasp of horror while Peter cried out in shock before leaping from Faries' back and running to the Horse. "Philip! By the Lion, what happened to you?"

Philip flicked his ears back as he allowed Peter to check him for injuries. "We were attacked yester morning just after ninth hour. There were too many of them and they pulled Edmund off my back. Edmund ordered me to run...to find help. I am glad to see you, but why are you here? I feared I would have to search for days before finding someone who could help or send word to you at Cair Paravel."

Oreius kept silent as Peter answered, but he didn't miss the fact that the attack occurred at the same time the feeling of dread had nearly overwhelmed him. "We were looking for you to provide some more protection in case Hendrik and his mercenaries tried to stop you from entering Paavo's outpost. He escaped long enough ago that we feared he might be able to cause mischief for Edmund and Katerina. You have some shallow scratches on your flanks. Who attacked you, Philip? Humans or Fell Beasts?"

Philip flattened his ears in anger as he replied, "Humans attacked us after Paavo betrayed us. He entered our camp as a friend but yester morning he lured us away from Lieutenant Gemon and the others, so we could be ambushed. They surrounded us and then dragged my boy off my back. Katerina Alambiel couldn't help because they pulled her off Sasha before they even reached for Edmund. The Men had clamped a small cloth over their faces when I last saw them." At the mention of Sasha, Oreius turned his attention from the shock of Paavo's betrayal to the disheveled mare who struggled to gain her feet before she fell heavily onto her side. He frowned as he noted that blood was dripping from her flared nostrils and even her lather was flecked with blood as well as there was far more blood coating her sides than mud. Sir Rupert looked up at him and shook his head slightly before looking back down at the mare who was now laboring to breathe.

Oreius leaned down and gently touched the mare's cheek before running his hand down her neck to her withers while Philip finished delivering his report to Peter. "A group of Humans chased after me for some time, and they managed to wound Sasha as she followed me. They gave up after awhile but not before they had driven me off course so I was further north than east. A few hours past nightfall, Sasha and I were attacked by five Goblins. They scratched me with their spears, but Sasha was wounded even further. We ran through the night without stopping until Sasha finally collapsed two hours ago and I didn't have enough energy to continue on without some rest."

Oreius quietly pulled Chrysaor and its sheath free of the tack. The sword had been pulled out of its sheath by about two inches and Oreius slid the sword back into its sheath before he fastened the sheath to rest against his own swords. Peter knelt and touched Sasha's head lightly before he glanced from Sir Rupert to Oreius, "How bad?"

Oreius shook his head, "Her wounds are grave, Sire, and they are causing her a great amount of pain. She's suffering to the point that, due to the extent of her injuries, it will be a greater mercy to end it now."

Peter stroked Sasha's cheek then he nodded, "Kat won't be happy, but she'll agree this is the right thing to do. Let's just remember to tell her when there are enemies around for her to take it out on." Oreius laid a hand on one of his one-handed swords, but stopped when Peter raised a hand. "No, I'll do it. Brave Sasha, no more pain after this, girl, promise." Peter pulled the dagger free from his belt then he mercifully ended the suffering mare's life. He pulled the tack and saddlebags free then hefted them into his arms as he turned to face back the way they had come. Oreius spoke a soft command to the gathered soldiers and they slowly made their way to rejoin the main column.

Once they reached the main column, Oreius declared they would rest for a half-hour before moving on again. He claimed Katerina's tack and saddlebags from Peter, then set about cleaning them while keeping a close eye on the High King as he tended first to Philip himself and then to the tack. Oreius and Peter both watched closely as Alithia checked Philip, but the proud Horse refused the Healer's suggestion of returning to the border to wait with the patrols. The Centaur waited until Peter had left to check on Faries and hear a new report from Sefu before he quietly asked Philip why he was being so stubborn. The rain had picked up again but Oreius could still see the guilt and determination in Philip's large eyes as he answered. "Edmund is my boy and they took him from me in a way that I was unable to even try to defend him. I carried him into danger and I wasn't able to carry him back out of danger. He's thirteen and still just a foal. I will not leave him out there knowing that I'm perfectly capable of keeping up with you so I can take him back home. And, Katerina Alambiel may be a knight, but she's still a filly. And, honestly, it is to my shame that I ran from danger and left behind a foal and a filly to brave it all, no matter that I was obeying orders. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to either one of them."

Oreius nodded and put the tack back on Philip per the Horse's request. He looked down at where Katerina's tack lay on a boulder and wondered where he could put it for safekeeping. Then, Nahar, one of the Talking Horses who had accompanied them, approached Oreius with a surprising request. "I wish to carry Dame Sepphora's tack, would you put it on me?" Oreius agreed and quickly adjusted the tack to fit the black Stallion's larger frame. Nahar accompanied Philip as he walked over to where Peter was waiting with Faries. Oreius gave the command to move out and he prayed they would find both Edmund and Katerina Alambiel alive and well, but he still fought his increasing doubts.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Darkness was all she could see when she first opened her eyes. She blinked and carefully turned her head as she tried to figure out where she was. She could make out Edmund tied to a tree only a short distance away from her. The tight gag kept her from calling to him, but she still made a small sound. A shout rang out in Sisemaalian, "La strega è sveglio!" _(The witch is awake!)_

Another shout answered as men scrambled just out of eyesight, "Rapidamente, il suo mettere fuori prima che lei fa qualcosa!" _(Quickly, put her out before she does something!) _A rough hand slapped a drug-soaked cloth over her nose and mouth then several fists slammed into her ribs causing her to inhale sharply from the pain. As her vision blurred, Katerina Alambiel hoped someone was coming after Edmund and herself because she didn't know how they were going to get out of this mess. _Aslan, protect us._ Then darkness took her once again.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Sorry about the wait, first week of Grad School took priority. Am I an evil author to stop on a cliffie? Oh, yes. In fact, I am telling y'all now that I am holding the next chapter hostage until I get 4 unique reviews. You want to know what happens next? Click the little blue button below and tell me what y'all think. Also, don't forget to place your vote in the poll on my profile about Katerina and Oreius. So, depending on whether I get those lovely reviews, the next chapter should be posted either this weekend or next week sometime. **


	11. Chapter Ten: The Outpost

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Additional Chapter Warning: The last section of this chapter is a high T for implying adult situations. Not graphic or highly detailed but the implication is pretty clear and creates a tense situation. Sensitive readers be warned. You also might need a tissue by the end of the chapter.

Chapter Ten: The Outpost

The rain had increased until it was a downpour once more by the time they had found the remains of Lieutenant Gemon and the rest of the small escort and then a scant six hundred yards up the path was the clearing where Edmund and Katerina Alambiel had been taken. A quick search revealed a small scrap of cloth that Sir Rupert declared had been soaked in a very potent drug, especially since the scent still lingered even after days in the rain. The downpour had obliterated all that was left of the trail and now the war party was forced seek out information about the attack from one who had been directly involved in it. Before continuing on, Oreius had set a small group of soldiers to work burying the dead with instructions to catch up with the main body of soldiers as soon as possible. He knew as soon as they had found Philip that Peter would not be persuaded to stop until he wrested the truth of the matter from Paavo and rescued both his brother and Katerina Alambiel, and finding the confirmation of Philip's tale that Humans had drugged them only served to make the High King more anxious to reach Paavo's outpost. Oreius could feel his own sense of dread rising, but he tamped down on it as he spoke to Peter. "If Paavo has retreated to the safety of his outpost, we will be hard-pressed to pry him out of it with little casualties while also avoiding causing the death of the innocents we know live there."

Peter took a fortifying breath, "Of course, you're right, Oreius. But, it seems our best bet at finding out where Edmund and Katerina have been taken lies within the outpost. If we take thirty soldiers and approach from a more southwest path, do you think Paavo would believe that we are simply taking precautions to provide a larger escort?"

Oreius hesitated as he turned over the potential pitfalls of such a tactic, but then he had to concede it was the better plan if it worked correctly. "It would allow us to gain a foothold inside the outpost before Paavo had a chance to fortify his position. However, it would also be possible for Paavo overwhelm the party inside before our soldiers outside could offer aid. Would I be able to persuade you to remain with the soldiers forming the perimeter?"

High King Peter raised his chin and Oreius had his answer before the first word left Peter's lips, "I'm afraid not, General. I have to see this through myself. Pick your soldiers, Oreius, but I will not wait...not this time."

Oreius could have addressed the High King as Sir Peter Wolfsbane and ordered him to stay behind, but he could see the guilt and the desperate need to find out what had happened to his brother in Peter's eyes. Other than promising himself to keep a very close eye on the eldest royal, Oreius did nothing more than to bow his head in acquiescence to Peter's wish. However, he did force both Philip and Nahar to remain with the larger of the two bodies of soldiers. Philip had protested mightily until Oreius firmly but gently reminded him that his presence would give away their disguise and possibly keep them from finding Edmund. Leaving Ardon in charge of the larger group of soldiers, Oreius and Peter led their party of thirty in a swinging loop that allowed them to approach Paavo's outpost from the southwest. All the while Oreius prayed that Aslan would allow them to find the missing duo in the outpost, or, if, as he feared, they were not there, to allow them to collect the information necessary to finding them before any permanent harm came to them.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was dark and it was raining when Katerina opened her eyes again. This time they were inside some sort of cave, she guessed their captors decided to wait out the storm before moving on to wherever she and Edmund were being taken. Trying to avoid a repeat of the treatment she had received the last time, Katerina took care to keep her movements to the bare minimum. A glance around the cave revealed Edmund was tied up against a large boulder with a man watching him, while ten to twelve other men lingered around a large campfire towards the mouth of the cave and four more men were arranged around her. A harsh shout came from one of the men around the campfire and a slight figure scrambled towards her after grabbing a bucket from the mouth of the cave.

Katerina braced herself slightly and her sore ribs protested the movement. A familiar admonishment echoed through her thoughts as she watched the slip of a figure limp towards her, _If you are badly outnumbered and have no way to defend yourself, you must remember to bide your time, Katerina Alambiel. Bide your time, and, when they have forgotten why they have restrained you, that is when you seize the opportunity._ If Katerina could have smiled around her gag, she would have as she recalled that right after offering this piece of advice Oreius had added that being female meant her male captors would be even more forgetful than if they captured a wounded male soldier. Listening to Oreius' advice had never steered her wrong in the past and, in compliance with her training, Katerina forced herself to relax until she was mostly limp.

The figure finally got close enough for her to see him clearly and she was a little shocked to meet the half-frightened, half-fascinated gaze of a boy who was probably a little younger than Edmund. The boy reached forward and touched a strand of white hair with a single finger, then he jumped when he glanced down and realized she was awake and watching him. Katerina waited for the boy to cry out that the witch, the strega, was awake again, but the boy pulled the bucket full of rainwater closer and dipped a dented tin cup into it before he held out to her. She watched as his mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he realized she could hardly accept the proffered drink through her gag and he dropped the cup back into the bucket long enough to untie her gag. Once again, the boy held the cup to her lips and Katerina eagerly drank the cool water, but she shook her head slightly when he tried to offer her another. He looked at her in confusion until she quietly rasped, "Has my friend been tended to as well?"

The boy glanced from her to Edmund then back to her before he nodded and carefully answered in thickly accented English. "He drink, then Taisto said drug so he not fight or escape. He sleep now. Drink."

Katerina had no choice but to drink as the boy tilted the cup against her mouth. She wondered why this boy was here among these soldiers, or rather these mercenaries, judging by their somewhat battered armor and ragged clothing. The boy apparently couldn't help his curiosity any longer and once more reached out to touch a loose strand of white hair. He gently curled two fingers around it for a brief moment then looked over his shoulder to see if any of the others were watching him. Satisfied he was being ignored, the boy leaned in and whispered, "You truly strega?"

Katerina shook her head slightly, "Not strega, knight." She hid a smile as the boy looked almost disappointed when she denied being a witch, then she asked a question of her own. "What is your name?"

The boy glanced away from her as he reached down to pick up the gag, "I Taavi."

"Thank you for your kindness, Taavi."

Taavi stared at her then he gently gagged her while whispering, "Perdonami. You sleep, Taisto no drug. You sleep, Taisto and Taavi keep safe. Hendrik orders." Katerina Alambiel lay back down on the cold cave floor and closed her eyes as Taavi limped back towards the fire. She closed them not to sleep, but to hide the sudden fear that filled her at hearing Taavi's innocently offered words of comfort. _Hendrik orders. Oh dear Aslan, Hendrik hired mercenaries to hunt us, no, to hunt me down. Aslan, please help me to bide my time until the correct opportunity presents itself and please let that opportunity occur before we are brought before Hendrik._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was an hour before nightfall by the time Oreius and Peter led their party of thirty to the gates of Paavo's outpost. The rain had not slackened at all in that time and Oreius braced himself for the worst should their plan fail. A soaked Wolf had reported that Ardon and the reserve troop were in place and awaited only the signal should they be needed. Sir Rupert had crept ahead with crafty stealth of his kind and had reported spying a total of twenty soldiers sheltering within Paavo's outpost, though he had seen no sign of Paavo himself. Peter had perked up a bit at hearing no reports of the outpost overflowing with mercenaries, but Oreius maintained a cautious outlook on what that could mean for them. There was no way Rupert could have scouted every single part of the outpost and something could still go wrong.

However, Oreius hid his emotions and misgivings as he trotted through the open gates at Peter's side. He noticed several miserable-looking excuses for soldiers immediately backed away from the Narnians, while one soldier ran to the door of Paavo's main lodge and shouted in Sisemaalian. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that four Centaur lancers had stationed themselves just inside of the gates, thus preventing the Men from trapping their party inside. Oreius resisted the urge to draw his claymore as the door to Paavo's lodge swung open and a stranger stepped out from under the eaves. The Human surveyed the group a moment before turning his attention to Peter, who had dismounted Faries and was waiting to be acknowledged with far more patience than Oreius would have expected under the circumstances.

The Man bowed slightly, "Benevenuto! This is terrible weather to be traveling in, good sir, unless one has no choice."

Peter had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the storm as he answered, "Indeed, it is, sir. Might I know the name of the one before me?"

Even through the rain, Oreius could see the annoyance flicker over the Man's face before he inclined his head again. "Perdonami, good sir, I am Captain Benedict. I am keeping watch over this outpost as a favor to my old companion Paavo." Benedict paused than he grudgingly asked, "Is there aught I might aid you with, sir?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Oreius spotted Sir Rupert's tail disappearing into one of the windows of a building Benedict had glanced at before speaking with Peter. Oreius trusted the Fox would be able to handle himself with the same stealthy aplomb he always did, then he refocused on watching Benedict for any hints as to treachery. Peter never missed a beat as he responded to the Sisemaalian's reluctant query. "Captain Benedict, I was hoping you might enlighten me as to whether a small party of Narnians has sought shelter here? They were scheduled to begin their journey back to Narnian territory on the morrow, but the land between this outpost and Narnia's western border has become unsettled so we came to bolster their escort as a precaution."

Oreius couldn't help but admire how Peter had skillfully used the underhanded tactics his younger brother often employed. However, he didn't miss the way Benedict's left eye twitched or how his back stiffened slightly. He knew something about Katerina and Edmund being ambushed, of that Oreius was certain. He was also certain that the Man was about to lie and possibly choose a path of action he would sorely regret. Oreius casually placed a hand on the pommel of his claymore as Benedict spun his chosen lie. "I'm afraid you are the first party of Narnians to reach the outpost since my men and I arrived. With this unseasonable weather we've been having, I would not be surprised if they got caught in a storm and were delayed or perhaps even forced to turn around. However, if a party of ten Narnians, a dark-haired boy, and a woman with white streaked golden hair comes to the outpost I shall inform them that you were searching for them."

Oreius tightened his grip on the claymore as Peter pinned the Sisemaalian with a hard stare. "I never said anything about a dark-haired boy or a woman with white streaked golden hair, Captain Benedict. I think we should continue this conversation in further detail as it seems you know something about the matter after all." Benedict turned pale with fear and fury as he realized his mistake then he unsheathed his sword and shouted in Sisemaalian what was clearly an order for his men to attack.

The mercenaries fought fiercely and managed to wound several of the Narnians, but they were slain to a man save for three men who had surrendered close to the beginning of the skirmish. Captain Benedict ignored the fate of his men as he fought like a wild man against first Oreius and then Peter after Oreius had to turn his attention to fighting off three mercenaries attacking him from behind. Benedict managed to land several hard blows against Peter's shield, but never broke through Peter's defenses. The struggle finally ended when Peter knocked the sword from Benedict's hand, kicked him to the ground, and leveled Rhindon at his chest. "Where have they been taken?"

Benedict stared at the sword then he opened his palm to reveal a small capsule that had already started to melt in the rain. He tossed it into his mouth and bit down hard. He laughed then while Peter and Oreius watched in disbelief as he started to convulse, "You will never find them, no matter how long you look or how far you travel. You will never find them before they're both dead." Benedict's convulsions worsened for a moment and then a white froth appeared at the corners of his mouth and less than two minutes after he had taken the capsule, the mercenary Captain Benedict was gazing up at them with lifeless eyes.

Peter looked at Oreius with an expression bordering on despair before he turned his back on the dead mercenary and waved for the soldiers guarding the three men who had surrendered to bring them forward. The three men knelt before the High King and waited for him to speak, while Oreius sent Kumbali to inform Ardon to bring everyone into the outpost. He returned to Peter's side just as the King wearily began questioning the Men. "Who are you and what do you know of an ambush that took place against a party of Narnians yester morn?"

The oldest of the three men, a grizzled man with graying hair, answered for the group. "My name is Johan, this is my son, Joosef, and the young one is Teppo. We don't know anything about the ambush other than Benedict wanted to have a turn with the woman and was angry because Taisto left him here so he didn't have to keep watch on two prisoners and an idiot. Benedict was a fool and a coward, but other than his gripes about not getting the woman, all he said was that we would rendezvous with Heikki and Hendrik somewhere to the north. Perdonami, I cannot help more."

Oreius felt a surge of disgust and anger course through him as Johan's gruff words hammered home just how dire the situation would be for Katerina Alambiel if they didn't rescue her and Edmund before they were delivered to Hendrik. Two women of honor had turned down Hendrik, the cowardly lech, and now he wanted revenge by forcing unspeakable acts on the one within his reach. The Wolves and Big Cats within hearing growled low in their throats while the Centaurs shifted their weapons and more than one stamped a hoof as they all fought to control and contain their anger. Oreius forced himself to stay focused on the immediate situation and he broke the tense silence that had fallen over them at Johan's words. "How was Paavo involved in the plot? Would he be able to tell us where they are taking our people?"

Johan shrugged, "I do not know for sure since we three were among Taisto's group who arrived after Benedict took over the outpost. However, I knew Paavo when he was a captain in the army and he was an honorable man. I suspect that his participation was forced like several of the men currently among Heikki's mercenaries. My son and I had witnessed corruption among some fellow officers and we went to report it, but when we reached headquarters, our names were listed as being among the dishonorable. After our expulsion, Heikki threatened our families with torture and murder if we didn't join his band of mercenaries. He did the same to young Teppo's uncle and to Taisto, only with them he killed most of their family after forcing them to witness the various tortures and then he forced Teppo and Taisto's younger brother to join the mercenaries as well. Hendrik murdered Teppo's uncle in cold blood when he recognized him after we had to rescue him. This was after Heikki snapped Taisto's brother's leg when Taisto first refused to help plan Hendrik's escape. Taavi is still limping." Johan paused and shook his head sadly, "After being expelled from our own country for that which we did not do, our only duty was to our family and, to protect them, we allowed our honor to be stripped from us. However, I know Taisto will do his best to protect the boy and the woman for as long as he can. I do not know whether Paavo will be able to tell you where they are being taken, but I hope he can. Enough innocent blood has been shed by the monsters Heikki and Hendrik."

Peter slowly sheathed Rhindon and finally released the white-knuckled grip he had had on the sword as he motioned for the three Sisemaalians to stand. "I thank you for the information you have provided, Johan. You and your companions are no longer our prisoners. Your weapons will be returned to you on the morn and if you need any assistance, we will gladly provide it. All I ask is that you inform one of us if you should remember anything else." Johan quickly assured him that they would do so before the three Men joined some of the Narnians in taking care of the dead mercenaries.

Ardon led his soldiers into the outpost as Oreius sheathed his own sword and looked toward the building Sir Rupert had disappeared into earlier. The Fox poked his head out the door just then and Oreius knew he had found something or someone. He quietly caught Ardon and Peter's attention and together they hurried to follow the Fox as he disappeared back inside the building. Peter rushed ahead to catch up with Sir Rupert as the Fox led them up a flight of stairs, "What have you found, good my Fox? Who have you found?"

Sir Rupert never looked at them as he simply said, "Paavo."

Entering the room at the far end of the hall was a tight squeeze for the two Centaurs, especially Ardon, but they both managed it. Oreius couldn't quite hide his shock as they were greeted by the sight of Paavo's battered and bleeding body dangling from a pair of manacles fastened to the ceiling. At first, Oreius could barely tell that he was breathing but then Paavo took a shuddering breath and moaned as he rolled his head to look at the Narnians. Ardon stepped forward and carefully braced Paavo so that his entire weight no longer hung solely on his wrists, while Oreius found the key laying on a small table and then he unlocked the manacles. He helped Ardon lower Paavo to the ground and Peter held his flask of water to the man's lips. "What happened, Paavo? Why did you lead Edmund and Katerina into a trap?"

Paavo stared at them, but Oreius doubted he could see much as both eyes were nearly swollen shut. The man drew another shuddering breath then he rasped hoarsely, "Perdonami, ti prego, non avevo scelta. _(Please forgive me, I had no choice.)_ I did not want to...betray them. Benedict said he had a warning of bandits heading to...outpost. Like fool I am, let them in and he held my family hostage until I agreed. He killed the both boys, Eelis and Maaki, in front of my sister, Riika, and then he gave her and her oldest daughter, Inkeri, to his mercenaries before they finally killed them too. Only the little ones were left alive. Benedict threatened to give them to his mercenaries as well if I did not find a way to lure Edmund and Katerina away from their escort. I didn't know they were going to kill all but the two of them until it was too late. I...I had no choice. I could not let the children suffer too."

Oreius glanced at Ardon and Rupert and he could see the same understanding in their eyes that he felt. It had not been unheard of during the Hundred-Year Winter for the White Witch to force Narnians to serve her or at least cease resisting by presenting them with the impossible choice of picking who would live in their family and who would die. After all, she had done it to his father three years after her enchanted Winter began in order to force the Centaurs into accepting her rule. He remembered clearly how she had first killed Cadfael's father, Cadeyrn, leader of the tribe, and then she had forced Cadfael to choose whether his mate, Selene, or their young son would live. His mother had died that day out of love for her husband and their only son, and now just over a century later, Oreius could not bring himself to condemn Paavo for choosing to protect his family the only way he could under the circumstances.

Pushing back the memories of his past, Oreius looked down at Paavo and quietly asked the one question they desperately need an answer to, "Do you know where they are taking them?"

Paavo was silent for a minute then he slowly rasped, "Yes. Benedict revealed this morning that Taisto is taking them to the strega, the witch Hendrik made a bargain with for something. She has a castle just above the foot of the northern mountains. She is working with Hendrik and Heikki to capture Katerina...Edmund was manna. They are a day ahead of you and the castle is five, no, six days northwest of here. You must hurry."

Paavo went limp with a sigh as the toll of his injuries sent him into the realm of unconsciousness. Rupert disappeared to fetch Alithia while Oreius met Peter's frustrated gaze. The High King ran a gloved hand through his wet hair before he sighed in exasperation, "Of course, there is a witch involved in all of this. How do Kat and Ed manage to land in so much trouble?"

Ardon straightened and met Peter's gaze as he intoned, "With talent." Peter let out a short laugh and Oreius allowed himself a smirk as they both recalled Katerina's famous retort to Edmund when he had questioned her about what she referred to as 'the shield incident.' The smirk died quickly though as Oreius reflected on how she just might not get out of this current mess unscathed or even alive. _No, I won't let that happen. Please, Aslan, wherever they might be, keep them safe. Let them hold on until we find them. Please, Aslan, let us find them before it is too late._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Yay, I finished the chapter! We are officially back in angst-ville...I tried to keep away but it didn't work out for this story. Okay, now grab a tissue then say it with me, "Poor Paavo." Little background for Oreius wiggled its way in too and a nod to the events of the latest chapter in ****_Shields_****. I'm going to go ahead and admit that Benedict was created with the infamous Benedict Arnold in mind and then I made him even nastier. So, was this chapter worth the wait? Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all think is going to happen next.**

**P. S. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! It might hold the key to whether Kat lives or die in this story!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Running

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: I want to apologize to everyone who received about a dozen update alerts for Revealed last night, I had a technical mishap (chapters were deleted by mistake) and I had to reload all the chapters except the prologue. The site and I were having a Murphy moment. Sorry for mess, hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Additional Disclaimer: I am not a botanist or horticulturist, so what I wrote about Heikki and his trees may not be completely accurate. However, as far as I can tell the scenario is completely probable.

Chapter Eleven: Running

Oreius watched in silence as the Sisemaalian Johan bowed his head to Alithia before leaving the room the Healer had claimed for her own use. Sir Rupert had informed him that Johan had remembered something that could help the Narnians and the Sisemaalian had insisted on speaking with Alithia instead of anyone else. He caught Ardon's eye and nodded, allowing the other Centaur to ask the question. "Alithia, what did Johan have to say?"

Alithia picked up a small bowl containing about a dozen of the soft capsules Benedict had used to kill himself, "He explained what these are." She tilted the bowl slightly so the candlelight revealed a dark oval in the center of the soft gel before she continued. "That is an apricot kernel, but it has been made far more toxic than is normal. This gel covering is made from sugar, flour, and rosewater and it has been infused with a high dose of the same type of poison extracted from the apricot kernel. According to Johan, the leader of the mercenaries, this Heikki, has spent the last two decades working on this method of poison. He had farmers take whichever apricot trees produced the most toxic kernels and crossed them with each other, while he focused on finding the fastest ways to deliver the poison."

Alithia paused as she set the bowl down before she walked over to the fireplace and stirred the embers to life. "By enclosing the kernel in the poison-infused gel, Heikki found the fastest way to administer the poison to his victims unless he poured a liquid version of it down their throats. And, he discovered all of this by experimenting on the families of the men he has forced to become his mercenaries...as well as on the families of Hendrik's victims."

Oreius flicked his tail but kept his anger and horror at the news suppressed as he allowed Ardon to break the tense silence. He didn't trust himself to speak at that moment. Ardon himself couldn't keep the concern completely out of his voice as he asked, "Is there an antidote?"

Alithia glanced away for a moment and Oreius felt the dread in his heart increase as she replied, "Queen Lucy's cordial and that would have to be administered within seconds of taking the poison."

Oreius turned away and faced the window, which allowed him to see the storm's strength was finally beginning to wane. He closed his eyes briefly as he heard Ardon ask softly, "Would they give it to-"

Oreius cut the other Centaur off before Ardon could finish the chilling question, "No." He dropped his hand to the pommel of his claymore as he turned back to Ardon and Alithia. "They will not give this poison to Katerina Alambiel or King Edmund. Heikki and Hendrik both seem to prefer having their victims suffer for as long as possible before killing them. If they use a poison, it will be a slow one that would also cause as much pain as could possibly be achieved."

Alithia shook her head, "I never thought I would say this, but if Katerina Alambiel or King Edmund were to be poisoned, we should hope you are right and it will be a slow one. Because even if I can't make the exact antidote for the poison, it would be much easier to stave off the more devastating effects of a slow poison until Queen Lucy's cordial can be administered. Although I would personally prefer it if we found them and they were not poisoned. And, how is it that Hendrik manages to have such influence on the actions of the mercenaries' leader?"

Oreius' grip on his claymore tightened for a moment before he forced himself to relax. "Johan wasn't the only one with information. Joosef enlightened me with the fact that Heikki is the illegitimate first cousin of Hendrik on his father's side. And, it seems that Heikki is more than willing to indulge and aid in Hendrik's dishonorable habits in addition to being rather protective of his younger cousin."

Ardon stamped a hoof in irritation, "Wonderful, and based on the actions we know he has taken, Heikki is probably the more vicious and more intelligent of the two. Not to mention, there's a witch who is helping them. But, why would-" Ardon cut himself off as he met Oreius' gaze, "You truly think that is involved?"

Alithia glanced between the two of them in confusion, and Oreius answered both questions in a low tone. "The papers we found proved that Jannes and Jambres had worked together, but those weren't the only documents in the study. I suspect the documents that disappeared when we went back to look for them would have revealed that there was another involved in the sorcerers' activities. Jambres, in particular, wanted information from Katerina Alambiel, information connected somehow with her past. We know why Heikki and Hendrik want her, but what if the witch agreed to help them because she wants whatever information Jambres thought Katerina Alambiel possessed."

Alithia and Ardon exchanged a look before Alithia voiced her thoughts, "And, since Katerina Alambiel has started to remember..." Her voice trailed off as she realized one of Katerina's best defenses against Jambres would be useless against the witch. She would no longer be able to plead complete ignorance. Alithia brushed her hair out of her eyes as she sighed. "If you are right, it would explain why King Edmund has been described as manna, as windfall. But, why are you not more concerned about King Edmund? Is he not in greater danger with the mercenaries and witch considering him as nothing more than a bonus?"

Oreius shifted his stance before he quietly replied, "Alithia, I would be far more concerned if King Edmund had been taken by himself or with anyone other than Katerina Alambiel. She will protect him...even if it costs her everything, she will keep them from harming him as much as possible. You know how protective she is of each one of the Royals."

Ardon and Alithia both gave a quick nod of agreement, and then Ardon rumbled another question. "Have you told the High King?"

"No, it will hold until morn. He only retired an hour ago, and that was after I ordered Sir Peter Wolfsbane to take his rest." Oreius shook his head slightly at the stubbornness with which the eldest royal would refuse to properly take care of himself whenever one of his siblings was in some sort of trouble. "Vardan will take his pack ahead of us in the morn in an attempt to locate the group who took Katerina Alambiel and King Edmund before they reach the foot of the northern mountains. Since Johan and Joosef were able to show us on a map where the witch's castle is located, we will take the most direct route possible and hopefully we will catch up with or even cut off the mercenaries before they can reach the castle. And, pray this unnatural rain stops long enough for the scouts to find a trail."

Ardon stepped closer to Alithia and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she reached up and grabbed with her own. Oreius decided this was as good a moment as any to leave, but he paused when Alithia called to him, "Oreius, you should take your own rest now. Moreover, if I find out you decided to ignore me, not only will you have to put up with me, but I will also inform both King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel that you and the High King stubbornly decided to forgo much needed rest while looking for them. And, we both know that while King Edmund will fuss at his brother, Katerina Alambiel will happily yell at you for being too stubborn for your own good for about a week."

Oreius smirked as he recalled the exact incident Alithia was referring to; after all, it had happened only last year. Katerina had been absolutely furious with him and he had nearly gotten himself into more trouble because he hadn't been completely successful at hiding how amusing he had found her ire. The only good thing had been that no one else understood what she had said to him after stating he was being too stubborn for his own good, because she then proceeded to tell him off in Irish...for a week. His grasp of the Irish language had increased significantly during that week.

He looked over his shoulder at the other two Centaurs and nodded his acquiescence. He really didn't want to have Alithia, Katerina Alambiel, and, in all likelihood, both Kings fussing at him. However, if it meant that they had successfully rescued both King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel, Oreius knew he wouldn't mind as much as usual. He couldn't deny that he was tired and he knew it would be best to rest now, especially if he hoped to push everyone as far as possible in the morn. Oreius finally gave in to his need for rest, but he slept standing up so he could be ready in the blink of an eye if something changed during the night.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea sneered at the image of the Centaur General before she banished it from her mirror of black ice and summoned another to keep track of the progress Heikki's little mercenaries were making with the prisoners. She cursed when she saw they were still huddled in the same cave they had been in the night before. She had summoned the out-of-season storms to enable the ambush to happen and then to slow down the Narnians when they set out to catch up with their companions. Now, she would have to banish them in order to allow the pathetic Humans to make any progress at all. If they didn't move before next sundown, they would easily be caught by the Narnians and she would not allow all of her careful planning and maneuvering to go to waste.

Medea summoned the leader of her Werewolves and as soon as he bowed before her throne, she leaned forward and hissed. "Isak, inform Heikki that if he and his cousin want any chance at revenge against the Narnian woman, he must find his men and _encourage_ them to pick up the pace. And, Isak, make sure Heikki understands what would happen to his cousin if he should break the terms of our agreement. Now, go. I must prepare the castle to receive our new guests."

Isak bowed then disappeared to the main levels of the castle where Heikki and his cousin were lurking. She detested both Men, but she needed them...for now, at least. Medea rose from her throne and started to pace the room as she muttered the necessary enchantments for the next phase of her plan. There were some advantages to being her mother's daughter and now was the time to put them to use.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The rain had ceased abruptly an hour before dawn, which was something Katerina was grateful for if only because it meant they would finally be able to leave the cave. She had been biding her time and Taisto had relaxed enough that right now there was a single guard for both herself and Edmund. By eavesdropping on the various conversations taking place around her, Katerina had been able to determine that they were just over three days away from reaching the place where they were to rendezvous with Hendrik and the mercenaries' leader, Heikki. She had coaxed Taavi to talk Taisto into letting her sit beside Edmund, who was no longer bring drugged into submission. They had removed her gag, but kept Edmund's in place. It didn't matter she just needed Edmund to listen, not talk.

Katerina regretted the fact that she had to use Taavi to get to this part of her plan, but she needed to be able to talk to Edmund and it had been the only way. Now, she waited for the right moment to slip her hands free of the rope so she could help Edmund escape. She didn't want Taavi to get into any more trouble than he already might be in, so she decided to wait until they were traveling again. Their guard had his back to them and no one else was watching, so she leaned against Edmund's shoulder to get his attention. As soon as his eyes met hers, she quickly whispered, "When the time comes, you are to run. You run, and don't you dare stop or look back. I'll be fine, but you need to escape. I'll make sure you have the opportunity, but by the Lion, you had better take it, Edmund." She heard the guard shuffling around, probably about to come separate them, but Edmund looked at her defiantly and she hissed. "Edmund, you must escape and find help. I'll do my best to escape too, but if not, you promise me that you'll run as fast as you can. Promise!" The guard jerked her away roughly and slapped her across the face, but Katerina tolerated it all because she saw Edmund give a curt nod, much to her relief.

The ground was still muddy and slick from the rain, but Taisto had all of his men and his prisoners slogging through it. Katerina had been placed on the right side of the column and Edmund had placed on the opposite side and just ahead of her position. She had two guards and Edmund had only the one still, which worked perfectly for her plan. _Please, Aslan, please let this work. Not for me, but for Edmund. Please let this work for him._

She curled the fingers of her right hand up and finished loosening the knot holding her bonds together. She let her foot slide in the mud and went down on her left knee, which immediately gained her the undivided attention of her guards and Edmund's guard was also looking at her. They started yelling at her in Sisemaalian to get back up on her feet and move. She looked up and grinned at the Men, and then she dropped the rope as she leapt to her feet and decked the mercenary directly in front of her. As shouts of alarm rang out, Katerina raced away from the mercenaries. She kept her pace just slow enough that the mercenaries always had her in sight, counting on the fact that they needed her alive to keep any arrows from slamming into her back, at least until she heard another faint shout of alarm and she knew Edmund had made his escape. She picked up the pace then, drawing on the speed and strength her Narnian heritage had graced her with, she began to pull away from her pursuers.

Suddenly, she spotted a shadow lunging at her from the right, but not soon enough that she could avoid it. The shadow slammed into her hard enough that all the air left her lungs in a rush as they landed in a tangle on the ground. She scrambled free of his grasp and turned to face the mercenary who had caught up with her. It was Taisto's second-in-command. Katerina locked eyes with him for a moment, then six more mercenaries burst through the bushes and surrounded her. She allowed them to restrain her and drag her back to the other mercenaries.

The hope she harbored that Edmund had made good on his escape was dashed when he was dragged out of the woods ten minutes after she had been brought back. They were forced to kneel in the mud about six feet apart from each other while Taisto conferred with his second so quietly that Katerina couldn't make out more than a word or two. Then Taisto crouched in front of her and raised her chin so he could look her in the eyes. Katerina was impressed that when Taisto finally spoke it was in clear, almost unaccented English, not even Duke Toomas had been able to shed his rather thick Sisemaalian accent. "Why did you try running? Did you think you would be able to escape out here in the middle of a wilderness with which you are unfamiliar? Why run when you knew you would be caught?"

Katerina didn't say a word, but Taisto suddenly straightened as he looked from her to Edmund. "Of course, you had no intention of escaping, did you? You just wanted to give your friend here the chance to run. But, he did not escape and neither did you, and it is my task to punish one of you badly enough that you not attempt to escape again."

She hated that she had to do this, but she choked out a quiet plea. "Don't...please."

Taisto's expression briefly showed regret but then he steeled his features and raised a hand to point at Edmund. "I'm afraid, my lady, that I must or my family will pay for my mercy. I cannot bring you to Heikki and Hendrik after an escape attempt with no signs of punishment. It would be my brother's life."

"I know. Please do not harm him. I will take any punishment you chose to hand out, but only give it to me. Leave him alone, all of this was my plan, he only followed my instructions. Please let me take the punishment in his stead."

Taisto lowered his hand and forced Katerina's chin up to see her eyes again as he softly whispered, "Who is he to you?"

Katerina didn't even hesitate before she simply stated, "He is my younger brother." Taisto nodded wordlessly and held out a hand to his second, who obliged by giving him a whip. Katerina hid a wince as Edmund started thrashing against his captors' hold and yelling for them to leave her alone. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the first blow. She could thank the Monster for knowing how to do this, which was ironic. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she heard the whip whistle through the air. _Forgive me, Edmund, but I cannot allow this to be visited upon you, little brother._ She whispered a silent prayer right before her world turned into one of stinging blows. _Aslan, let this lead the others to us. I don't think they will be able to find us before Hendrik does, but let this punishment turn into a blessing by guiding those who follow to we who await for their coming. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Look, Medea showed back up. And, hopefully, the little lecture Alithia gave on the poison will clarify the lingering question of how did she get cyanide pills in Narnia. I'm sure some of you saw the Heikki and Hendrik relationship coming because really why else would anyone help Hendrik? More chapters for Shields and Revealed will be coming soon, but please leave a review to help me feed my muse. And, the next chapter of Revealed will deal with Heikki's debut and learning what Medea has planned for Katerina and Edmund. Click the little review button below and let me know what y'all think about this chapter.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Demons Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Additional Disclaimer: The name of Edmund's sword, Shafhelm, is not mine, it belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it.

Additional Chapter Warning: The last section of this chapter is a high T for implying adult situations. Not graphic or highly detailed but the implication is pretty clear and creates a tense situation. Sensitive readers be warned.

Chapter Twelve: Demons, Part One

Medea surveyed her handiwork then gave a brief satisfied nod. This would certainly make the boy king's stay more...interesting. "Mistress?"

She didn't bother to turn as she toyed with her latest accessory, "What do you say to my handiwork, Isak? Does it look like hers?"

Her mouth curved in a cruel smile as the Werewolf sniffed before snarling, "Your handiwork is beyond compare as always, Mistress. I cannot see any difference between yours and hers, my Mistress."

She finally turned to look at Isak and enjoyed the slightest widening of his eyes as his nostrils flared to confirm that he was not seeing the ghost of her mother. "And, I?"

Isak growled, "Alambiel and the boy will cower before you, my Mistress."

Medea laughed cruelly, "Not at first, but soon enough I shall break them so they never stand again and they will see my power is the greatest of all."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Dear Aslan, let her be all right._ Edmund stared in horror at Katerina's hunched form as she knelt in the mud with rivulets of blood staining the tattered lower half of her under tunic. He wasn't sure how badly the whip had cut into her but there was a lot of blood and he feared what would happen if her wounds were left untreated. Other than the occasional moan and hiss near the end of the whipping, Kat hadn't given any indication of the amount of pain Edmund was certain she had to be in. He glared up at Taisto as the mercenary captain handed the whip to his second, who callously coiled the whip and slung it over the horn of his saddle.

Edmund tried to rise as his fury at the entire situation got the better of him. The two mercenaries guarding him roughly grabbed his arms and forced him back to his knees. Taisto gave Edmund a sharp look, "If you do not welcome the consequences for trying to escape, perhaps you should have worked harder to dissuade your sister from her plan. Be grateful it was I who rendered the punishment, otherwise she would be dead. Cooperate by behaving yourself and not trying to escape, and I give you my word that this will not occur again so long as you are under my authority."

Edmund glared at the man, "You mean so long as we are your prisoners. Forgive me, sir, but I must say your hospitality is most lacking."

Taisto shrugged and turned away, leaving Edmund kneeling in the mud. Edmund grit his teeth and viciously swore, an act that would have had Susan up in arms. A quiet voice cut through the air on the heels of his curse, "Language, Ed."

Edmund nearly sagged in relief as he turned to see Kat watching him. "Oh thank Aslan. Are you all right?"

He wanted to say more but feared the mercenaries standing guard might try to use anything he said to their advantage. Kat shook her head, "No worries, Edmund. I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

Edmund snorted, "You do remember what happened the last time you told any of us that, right?"

A faint smile ghosted across Kat's face, "I would have been fine if the Kentauri hadn't popped my stitches. Though, I find myself thinking that he might have been right about me and trouble, actually no I changed my mind, he's still wrong on that point."

Edmund shook his head in silent wonder at how Kat could be injured and still find a way to make Oreius lose an argument when he wasn't even there. Glancing at how the mercenaries were starting to stare a little harder at Kat, Edmund wished the General _was_ there because if anyone could have kept the mercenaries at bay where Kat was concerned, it would have been Oreius. Of course, Oreius was also one of the only three people in Narnia who could get Kat to behave herself when she was injured. Edmund sighed only to snap his head up when Kat laughed softly. "The Kentauri will just have to content himself with being overprotective after the fact. Besides, the-"

Edmund tensed slightly when Kat cut herself off and closed her eyes, listening to something other than the cluster of mercenaries arguing a few feet away from them. The last time she had done that, it had been due to a small group of Fell Beasts approaching their camp during one of the times when she had joined Peter and him on a two-day escapade from the Cair. Kat's Narnian heritage gave her better senses than a pureblood Human possessed, and Edmund freely admitted to being more than a little apprehensive of anything that caused Kat to react that way when they were currently trussed up and dependent upon the mercenaries' greed or fear to protect them against any Fell Creatures. He wished he had Shafhelm. Kat opened her eyes again, but gave no indication of what she had heard until Edmund leaned forward slightly and breathed, "What is it?"

Kat glanced at him before looking north as she whispered, "Someone's coming this way, fast and hard. Horse and rider, I think. They aren't far off if I can hear them over this lot."

Edmund would have been hopeful that the rider might at least carry news of their presence to the troops he knew Peter would have dispatched if, no, _when_ Philip returned with the news of the ambush. But, the way Kat was acting didn't bode well for such a hope. Not to mention their current situation was one where people met on the road were unlikely to be of the sort who would help. He would have been a lot happier if the rider Kat heard was coming from any direction than the north...such as from the southeast, Narnia, home. Edmund glanced at Kat but she wasn't paying him any attention.

A shout went up among the mercenaries furthest away from where he and Kat were still being held. Edmund noticed that Taisto spoke quickly to his second-in-command who nodded and moved to steer Taavi to one of the horses instead of letting the boy continue on his way toward Kat. Edmund glanced at Kat again, wondering if she had the same suspicion he did. She flicked her gaze to meet his briefly and nodded almost imperceptibly. Turning his head just enough to keep a better eye on Taisto, Edmund narrowed his eyes as he too heard the pounding hooves rapidly approaching the mercenaries' position and wondered who was coming that they made Taisto uneasy. _Well, whoever it is, I doubt they'll be any friendlier to us._

The rider pounded into sight, his horse covered in lather and flinging mud high with every step. Ignoring the mercenaries who scrambled to get out of the way before he ran them down, the rider didn't stop until he reached Taisto. With a vicious yank on his mount's bridle that caused the lathered horse to rear with a squeal of protest, the newcomer loomed over Taisto. "Where are they?"

_I suppose it's too much to hope for Kat and I to not be the ones he's asking about._ Edmund was tempted to glance at Kat again when Taisto silently saluted and led the rider closer. He did hope she would avoid provoking the rider. As the rider approached, he pushed the hood of his cloak back and Edmund froze as he realized the man shared Hendrik's dead black eyes, but his face was marred by a scar that pulled his mouth into a permanent sneer before running down his jaw and circling half his neck before disappearing beneath the stiff collar of his shirt. Edmund almost gasped aloud when he realized the scar was the souvenir of a sword wound. It probably should have killed him when he received it. As he watched the man came closer, Edmund felt like a huge boulder of dread had landed in the pit of his stomach. _Oh dear Lion, I think we just landed in more trouble than if it had been Hendrik. Don't say anything, Kat, please don't say anything._

The man stared at Edmund with a cold expression that reminded him of how Jadis had looked at him in Aslan's Camp before the man turned to Kat, who was remaining silent for once. He raised an eyebrow at her bloodied state, but his voice was calm, chillingly so in Edmund's opinion, as he questioned Taisto. "An escape attempt?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Just her?"

Edmund wasn't sure, but he thought Taisto might have hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering. "No, she worked together with the boy."

"Then why did you punish her instead of the boy?"

Edmund froze as he realized the man was fishing for something, a hint of Taisto's loyalties diverging from himself perhaps as there was no doubt in Edmund's mind that this man was Taisto's commander. Taisto didn't hesitate as he answered in a harder voice than before, "To teach a lesson, Heikki."

The man, Heikki, looked from Taisto to Edmund before his gaze returned to Katerina. "Your lesson seems a little light for both of them attempting to escape. Who were the men responsible for watching them?"

Edmund had a very bad feeling about Heikki's question, but if Taisto hesitated he didn't see it before the mercenary summoned the three Men. Of his two guards, one stepped forward as did two of the five guards surrounding Kat. The other mercenaries seemed to know, or at least guess, what was going to happen because Edmund could feel the tension rising as the three mercenaries stopped just in front of Heikki and Taisto. There was a moment of silence where Heikki simply observed the three but did nothing. The mercenaries in front of him seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but as soon as they did so, Heikki whipped his sword from its scabbard and slashed their throats in a single stroke.

He looked at Taisto, "Now, the lesson has been taught." Heikki turned back to Kat still holding his bloody sword. "And, now to make sure you understand, strega." Edmund tensed as Heikki shifted his sword to his right hand and reached out to run the loose strands of white hair through his fingers. Kat's face was an impassive mask. When Heikki let the last of her hair fall through his fingers, Edmund hoped the man was done, but then he touched Kat's temple just below the hairline and slowly trailed his fingers down the side of her face as he spoke, "This is something you have to look forward to when we reach the castle." Edmund clenched his fists helplessly as Heikki slid his fingers from Kat's cheek to touch her lips before he continued down the length of her throat. "And, you will look forward to it, my dear. It will make it easier on you if you cooperate, after all, it's not as though anyone will speak for you if you attempt to avoid your fate." Kat's breathing never changed as Heikki's fingers reached the base of her throat and then trailed down four inches of bare skin until he reached where her skin disappeared from view beneath her under tunic, taking deliberate care to trace over her collarbone on the way. Heikki's voice hardened as his fingers stopped over the gold lion and cross pendants, "However, since you don't seem to understand the inevitability of your fate yet, I must ensure you cannot attempt another escape."

Heikki straightened then drove his sword into Kat's thigh and dragged it down towards her knee. Edmund yanked futilely against his remaining guard's iron grip as Kat let out a short scream from the pain before Heikki slammed the pommel of his sword against her temple, knocking her unconscious. Heikki leaned down, grabbed the pendants, and viciously yanked so the chain snapped. He tossed the necklace into the bloody mud at Kat's feet and stepped on it, grinding it a little further into the muck before he gestured for Taisto to toss Kat's limp and bloody body onto the back of his horse.

He turned then to meet Edmund's furious gaze and smirked as he raised his sword once more, this time in a mocking salute before he gestured for the single mercenary guarding him to yank Edmund to his feet. Glancing down as he was dragged past the bodies of the three mercenaries, Edmund was horrified to see all three men's eyes were watching him. They were still alive. He barely hid a shudder as he recalled the day Oreius had lectured Peter and him about neck wounds with the help of Alithia. At the very end of the lesson, the two adults had exchanged grim looks before Alithia informed them that there was another type of neck wound that was usually fatal but it didn't kill instantly, instead the victims of such a wound slowly bled to death. Oreius had said it took great skill to leave such a wound with a knife, much less a sword, but it was a cruel and agonizing death that no warrior of honor would intentionally inflict.

Heikki suddenly stopped walking and turned to give Edmund a measuring look. He didn't know why Heikki was looking at him like that, but he doubted it was for any reason that he would find pleasant. Heikki frowned slightly as Edmund met his gaze, "Perhaps, boy, I should ignore the handsome ransom I'm certain to gain from your country when I inform them that you are my...guest. It seems you might be more trouble than you're worth. After all, the strega from the north never said I must bring you in alive." Unsheathing his sword, Heikki strode over to Edmund who cast a fleeting prayer to the sky before he was struck. _Aslan, let them hurry, for Kat's sake at least._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! *attacks dust and cobwebs with duster then dropkicks a huge spider out the door* Okay, I know y'all thought I forgot about this one, but I didn't! It just took a little longer than I had originally thought to talk Edmund into sharing what had happened. So, Heikki has made his debut and he is, well, I'll let you tell me what he is because I'm sure you've a lot to say on the matter. I know it took a while...*peeks at calendar and winces* ahem, but was the chapter worth the wait? Click the big blue review button below and let me know what y'all thought about this one. Remember, your reviews help motivate me to write and to bribe my fickle muse into focusing on THIS story.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Demons Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

Chapter Thirteen: Demons, Part Two

Medea seethed as she stalked through the halls she had altered with her magic. Ignoring how her servants, Creature and Human alike, scattered before her like chaff in the wind, her focus was solely dedicated to thoughts of dark torture intended for those imbecile cousins. If Isak's report was accurate, and her foremost servant had yet to fail her in such a matter, Heikki might have destroyed her chance to pry the secret knowledge she needed to coax from Alambiel's pretty lips now that the girl had regained her memories before Alambiel had even crossed the threshold of her castle. A Cyclops swung open the doors before her and she imperiously swept into the throne room. Her eyes landed on the Sisemaalian mercenary and hardened as she bit out her words, "So, the great mercenary captain who plagues Sisemaal and the Western Wild cannot so much as follow one single and very simple command."

Heikki's black eyes hardened slightly as he retorted, "Strega, you said to bring the woman with white streaked golden hair to you, which is what I have done."

Medea's anger burned white-hot as she managed to make herself loom over the man despite being a little shorter than he was. The fool was deliberately missing the point. "And, the boy?"

Heikki dared to shrug. Medea was tempted to slit his throat then and there, but such a hasty act could jeopardize her plan...if she managed to salvage it from the idiot's personal schemes for revenge. She narrowed her eyes at him and raised a finger to signal Isak when Heikki turned and gestured sharply to the four men who had accompanied him into the room. Medea didn't miss the fact that they had not been among those mercenaries who had originally captured Alambiel and the boy king. The men returned but moments later and tossed two bodies at her feet.

She didn't even need to make the smallest of gestures before Isak was immediately at her side. The Werewolf ignored the way the mercenaries with Heikki stepped back and placed their hands to their weapons at the Werewolf's sudden appearance. Instead, he bent over each body and inhaled deeply. Medea was pleased with her servant when he managed to turn away from Alambiel without indulging his instinct to eat the helpless prey before him, especially since Alambiel's mixed Narnian blood made her a veritable delicacy to the Werewolf. She had trained him well. Isak snarled, "They live, but are very weak. Alambiel may not live long with her wounds untreated and there is still much blood though the wounds are two days old. Same for the boy."

Medea turned a furious gaze on Heikki, which caused his men to step back, the man himself showed no such intelligence. "You played with your poisons again, Heikki. Weakening them so far delays my plans for them for now I must see they are hale enough to answer my queries, which means it shall take all the longer before I allow you and your cousin to seek your revenge on the Narnian woman."

Heikki's jaw tightened and Medea reveled in the fact that she held this man by such a tight leash as his desire to humiliate Alambiel as best he knew how. A vengeance he would not allow himself to be denied even if his cousin, Hendrik, had not been involved. "You promised us the woman would be ours and that we may do to the boy as we wished."

"And, you will, Heikki. But not until I have been granted the information I want from Alambiel and she will not grant those answers as readily without the boy king's presence to remind her of what is at stake if she should refuse me. Now, you had best hope that they recover quickly or it will be your hide and that of your cousin from which I will extract my price of blood." She dismissed Heikki, ignoring the way that mercenary glared at her with open hatred. He wasn't a true threat. He wouldn't dare attack her in her own castle, he couldn't afford to and the idiot was at least intelligent enough to recognize that fact. Medea ordered Isak to carry her guests to their new quarters as she adjusted the schedule they would follow just enough to accommodate the delay necessary for healing them. She would heal them enough to ensure that they both survived the coming questioning, but not to the point that they would be strong enough to attempt any sort of escape. When she had her information, then she would allow the mercenaries to do what they will with both Alambiel and Edmund.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

6 Fairdawn 1004

Oreius surveyed the scene before him with a dismay that he was hard-pressed to keep from showing. A glance to his right revealed that Peter had gone pale and was leaning against Faries' side for support, but to his credit, he showed no other sign of the turmoil Oreius knew was wracking him at that moment. After all, Oreius himself could find little of encouragement at the sight of three bodies and more blood than any one person could spill. While neither Edmund nor Katerina Alambiel had been found, the fact remained that there was no guarantee that either one of them were still alive. Aslan help him, but he feared whatever circumstances had resulted in the murdered mercenaries had also proven a fatal turn of events for Katerina Alambiel and Edmund. Turning his attention back to Sherket and Sefu who were returning from their search of the immediate area, Oreius prayed they had found something to confirm both Edmund and Katerina Alambiel were still alive.

Peter straightened at their approach, the slight tightening of his mouth betraying how he both desired and dreaded the Leopards' report. Oreius stepped closer as Sherket offered her report. "Your majesty, General, our initial suspicions have been confirmed. There seems to have been some sort of falling out among the mercenaries and most of the blood belongs to the three dead Men."

Oreius saw Peter stiffen slightly before he asked, "Most?"

Sherket flattened her ears and her lips curled in a half-snarl, "The rest of the blood is belongs to Katerina Alambiel...except for a very small pool of blood that I'm certain is that of King Edmund's."

Oreius tightened his grip on the pommels of his swords at the news while Peter paled even further and cleared his throat once, twice, before he managed to get his next words out. "Did you find anything else?"

Sefu stepped a little closer, brushing his shoulder against Sherket's, as he rasped, "Yes, your majesty, the mercenaries split up after whatever happened between them in the aftermath of King Edmund and Dame Sepphora's attempted escape. Two horses went straight north, back along the trail of the original horse and rider, while the other mercenaries took their horses at more of a western angle."

Oreius frowned slightly then asked, "Which group took Dame Sepphora and Sir How?"

"The two horses that went north, one carried a single rider while the other carried two based on the depth of the tracks...and I found blood in the tracks belonging to them."

Oreius stared at the dark blood staining the ground only a few feet away as he silently wished that Katerina Alambiel had been successful in her attempt to allow Edmund to escape. It would have been easier that way, but instead her plan had failed and now both she and Edmund were injured...badly. Forcing his focus back to the Leopards, he kept his voice low as he asked the question that would determine their next move. "How many days are we behind each group?"

Sefu and Sherket looked at each other then Sherket raised her head and called, "Vardan!" Vardan Windwolf trotted forward and Sherket nodded toward Oreius and Peter, "You checked both trails, Vardan, tell us how far ahead they each are."

Vardan growled, "The two horses are two, almost three full days ahead of us, based on the pace. But, the larger group set a slow pace. There are only one and twenty of them, majesty, yet for some reason they are merely a day ahead of us."

Oreius waved for Ardon to join the small gathering then he looked down at Peter and silently asked forgiveness since he knew his words would be most unwelcome by the eldest of the Royals. "Your majesty, we must follow the larger group."

Peter's head jerked up and his blue eyes speared Oreius with disbelief. "What? Why?"

"We need more information before we can proceed directly to a witch's castle, especially one with mercenaries attached to it. Something happened to cause those men to be killed. Something more than just Dame Sepphora and Sir How's attempt to escape. The mercenaries in the larger group can provide us with that information, I am certain of it."

Peter shook his head, "How do you know? How can you possibly know that, General?"

Oreius didn't hesitate as he quietly replied, "Because, Sir Wolfsbane, neither of them had been injured until the day the rider from the north joined them. We already know that Taisto was the one in charge of this group and even Paavo managed to testify that he heard only good things about Taisto back when he was a member of the Sisemaalian Army. I would not be surprised to learn that the injuries Dame Sepphora and Sir How apparently suffered were directly related to whoever the rider was. And, Taisto may be willing to do more than provide us with the information we need. We will follow the larger group."

Peter twisted around to stare at the blood-stained ground then he spun back to face Oreius. "And, what of Edmund? What of Katerina? Following the larger group isn't going to help them! We're essentially abandoning them to whatever Heikki and Hendrik plan to do with them. We can't do that. They'll torture Edmund and then kill him. I can't let that happen!" Oreius opened his mouth to speak, to reassure Peter, but the High King never gave him a chance as he suddenly stepped closer to the Centaur. "And, what about Kat, Oreius? Are you really willing to just leave her with Hendrik and his cousin, who frankly terrifies me more than even the added factor of the witch. We know what they are planning on doing to her. They are going to torture her, they are going to rape her, and then they will eventually kill her. She trusts you. She depends on you. And, you're just going to leave her?"

Peter's tirade ended as abruptly as it began as the High King looked away from Oreius and took several deep breaths in a clear attempt to calm himself. Oreius remained silent for a moment as he forced himself not to show how worried he was that everything Peter said would come true. He reached out and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, which he could feel tremble slightly even through his armor. He squeezed gently as Peter raised his left hand and wrapped his gloved fingers around Oreius' vambrace. Oreius kept his voice low as he spoke, "Peter, I have no intention of leaving either your brother or Katerina Alambiel in the clutches of their enemies any longer than it will be necessary to find them. We will find them and we will rescue them both. However, we must go after the larger group first. I know it is hard, believe me, if I could find any other way, a way that would allow us to follow the rider who took them safely, we would do it. We will not leave them in harm's way for any longer than can be helped. We will find them, I promise."

Peter sighed then nodded. After one last squeeze, Oreius released his sovereign's shoulder and looked down at Vardan. "The Western Wild is well known for beasts, so mercenaries in a hurry will not look twice if they should happen to spot some of those beasts in the distance. Vardan, take your pack and set up a relay along the trail left by the northbound horses. Catch up with the rider if you can, or at least provide a set trail to the witch's castle. If you reach the castle, take care not to be spotted as she'll probably have Fell Beasts in her thrall and they will be able to tell the difference between you and a dumb wolf."

Vardan bowed his head then summoned his pack with a long howl. As the Wolves raced north, Oreius continued his instructions. "Sherket, organize your Cats to catch up with and surround the westbound mercenaries. I want them stopped by this time tomorrow at the very latest. Ardon, have one of the Gryphons fly back to the patrols waiting in reserve and relay the orders that they are to proceed to the rendezvous point as fast as possible. Sir Peter Wolfsbane." Oreius paused until Peter met his gaze then continued in the same stern tone he used during training. "I am ordering you to eat and drink, otherwise not only will Alithia know of your refusal to take care of yourself, but I shall also send word to your sisters. All of this will be in addition to informing your brother of your actions in the matter when we have rescued him."

Peter smirked faintly then nodded before wandering to where the main body of soldiers waited. Sherket, Sefu, and Ardon immediately left to carry out their own instructions. Oreius let his gaze wander from one area of bloodstained ground to another, and then he walked over to the area Sherket had reported Katerina Alambiel had been kept before the rider took her. They had lost more time than he had intended and he feared Katerina and Edmund were paying the price. Oreius half-turned to check on the soldiers who had been assigned to bury what was left of the three mercenaries, but stopped when something glinted on the ground. Leaning down, he pulled a piece of jewelry free of the dirt it had been half-buried in. He felt the band of dread tighten its grip around his heart when he realized he was holding Katerina Alambiel's necklace. Pulling a cleaning cloth out, Oreius carefully wiped off the dried blood and mud coating the broken chain and the two pendants. When it was finally clean, he ran a calloused thumb over the two pendants as he had seen Katerina Alambiel do countless times over the years. He remembered how he had once asked her what the cross pendant represented.

_Katerina Alambiel smiled as she rubbed her thumb over the two gold pendants before she answered, "The cross refers to how Aslan manifested Himself in the other world." _

_Oreius nodded, "So, it does symbolize something specific?"_

"_Yes, it symbolizes many things, but most importantly it symbolizes sacrifice, love, and faith." _

_Oreius nodded again, but didn't say anything. After all, he did not have to ask if it was important to her. He could see it in her eyes._

They hadn't spoken of it again after that Sixthday conversation, but Oreius knew the necklace was one Katerina Alambiel never took off, not once in the nearly three years he had known her. The fact that the chain had been snapped did not bode well though he refused to dwell on the matter. He couldn't dwell on it, not at that moment. Pulling out a spare handkerchief, Oreius wrapped the necklace in it then stuffed it into the inner pocket of one of his travel packs. He would return it to Katerina Alambiel...and he would also have to find her a new chain to replace the broken one, not that he minded so long as he did have the chance to do so. The plan he had chosen to follow was risky, but he hoped it would work. If it didn't and they were unable to bring Katerina Alambiel and Edmund home alive, he would never forgive himself. Oreius sighed softly as he turned to check with Ardon and to get Alithia's opinion on what exactly the amount of blood present in the area meant for both Katerina and Edmund. One way or another, the merit of his plan would be determined on the morrow. _Aslan, please let this plan work out as I hope it will. Help us to reach Edmund and Katerina Alambiel in time. Hold them within Thy paws until we can reach them._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The first sensation that came was one of overwhelming coldness. _Odd, it's Fairdawn. It shouldn't be this cold._ Opening his eyes, Edmund was surprised to see an eerie blue light illuminating the high ceiling above him. He shivered from the cold again. His left shoulder ached horribly, probably from when Heikki had driven the sword through it. He supposed he should be grateful to still be alive, but he would find it easier to be grateful if he were not...wherever he was at the moment.

Edmund groaned as he shifted only to stop when he realized he couldn't move his feet. Struggling to sit up, he was stunned to see his feet were chained together and the chain was attached to the floor...the ice-covered floor. He couldn't stop himself from gasping as he looked around the room. It was completely covered in ice from the floor to the walls, save for the places where frozen iron bars had been put in. He knew this place. It had haunted his dreams every night for the first two years he had been in Narnia. He was back in the dungeons of the White Witch.

Edmund squeezed his eyes closed. _Please, Aslan, let this just be another one of my nightmares._ He let out a deep breath then opened his eyes again. The ice, the chains, the iron bars, the exact same eerie blue lighting, it was all still there. He hung his head, breathing out again, watching as his breath hung white in the air. He couldn't believe he was somehow chained up in an exact replica of Her dungeon. Kat was certainly going to have something to say about their current run of misfortune.

_Kat!_ His head jerked up and he twisted around, ignoring the sharp twinge of pain in his shoulder as he focused instead on scanning the shadows of the room for any sign of Katerina. His breath caught as he remembered how badly Heikki had injured her. What if...what if she had succumbed to her wounds? He fervently prayed that was not the case. Yet, he had to admit the gruesome thought that if she were already dead, at least Kat would be safe from Heikki's obvious intentions for her. Aslan forgive him, but that was how he felt about the matter.

He thought about calling her name to see if maybe Kat was just out of sight as there was a far corner on the other side of cell that was completely cloaked in shadows. However, just before he opened his mouth, he heard the grating groan of an iron gate being open. He went stock still as he watched in growing disbelief and horror as he made out a shadow being thrown against the right side of the tunnel wall, which looked like a woman with a crown and something in one of her hands. It was not possible for him to be seeing what he was seeing. Then, the shadow's owner became all too real as she flung open the main gate to his prison cell and entered with an Ogre following about a foot back. She stood before him terrible in her icy glory, her white dress and furs exactly as he had seen them the last time he was in her dungeon, her blond hair was the same as was the crown of ice, and there in her hand was the wand he had destroyed at Beruna just over four years earlier. Jadis. She couldn't be there and yet he could hardly deny what he was seeing. She looked at him then, pierced him with her dead eyes, and a cold, mocking smile flitted across her lips as she spoke in that voice that had haunted him for years since he had first heard it in the middle of a wintry forest. "Edmund, dear, it's been far too long, don't you think?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina opened her eyes and saw only darkness. She blinked again but the view didn't change. She winced as she shifted her weight too far onto her left leg, she had nearly forgotten that Heikki the way-creepier-than-his-sick-cousin scuzzball had done a stab and slice to her thigh. She wished she could forget the way his fingers had run over her skin. She didn't think she had ever wanted a bath so badly just from the mere memory of his touch and that awful look in his eyes. Remembering the blow he had dealt her, she raised her right hand to touch her pounding temple then paused as she felt a distinct weight on her wrist that was accompanied by the clanking sound of a chain hitting its own links. _Of course, I'm chained, wounded, and in the dark because why would this be in any way easy?_

Moving carefully, Katerina felt her way down the chains attached to the manacles on both her wrists to where they were attached to the floor by stakes. She frowned as her fingers brushed over wood as she felt around the base of the stakes...she had expected to be greeted by stone. Wrapping her fingers back around the metal stake, Katerina shifted her weight again as she braced herself on her good leg then pulled as hard as she could. The stake didn't budge, but she couldn't say the same thing for her prison. Katerina automatically stretched her arms out for balance as she felt her prison sway. She flinched when both hands made contact with solid wood well before her arms were fully stretched out. She struggled to keep her breathing calm and regular as she pulled her left hand back from the wall then tentatively reached up. She bowed her head when her palm hit the ceiling almost immediately. There was no chance that she would be able to stand up.

She was alone. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. She was chained inside a small, wooden box. Katerina never considered herself to be a true claustrophobic, but she was struggling not to panic as she realized the extent of her current situation. And, she didn't know where Edmund was or if Heikki had even kept him alive.

Trying to ignore the growing urge to scream for help that wasn't coming to her in the next few moments, Katerina groped along the seams of her tiny prison. Praying against hope that she would find some sort of catch or a release that would at least open a grate for light. She needed light. She hated being in the dark like this, it was too close to what the Monster had enjoyed doing as part of his torture. She didn't want that demon of her past haunting her when she already had a plateful of trouble to deal with, she wasn't even sure if she could handle it in addition to Heikki and Hendrik, not on her own at least. She froze when she heard the sound of door being slammed somewhere outside...she couldn't tell for certain but she thought it had come from below the box. Then, she heard the distinct sound of metal striking metal and gears groaned. The chains actually lifted in the air and she rose as well as the box suddenly plummeted. _Aslan! Cabhair! Help!_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so now we're getting to the truly interesting part of the story. I'm going to go ahead and warn y'all now that there will be a lot of mental torment and a good bit of physical torture will be referenced as well, so sensitive readers be warned, there's a lot of angst ahead. Click on the big blue button below and let me know what you think of this chapter and my ability to insert a cliffhanger into each section this time. ;)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: ATripDownNightmareLane

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger, GirlSwagg21, and AragornofRedwall for their reviews. Yes, I'm plotting Heikki's demise and it shall be suitably gruesome for his scuzzball and just plain evil ways. Promise.

Additional Chapter Warning: Angst ahead! Sensitive readers be warned. The ball is in Medea's court and she doesn't play nice or fair. Also references to the use of a hallucinogenic drug are made, along with lots of mental angst in this chapter. Sensitive readers be warned!

Chapter Fourteen: A Trip Down Nightmare Lane

_Aslan, this is impossible._ Edmund released another shuddering breath as he struggled to make sense of what his eyes told him and what he knew could not, should not, be possible. She smiled, a cold mockery of the action, and he squared his shoulders as he gazed defiantly up at her. "Who are you? Why have you taken us captive?"

She gazed down at him with her dead eyes, "Edmund, dear, surely it has not been so long that you do not remember me?"

He glared and forced confidence into his voice as he retorted, "You're not Her. She is dead. Jadis is dead, slain by Aslan Himself. So, I ask again, who are you?"

Hatred flared in her eyes for the briefest moment when he mentioned Aslan, but then she glided forward and continued in the same beguiling tone she, no, Jadis had used when offering to make him a prince. "And, yet, here I stand. Be careful, Son of Adam, you don't know what forces surround me or what powers are at my command. You made an assumption once, which should have caused you your life. Do you really want to risk making another false assumption?"

Edmund took a steadying breath, but immediately had to fight the urge to cough as the already freezing air had become even colder when the Witch approached him. Ignoring the urge to scream for Peter like he used to do when he had nightmares as a small boy, Edmund forced himself to continue to meet the Witch's taunting eyes. She was not Jadis. She could not be Jadis. Aslan killed Jadis. Jadis was dead. This caricature of the White Witch might have been a witch herself, but she was not the White Witch. She was not Jadis. Edmund continued repeating those words to himself as he refused to rise to the witch's bait. "Where is my companion, Katerina?"

The witch twirled her wand and brought the tip to rest under Edmund's chin forcing his head up as she stared at him. "How interesting. She claimed you as her brother in order to keep you from being harmed, and yet you do not return the favor. So, little king, how well do you know the one you call Katerina? Enough to allow her to make an audacious claim of kinship in a situation where your wellbeing and life depended on it, but not enough that you would ever return the favor. What is it about you, Edmund, that so many people freely offer their lives in exchange for yours? First, your brother and sisters, or at least they tried, then your Great Cat allowed Himself to be the sacrifice on the Stone Table when it should have been you, the horrible little boy who betrayed his own family out of spite and a taste for sweeties, and now the one you call Katerina may yet die from the wounds she attained to keep you safe. How have you changed, Edmund? Where is the so-called 'Just King'? Tell me, what is _just_ about allowing everyone else to take the punishments meant for you, the punishments you have so _justly_ earned?"

Edmund's mental litany faltered as every word drove home the spear of guilt that had followed him for months after the Battle of Beruna. He hadn't even begun to forgive himself until the night after a battle with the Northern Giants when Oreius had quietly shared his own struggle with guilt before encouraging Edmund to forgive himself for his past. He thought he had been successful in following the advice his family and friends had given him. He thought he had banished the haunting guilt of his past actions as a traitor. However, sitting in this perfect replica of the White Witch's dungeon, facing a perfect replica of Her, he found the old guilt was combining now with a new guilt and it threatened to overwhelm him. Edmund took another breath, this one far shakier than he would have liked, before he forced himself to ignore the wand pushing against the underside of his chin as he spoke in the calm voice he had perfected for when he sat as judge. "We would know where you have taken Katerina. We will not entertain any more dialogue with your person until We have seen with Our own eyes that Katerina is alive."

He had half-wondered if she would kill him then and there, but instead the witch leaned back with a glint in her eyes that he hesitantly labeled as satisfaction. Something about his answer had pleased her...he wasn't sure what or if he even really wanted to know. She toyed with her wand as she gazed down at him with a studied concentration as if she were searching for some secret, then she nearly purred as she broke the silence. "As you wish, little king. I promise you will have the chance to see the one you call Katerina before she dies. I had best check on her first though, don't you think? After all, at the moment, she's dropping in on some of my pets. Think on my words while I'm gone, Edmund dear, and you will see that I am right."

With those final chilling words, the witch swept back out of the dungeon. Leaving Edmund stunned in her wake, as he feared her words implied that the worst had happened to Kat already. For some reason, the dungeon seemed colder than it had been before the witch appeared. Edmund shivered as he drew his legs up close to his body and wrapped his arms around his knees. He stared unseeing at the chain linking his leg shackles to the icy floor. It was as if he had been trapped inside a waking version of his worst nightmares, the ones where Jadis still lived and had taken not only him, but the people he cared about too. His hand shook from a combination of cold and fear as Edmund rubbed his face then ran his fingers through his hair mimicking what Peter did when he was gathering his thoughts. He could feel the fear and guilt looming over him as surely as he could see the shadows cast by the eerie blue lighting inside his cell. _Aslan, this is my fault somehow. Forgive me, Great Lion, my guilt has followed me. Please let Kat be alive. Help me discern the truth._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea glided through the halls to the other side of her dungeons where a number of her pets were preparing Alambiel for her arrival. A faint but cruel smile graced her pale lips as she relished the memory of seeing how the seeds of fear and guilt immediately began to bloom in the boy king's mind from the very moment she entered the cell. Away from the protection provided by his inner circle of family and friends, the boy king was so much easier to manipulate as she played on the guilt associated with his past actions. And, enchanting herself to look like Jadis had simply added to her enjoyment of the boy's fears. It was clear to Medea that her mother had left an indelible mark on the younger of the two kings the Great Cat had appointed. And, she would take advantage of that fact in every way possible.

The noise of her pets' game with Alambiel had reached a crescendo when Medea swept into the room. Every creature halted and eyed her warily, more than familiar with the bite of their mistress's wrath if she should be displeased with how they were softening Alambiel for her. Medea scanned the room until she spied Isak and Brutus standing by the gearbox with their hands on the lever, prepared to once again drop the small wooden box hanging from a chain in the ceiling. She nodded slightly when Isak met her gaze and the leader of her Werewolves bared his teeth in an ugly imitation of a grin and yanked on the lever. Medea heard the slightest sound of distress emanating from the box as it dropped from its previous resting place four levels above the gathering. She smiled with malicious satisfaction as she signaled Isak and the Werewolf halted the box's decent a mere five feet above the floor. The heavy clink of chains thumping against the box's wood floor was accompanied by a slightly lighter thud followed by a muffled moan. How perfect. Alambiel would be too dazed to react to what she was about to do.

Medea raised her hand slightly and Isak growled at Brutus who gave him a sullen look before stalking over to the second winch and pulley set. The Werewolf had to throw all his weight against the winch, but after several minutes, the stone floor directly below the box retracted to reveal a pitch-black pit that had a thick smoke rising out of it. Medea walked to the edge of the pit and then began muttering a spell as she walked counterclockwise around the pit and the box containing Alambiel. It was a short spell, but a potent one. She nodded once more to Isak who leapt atop the wooden box and reaching down, he unhooked the fastenings for the bottom of the box. Alambiel didn't make a sound as she dropped, chains and all, into her new cell. The spell Medea had woven was clearly already at work as it had rendered Alambiel unconscious. Medea looked on with fiendish glee as Brutus resealed the pit. With the first spell in place and the help of the smoke from the henbane leaves, it would be only a matter of hours before she could place the next spell and then Alambiel would share all of her secrets, willing or no.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

7 Fairdawn 1004

"Why this path, Oreius?"

Oreius raised his head as Ardon appeared out of the thick fog and came to stand next to him. He shrugged slightly as he turned his helmet over in his hands in the pretext of examining it. "We need better information before we can prepare the best strategy for rescuing Sir How and Dame Sepphora."

Ardon snorted, "That is the reason you gave the High King and the other officers. It may be true, but I doubt that is the only reason you are following this path."

Oreius didn't meet his friend's eyes, instead he continued to turn his helmet over as he recalled the time he had found Queen Lucy giggling with Katerina Alambiel as they tossed his helmet back and forth until Katerina had finally tossed it to him with the admonishment that not only did he need to work on his sense of humor, but he also seemed to suffer from having a big head and should consider doing something about it as well. Pushing the memory aside, he finally met Ardon's gaze. "Before we left Narnia, Oberon visited me. He said that he was able to help some and the help would come to us."

Ardon shook his head with a frown, "You think the mercenaries are somehow the help Oberon mentioned sending? How? By giving us the information concerning the witch and the exact numbers we're facing? Or..." Ardon paused and gave Oreius a searching look before continuing, "You truly think they will provide more than just information?"

Oreius gave a curt nod, "That is my hope. I believe there's dissension among the mercenaries between the orginal mercenaries and those former soldiers who have by all accounts been coerced into joining Heikki's forces. Taisto is said to be in the latter group, so I believe there might be a chance that he will help us find King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel. And, if Heikki's cruelty is as encompassing as we believe, perhaps the simple offer of the opportunity to rid himself of Heikki will be enough to persuade Taisto to join the attack."

"That doesn't sound like one of your more certain plans, Oreius. You're leaving a lot to happenstance considering how much is at stake."

Oreius sighed as he finally stopped fiddling with his helmet, "I know, but I could see no way to follow the rider who took Katerina Alambiel and King Edmund and be able to overtake him before he reached the witch. He had too much of a head start and I believe he would have killed them both the moment he suspected he was being followed. Besides with his two-day lead, I've no doubt that they are at the witch's castle by now."

He must not have been able to keep his voice as steady as he would have preferred because Ardon gave him a sharp look, "Oberon said something else, didn't he? There's something else about this matter that bothering you, something more than Katerina Alambiel being interrogated by the witch about her past or held by Hendrik and Heikki."

Oreius tapped his left forehoof against the ground before he broke his silence. "Oberon warned that they were trying to break her spirit and that they would succeed if I didn't reach her in time."

Ardon hesitated before he quietly asked, "Then why do we follow the larger group?"

Oreius' hands tightened around his helmet and he stamped a hoof, "Because there is no other way. Do you think this doesn't bother me? I am sworn before Aslan to serve and protect the Four, and yet King Edmund's life is in danger and I was unable to stop it. Katerina Alambiel-" He paused a moment in order to rein in his emotions, but his voice sounded strained to his own ears as he continued before Ardon could say anything. "Katerina Alambiel is not just a friend. She is more... I swore to her that I would protect her, that I would be her shield when she needed me. I wasn't there when she needed me five days ago, I do not intend to fail like that again."

Oreius forced himself to stop before he revealed that he now knew with more certainty than ever before who exactly Katerina Alambiel was. Oberon's comment about how he had his suspicions concerning her identity combined with the painting Queen Lucy had shown him had allowed Oreius to put the pieces together. The truth had been in front of them, in front of him, the entire time. He had just been too busy with his duties and everyday life to realize it. Firmly bringing his emotions back under control, Oreius put on his helmet as he addressed Ardon now as his captain rather than his close friend. "Come, the fog has retreated enough that we can move out. Captain Sherket has the mercenaries pinned only an hour from here. We need to see if we can gather the information and perhaps strike a bargain in the process."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel sat up wearily blinking the world into focus. She lifted a hand to her throbbing head and waited for the room to stop spinning. The light of the candle made her flinch and she instinctively closed her eyes again. _Wait. Candle?_ She opened her eyes again and stared as the candlelight illuminated her desk, which was clean of papers for once. _When did that happen?_

Puzzled at how her surroundings had changed, yet extremely thankful she was no longer locked in a small wooden box, Katerina surveyed her study with a critical eye. Was she dreaming? A small voice interrupted her attempt to make sense of what she was seeing. "Ala have baddies? Atuki have baddies, mama sings. Baddies go 'way. Ha!"

She turned to see the little Raccoon kit, Atuki, balancing precariously on the bookshelf opposite her desk. She hadn't seen him since the night Oreius had found her in the library and Atuki had ended up stealing her ivory hair combs before falling into her lap. She smiled slightly at his insistence that singing would make the 'baddies' go away. "Come down from there, Atuki, before you fall."

The little troublemaker giggled and climbed down a single shelf before stopping to investigate the books. She sighed as she watched the Raccoon nosing his way along the books, pausing every now and again to peer over their tops. A deep laugh caught both their attention and Atuki giggled as he waved both forepaws in greeting, "Duht! Ore! Atuki find Ala! Ala have baddies, Ore sing. Baddies go 'way!"

Katerina shook her head before she met Oreius' amused gaze, "It seems Atuki believes singing is the cure-all for nightmares."

Oreius raised an eyebrow, "He speaks from personal experience?"

She smiled as he passed her to stand in front of the bookshelf and fetched the protesting Raccoon kit. "So it would seem."

"Duht!" Katerina exchanged a grin with Oreius at Atuki's annoyed grunt. "Atuki down! Duht! S'iny!"

Oreius glanced at her then set Atuki down on her desk. The Raccoon kit darted over to the far corner muttering to himself about whatever had caught his eye. A slight noise came from the doorway again. Katerina turned and smiled as she caught sight of Edmund. The thirteen-year-old was covered in mud. She was about to tease him over the state of his clothes when he spoke, "You've killed me, Kat."

Her smile fled as shock allowed her to get only one word out, "What?"

Edmund nodded as he moved further into the study until the candlelight revealed he was not just covered in mud. He was bleeding profusely from a wound to his shoulder. "You've killed me, Kat. You've killed us all. You never should have stayed here. You should never have hidden the truth about who you are. Your touch is death."

Katerina froze then slowly raised her hand in supplication as she spoke, "Edmund, you're wounded. We need to get you to the healers, to Lucy. We'll get you healed."

"You cannot heal death, Katerina Alambiel." She flinched at the harsh tone with which Oreius pronounced those words.

"You're not helping, Kentauri. We need to get him to the healers. Carry him."

Oreius scowled at her, "It is too late. You've killed him."

Katerina shook her head as she backed toward her desk, "No."

"Ala?" She jumped then turned to see Atuki standing upright a few inches away from her with something clutched tightly to his chest. "Atuki find pretty t'ing! Duht! Atuki give Ala pretty t'ing! For Ala. Ha!"

He held out one of her ivory combs with pride. She accepted it and gently tapped Atuki on the nose as she whispered, "My thanks, little one."

"You shouldn't have touched him." She whirled to see Edmund standing just off to the side, still covered in mud and still bleeding from a gaping shoulder wound. But, before she could question him, Oreius grabbed her arm and spun her back to see Atuki still sitting in the same spot.

The little Raccoon kit was covering his nose with his paws and when he saw her looking at him, he whimpered, "Ala?" She opened her mouth to reassure him when he cut her off as he let out a high-pitched squeal of pain and fell over thrashing. She stared in horrified disbelief as Atuki's fur and skin melted away until there was only a little skeleton lying on her desk.

"Your touch is death. You've killed us all."

Turning back around, fighting the urge to be sick, Katerina shook her head in denial of everything she had just seen. Oreius and Edmund now stood so close that she brushed against their bare hands. They pinned her with accusing stares, effectively cutting her to the quick with guilt. She whispered, "No."

Half a heartbeat passed and then she could only look on in absolute horror and disgust as Oreius and Edmund's flesh melted away. She tried to close her eyes but couldn't. She tried to look away but couldn't. She could only watch until two skeletons wearing rusted armor and tattered clothing collapsed at her feet. She remained frozen until she once again heard the mocking whisper, "Your touch is death. You've killed us all." Then she opened her mouth and screamed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

She was still screaming when she opened her eyes only to be met by darkness. She stopped screaming abruptly as she inhaled and immediately began to gag on a sickly sweet smoke. Katerina tried to lift her hand but the heavy chains prevented her from doing so. She shuddered then coughed again as she fought to banish the remnants of the horrifyingly real nightmare she had just suffered. Keeping her eyes open was growing more difficult by the minute. It had to be the smoke. She tried to fight the urge to close her eyes and sleep. But, it was so difficult. The pain that had been plaguing her left thigh and her lower back and even her throat had deadened. Her head still hurt though, maybe sleeping would make it better. Maybe then she would be able to think more clearly and figure out how to escape and find Edmund...he had to be alive. She shuddered again as the unbidden image of wounded Edmund standing as her accuser before melting into nothing more than bones entered her mind. _Please, Aslan..._ Katerina collapsed again with her plea only half-formed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea nodded in satisfaction as she withdrew her touch from Alambiel's mind. She had learned much through that little nightmare. Now, she knew exactly how to use one of her favorite methods for gathering information on Alambiel. It was going to be easy, almost too easy. However, in her weakened state, Alambiel couldn't withstand as strong a dose of the henbane as normal. The hallucinogenic properties of the plant were useful to her as they allowed her to conjure clearer memories from Alambiel, but the more deadly side effects of the plant meant she had to monitor the amount of exposure Alambiel experienced carefully. "Isak, remove Alambiel from the pit."

The Werewolf growled softly, "Where do you want her, mistress?"

Medea paused then a malicious smile curved her mouth. "Put her in the cell next to the boy. I did promise Edmund he would get the chance to see her...and I always keep my promises. Besides, after listening to her screams for the past half-hour, I'm sure dear Edmund will be most appreciative of my generosity in showing that Alambiel is still alive."

Medea ran her fingers along the length of her wand before she twirled it. Watching Isak enter the pit and carry the unconscious and now sufficiently drugged Alambiel down the halls toward the boy king's cell, she reveled in the knowledge that neither one of them would be able to last long in their defiance. They might think a brief reunion would strengthen them, but in reality, it would only serve to weaken them and strengthen her purposes for them. Two days, perhaps three for Alambiel, but they would both be broken before her powers in less than a week. She would break Alambiel's spirit and then she would break her mind as she forced her to watch as she slit the boy king's throat before she allowed Heikki and his cousin to break Alambiel's body. Her plan was coming together nicely indeed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this chapter probably more than earned the extra warning. If anyone is curious, Atuki is the OC who's introduced in my latest oneshot _Acceptance_. All right, next chapter shall include more Medea messing with Katerina and Edmund's heads and Oreius and Peter finally get to meet the mercenaries and see if Oreius' gamble will pay off. Click the big blue button below an****d let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**P.S. In my own self-interest, I should like to remind you that author demise means this story never reaches its end. ;) **


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A Walk to Dread

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger for her review. I enjoyed reading it and I'm glad you're enjoying this story and the others you've reviewed.

A/N2: All Sisemaalian (Italian) and Irish included in this chapter has been translated in text even if the character narrating does not speak the language in question due to Google translate being rather flaky at times.

Chapter Fifteen: A Walk to Dread

7 Fairdawn 1004

A soft warning growl echoed across the clearing, causing the mercenaries' horses to dance nervously as they whickered and snorted at the Big Cats whose shadowy forms could only be glimpsed through the fog for seconds at a time as they stalked along the edges of the clearing. Silently watching their antics, Oreius knew Sherket and her Cats were enjoying the opportunity to cow this band of mercenaries into submission, but now it was time to see if the gamble he had made would pay off or if he had doomed Katerina Alambiel and Edmund. He looked to his right and met Peter's determined gaze. The High King's demeanor hardened a fraction as he nodded to Oreius, then shifted on Faries' back before he urged the Unicorn forward with Oreius on his left and Ardon on his right. The mercenaries tensed as they suddenly caught sight of the three Narnians. Oreius scanned their faces and saw no small amount of fear in the eyes looking back at him, but there was also a weary acceptance of their perceived fate. However, these men were not of the same caliber as the mercenaries they had fought at Paavo's outpost. The men before him wore the same battered armor and ragged clothing as the other mercenaries, but unlike the others, these men held themselves like professional soldiers. He exchanged a glance with Ardon as they realized five of the twenty-one horses had empty saddles and the sixth was a packhorse...there were only fifteen mercenaries. He caught sight of a very young face watching him with wide eyes and corrected himself...there were only fourteen mercenaries and one colt who was probably a little younger than Edmund.

Oreius continued to scrutinize the mercenaries' faces as Peter finally broke the silence, "Which of you is Taisto?"

There was the slightest stir among the mercenaries...they had not expected to have one of their own called by name. One of the Men rode his horse forward until he was directly across from them. Gray patches at the temples marred his brown hair; however, Oreius didn't think he was actually more than a handful of years older than Peter. But there was a hard edge to him that the High King did not share, it spoke of someone who had been beaten down often in recent years and forced to do things none would want to think of, much less commit. The Man looked at Peter then at his companions in silence for several seconds before he finally answered, "I am Taisto. How is it you know my name?"

"I learned it from Johan and the other two men you left behind at Paavo's outpost."

Oreius noted with interest the flicker of concern that crossed Taisto's face before he spoke, "If you have spoken to Johan, might you enlighten me as to how you came to be here? Because I know the orders that were given to Captain Benedict did not include pointing Narnians toward us."

Peter shifted slightly on Faries' back as he gravely answered, "We followed your trail. You have taken our own and we intend to rescue them. As for Captain Benedict, he and his men attacked and killed ten Narnians before they sought to bring the same type of harm upon ourselves when we reached Paavo's outpost. These actions and their refusal to surrender resulted in the deaths of Captain Benedict and his men. Of the men you left behind, only three surrendered and escaped the sword, Johan, Joosef, and Teppo. The control of the outpost was returned to Paavo, though he suffered great wounds from Benedict and his men, including the loss of his sister and the three eldest of her children."

Oreius watched as Taisto turned to look at another of his men, judging by how he carried himself it was Taisto's second, before he twisted back to watch them with a new wariness in his eyes. "I had no knowledge of the situation though I suspected the worst when I saw Benedict led the men at the outpost. So, Narnians, you have surrounded us and I suspect you outnumber us by even more than what we see through this accursed fog. What is it you want of me and my men?"

Oreius silently prayed that his plan would work as Peter stated simply, "We want your help in the rescue of our people. We know they have been taken to the witch's castle on the orders of Heikki and Hendrik. However, we would appreciate any aid you may provide us with the attack on the witch and the cousins."

Taisto exchanged another look with his second then he regarded the three Narnians in front of him with a calculating gaze. "What benefit is there for me and my men if we should aid you in any way?"

Oreius hoped the question meant the man was at least considering the request. He glanced at Peter as the High King recited the offer they had settled on in case the mercenaries asked such a question. "Neither you nor any of your men will be held responsible for the injuries recently visited upon our people when you had authority over them. Furthermore, if our plan succeeds, you and your families will be freed of the threat of the cousins Heikki and Hendrik and the witch they have conspired with to enact this grievous wrong against Narnia. We shall also provide you and your families with aid if you choose to accept it."

A faint stir passed through the mercenaries behind Taisto, but the man Oreius was certain acted as his second leaned close to Taisto and began arguing in quiet tones. Oreius could still hear them, but he had no idea what they were saying without the aid of either Katerina Alambiel or Paavo so he focused on watching the men's actions as they spoke. Taisto's second angrily slashed his hand through the air as he declared, "Taisto, non puoi essere serio! Non possiamo fidarci di loro per mantenere la loro parola. E se la strega scoperto che li ha aiutati? Si dirà allora che Heikki e delle nostre famiglie?" (_Taisto, you cannot be serious! We cannot trust them to keep their word. What if the witch found out we helped them? She will tell Heikki and then what of our families?)_

Taisto's gaze flickered from the three Narnians to his second and raised his hand in an attempt to calm his second as he replied, "Essi ci punirà in entrambi i casi, potrebbe anche essere meritato questa volta. Torre, amico mio, ci sarà solo aiutarli con la logistica. Niente più, niente di meno. Inoltre, se ci riescono, possiamo prendere le nostre famiglie via da quel luogo maledetto, senza la paura della strega o di Heikki o inutili Hendrik." _(They will punish us either way, it might as well be deserved this time. Torre, my friend, we will only help them with logistics. No more, no less. Besides, if they succeed, we can take our families away from that accursed place without fear of the witch or Heikki or that useless Hendrik.)_

His words seemed to have the desired effect as the second paused for several long moments then he quietly questioned, "E, se falliscono?" _(And, if they fail?)_

Taisto leveled a gravely determined look on his second and, from the tone of his words, Oreius knew that he had made his decision concerning their request. "Non sapevamo nulla di loro attività. In qualche modo scivolare attraverso tutte le nostre garanzie, probabilmente a causa di magia. Che il Grande Imperatore abbia pietà delle loro anime." _(We knew nothing about their activities. Somehow they slipped through all our safeguards, probably due to magic. May the Great Emperor have mercy on their souls.)_

The second slowly nodded, "Che il Grande Imperatore abbia pietà delle loro anime." _(May the Great Emperor have mercy on their souls.)_

Oreius hid the mix of anticipation and trepidation he felt as Taisto turned to Peter, "The only thing I am willing to promise at this moment is to help you with the logistics of the main camp and who has been going inside the witch's castle the most. The head cook for the entire mercenary force will be able to provide you with at least some information concerning the interior layout of the castle. Our camp is a little ways south of the main camp that Heikki and Hendrik use when not in the castle and we can hide some of your numbers in the camp long enough for you to get the information, but the rest of your soldiers will have to wait in an overgrown meadow that none of the mercenaries go near for fear of rumored ghosts."

Oreius had hoped for something more along the lines of a true commitment from the mercenaries but he freely acknowledged that the agreement was better than the worst-case scenario. And, there was always the chance that Taisto and his men might change their minds and agree to aid them further. He offered no protests as the High King officially accepted the deal, instead as the Narnians reassembled themselves in marching order and followed the mercenaries to their camp, he begged Aslan to preserve Katerina Alambiel and Edmund and to perhaps provide the motivation necessary for Taisto and his men to take a more active role in the upcoming rescue.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund shivered against the cold as he watched the occupant of the next cell. The entire thing was far too similar to the time he had been held prisoner by Jadis, but instead of seeing a Faun for the first time, he was watching, waiting, and praying for Kat to wake up. When the Werewolf had carried her in and dropped her to the floor without Kat making so much as a moan, much less letting her heavily sarcastic views about Werewolves be known, he had feared the worse. The Werewolf had left after he attached chains to Kat's ankles, and Edmund had quickly scooted over to the hole in the ice separating the two cells. He had tried for awhile to get her to wake up, but she hadn't responded in the slightest.

He sighed as he looked around the cell again. He hated this place. He hated the memories it summoned to the surface of his mind...he had made so many mistakes. He scrubbed his hands through his hair as Jadis' taunting yet cruelly enticing eyes appeared in his mind's eye. Her imitator had been right when she said that he had nothing to deserve all the sacrifices others had made for him over the years and especially when he had first come to Narnia, but what was happening now... It made him feel as helpless as he had felt when he was nine and in Jadis' hands where the times he tried to help keep the Narnians like Mr. Tumnus and Sir Rupert safe had only made him a worse traitor as it helped Jadis and made the Narnians even more disappointed in him. Only this time it was worse, Kat was already taking the brunt of the abuse from their captors and he wasn't even sure why they had been captured. _Aslan, why are we here?_ His frustration at the entire situation grew until he slammed a fist against the ice-covered floor and swore viciously.

"Why is it every single time I wake up recently, I'm listening to you cursing or am chained to something?"

Edmund twisted around to see Kat still lying where she had been dropped but she was awake, "Kat?"

He paused when she kept talking as if she hadn't heard him, "Where are we? And, why is the place such a creepy blue color?"

"Kat, are you okay?"

She remained staring up at the ceiling, "I'm fine...all things considered. Just...sorry, I think I hit my head a few times too many, so I'm a little unfocused. Anyway, how are you holding up?"

Edmund scooted a little closer to the hole in the ice wall, trying to get a better look at Kat. She had sounded a little odd. "I'm fine."

She smirked, "Liar." She sighed as she slowly sat up and carefully turned to face him before she continued, "Tú féin agus do dheartháir bhfuil an dá uafásach faoi ligean isteach chuig do díobhálacha. Beagnach chomh dona leis an Kentauri agus mé féin, anois go dóigh liom faoi. I mo thuairimse, tá muid tionchar dona ort maidir leis sin. Ar ndóigh, d'fhéadfadh sé a bheith níos measa dá gabhadh gach ceithre cinn de dúinn agus gortaithe ag an am céanna...go háirithe má fuair Alithia amach faoi... Bheadh sé beagnach scanrúil chomh Oreius an t-am a bhainistiú le sracadh mo greamanna amach le linn na hoiliúna agus go... go raibh fíor-scanrúil..." _(You and your brother are both terrible about admitting to your injuries. Almost as bad as the Kentauri and myself, now that I think about it. I think we're a bad influence on you in that regard. Of course, it could be worse if all four of us were captured and injured at the same time...especially if Alithia found out about it... It would be almost as scary as the time Oreius managed to rip my stitches out during training and that...that was truly scary...) _

Edmund blinked as Kat suddenly switched to speaking rapidly in Irish and she didn't even seem to realize that she had done so. He only managed to make out three words, well, names, Kentauri, Alithia, and Oreius, but everything else was gibberish to him. And, it would have been gibberish to everyone except Oreius since the General was the only one who remotely understood what Kat would be shouting in Irish when she became highly irritated or even angry like she had been when she found those documents. She finally focused on him and seemed to realize at last what she had been doing, although she was still speaking in Irish as she commented in a soft, almost apologetic tone. "Ní dúirt mé focal a d'fhéadfaí tú a thuiscint i ndáiríre, tá mé? Tá brón orm." _(I haven't said a word you could actually understand, have I? Sorry.)_

She looked down for a moment, and then she slid herself closer to the opening in the ice between them. Her lilt was even thicker than usual but at least she finally switched back to the one language he actually understood. "Let me see your shoulder, while you tell me what you know."

He blinked in surprise but managed to ask, "You don't know what's going on, Kat?"

She carefully stretched her hand to brush aside the torn fabric of his tunic as she muttered, "They knocked me out, locked me in a box, knocked me out, locked me in a room full of some sickly sweet smoke, knocked me out, and then put me in here. You're the first person I've actually seen since the little encounter with that foul, disgusting, creepy scuzzball known as Heikki. I know Heikki is connected with Hendrik and that's how the mercenaries factor in, but judging by the amount of ice and the creepy blue lighting, we're not so fortunate as to just be dealing with mercenaries, are we? I'm guessing a witch since your wound has been helped along in its healing as have my own, though not enough to make things easy."

Edmund shook his head, "I thought you said you didn't know what was going on."

She smirked, "No, I said I wanted you to tell me what you know. You made the assumption that meant I didn't have at least a very good guess as to how bad our current situation is, and what have you been told about making assumptions?"

Edmund quickly held up his hands in an effort to stop her from reciting the lectures he had been given by Oreius, Ardon, Stonebrook, and several others of his teachers about how kings, knights, judges, and especially someone who was all three should know better than to make assumptions. "I remember, I remember. And, you're right. There is a witch, she...she..."

Kat shifted her hand suddenly from his shoulder to gently press it against his cheek and Edmund took comfort in the heat radiating from her touch...it was good to have a physical reminder that he wasn't trapped in a nightmare. No one felt anything except icy in his nightmares. Kat's pupils were large as she studied him, "A cell made of ice is not a coincidence. This witch has disguised herself as Jadis and attempts to break you with your past mistakes. Jadis is dead, killed by Aslan Himself, and she has been dead for a little over four years now. Do not let her words take root, Edmund. You are stronger than that, Just King, so keep your faith and hold your head up."

Edmund started a little when Kat addressed him as the Just King because it was so very rare for her to use anyone's titles when she considered them friends, but then he gave her a faint smile as he realized she called him that as a way of challenging him to be who Aslan had made him. He thanked Aslan for her presence as Kat's words managed to warm him as much as her hand had warmed the chilled skin of his cheek. Her words, the quiet confidence and belief conveyed through them, helped push away the nagging doubts and the hovering cloud of guilt that had plagued him since the witch had spoken to him. They were still there but Kat's words and simple presence were almost as effective as the words spoken by his siblings and Oreius when it came to loosening the grip those doubts and guilt held on him. "So, sister, have you come up with one of your crazy plans to get us out of here?"

She gave him an amused look, "Umm, I think we're going to skip to step four of my plan."

He wasn't sure he wanted to ask but- "What's step four?" _Please be a sane step, please be a sane step, please._

He had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking because her smile widened as she commented, "Step four is survive until step five."

He stared at her, but Kat didn't say anything else. "That's it? Survive? That's step four of your plan. Survive. Kat!"

She tilted her head slightly as she regarded him with wide eyes, "What? What did you expect me to say, Edmund?"

"I don't know...something more Kat I suppose."

She laughed softly, "Something more Kat? What does that mean?"

Edmund gave her an exasperated look then shrugged, "You always have some completely insane idea for getting us out of trouble, but now your only plan is to follow step four of your plan, a term I use loosely by the way, which is to survive until step five. And...what is step five?"

"To be rescued."

Edmund felt his jaw drop as he stared in disbelief at Kat whose attention kept flitting to the room behind him and occasionally up to the ceiling. "You want to wait until we're rescued?"

Her gaze returned to him and there was an odd pause before she replied, "Want to? No. However, I acknowledge that the best course for us to get out of here alive is to survive long enough for the rescue party to find us, which may prove harder than one would think."

Edmund frowned as he tried to process what Kat was telling him through what she wasn't saying. She could pass on a lot of information through the words she chose to use and what topics she never brought up in a particular conversation. The pause before she had responded had been disconcerting because it had almost felt like she didn't remember what they were talking about at first. He gave up on trying to decipher her last statement and instead focused on questioning her further. "Kat, you don't think we should try to escape?"

"We already tried that, remember? And, we failed. Have you seen any part of the castle that would allow us to gain our bearings? Or anything that would indicate what we would be facing even if we managed to get out of this dungeon? Neither have I. To attempt an escape at this point would be suicide. We have both been injured, and even though our injures seem to have been tended to, it wouldn't take very much to reopen our wounds. And, I have been...never mind, the point is we simply cannot attempt an escape now, therefore, our only option is to survive until we are rescued and you know as well as I that both Peter and Oreius will be heading that effort...we're never going to hear the end of this one."

Edmund hated to admit it, but Kat was right and she was being dead serious until her last comment, which was a good indication of how bad their situation was since it took a lot for Kat to take anything other than a rather nonchalant approach to situations that made other veteran soldiers nervous. He looked back at her, but froze when he realized she was staring off into space again...she hardly ever did that, except when she was trying a new method in her quest to annoy Oreius. "Kat?"

"Why is this place such a creepy blue color?"

He frowned, she had sounded really odd as she muttered that question, almost...disconnected. "Kat? Are you okay?"

She finally looked at him but this time she brought a hand to touch her temple and grimaced before she started talking again. "Edmund, how dilated are my pupils?"

"Umm, they're really big. I almost can't see your irises anymore. What does that mean, Kat?"

She smirked, "You really need to start paying attention to Alithia's healing lessons. It confirms I've been drugged, probably with a hallucinogenic plant, which are usually toxic as well. Explains why I'm having difficulty concentrating on things and remembering where we are in a conversation. Listen, this makes it more important for you to survive because the next time we see each other, I may not even know if you are real or if you are you." Kat paused then she stretched her hand to touch his cheek again, "I want you to remember something for me, Edmund. When you see Oreius, I want you to tell him that Tá brón orm, agus maith liom é... I mean tell him that I am sorry and I forgive him for not telling me about the documents. I regret how we parted with the issue still unsettled...I was wrong to do so...and he was wrong to let me, but still I regret shutting the Kentauri out the way I did. Will you tell him that for me?"

Edmund had felt more than a small amount of concern when Kat said she was being drugged with a toxic hallucinogenic plant. However, his concern only grew as she kept talking as if she didn't expect to make it, especially when she asked him to carry a message to Oreius. "Uh, Kat, don't you think that would be a better conversation if it was just between you and Oreius? I mean then you can...you know, insult him the way you do..."

She laughed, "I taunt Oreius when he needs to lighten up and take a slightly less serious view of certain situations...especially if those situations concern me. I do not intend to miss the next opportunity to taunt him, but should I be unable to talk to him immediately, I want you to tell him that, please, Edmund."

Edmund sighed, "Fine, I'll tell him...though I'm sure you'll be able to tell him yourself and will therefore relieve me of having to address your and Oreius' relationship..."

He could have kicked himself for somehow letting those words escape his mouth, if only he was unchained. Kat blinked at him and he rather hoped she had tuned out for the last part of his comment, until she gave another laugh. "Oh, honestly, Edmund, you are acting as if I asked you to carry a message to a betrothed or a husband, and there was nothing really in my message that even touches on our _relationship_. Just give the Kentauri the message, I promise neither one of us will burst into tears."

She smirked at him, but he could only shake his head at the absurd mental picture of either Kat or Oreius having some sort of emotional breakdown over a message... Well, Kat might cry on the extremely rare occasion...not that he had ever seen her cry just the evidence of past crying, but he especially couldn't imagine General Oreius doing such a thing. Of course, that was probably Kat's entire purpose in mentioning it. Before he could even think of an appropriate retort, they both stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps. Kat lightly smacked his cheek, she must not have thought she could reach the back of his head, and then withdrew her hand as they both scooted away from the divider between their cells. Edmund tensed in spite of himself as he watched the witch disguised as Jadis...he would not think of her as Jadis...approach their cells then she entered followed by a Werewolf and an Ogre. This was not going to be fun.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea had to hide her amusement at how they tried to disguise the fact that they had been talking to each other. Did they really think anyone would fall for that little ruse? It was obvious from the hope and renewed defiance in the boy's eyes alone. Alambiel, though, she was staring at the ceiling and clearly suffering from some of the side effects of being exposed to the henbane. Hmm, perhaps she had miscalculated how well her Narnian blood would help filter the more hazardous effects when she was already injured. She might heal a few more of Alambiel's wounds, if she did not prove resistant. She twisted her mouth into a mocking smile as she surveyed the scene before and gestured at Alambiel with her wand. "You see, little king, I have kept my promise. Here is Alambiel alive, if not completely well."

The defiance in the boy's eyes seemed to glow a little brighter, "We acknowledge you have partially kept your promise. However, We are not satisfied. We would caution you against holding Us any longer, for Our people are most jealous and do not take kindly to any attempt in holding Us as prisoners. If you persist in restraining Our persons, We assure you that recompense shall be extracted on Our behalf and it will be most thorough and lasting. You should let Us go while you still can for the protection extended to Us by Our people will mean your end. Let Us go and perhaps Aslan's mercy will fall on you after all."

Medea glared down at the boy king, the insolent little pup dared to act as he had any control over the situation and spoke of the Great Cat's _mercy_ when he was at _her_ mercy. He infuriated her and she would- No, she would not allow him to provoke her. She twirled her wand then placed its tip under his chin as she spoke with icy precision, "How kind of you, Edmund. However, I'm afraid I won't be able to let you or Alambiel go just yet. You see, I have need of you still otherwise, I would be _happy_ to release you both from my keep."

The boy blinked, but that was the only sign of uncertainty he showed. It seemed she had allowed his reunion with Alambiel to run overlong if he no longer believed she could be her mother returned. Of course, the amount of black magic such an act would require when there was no additional helping factors made it so impractical that even her mother's most devoted followers were unable to summon her back from the grave...for now. She pressed the wand a little harder against the boy king's throat, but he only allowed himself to tilt his chin up a little higher so he could speak without much hindrance. "Why do you have need of Us? What reason did you take Us from the mercenaries?"

Medea gave a short laugh and removed her wand from under the boy's chin. "I didn't take you from the mercenaries. I didn't have to. The mercenaries captured you because I told them to, plus I created the perfect scenario to provide those idiot cousins with a thirst for revenge against Alambiel. And, while they will get to seek revenge against her and you as well, it will not be until I have finished with you both. As for why I need you... Well, to be honest, I don't need you, Edmund, but I had the opportunity to take care of some of my family's unfinished business with the royal family of Narnia and I would have been a fool to waste such an opportunity. And, while I may be many, many things, I am not a fool. Still, as you have reminded me, the whole point of our meeting was for me to gain access to Alambiel."

She turned to face Alambiel, who was staring at the ceiling again. "Enjoying the view, Alambiel?"

Alambiel slowly lowered her gaze to meet Medea's and she could see that Alambiel's pupils were extremely dilated. She would have to heal her once more before she could apply the next spell or place Alambiel back in the henbane smoke. Alambiel tilted her head, "You mean your decorations? It's a bit over the top for the occasion, don't you think? I mean the creepy igloo look went out of style just over four years ago, and really copying another witch's look, especially one that should have stayed in the 900s, is not the most original move I've seen."

Medea's mouth quirked in a cruel twist, "Oh you are still the same obnoxious little brat as the last time we met. You just don't know when you are in a situation where it is best for you to keep your mouth shut except to answer the questions you are asked." She paused when Alambiel narrowed her eyes, "So, you still haven't remembered everything yet. That's all right, we can work around those memories. I'm more interested in the earlier memories and the ones after that particular incident."

Alambiel frowned, "You wouldn't happen to be related to that nutjob who called himself Jambres, would you?"

Medea glanced at the locks of white hair framing Alambiel's face, "Hmm, my brother did leave an impression on you, didn't he, Alambiel? Well, unfortunately, he acted too soon and nearly ruined everything. Of course, there's one in every family." She tightened her grip on her wand as she observed Alambiel in silence for several moments before she spoke again. "I think it's time for us to proceed to the actual purpose of your presence within my castle. Bring her."

Isak moved forward and slung Alambiel over his shoulder, carrying her past Medea. The clanking of chains drew her attention back to the boy who was watching tight-lipped as the Werewolf carried Alambiel down the hall and out of sight. "I hope you enjoyed your time with the one you call Katerina. Because you will never see her again, unless Heikki decides to allow you to witness one of his games with her...but that is doubtful. Tell me, Edmund, are you missing your family yet?"

He glared at her, "Who are you?"

She gave him a malicious smile, "I? I am the one who controls how soon you will meet your death. That's all you need to know."

He shook his head, "You're wrong. The only one who controls when I will meet my death is Aslan, just as He controls what happens in my life."

She glared. Exactly how many times would he try to bring up the Great Cat? "Then, why are you here?"

To her disappointment and growing irritation, the boy did not become discouraged or discomfited. Instead, he met her eyes steadily as he replied with a steady confidence, "I do not know why, but I know it is according to His plan and that is all I need to know at the moment. Leave Us, witch with no name, We have nothing more to say to you save to warn dire consequences shall befall you if you bring further harm to Our friend and sister, Katerina Alambiel." The moment those words left his lips, the boy king twisted around and turned his back on Medea.

Medea's anger flared but she quickly controlled it before she killed the insolent pup. She refused to acknowledge that the command in the boy's tone carried more weight than even her own. She was leaving anyway. Medea was still seething as she found Isak had deposited Alambiel in the room next to the one she had filled with the smoke from the henbane leaves. "Isak, go down to the kitchens being used by the Sisemaalians. Instruct that woman to prepare a _single_ bowl of soup for the boy. But, do not let her take it to him. You will do that yourself. Go!"

She stared down at Alambiel who watched her with slightly glazed eyes. Her wounds were interfering, so she would heal her a little further. She began walking around Alambiel in a circle, chanting the appropriate spell, and enjoying the pained gasps escaping Alambiel as the magic forced her wounds to heal faster. By the time, she was done Alambiel would answer the two questions she wanted the answers to the most. No matter if she had to rip her apart and then put her back together a hundred times over, she would have her answers.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Women bustled around preparing food for the mercenaries and their families in the kitchens assigned to the Sisemaalians. Isak hung back at first, watching, listening, and smelling as one of the shortest women stirred the largest pot muttering to herself, "Who that Heikki think he is. Humph, Momma Amalia know. Heikki is skinny weasel that spits in the pot and bad, bad boy never listened to his momma, Grande Imperatore accolga la sua anima." _(Great Emperor rest her soul.)_

Isak snarled in his own version of a grin as the woman turned and gestured to another younger woman, "Illa! Stir faster or you burn more than the bottom of the pot!"

Illa squeaked and immediately started stirring faster...until Isak entered the kitchens. He could smell their fear as they realized he was there in their sanctuary. All but one of the women froze in their tasks, eyes trained on him as he started across the kitchen. Momma Amalia turned around and propped her fists on her ample hips, one hand clutching the long wooden ladle she seemed to carry for every purpose save cooking. "So, Dog-man, you back. Why are you in Momma Amalia's kitchen?"

Isak snarled at the short woman, "My mistress requires you provide a single bowl of soup for a prisoner."

"Momma Amalia will take soup in hour. Go."

He snarled louder as she started to turn back to her pot, "You will provide the bowl now. I will take it to the prisoner."

She glared up at him, "Done. Wait in corner, Momma Amalia will no have Dog-man hair in soup."

He stared down at her and she responded by smacking his forearm with her ladle, "Go! Or, no soup. And, the strega would no like it, non?"

He growled but retreated to stand next to the doors. She glared first at him, and then she gestured sharply to the other women, "Work!" The women immediately turned back to their tasks, though he could still smell their fear and see the nervous glances all but Momma Amalia cast over their shoulders at him. He scraped his claws along the width of the doorframe as he watched Momma Amalia take longer to pour a single bowl than he thought necessary. His mistress might have been angry enough to send him on such a menial task, but at least he could tolerate the woman's attitude better than any of his brethren. She finally returned with the bowl, "Here stracciatella. No spills. Go, Dog-man, out of Momma Amalia's kitchen, go!"

He took the bowl with a low growl. He could still hear her muttering but now it was fully in Sisemaalian. A couple Goblins came sniffing only to scurry back when Isak snarled at them. The boy was still facing away from the door as Isak entered the cell, but now his head was bowed and his fervent whispers to the Great Cat were all Isak could hear, but he no longer smelled so strongly of fear. He set the still-steaming bowl within the boy's reach, then left. The boy never looked around, only continued to call out to the Great Cat all the Fell hated and feared.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina stared up at the witch, shaking slightly from the agony of having her wounds forced into a later stage of healing. This one had disguised herself as Jadis so now she finally saw with her own eyes the White Witch who had terrorized Narnia. She had mentioned they had met before, but not even a scrap of a memory sparked to life at seeing the witch or hearing her voice. _Which probably isn't a bad thing, considering any memory with the walking blizzard most likely wouldn't be all that pleasant to recall. Not to mention, she's the sister of Jambres who is dead because of me and Peter and Oreius, but mainly me...that is also bad for me because even kin who despise each other have a tendency to seek revenge. I'm in trouble._

The witch gazed down at her playing with the wand again. "I do wonder Alambiel, why are you making things so difficult for yourself? All you have to do is dig into those memories of yours and we'll take a little walk through them...and I will cease to hold you and the boy as prisoners."

Katerina Alambiel smirked, "You actually think I'm stupid enough to fall for that trick? You have yet to say you'll let either one of us go back to Narnia alive and in one piece, since being unharmed kind of went out the window almost a week ago. You will cease to hold us as prisoners because you'll have handed us over to Hendrik and Heikki, who will eventually kill us. I also have absolutely no desire to dig up the memories you seem so focused on, in fact that little walk sounds like one to dread rather than remember. Oh, and I don't make deals with witches, sorry." She paused then raised a chained hand, "Oh right, and there is one more reason. I make things difficult for people on a daily basis because it's my job to protect the Royals, which I'm usually very successful at if only because I can annoy the bad guys into focusing on me. And, I'm stubborn, so unless you can force my mind to hallucinate specific memories that _I_ haven't even consciously accessed yet, I suggest you prepare for a lot of disappointment."

The witch smirked and touched her wand to Katerina's cheek, forcing her to tilt her head to the left. "Oh, Alambiel, so defiant, so clever, so loyal, and yet so very foolish. You have no idea what I can and will do to you to get my information. You see, I want the location of the secret tunnel your family used to escape the Cair when Narnia was invaded, but I also want the location of the portal. You know the one. It saved your life allowing you to grow to adulthood in the other world, the world of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve when if you had stayed here, why you would have been exterminated like the rest of your family."

Katerina locked eyes with the witch and forced herself to show no emotion as she replied, "I'm sorry your request has been denied. Please contact another representative who might be able to help you with your request. Or, restate your request in the accepted manner. Thank you for your business." _Want to really irritate someone? Imitate the annoying computerized help center. Works on everyone, even if they don't have a clue what you're imitating._

The witch raised a hand to strike her, but then she stopped. "Oh, your ability to be an irritant has definitely increased since last time. But, don't worry, Alambiel, I have another way of getting my information. Have you ever wondered, Alambiel, what would happen if you died? Would you go to the Great Cat? Or would you return to the other world, trapped there away from your ancestral home, Narnia?"

Katerina Alambiel couldn't prevent the slight frown from appearing as she tried to figure out what the witch was really up to with the new line of questioning. The witch smirked then she twirled her wand and thrust it toward her chest as she hissed, "Let's find out, shall we?"

She registered the brief flare of pain from the point of contact between the wand and her body, but then she felt nothing. It all went dark.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

8 Fairdawn 1004

Oreius surveyed the bustling camp with a practiced eye. Standing just inside the largest tent with all the officers of the Sisemaalians who had not originally belonged to Heikki, he clung to the hope that Peter's impassioned speech and his own rough outline of the plan he had pinned Katerina Alambiel and Edmund's lives to would sway these people to become more involved in their manner of help. Taisto was currently translating for the High King because his grasp of the languages was the greatest. Oreius glanced over his shoulder to see the Sisemaalians were watching and listening in utter silence, though a few were nodding while others frowned, but neither were a reliable indication of their ultimate decision. It was only through Aslan that they had even made it into camp. The fog that had clung to the land the day before remained and, according to the frustrated Sisemaalian captain, it thickened exponentially the further they got from the Narnians. The fog had swallowed the camp their soldiers had set up in the secluded meadow before Oreius, Ardon, Sefu, and Peter had accompanied the mercenaries even a full ten steps away from the edge of the camp. Now, it seemed a thick fog covered the land up to the very stones of the witch's castle, protecting the Narnians from being discovered before they knew where to focus their efforts in order to rescue King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel. He firmly believed it was Aslan's doing in answer to the prayers raised to Him.

As night settled over the land, he moved to stand just behind and to the left of the High King as the Sisemaalians began discussing amongst themselves everything they had heard. The discussion grew louder as time passed until Torre, Taisto's second-in-command, raised his hand, asked a question, and then turned to the four Narnians standing a polite distance back. "We keep old bargain."

That was not what Oreius wanted to hear. He glanced down at Peter who gave a slight nod when they locked eyes. Oreius inclined his head then took a step forward, "The old bargain is not enough. We can help you rid yourselves of the witch and Heikki and Hendrik. You will no longer be forced into the dishonor of being mercenaries at the beck and call of a cruel, ignoble, and dangerous man who controls you by threatening the welfare of your families. We have over a hundred soldiers within a day's journey of the camps and castle. In addition, over a hundred more are on their way. However, the only way we will be able to successfully attack the camps and the castle while also rescuing our people is if you help. Not just with the maps and information, but with additional numbers. Combined, there are more than enough soldiers to confront and defeat both the mercenaries and the witch's creatures with relative ease."

Torre glared, "Taisto, they just as bad as strega! We can't trust them."

Taisto frowned, "We have already agreed to tell you what we know, but we cannot and will not risk our families. There's no guarantee that you will be able to keep this oath and, as Torre said, we cannot trust you to keep your word. I-"

Oreius watched bemused as Taisto cut himself off with a yelp and jumped to the side revealing one of the older Sisemaalian women. She was short, probably close to half a foot under Tuulea's height and Tuulea just barely stood four  
>inches past five feet, but she was more than a little plump and her braided and pinned black hair was graying. In her right hand, she held a long wooden ladle, which she shook threateningly at Taisto. Her Sisemaalian accent was thick and she rolled her r's heavily as she stared down Taisto though he topped her height by an easy foot. "You say you are all strong, brave men, non? Help them!"<p>

Taisto raised his hands, "But, Momma Amalia, Heikki-"

Oreius had to hide his growing amusement as the woman, Momma Amalia, cut him off with an ominous wave of the ladle under Taisto's nose. "That bad, bad boy needs to be taught a lesson and, unless you go help these people save King and girl, you get no more food from Momma Amalia! Make you eat only food from Illa. You get hungry fast, non?"

Oreius noticed the other Sisemaalians exchanged extremely concerned looks when Momma Amalia threatened to stop cooking. Obviously, she was the head cook and she held a great deal of influence over the mercenaries. Taisto glanced at the other officers, then he hesitantly tried once more to dissuade Momma Amalia. "What about the strega Medea? What if she hurts our families because we helped the Narnians?"

Momma Amalia rocked back on her heels and tapped her ladle against her hand as she darkly assured them, "Leave bad, bad lady to me. Momma Amalia make sure strega no hurt anybody."

Taisto nodded slowly then looked at the other officers who immediately nodded when Momma Amalia glared at them. Oreius thanked Aslan for the existence of formidable cooks as Taisto turned back to them and bowed his head. "We will fight beside you Narnians. However, it will take time to organize everyone. Moreover, there is one night that shall be better than any other for your plan to work. Heikki and his cousin will take their mercenaries the core group who always served with Heikki and throw a feast for them. Our people are the ones given watch duty, we let you in, and there will be Heikki and his men gathered in one section of the castle and only the strega and her creatures between you and the dungeons."

Oreius nodded as hope grew stronger that they would be able to find and rescue Katerina Alambiel and King Edmund in time after all. "When is this feast?"

"It is in two days' time."

Oreius paused as he felt the weight of Peter's silent frantic questions boring into him. Then, he nodded. "Two days, it is." As they approached the table and began examining the maps of the mercenary camps and the diagrams of the witch's castle that soldiers had drawn from memory, Oreius prayed that Katerina Alambiel and King Edmund would be able to hang for only two more days. He knew the reserve troops were less than a full day away as they had pushed themselves hard, so they would have the necessary numbers. Now, he needed to keep the High King from giving in to his impulsive side and charging recklessly into the witch's castle...just as he had to restrain himself from doing the exact same thing. _Oh Aslan, help us all make it only two more days. Protect them for two more days. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina kept her eyes closed as she gingerly touched a hand to her head. The persistent pounding between her temples was making it impossible to sleep anymore. She sighed as she swung her legs off the bed and touched the soft rug with her feet. She finally cracked an eye open staring at the long dark blue drapes covering the window and casting the entire room in shadow. She winced at the mere thought of sunlight streaming in, but she forced herself to stand and then shuffled over to the drapes. She felt like an Ogre had trampled her...everything ached with every movement that she made her body perform.

Throwing the drapes open, she immediately shut her eyes with a grimace as the sunlight blinded her. She slowly peeked out the window and wondered where she had fallen asleep because the window and architecture weren't right for the Cair or the lodge up north. She could see the edge of a garden, some pine trees, a copse of birches, a car... Katerina froze then looked again, no, it was a car. But... She whirled to examine the room and was greeted by two table lamps and on the opposite bedside table...she ran across the bed to grab a digital alarm clock, its flashing red numbers telling her it was 7:45 in the morning. She ran her hand through her hair as she looked around the room in absolute bewilderment. She wasn't in Narnia anymore...she was on earth. _What is going on?_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this one took me a bit to get just right, but here it is. Many thanks to Lady Firewing who helped me create and figure out Momma Amalia. Obviously, the Sisemaalians are essentially the Narnian version of Italians. Oh, and the soup or stracciatella Momma Amalia ends up giving Edmund is a real classic Italian recipe you can look it up and see what it looked like or how to make one yourself. I should have the next chapter out soon. So, leave a review below and let me know what you thought about this chapter, especially the ending. **


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Reality or Deception?

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger for her reviews. I have to admit they are very motivating, especially the last two that I received yesterday, I also get a good chuckle out of them. So, thank you, and here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Sixteen: Reality or Deception?

Katerina Alambiel stared around the room. It couldn't be real...how could it possibly be real? She had died on earth when she was shot, so she couldn't be back...could she? Unless, she hadn't died, then the reality of her current situation could be based on... She hissed and raised both hands to her temples as her headache suddenly worsened into a sharp jabbing pain that made every thought vanish as she resisted the urge to curl up and cry from the sheer amount of pain.

Katerina straightened as the pain finally subsided to throbbing instead of piercing. She shivered as a cool draft hit her from the ceiling fan's efforts. She needed clothes. The nightgown she was wearing was too thin, not to mention it was cut rather low for exploring a house with unknown occupants. If she got into a fight, she would prefer not having to worry about a wardrobe malfunction on top of everything else. She set the alarm clock back down on the bedside table and walked to the closet. _Yet another sign I'm not in Narnia since Narnia doesn't have closets...it is all wardrobes or dressers, but mainly wardrobes. _Dressed in a simple short-sleeved shirt and jeans, Katerina considered searching for shoes then she dismissed the thought. She could sneak better in her bare feet anyway.

Creeping to the door, she held her breath as she listened for any movement below. She paused when she heard voices, but they sounded far away and odd...she knew what it was, but she couldn't summon the name from her memory. When she tried, her headache worsened until she stopped. She hesitated for a moment then slipped out the door into a hall. It was empty. There were stairs just to her left and she quietly picked her way down them...all those tracking lessons under Sherket and Sefu's supervision paying off. The house seemed to be empty as she crept toward the voices she had heard before, walking into a room she stopped in surprise as she realized the voices were coming from a...T.V. She picked up the remote from the couch and turned it off.

A hand clamped on her shoulder and she slammed her elbow into her attacker's stomach. She heard a grunt, but didn't stop or turn around as she fought to get away from the man. She regretted not putting on shoes as she slammed her heel into his shin. She twisted out from under his arm and ran for the next room. She had just reached the hall when he caught her again, "Wait!"

She froze for a split second in spite of years of training in both Narnia and Earth...she knew that voice, but it was impossible. He took advantage of her brief pause and pinned her to the floor. She immediately tried to kick him, but missed. He cursed softly, and then grabbed her and flipped her over so she now faced him and ordered, "Enough! Katerina Alambiel, stop fighting me."

Katerina froze in shock as she stared at a familiar yet different face..._Dodhéanta!_ He didn't loosen his grip on her, but his dark eyes searched hers for something. There was less than six inches between their faces. She didn't move, just watched him in silence until he began to ease his grip. She immediately kicked at him and tried to scramble out from under him. She actually heard him sigh before he pinned her again, but this time, he shifted his weight so one leg was pinning both of hers, one arm securely pinned her torso, and the other hand easily trapped both of her wrists, so she was essentially immobile and unable to fight him off any further. Ignoring the disconcerting familiarity of his face and voice, Katerina glared and wiggled her wrists. "Let go!"

"Do you know who I am?" Katerina wiggled her wrists again, ignoring his question as she tried in vain to break his grip. She knew who he reminded her of, even though it was impossible outside of Narnia. His next question was one she couldn't ignore, though. "You didn't look at your hands when you woke up, did you?"

She scowled at him, "No! Now, let go of me!"

He didn't answer, instead he shifted his grip on her wrists and raised them so they were where she could see them. He rotated her wrists until her left hand faced her. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of a modest diamond ring nestled securely behind a wedding band. Then, he shifted his own hand so she could see a matching wedding band on his ring finger. _Well, that's unexpected._

He must have been satisfied with what he saw in her face when she stilled because he nodded, "Right, we're married. Do you remember me, Kent, your husband?" The satisfaction faded when Katerina shook her head, "I was afraid of that. All right, we'll take it one step at a time just like the last time. First things first, you are not in Narnia and I'm not him, but I'm not the enemy either. Now, I'm going to let you up and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to kick me again...I already finished my workout this morning."

Deciding she needed information more than continuing to an unsuccessful attempt at fighting...Kent, she nodded. Kent eased his weight off her legs and torso before he let go of her hands. He waited a moment as if he truly expected her to start fighting him again, but she didn't move. Crouched in front of her, Kent gave her a measuring look before he offered his hand. Katerina took it without thinking, she did it out of habit because of who he reminded her of…maybe all Narnians had doppelgangers on Earth or at least the ones who were not Talking Beasts. Her headache changed once again to that sharp shooting pain and she hid a wince as Kent stood, pulling her up with him. _I really wish that would stop happening, it's making it difficult to focus on figuring out what is- Oh, he's tall._

Kent had to be about a foot taller than she was. He smirked as she stared up at him. "Yes, my height is something you always remark on, especially when you're having a day like today. Let's get some food before we start putting the pieces together again. Don't give me that look, you need to eat, doctor's orders."

She couldn't help herself, "Are you a doctor?"

He chuckled, "No, but my bossy, older sister is and she gave me strict instructions to make sure you eat. And, we both know that for whatever reason when you don't do something that falls in line with Tia's orders, she fusses at me instead of you. And, while you may find those occasions extremely entertaining, I would prefer it if you didn't get me in trouble again. Ah, so that wins me a smile. We're making progress."

Katerina shook her head, but didn't protest as Kent steered her into the huge kitchen. Yes, she had been amused, but she doubted it was for the reason he thought it was. But, she didn't dwell on the real reason behind her smile, instead she chose to question the man claiming to be her husband. "If you're not a doctor, what do you do?"

"I'm a U.S. Marshal. That's sort of how we met."

Katerina hopped up to sit on the counter opposite of where Kent was setting out a ridiculous amount of foodstuff, "You were on my protection detail?" She didn't remember him and he wasn't the type of man one could forget or dismiss into the background.

He nodded as he started making omelets...at least that's what she thought he was making. "I was. I came on your detail the same day you were shot, but we didn't meet that morning because I wasn't assigned to be your escort until you came out of the courthouse." He paused then looked over his shoulder at her, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She smirked, "From which place?"

"Here."

Katerina closed her eyes for a moment as she allowed the memory to rise, half-expecting her headache to worsen again, but it didn't. She could taste the fear she had felt as the deputies informed her that they would have to go up the front steps instead of going through a side entrance...through the crowd of spectators and reporters. Earlier, the deputy who had made that fateful decision had been grumbling to his partner about how the Marshals were sending one of their own to take charge of her protection detail that afternoon...he had ground his cigarette into the ashtray before stating it was about time the Marshals put their act back together. In the end, though, it hadn't mattered, she had been shot and her role shifted from being protected to protector. She opened her eyes and met Kent's dark eyes, "The day I was shot."

He nodded before he scooped a large omelet on to a plate and handed it to her, "Then, that's where we'll start. Start eating and I'll start talking. Don't worry, I didn't put any peppers in it, it's just ham, bacon, turkey, and cheese. What? You need more sodium in your diet. Eat."

Katerina rolled her eyes, but started eating. Cutting into the omelet, she watched as Kent started to add the fillings to his own omelet, grimacing at some of his choices like the diced peppers and onions slathered in Tabasco sauce. The man's taste buds were dead. "Thought you were going to start talking, Kent."

He looked pleased with the fact that she used his name, but he obliged her. "The day you were shot, we all thought the sniper had managed to kill you. However, getting you to the hospital led to thirty-seven hours of waiting for you to get through surgery. The bullet had struck you in the chest but, by some miracle, it didn't kill you instantly. Instead, it just nicked your heart and it tore through the upper corner of your left lung. We nearly lost you during the surgery because there was difficulty finding your blood type, which prompted an emergency blood drive where every single deputy, marshal, and a good chunk of the attorney general's office rolled up their sleeves and donated a sample to be tested for blood type. They found two of us who matched, Don, my brother-in-law who is also a Marshal, and myself. You were in ICU for six weeks before your condition stabilized enough for them to move you to another floor. It took another three months for you to wake up from the coma. I was on your watch detail that entire time and I was there when you woke up the first time. You were so disoriented and not the least bit cooperative with most of the doctors that there was worry that your coma had...had a negative impact on your cognitive skills."

Katerina interrupted, "You mean they thought I might have gone completely insane."

A faint smirk appeared as Kent conceded her point with a nod and continued with his explanation as he grabbed their empty plates and placed them in the sink. "I called in some favors and got Tia to be your attending physician, which was allowed because she had been on the initial surgery and you calmed down enough to be considered semi-cooperative when she was in the room. It took another four weeks before you seemed to be fully with us again or at least where you weren't going back to wherever you had hidden during the coma every time you went to sleep only to wake up disoriented and bewildered. But, except for that, your recovery was simple, straightforward, and almost atypical in the speed. And, then we had to get you back to court...you made it through the prosecution fine, but after the defense put you through one of the most grueling cross-examinations I've personally witnessed, it was bad. Katerina, you got up the next morning and didn't know where you were, who I was, asking about Cair Paravel and the Four, and the last thing you remembered was being shot. I swapped shifts with my partner, so I could help you reorient to your surroundings and it took the entire day, but next morning you were fine and remembered everything."

Katerina tilted her head as she considered what she had heard. Theoretically, the scenario Kent was describing could happen although it seemed like an unusual occurrence. Of course, she had to concede that her life could hardly be described as typical no matter what world she was in, it was more along the lines of Murphy's favorite playground. Still, there was something she couldn't put her finger on, something wasn't quite...she hid another wince as her headache, which had nearly subsided while she listened to Kent, returned with vengeance and the sharp, shooting pain from before. Clearing her throat, Katerina kept her voice casual as she asked, "If you were on my protection detail, how is it we're married? Because I don't believe that's in the rulebook you Marshals follow...conflict of interest, being too close to a case, and all that red tape."

Kent rubbed his hand over his chin, "Well, I fell for you first, but...I managed to stay professional until you started to show signs that you might feel the same way. I took myself off your protection detail and, after you forgave me for doing that, we dated, then we got engaged, and then we married. The good thing was the last of the trials were completed just before we were engaged and you no longer have to have a protection detail. We celebrated our first anniversary last week."

Walking back through the halls, noticing the pictures for the first time, Katerina mulled over what Kent had told her thus far. Again, his story was plausible and she couldn't find any sign of deception when he spoke and looked at her. Still, she didn't like it when someone tried to get her to believe something that was only plausible and there was something else bothering her, but she still couldn't say what it was. "How often do I have...these days where I don't remember?"

"At first, it could happen as often as twice a week, but as time passed you would go longer between episodes unless you were tossed into an extremely stressful situation with little or no warning. Today is the first time this has happened in just over five months. And, I'm not sure what triggered it because last night you were acting the way you normally do when I get back from an assignment..." Kent trailed off as he picked up a paper discarded on a side table in the living room, "Oh no, I hadn't realized...I told them to leave it be. Did Tia show you this yesterday?"

The doorbell chime interrupted before Katerina even had a chance to deny any knowledge of whatever was on the paper, especially since yesterday she was in a witch's dungeon as far as her memory was concerned. Kent scowled as he left to answer the door, Katerina listened until his footsteps had faded and then she picked up the paper he had tossed back down on the side table. It was an article, and the headline leaped out at her: **Serial Killer to be Executed in Four Days.**

Scanning the article, Katerina felt like time had stopped as she read the Monster was finally scheduled to die for his crimes. She hoped it was true. As horrible a person as that made her, she hoped it was true. She inhaled sharply when she saw the date...that was not when she had last looked at a calendar. "Katerina?"

She looked up as Kent came into the room, only he wasn't alone. The woman with him was dressed smartly in a business jacket and skirt, her dark hair hung loose, and Katerina had to admit she could only be described as beautiful by anyone's standard...it was a dark beauty. The woman gave her a smile, "Katerina, I hope I haven't come over at a bad time. I'm sorry the article I sent yesterday triggered one of your episodes, but as I explained to your husband, I think this might actually be a good thing." _Oh no, shrink alert._ "I know you don't like it when I play therapist with you, but I'm your friend and I want to help you. Oh right, you wouldn't remember me at the moment, I'm Morgan." _Shrink alert! Like I didn't already spend at least six years dealing with frustrating shrinks and frustrating them by not spilling my guts about my childhood or blaming parents I couldn't remember..._

Katerina suppressed the urge to sigh at the concept of having to deal with shrinks again...she had enough trouble dodging her well-meaning, nosy friends and it took a lot to avoid subjects with Tuulea. And, there was something about Morgan that didn't feel quite... She turned around to hide a wince as her headache suddenly resurged with vengeance. _I wish it would stop doing that._ She looked back at Morgan, but paused when she thought she saw satisfaction flash briefly in Morgan's dark eyes. Something was off, but she would play along until she could define it. "What did you have in mind?"

Kent had been watching her closely, but as soon as she spoke, he straightened from where he had been leaning against the doorframe. "Katerina, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, not today."

Morgan looked vaguely annoyed, "Kent, I already explained that this will help her and make it so she'll be less likely to have another episode any time soon."

Katerina raised her hand to forestall the brewing argument, "It's all right, Kent, really, I want to do this...whatever _this_ is."

Kent frowned but nodded. Morgan managed to glide over to the large sofa and imperiously waved for Katerina to join her. Katerina pretended not to notice and casually walked over to an overstuffed armchair. She didn't miss how Morgan shifted ever so slightly in irritation both when she made herself comfortable in the chair and when Kent walked up behind her and placed a large hand on her shoulder. She chose to chalk up the odd flash of reassurance she felt to who he resembled since that was someone who was always at her back, especially in situations where she was less than comfortable. She nodded to Morgan and spied that irritation again before Morgan smoothed down the front of her jacket and crossed her ankles, "Let's begin, shall we? Now, last time we discovered that if you tell us what memories come to mind during certain events or in response to certain words, it becomes much easier for you to recall the missing years of your life. I think we can expand on that discovery. So, this time I want you to try to recall as much of your past as possible. Let's focus on when you were found in the woods as a child. Now, I want you to close your eyes and focus on tracing your steps back through the woods to the time before the hunters found you and I want you to talk us through each memory, no matter how insignificant or ridiculous you may think it is, all right? Good."

Katerina stared at Morgan in silence for a moment...there was something important hidden in her request, but then again, it wasn't the first time a shrink had tried to get her to walk back through her past. Deciding to allow the venture to continue to run its course, Katerina played along and closed her eyes. She allowed the memory to surface...

_She was lost. She didn't recognize the landmarks and the trees surrounding her were unfriendly and silent. Where were the Trees? The Birds? When Grandda told her to run, she didn't think it was going to be so long before she found anyone to help her. She stopped and swiped a few tears away with her sleeve. She couldn't cry, she had to be strong like Da and Grandda and her brothers. She sniffed then kept walking._

_She finally came to a clearing and nearly jumped in delight when she spotted stars shining through the trees. Grandda and the other Centaurs like her uncles and Stonebrook had all made sure she knew the stars like she knew the names of her family, so she could find her way to shelter by following Spearhead. She wondered if Grandda would be at his home or the Cair... She slowed her steps and cautiously peeked around the trunk of a grand old oak tree. There wasn't anyone in the meadow that she could see. She closed her eyes and listened, but she didn't hear anything except some birds chirping on the other side of the meadow. It was quiet, but not the scary quiet that warned of danger. She paused then entered the small meadow and looked up. She gasped as she stared at the sky. She couldn't see Spearhead or the Leopard or the Ship. The stars, she didn't recognize any of them and they looked so far away compared to what she was used to and they weren't as bright. She fell to the ground and another tear escaped before she angrily brushed it away. She couldn't be lost, she couldn't, what would Grandda say? _

_She sniffed then pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest. She wanted to go home. She wanted her family. Looking up at the sky with its strange, unfriendly stars, she whispered, "Aslan, where are You? Please help me. I don't know which way to go anymore." Grandda and Da both said that Aslan could hear her no matter where she was, she hoped that really was true because she didn't think she was in Narnia anymore. After a few moments of staring at the stars hoping in vain for them to turn familiar, she bowed her head and walked back to the great oak. Settling between the roots, she curled up and slept. She dreamed of a great Lion with golden eyes. He whispered her name and told her to continue having faith in Him. He said He wouldn't leave her, but she couldn't go home yet. She nodded then reached out and buried first her hands, then her face in His mane. She heard Him purring as she closed her eyes and drifted asleep._

_When she woke, she was in a forest. She stood and looked around, but she couldn't remember why she was there. She felt...empty like something was missing, but she couldn't remember why she would feel that way. She tapped her chin in thought as she tried to decide which way she should go. She paused when she heard a slight sound from her right, then a large black cat with golden eyes stalked his way into the meadow. She looked at him and he looked at her. As she looked into the cat's golden eyes, she remembered her name was Alambiel. She opened her mouth to ask the cat which way was the right way to go, but she couldn't get the words out. The cat tilted his head and blinked his golden eyes once, and then he turned around and trotted off toward the other side of the meadow with his tail held high. _

_She followed the cat until the sun had completed over half his journey through the sky. The shadows were beginning to grow long when cat darted into the thick underbrush ahead and disappeared from sight. She hurried forward, but froze when she heard voices, male voices, just ahead. Not even a moment later, a trio of men walked around the bluff that had been blocking them from her sight and her from theirs. She didn't move as the men stumbled to a halt, instead she watched them warily as the men quietly conferred among themselves. They were dressed funny but she couldn't remember why she thought that, and they were carrying strange black and brown sticks or were they clubs? She continued watching as the man in the middle pulled off his funny hat, revealing a shock of wispy white hair, and started talking to her, "Sweetheart, where are your folks? Are they nearby? Did you get lost?"_

_She didn't say anything but she did jump when the skinny man to the left of the man talking to her cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed, "Halllooo! Is anyone out here?"_

_The big man to the right leaned around the other man and smacked the skinny man upside the head, "Quiet, you idiot! You're scarin' the little 'un. She can't be much older than my niece, Jemima, an' she's nine this fall." _

_The man in the middle turned and glared the other two into submission, and then he smiled gently at her. "Come on, sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you. We'll take you to the ranger's station that's about six miles north of here and then the rangers can help you find your folks. Come on, the horses are right over there. Have you ever ridden before?" She shrugged as she accepted the man's outstretched hand. "That's all right, sweetheart. You know, I bet that's why the good Lord put us on each other's path today. So, we can help you and so you can find out if you like horses. And, I tell you there is no better day to find out if you like horses than today, the sixteenth of June." _

_Listening to the man talk, she turned to look over her shoulder and spotted the black cat with golden eyes watching as they walked away. She thought she saw him grin before he faded into the underbrush again..._

Katerina opened her eyes and met Morgan's gaze, which struck her as almost predatory, but she pretended she didn't notice. "Did I do it correctly?"

Morgan smiled, "Yes, yes, you were excellent. Now, let's see if you can delve a little farther back into your memories. I-"

When Morgan started talking, Katerina had felt a strange pressure, but it wasn't from Kent's hand. And, she heard something like ringing in her ears while just beyond it she thought she heard a faint voice. It was surprisingly difficult, but Katerina managed to force out a single word. "Why?"

Morgan paused, apparently stunned that Katerina had interrupted...or perhaps she was stunned that she had been able to do anything other than agree. Katerina stared at Morgan wondering who she really was...she winced as her headache transformed into a sharp, piercing pain. But, this time she refused to let it deter her. She didn't know whether everything was reality or deception, and she was tired of not knowing. She wanted the truth and she wanted it now.

Morgan seemed to have found the answer she was willing to commit to, "Searching your past will help you come to terms with it and everything that's happened to you that been traumatic. It will give you closure."

Katerina raised an eyebrow, "Closure? This sounds more like a fishing expedition. So, what are we fishing for exactly?"

There was no mistaking Morgan's annoyance as she shifted on the couch and flashed a pointed look at Kent. He seemed to take the not-so-subtle hint, "I'll go check on the horses, wouldn't want them getting too restless." However, before he left, he surprised Katerina as he leaned down, kissed her on the cheek, and then whispered, "Don't let her beat you down, Katerina Alambiel."

Morgan watched Kent leave through narrowed eyes then she turned her attention back on Katerina, but Katerina once again prevented her from asking her next question. "Why do we have horses?"

Morgan gave her a saccharine smile, "Oh, you live on the ranch Charlie deeded to the two of you when you married."

Katerina tilted her head, "Charlie?"

Morgan laughed, and it set Katerina on edge. "Oh, forgive me, my dear, it's just I never thought you would forget your own father, I mean Charlie Sutton and his wife leaped a lot of hurdles to adopt you when you were sixteen. And, then of course, he gave you away when you married Marshal Kent Ari."

The missing piece slid into place and she knew what had been bothering her, still she held the impulse to blurt out her knowledge in check. Instead, she smiled and asked in the same sweet tone that caused her companions to scatter out of range whenever they heard her use it. "Morgan, forgive me, but I'm still having difficulty remembering everyone's names. What is your full name again?"

Morgan gave her an insincere smile, but she still answered, "Morgan Fay."

Katerina couldn't help herself. She laughed. She threw her head back and allowed a long, mocking laugh to bubble out of her. "Morgan Fay is it? Why not Morgana? Or even Morgause? Or, Morgan le Fay?" She abruptly ceased laughing, ignoring the pain of her headache, which was increasing to a nearly blinding level. She didn't care how much pain it caused or how close she now tread to the line of insanity. She was done with this particular game. She glared at Morgan and whispered, "How dare you? Charlie Sutton was killed in action when I was sixteen. He and his wife never adopted me. Kent Ari? Tia? Don? Do you really think I do not see what you have done? How dare you, witch with no name, take my memories and some of my hopes as a child and twist them into this façade of a happy life?" Katerina winced as the pain increased then she grabbed the arms of her chair and leaned forward as she shouted, "Get out of my head!"

Morgan cursed, the pain in Katerina's head seemed to explode, and then it all went black.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina woke up and she was staring at a familiar ceiling. She placed a hand to her throbbing head and sat up with a hiss. She looked around, but it appeared that she was in the healing ward of Cair Paravel. She allowed herself to harbor the tentative hope that this was reality and not another deception as she slid out of the bed and padded barefoot to the doors. She paused then she slipped out the door and went looking for someone who would be able to resolve the question of validity...or at least she hoped they could. It was quiet near the healing ward as she walked through the halls, in fact, she wondered if there was another feast coming up or was it Peter's birthday already...she had lost track of the date when she and Edmund were captured, so she could only guess.

She paused as she reached one of the places where four halls intersected, maybe she should go to her room and change before she tried to track anyone else down. She was still hesitating when she heard someone call out, "Katerina Alambiel!"

She spun at the call and couldn't help smiling when she saw Oreius approaching her from the hall to her immediate left. She hurried toward him, "Oreius, you have no idea how glad I am to see you as you. Where's Edmund? Is he all right? What happened? How long has it been? What about-"

She cut herself off as Oreius raised his hands, "You do realize I can't answer any of your questions if you never stop for a breath, right? You've been spending a little too much time with Tuulea lately. I'm glad to see you are up, but you shouldn't be wandering the Cair right now. King Edmund is attending to court matters with his siblings. Yes, he's all right. We stormed the castle and recued both of you, though it was a close call for you. It's been five weeks, you had a fever from the henbane poisoning, which kept your healing rate sluggish or so Alithia told me. But, Kat, unless you're planning on being fussed-"

Katerina stiffened as she cut Oreius off mid-sentence, "What did you call me?"

He gave her a strange look, "Kat."

Oreius _never_ shortened her name. In fact, the closest he got was by shortening 'Katerina Alambiel' to a simple 'Katerina' or the occasional 'Alambiel', but never 'Kat'. She shook her head as she backed away from the Centaur. He did not follow her. He just stood there. Her gaze flickered over the halls intersecting with each other, and then she spoke in a clear voice. "I know you are doing this, witch with no name. It will not work. I am not going to play games with you."

"Oh, but you will, Alambiel. For I do intend to gain all the information I want, but I thought I would play nice unlike Jambres whose methods were always rather crude for all that he was a skilled sorcerer."

Katerina whirled around to see Morgan Fay coming down the hall toward her, only now she wore a flowing dress of purple. She raised an eyebrow, "Morgan Fay, or do I get to learn your real name since you clearly know mine?"

The witch twisted her lips into a cruel smile, "I suppose I might as well share, very well, I am Medea."

Katerina nodded in mock deference, "Now, I must admit that Medea is a much more fitting name for a witch like you than even Morgan Fay. And, if we are playing games, Medea, I tire of them. Get out of my head!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea glared at Alambiel's still form as the smoke from the henbane leaves flowed over her. She had not expected her to have a strong enough will to break her initial enchantment twice over and drive her touch from her mind. She clenched her fists, and then turned to leave the room, stopping only at the soft growl from the shadows next to the door, "Do I move her, mistress?"

"No. Leave her where she is, Isak. She said she tired of games, so we will proceed to more advanced games. Let us see how long she can resist my demands then. She'll give me what I want...eventually. After all, she might have won this first round, but we've only just begun to compete."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, Round One of Medea vs Katerina Alambiel is complete. So, I hope the first part, in particular, wasn't too hard to follow. I also hope Medea's first tactic wasn't too disappointing if you were expecting something even more devious. Anyway, the next chapter will be even more interesting because everyone is back and Medea is upping the ante in her competition to break Katerina. Also, we are now only four chapters from the rescue. Something to look forward to, no? If I don't post in the next few days, it's because I'm either blocked, busy, or writing more than one chapter so I can post more than one chapter in quick succession. Leave a review in the box below and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

***Tosses an Ankle Slicer out the window* I don't know how that one got in here... And now I go back to work on the next chapter. ;)**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Dangerous Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger and AragornofRedwall for their reviews. To Hunted Daughter of a Ranger: Sorry to hear about the lost story, that's a writer's worst nightmare. I liked your guesses for what Concealed shall be about, but I shan't confirm anything just yet. I will at the end of Revealed though.

A/N2: Hey, Lady Firewing, will this suffice as an award for guessing correcly on the last chapter? ;)

Additional Chapter Warning: Angst ahead! Sensitive readers be warned. This chapter is rated a high T for implied adult situations (Heikki and Hendrik are both in this chapter), some violence, and lots of mental angst. Sensitive readers be warned!

Chapter Seventeen: Dangerous Games

Oreius searched the night sky for some hint as to what would be the final outcome, but the stars kept their secrets to themselves. What stars he could see that is, since the fog had yet to dissipate and the sky overhead was more cloudy than clear. It was made more frustrating by the dream. Oreius flicked his tail as he recalled how he had suddenly stood in a room behind Katerina Alambiel with his hand on her shoulder. She had been tense and on edge as she watched the strangely dressed woman across from them, who was watching him with narrow-eyed suspicion. She had to have been the witch, Medea. _Remind her to fight. _He couldn't say where the voice came from, but he knew it was the reason he was in this dream. He could feel pressure building up from somewhere; it felt like someone was trying to push him away from Katerina Alambiel so he did the only thing he could think of that would allow him to pass on the message as quickly as possible. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then whispered, "Don't let her beat you down, Katerina Alambiel." Immediately after he had uttered those words, he had felt like he had been hit hard in the chest. The blow had thrust him completely out of the dream and into the waking world. In his tent, he had surged to his feet, gasping for breath for several seconds before he calmed his reaction and went outside to search the stars.

Oreius scowled as he glanced up at the silent sky once more. He didn't like having to wait until the feast. Whatever tricks Medea was using to try to break Katerina Alambiel would play upon her vulnerabilities, fears, and hopes. Katerina had one of the strongest wills of anyone he had met, but even she had her limits and he didn't know how long she would be able to hold out against a full-scale assault without support. She was stubborn, Aslan knew that she was stubborn enough to go at him when others would have deferred and she had been doing so for nearly three full years. Now, he hoped that her stubborn nature would allow her to continue defying Medea until the night of the feast.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel stood in the middle of a forest. Paths stretched out in every direction from where she stood. She raised an eyebrow at the only other being present. "So, this is the new game? Come now, Medea, what do you expect me to do? Pick a path and take you down it?"

Medea's dark eyes flashed with annoyance, "You are running out of time, Alambiel. Cooperate or the boy you have tried so hard to protect will die."

Katerina narrowed her eyes at the witch, "Perhaps you should prove that Edmund is even still alive. For all I know, you have already had him killed. But, then you would have to let me regain conscious instead of invading my mind as far as you can manage, wouldn't you?"

Medea glared at her, but she didn't back down as the witch stepped closer and hissed, "You will not win, Alambiel. No one can save you from being locked inside your mind as your body slowly succumbs to the exposure to the henbane." She paused, then a cruel smirk appeared as she slyly continued, "Besides, at this rate, when I finally allow you to wake, you won't even be able to tell the difference between what is real and what is a hallucination. So, I need not provide proof."

Katerina beat back the frisson of fear that surfaced at Medea's cruelly accurate words. She would not give the witch the satisfaction. She shrugged, "Then you will not get your answers." Her voice hardened as she continued, "Get out of my head!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea spat a curse as she was forced out of Alambiel's mind once again. She glared at where the unconscious girl still lay motionless on the floor. "You won't win. You can't force me out for much longer, and we both know you are not strong enough to keep me out completely. You don't want to cooperate, that's all right, I'll just switch the game board."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Kat! Wake up, Kat! You must wake up, Kat, please!"

She could hear him, he sounded pained. She had to get up. Katerina blinked wearily, but her surroundings were cloaked in shadow. Where was he? She heard him scream and she struggled to get up. What were they doing to make him scream like that?

He screamed again, "Kat! Help me!"

She blinked again, but her vision stayed blurry. She swayed when she tried to stand, so she conceded for the moment and returned to a sitting position. "Edmund!"

That was all she managed to get out before she started choking on the sickly sweet smoke, but it seemed to have been enough. She could hear Edmund's voice get closer, "Kat! Thank goodness, hurry you have to help me."

He didn't sound quite as pained as he had before...she hoped he wasn't trying to muscle through it all. She coughed a little then rasped, "How?"

"Tell me how you escaped with your family from the Cair." She didn't say a word and a tinge of impatience entered Edmund's voice as he spoke again, "Hurry, Kat! She's going to be back soon. You have to tell me this or she'll let the Fell torture me again."

Katerina looked around as she kept her silence until she heard the rustle of fabric coming from the shadows to her left, then she whispered, "How?"

Edmund's voice came from the shadows to her left, "Kat, I just told you how! Now tell me!"

She tensed, ignoring the way her balance still felt off, then she lunged silently at the figure she had glimpsed ever so briefly in the smoke-filled shadows. She collided with the figure and managed to get her hands around the witch's throat. She had to silence Medea. The witch had tried to trick her with the illusion of Edmund's voice, but she had forgotten a critical detail in her eagerness to pry the information from her: Edmund and his siblings didn't know who Katerina's family was or that they had fled the Cair when Narnia fell to Jadis. Plus, her imitation of Edmund wasn't quite up to par...Edmund was far more sarcastic.

She heard the growl right before the Werewolf collided with her, ripping her hands away from Medea's throat and slamming her hard into the wall behind her. The room swam when the back of her head cracked first against the wall and then against the stone floor as the Werewolf threw her down. Her vision was still blurry, but not so much that she couldn't see the Werewolf's teeth as he snarled in her face as he crouched over her body. She watched, unable to find the breath necessary to fight, as the Werewolf leaned in closer until his teeth hovered over her exposed throat...she could feel his hot breath against her skin. _That's just gross. _She tensed when Medea's voice cut through the smoke, "No, Isak. She resisted more than I thought her capable of after spending so long in here. But, you are not to kill her."

The Werewolf snarled and she could feel his canines brush lightly against her throat as he lifted his muzzle then snapped the air above her face in frustration. However, he finally obeyed his mistress and rose from where he had pinned her against the floor. Katerina managed to glare at both Medea and the Werewolf, in spite of their relatively blurry state.

She heard Medea speaking a spell of some type, and then it flowed over her like sticky and unpleasant oil. The nasty sensation made her close her eyes as she resisted the urge to scrub it off, but when she opened them again she was no longer in the room full of smoke. She sighed as she realized they were back in the forest, "You know, this is truly tiresome."

Medea approached until she almost stood on top of her, then she spoke in a tone dripping with venom, "You cannot kill me, Alambiel. And, I cannot yet kill you no matter how tiresome I find you and your attitude. However, I shall make it so that you never know for certain whether what you experience is real or not. You will cling to your memories but I will still gain those secrets I want. As I said before, no one can save you when you have been locked in your own mind."

Katerina rolled her eyes, "Again with the dramatics. I'm not going to tell you anything. I don't remember anything about a secret tunnel or a portal. Oh, and did I mention that even if I did remember, I wouldn't tell you? You cannot force me to remember anything either."

Medea glared at her, "Oh, you think not?"

Katerina knew she was playing a very dangerous game, but she didn't show any hesitation before she sweetly responded, "I think not. Want to know why? If you were truly able to pull the memories you want most from my mind, you would have done it already instead of playing pathetic games in a poor attempt to trick me into volunteering the information."

Medea's lips tightened in clear displeasure before she gave Katerina a look like one might give a bug when contemplating squishing it. _Try it. I'd love to go hand-to-hand with you. _Katerina managed to resist the urge to say exactly what she was thinking to the witch...barely. Medea narrowed her eyes, "You have no idea what game we play. And, your arrogance is going to be your downfall, Alambiel. You think I cannot pull the memories. Let me assure you I can. However, I admit the challenge of breaking you and forcing you to offer up the information willingly was a more appealing game. Now, though I am not so certain the satisfaction will be worth the effort to break your stubborn will." Medea paused then gave Katerina a cruel smile, "I grow tired of waiting for you to come to your senses, Alambiel, so let me help you choose a memory."

Katerina didn't even have time to brace herself before Medea shoved her hard into one of the paths.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_She woke up screaming. They were going to hurt her again! "Da!"_

_The edge of her bed sank at the same time large calloused hands closed over her tiny cold ones and she felt her Da gather her into a tight hug, "Hush now, Alambiel, it was just a bad dream. You're safe now, little star. They won't be able to hurt you again, I promise."_

_She clung tightly to him, afraid he would disappear. Lew sighed as he shifted her easily until he could settle himself on the bed, so only his boots hung off the edge. Alambiel continued to cling to the front of his tunic, shaking slightly as she recalled the terror of the dream, not looking up until her Da tapped her lightly on top of the head. She tilted her head up and finally met her Da's brown eyes. He gave her a smile, "So, little star, I've been thinking of a way to help you get rid of your nightmares, especially if I'm not nearby when you have one." He paused, and then continued when she didn't say anything, "Something you should always remember, Alambiel, no matter how afraid you might be, Aslan is mightier still."_

_She frowned up at her Da, "Then, why did the Tree of Protection get destroyed?"_

"_I cannot tell you why that happened or why a friend like Master Seiyr betrayed our family in such a way that you were endangered and your grandfather injured. Look at me, Alambiel, this is important." Blue eyes met brown and Lew continued with a gentle confidence that soothed Alambiel enough that she finally eased her stranglehold on his tunic, "Even though we don't know why certain things have and are happening, the most important thing for us to remember is that everything works as a part of Aslan's plan for us and for Narnia. This is why we must stay faithful to Him. He will not abandon us, so we must not abandon Him. Trust in Aslan, my little star, and He will keep you safe between His paws."_

_He paused then bussed the top of her head, but didn't say anything else until Alambiel wiggled impatiently. "Da, you said you had a way to make the nightmares go away. What is it?"_

_Her Da raised his eyebrows at her, "Did I?" She frowned and he chuckled, "I'm only teasing, little star, I remember. Do you remember the prayer for rescue from the Fell? No, well, then I shall teach it to you." _

_As he spoke, Alambiel closed her eyes and let the words and the sound of her Da's voice flow over her, chasing the last fears brought on by the nightmare away. She opened her eyes when Lew finished speaking, "Does it help you, Da?"_

_He glanced down at her with a strange look in his eyes, and then he slowly nodded, "Yes, Alambiel, it does. Now, this time I want you to say it with me. Ready?"_

_She nodded and then said every word in time with her Da,_

"_Be merciful to me, O Lion,_

_For the Fell would devour me;_

_Fighting all day they plague me._

_My enemies provoke me all day,_

_For there are many who fight against me, O Great Lion._

_Whenever I am afraid,_

_I will trust in You._

_In Aslan whose Song I will praise._

_In Aslan I have placed my trust;_

_I will not fear._

_What can creatures do to me?_

_All day they warp my words;_

_All their thoughts are against me and for evil._

_They converge together,_

_They hide, they stalk my steps,_

_As they prepare to ensnare my very life._

_Shall they escape because of injustice?_

_Let Your roar cast down the Fell, O Lion!_

_You tally my wanderings;_

_Collect my tears into Your decanter;_

_Are they not transcribed into Your book?_

_When I call out to You,_

_Then my enemies will retreat;_

_This I know, because Aslan is for me._

_In Aslan whose Song I will praise_

_In the Lion whose Song I will praise_

_In Aslan I have placed my trust;_

_I will not be afraid._

_What can creatures do to me?_

_Oaths made to You are binding upon me, O Lion;_

_I will surrender praises to You._

_For You have rescued my soul from death_

_Have you not prevented me from falling,_

_So I may walk before Aslan_

_In the light of the living?"_

_Lew smiled at her when they finished, "When you are afraid, Alambiel, just repeat that prayer to yourself and believe it."_

_Her sigh turned into a yawn, but she still managed to whisper, "Will the dreams ever go away, Da? I'm tired of having them."_

"_Someday they will, I promise. And, I-"Alambiel had nearly fallen asleep when she heard her Da cut himself off and his tone changed slightly when he spoke again, "What is it, Captain Cadfael?"_

"_Forgive the intrusion, Your Majesty, but one of the Gryphon scouts has returned from the northern border with urgent news."_

_She tightened her grip on her Da's tunic as he nodded, "Have everyone who's presently in the Cair assemble in the council room. We shall be there in a moment. Oh, and if you would, send Captain Sekhmet in here." He gently pried her hands off his tunic then stood. "I have to go, Alambiel. I'll see you before I leave the Cair though. Sleep, little star." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before he tucked the covers back around her. He glanced at the door, "Captain Sekhmet, stay with the princess until you are relieved."_

"_Yes, Your Majesty."_

_She watched in silence as her Da strode out the door, pausing only to pull it close behind him. Then, Captain Sekhmet leapt on to her bed. The Leopard sat at Alambiel's feet for a moment, tilting her head slightly before she purred, "Sleep, Princess." She didn't want to sleep, but curled up beneath the covers with Sekhmet's warm bulk at her back, she finally closed her eyes and gave in to sleep. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea smiled in triumph as Alambiel left the first memory behind and journeyed to another. That wasn't the exact memory she had wanted but it was close and Alambiel had been unable to halt it. Her smile vanished when she realized Alambiel was reliving the memory of some stupid prank she had played in the Cair's armory with the aid of the boy king. She had directed Alambiel toward the next memory after the night Lew had learned that Jadis was amassing her army along the northern border, not this useless memory. It seemed Alambiel was still able to resist somewhat the compulsions Medea was placing on her. The girl was stubborn, but she wasn't going to last against her power forever.

She was about to summon Alambiel back to the waking world when another thought occurred to her. She laid a single finger on her throat where Alambiel had grabbed her hours earlier. She had forgotten about the aggressive behavior henbane would cause, that had been a mistake. She did not repeat mistakes. No, she would make sure Alambiel truly could no longer distinguish between what was real, what was memory, and what was of Medea's creation, before she allowed her to regain true consciousness. She would make Alambiel docile...until she handed her over to Heikki and Hendrik, at least.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund shivered as he raised his hands and blew on them in an attempt to warm them. Both his hands and feet were numb, but he could still feel the unnatural bite in the air of his cell. He had been defiantly facing away from the door, even though training and instinctive wariness made him want to watch it unceasingly. He glared at the icy décor, once again wishing he had his hands on Shafhelm so he could fight the enemy through more direct means than silent defiance. A snarl echoed down the tunnel and Edmund automatically reached to his side for the sword that wasn't there.

Another snarl echoed and Edmund twisted around to face the door. He was defiant, not suicidal. A Werewolf appeared on the opposite side of the door and stared hungrily at him. Edmund scooted closer to where the chain was staked into the floor and quietly gathered the length of chain into his hands. It might be a fruitless endeavor but he preferred not being eaten by a Werewolf...or any other creature for that matter. The Werewolf inhaled then snarled, "Man-flesh! It's been so long. So long."

_Wonderful, not only am I on the menu, but I'm a rare treat._ Edmund tightened his grip on the chain as the Werewolf opened the door and stood just inside the cell. The Fell Beast crouched with a predatory snarl and Edmund braced himself for the coming attack. But, the Werewolf seemed to change his mind as he straightened from his crouch and cautiously sniffed the air. For a moment, Edmund thought the Fell Beast might not attack him after all, and then the Werewolf growled and lunged for him.

Edmund swung the chain at the Werewolf's face as the Fell Beast's claws sliced across both sleeves of his tunic. The Werewolf yelped from the unexpected blow as the chain slammed against his muzzle and pulled back instead of carrying through with his initial attack. He snarled as he circled to Edmund's left. Edmund gathered the chain again as he continued watching the Werewolf as he turned and circled back to the right until he was directly in front of Edmund. The Werewolf crouched once again and growled. He lunged. Edmund swung the chain at the Fell Beast again, but missed as the Werewolf twisted out of range and landed right beside him. _Aslan, my life is in Thy paws._

The Werewolf raised a clawed hand high and brought it down in a swift movement...only to be slammed away from Edmund a split second before his claws could rip into his exposed throat. His claws still managed to scratch three long, shallow cuts into Edmund's skin. Edmund watched in surprise as the Werewolf who had been with the witch rose above the other Werewolf, who gibbered pathetically before the bigger Werewolf silenced him by tearing out his throat. Edmund couldn't help flinching at the brutal and horrific act.

Edmund tensed, ignoring the sharp sting of the cuts along his neck, as the large Werewolf turned and stared at him with clear hatred. The Fell Beast curled a lip in a silent snarl, and then he grabbed the dead Werewolf and dragged him out of the cell, leaving a pool of rapidly freezing blood on the icy floor and a swath of blood trailing to the door of the cell. Edmund grimly suspected that the other Werewolves would shortly consume the dead Werewolf._ Part of the reason Kat hates Werewolves as much as she does...well, other than the fact they keep trying to eat her and have eaten her good boots before...now that put her in a right temper._

He sighed in relief when the Werewolf didn't come back. He studiously ignored the blood, but this time he didn't turn his back on the door, not after what had just happened. He mumbled under his breath as a new thought struck him, "If I'm a rare treat, what is Kat? Probably ambrosia, considering how often random Werewolves have tried to eat her." He smirked as he imagined just how much Kat would enjoy hearing his new theory...if he ever saw her again this side of Aslan's country. He had to admit he was concerned about how Kat was fairing, if she was being threatened by ravenous Werewolves as well, or if she was even still alive. He hoped she was, dear Aslan, he hoped she was alive. The witch had been too interested in her to just kill her or so he hoped, if Kat managed not to infuriate the witch to the point that she decided to kill her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina stood in a room full of mirrors. There were mirrors covering the ceiling, the walls, even the floor save for the path leading from a mirror to where she stood upon a pedestal in the center of the room. She adopted a sardonic tone as she addressed the seemingly empty room, "A pedestal really? Do I look like the kind of person who willingly stands on a pedestal of all things? Except when Tuulea traps me into standing still so she can throw fabrics at me, I actively avoid pedestals."

The mirror the path led to swung open and Medea entered. "Why am I not surprised by this revelation, Alambiel? You don't do anything you're supposed to, do you? What would your mother say? Oh, that's right, you never knew her because your birth killed her."

Katerina ignored the barb; instead, she gave Medea a bored look. "Bringing my mother into this is a useless attempt. As for not doing what I'm supposed to, well, I've heard that speech many times before and from people I actually cared to listen to, as opposed to you. So, what do you want this time?"

Medea looked vexed, much to Katerina's private satisfaction, then she recovered and smiled as she stated in sickeningly saccharine tones, "Why, my dear Alambiel, I want only to show you what you could have if you cooperated with me, instead of continuing a resistance that shall ultimately prove futile."

Katerina raised an eyebrow, "If this is a spiel for "cooperate now and receive one free execution later," I'll pass."

Medea laughed and it made Katerina's hair stand on end, though she took pains to hide that fact from the witch. "No, my dear Alambiel, I wish to show you how you could enjoy a fate other than an untimely end." Katerina watched warily as Medea chanted a slow soft spell then gestured at her one, twice, thrice. The witch looked like a cat who ate the canary...after barbecuing it and serving its nestlings as hors d'oeuvres. "Why don't you look in the mirror to my right?"

Katerina reluctantly looked in the mirror, wondering what illusion the witch had concocted now. She gave her reflection an incredulous look as she stood in the mirror wearing a gold halter-top backless dress. She said the first thing that came to mind, "Well, that's just tacky, not to mention completely impractical. And, what's the point of this little exhibition?"

Medea gave her an annoyed look, "Look at your back. It's smooth, no hint of even a single scar. I can give you that, make it so the attack by the one you call Monster never happened. You no longer have to be ashamed of showing your back or even just your shoulders, and fearing that the man you fancy will reject you because of your deformity."

Katerina stared at Medea in silence for a moment, and then raised both eyebrows. "Uh huh, sure enough that's been the core of my entire problem with life in general...my inability to wear tacky gowns that show my back." She propped her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly, "Exactly what is it you think I do with my days? One, I wouldn't run around wearing a backless halter-top dress even if I didn't have a single scar on my body because it would be both impractical and I would have to constantly worry about wardrobe malfunction. Two, I'm not ashamed of my scars anymore, but I am aware that seeing them makes other people uncomfortable plus the story behind them makes for a bit of a mood killer. Three, I would never wear something this tacky on principle. Four, if a man despises me because I have scars, he's not for me anyway. Five, did I mention this dress is both tacky and impractical?"

Medea gave her scathing look, "Very well, remain scarred. A poor testament to the beauty the women of your family were renowned for; your grandmother, Swanwhite, was the most beautiful woman in the history of Narnia while your own mother, Hadassah, she was also considered a beauty. It's a wonder you can stand to look in the mirror."

Katerina rolled her eyes, "My mother was a Nymph. Of course, she was beautiful by anyone's standards. And, my grandmother may have been beautiful, but she was also a wise and kind ruler. However, from what I gather, both of them understood a simple concept that you have failed to grasp: Physical beauty shall fade away, but if one's heart is pure and loving and devoted to Aslan, the inner beauty shall make even the most hideous exterior attractive in its own way. Now, I don't know about you, but personally I've never had cause to run around hunting down mirrors to look at my back, flawless or otherwise. I mean, that would be both difficult and ridiculous because one would have to find a way to carry one mirror behind oneself and another mirror in front in order to look at the reflection of the rear mirror containing the reflection of one's back. Again, I don't know about you, but I have been known to walk into walls on occasion and I just don't see that lugging around two mirrors with me would improve my avoidance of walls. Plus, my luck is absolutely abysmal on a good week, so I don't think I want the additional fourteen years of bad luck that would result from breaking two mirrors. Of course, I choose not to believe in luck, so I suppose the last point doesn't really matter but glass shards are quite uncomfortable to remove from one's skin and clothes and hair even without shattering two mirrors. I think-"

"Enough!" Katerina didn't bother hiding her smirk as she watched Medea seethe, apparently inane rambling got on the witch's nerves. Medea glared then she made a short cutting gesture and a glance at her reflection confirmed that the tacky backless halter-top dress was gone, leaving her in the ragged and worn under tunic, trousers, and boots she had been wearing for at least a week now. _Ugh. But, still better than that nightmare of a dress._ Medea glared at her, "Fine, fine. You don't want to be the picture of perfect beauty. However, there is something else you should consider."

Medea ceased to speak as she looked expectantly at Katerina Alambiel, who sighed before stating in a very put-upon tone, "All right, I'll bite. What is the other thing I should consider?"

Medea looked smug as she pronounced, "I can make you Queen of Narnia."

Katerina shook her head, "Not interested."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea stared at Alambiel in shock; so far, she had refused every offer and defied every coercion. One would think after she had spent nearly two full days in and out of the hallucinogenic smoke of the burnt henbane leaves that Alambiel would become at least slightly more compliant even with her trapped inside her own mind. And, yet, Alambiel continued to defy her will. She narrowed her eyes at the infuriating girl, "So, you think. Very well, Alambiel. I'm certain we shall find something you want to exchange for two little pieces of information. However, maybe we should continue this conversation on more solid ground, hmm?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina Alambiel lay slumped against the far wall of the room. She glanced around but her vision was blurry once more and it was a challenge to concentrate her thoughts as her temples throbbed. She swallowed reflexively then coughed. She could hear fabric rustling and she knew the witch was coming back. She feared what or who Medea brought with her.

"Isak." That single name was all she heard before a Werewolf appeared in front of her and dragged her by the back of her ruined under tunic to kneel in front of Medea as the witch stood in the center of the room. She couldn't find the strength to stand on her own, the room tilted drunkenly when she tried to move, but she still managed to glare up at Medea as the witch crooned in a patronizing tone. "Alambiel, you know who you are. The true ruler of Narnia. The throne is yours by birthright as the only surviving member of the line of Frank. You should be Queen Alambiel, not the frequently despised, barely tolerated woman serving these four usurpers as a mere guard, they may have knighted you but you know you're not truly welcomed by many in Narnia."

Katerina licked her lips, and then rasped, "No one is liked by everyone."

Her voice become more cloying in nature as Medea resumed speaking as if she had never been interrupted. "Your birthright should be claimed. You will have respect, power, even love. Don't you want to belong, Alambiel? I mean truly belong with a family of your own, husband and children. Do not pretend you don't, Alambiel, I know better. But, you can't be worthy of the one you love without bringing something of worth with you and you aren't worth anything aside from your birthright."

Katerina tried to interrupt again, but this time Medea's cloyingly saccharine words flowed over her and knocked aside her attempt. "You know I'm right, Alambiel. For how else will you explain that you cannot choose a Human for your mate? With your heritage, you won't age like a Human not here in Narnia, there's just not enough Human blood in you. No, you have the lifespan of your Centaur kin if you don't get yourself killed of course. No, you will have to choose a Narnian for your mate simply by virtue of your heritage. And, if your birthright were in place then more Narnians would be willing to vie for your hand. I mean, you don't really want to die alone and unloved, do you, my dear?"

Katerina stared at Medea, the witch's face was less blurry than it had been a moment ago and her words were... She shivered as she tried to clear her mind of the cloying words and Medea frowned slightly before she once again resumed speaking, "Oh, Alambiel, why do you struggle so? I am only trying to help you. Because you know this is all true. Help me by answering two little questions and I will help you in return. You can sit upon the throne of your father. Say it now, say "Long live Queen Alambiel.""

Katerina blinked at her, and then she softly began to whisper, "Long...live... Queen...Lucy." Medea jerked as she continued in a voice that grew progressively stronger. "Long live King Edmund. Long live Queen Susan! And, long live King Peter! I...I am loyal in my service to the Four and to Aslan." She bowed her head and laughed softly, "I want not the throne of Narnia. Aslan has given rule over Narnia to the Four, who am I to gainsay Him? I...I reject your offer, witch."

Her vision was still somewhat blurry, but that didn't prevent her from seeing the rage on Medea's face right before the witch slapped her. Medea hissed, "Your whole family was destroyed because the Great Cat abandoned you, your family, and all of Narnia to Jadis for one hundred years. And, you reject my offer for abasement at the feet of four usurpers?"

Katerina shook her head, and immediately regretted doing so as the room flipped flopped in response to the action. She took a shaky breath, "You're wrong. He did not abandon us. He never left us. He was there. We just couldn't see Him with our eyes. If Aslan calls me to abase myself for His glory and purpose, I will do so. But, serving the Four is not abasing myself, it is how I serve Narnia and Aslan."

She closed her eyes for a moment to take a break from the visual difficulties she was currently experiencing...more side effects from her exposure to the hallucinogenic plant. She could feel Medea's glare boring into her. The witch hissed, "The slaughter of your family served no purpose, save to strengthen Jadis' control over Narnia. Though it still didn't completely phase those accursed Centaurs. But, still you were abandoned by an uncaring Great Cat or you were cruelly used in a fickle plan. And, you are a fool to expect Him to do anything to save you from the fate your family has already experienced."

Medea paused and Katerina quietly whispered the last three stanzas of the prayer her father had taught her not long before he left to fight the White Witch as she invaded Narnia's northern border.

"You tally my wanderings;

Collect my tears into Your decanter;

Are they not transcribed into Your book?

When I call out to You,

Then my enemies will retreat;

This I know, because Aslan is for me.

In Aslan whose Song I will praise

In the Lion whose Song I will praise

In Aslan I have placed my trust;

I will not be afraid.

What can creatures do to me?

Oaths made to You are binding upon me, O Lion;

I will surrender praises to You.

For You have rescued my soul from death

Have you not prevented me from falling,

So I may walk before Aslan

In the light of the living?"

Medea cringed then she screamed, "Fool! He does naught to protect you! And, you will not walk among the living for much longer, Alambiel, nor will the boy you have tried so hard to protect." An instant later, Medea calmed herself and granted Katerina a false smile. _Psycho alert. _Medea fairly purred with venomous malice as she whispered, "You know, Alambiel, I was mistaken about something. Your entire family wasn't killed...immediately. Some were kept around for some time to see if they might prove useful. You met one when you were in the world of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. You call him 'Monster,' but isn't it a pity that you couldn't recognize your own brother?"

Katerina froze, and then she rasped, "Liar."

Medea laughed cruelly, "No recognition? I should have thought that you would at least remember the brother nearest to you in age, what was his name? Oh, yes, Leith. I wonder how much worse do your memories seem now that you know your own brother killed so many defenseless young women because he was trying to kill you."

"Lies! You lie. Leith died in Narnia." Katerina hesitated briefly as she recalled the official account stated that both she and Leith had gone missing and were _presumed_ dead. But, no, she couldn't see how her brother could be the Monster. She couldn't, especially not when Leith was the one who carried her out of the Cair.

"_Alambiel!" She looked up as Leith came running back toward her with his lantern in hand. He crouched in front of her, "What happened? You need to stay with the group."_

"_Sorry, I tripped and my foot got stuck."_

"_Here, hold the lantern while I get you unstuck, little star." Leith gently pushed her foot up out of the narrow crack it had been caught in. He stood and took the lantern back. He paused to look her over; his light brown eyes were full of concern and the tiniest hint of fear. He took a breath and she copied him. He smirked slightly, and then he bent, "All right, little star, climb on my back and wrap your arms around my neck and I'll carry you through the tunnel, so you don't get left behind again or worse, lost."_

_She obeyed, but didn't say anything until Leith straightened with her clinging to his back, "What about when we get out of the tunnel, Leith?"_

"_There will be horses waiting for us. Now, hang on, Leb and Liam are up ahead with our sister-in-laws, nephews, and niece, so I'm going to run." She wrapped one arm tight around Leith's neck and held the lantern in her other hand as Leith started running through the tunnel._

Katerina blinked clearing the memory away only to be confronted by Medea's intense stare, "Where did the tunnel come out at, Alambiel? Was it in the same forest as the portal you used to escape into the other world?"

Katerina stared at the witch in silence, and then she softly stated, ""Fierce witnesses rise up; They ask me things I do not know.""

Medea slapped her, and this time her blow resulted in a fine trickle of blood running from Katerina's nose over her lips and down her chin. Medea smeared the blood with her thumb as she pronounced with quiet malice. "Tonight is the feast for Heikki and his mercenaries. They enjoy having entertainment at the feast. I will give you to them as that entertainment, Alambiel, unless you tell me now where is the tunnel your family used to escape and where is the portal."

Katerina hid a shiver of dread at the threat, but she continued to quote the Psalm that had come to mind. It was oddly fitting...and it comforted her. ""But in my adversity they rejoiced And gathered together; Attackers gathered against me, And I did not know it; They tore at me and did not cease; With ungodly mockers at feasts They gnashed at me with their teeth.""

How appropriate, it could have been written for her and what she had been going through for the past week or so, and what she was about to go through. She felt another frisson of fear skittering up her spine and she defied it by quoting the Psalm once more, ""This You have seen, O Lord; Do not keep silence. O Lord, do not be far from me. Stir up Yourself, and awake to my vindication, To my cause, my God and my Lord. Vindicate me, O Lord my God, according to Your righteousness; And let them not rejoice over me.""

Medea stared down at her with unadulterated hate as she sneered, "How revoltingly Narnian of you, Alambiel. You should have cooperated with me, instead of calling to the Great Cat who will not stir Himself on your behalf nor on the behalf of the boy king, and perhaps what happens next could have been avoided. Isak, go inform Heikki and his cousin that they may have Alambiel as entertainment for tonight's feast. Oh, and tell them that they should have some of their women clean her up because she is absolutely filthy."

Katerina Alambiel closed her eyes and prayed as Medea and Isak swept out of the room. _Aslan, protect Edmund. I surrender to Thy will, though I am fearful. Breathe Thy courage into me. Help me fight this drug, this poison, for a little longer. O Lion, be with me._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Isak snarled silently as he watched Hendrik skulking in to the kitchens, trying to avoid Momma Amalia's eye while he snuck up behind one of her youngest helpers. She jumped with a sharp cry as Hendrik grabbed her and tried to pull her away from her task of separating the varied fruits on the table before her. Hendrik yelped when a wooden ladle smacked his arm and immediately let go of the terrified girl. He swayed slightly as he turned to face the bristling head cook, who waved her wooden ladle threateningly in his face. "You leave Momma Amalia's helpers alone, boy, or you eat from the bottom of pot by Illa." She sniffed then smacked Hendrik again, "That for drinking already, fool boy. Feast not start yet, no food to go with wine, and you waste all good wine. Then, you disrupt Momma Amalia cooking and scare Momma Amalia's helpers. You turn into bad, bad boy like skinny weasel cousin. Out of Momma Amalia's kitchen. Go!"

Hendrik stumbled back a step and started to leave when Heikki strode into the kitchens. Isak could smell the level of fear rise among the women as the leader of the mercenaries entered. He had already delivered his mistress's message to Heikki, but Medea had given him further instructions to make sure neither of the cousins caused Alambiel any harm before the feast that would keep his mistress from interrogating her after the Men had broken her, so he kept watch. Momma Amalia's scowl deepened as she propped her fists on her ample hips, "So, Heikki, why you in Momma Amalia's kitchen? You and cousin bother Momma Amalia's helpers and no feast served. What your hungry men say then?"

Heikki glared down at the older woman, his permanent sneer affixed by the scar on his face still failed to intimidate her. "No need for threats, Momma Amalia. I need three women to come with me and clean up the girl who will be providing the entertainment at tonight's feast. The Strega has given her as a gift and I want her looking her best or I will take your newest helper to serve in addition to the Strega's gift."

The girl Hendrik had tried to take let out a frightened gasp as she paled and Isak could hear her heartbeat triple from his hiding place. Momma Amalia scowled harder and then made an imperious gesture with her ladle, "Nicci, Gianna, Maarit, go help girl."

The three Sisemaalian women scurried around Momma Amalia, then fell in as Heikki turned away from the glaring head cook and led them out of the kitchens, pausing only once in the doorway not far from where Isak stood watch. "Hendrik! Leave the women alone. Remember, tonight, you can bother the Narnian woman who so humiliated you the last time you two had an encounter." A leer crossed Hendrik's face as he lurched out of the kitchens and stumbled after his cousin and the three women.

Momma Amalia looked distinctly unhappy, then she picked up the hand of the girl Hendrik had scared and patted it once, "Come, passerotta, Momma Amalia teach new recipe."

The girl whispered, "Si, Momma Amalia."

Momma Amalia nodded then she glared at the women still dawdling. "Work!" The women jumped back to their work, save one whom Momma Amalia gestured to take over the girl's previous task before she hustled the girl to the workstation she had been using before interrupted by Hendrik and Heikki.

No longer interested in what was going in the kitchens, Isak quickly followed the mercenaries and the three helpers to the highest dungeon level where Alambiel was being held in an antechamber adjacent to a bath. He allowed Heikki to spot him and bared his teeth in silent warning when the mercenary made to follow the three women into the room. The mercenary captain tightened his jaw in displeasure and Isak could smell his anger at being forced to wait before he could enact the painful revenge he had planned for Alambiel. Nevertheless, the man grabbed his useless cousin and forced him to sit in the lone chair in the antechamber, "Stay here and make sure she doesn't escape, but don't go in there until I come back."

Hendrik tried to stand as soon as his cousin left, only to immediately sit when he heard Isak growl. Hs mistress had been right about the cousins needing a close watch or they would ruin her plans before they were finished. Satisfied the useless cousin would be unlikely to move any time soon, Isak crawled through the high window and took up watch in the high rafters as the three Sisemaalian women exclaimed softly over Alambiel's dirt and blood-encrusted clothing, hair, and skin. Alambiel went along with their ministrations without protest, allowing them to wash her until they were finally satisfied that she was clean. They wrapped her in a robe that fell only to her knees before they once again washed and combed out Alambiel's hair this time adding the scent of violets and lilies to the rinse.

Isak wrinkled his nose at the women's actions, but then the door to the bathing room slammed open and Hendrik rushed Alambiel. Isak let out a warning snarl, but the sour wine he could smell on Hendrik seemed to make him more of a fool than usual. He pawed at Alambiel, who suddenly came out of her compliant state and kneed him. Hendrik dropped at her feet just as Heikki ran in and Isak leaped down from the rafters snarling. Isak was slightly disappointed when Heikki managed to reach Hendrik a moment before he did and jerked the moaning man to his feet, "Idiota! You cannot have her yet." Heikki ignored Isak and the four women as he shoved his cousin out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Isak snarled, "Finish." The three Sisemaalian women jumped but Alambiel did not; instead, she stared off into space as the women started fussing around her. To fool the women into thinking they were alone, Isak stalked out the door. Fortunately for the two cousins, he could hear them walking toward the feasting hall...Hendrik cursing Alambiel in two languages. Assured the cousins would not make such a foolish attempt again, Isak climbed up to the high window and resettled himself in the rafters as the women continued tending to Alambiel. His mistress would be pleased that he had protected her interest...he wondered if his mistress might allow him to eat Alambiel when she finally finished questioning her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

10 Fairdawn 1004

Oreius checked the sharpness of his claymore before sliding it into its sheath. He looked over the bustling Narnian camp in silent approval as the two hundred strong force prepared to storm the castle of the Witch Medea and rescue King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel. He hoped neither one were in dire need of Queen Lucy's cordial because that was the one thing they did not have. Surely, Alithia would be able to tend whatever hurts they had taken while in enemy hands. A small figure limped out of the fog just to his right and then Taisto's younger brother grinned up at him, "Generale! Taisto say time come. Follow Taavi. Taavi take to Torre."

Oreius nodded then he turned and signaled Ardon who had been watching the exchange. The other Centaur inclined his head then quietly relayed the orders to the other officers present, while Oreius trotted to the tent serving as Alithia's healing ward. Peter looked up as soon as he entered, "Is it time?"

"Yes."

Peter nodded and grabbed his helmet, "Then let's go get them."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund looked up as the Witch entered with two Werewolves following her. She looked different now, a dark and dangerous beauty in her purple gown rather than the icy and cruel beauty of Jadis. This must be the witch's real face. She gave him a malicious smile, "Edmund, dear, I'm afraid I've neglected you, but that's easily remedied since Alambiel is now entertaining mercenaries for the rest of the night." He tensed with fear for Kat's sake because he had a horrible feeling that the witch wouldn't have allowed her to be in a condition where she could easily fight off the mercenaries once they ganged up on her. The witch's smile widened, "Oh yes, I should introduce myself. I am Medea and I am going to kill you tonight." _Aslan, protect Thy servants. Please help me and help Kat._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so this chapter is huge because it's two combined chapters, I hope you enjoyed it. The verses Katerina quotes are from Psalm 35 in the NKJV, while the Narnian prayer is a Narnian version of another Psalm, can anyone guess which one? Anyway, the next chapter is the Feast and then one after is the rescue. Write your review in the box below and let me know what y'all thought about everything that happened in this chapter. I hope to have the chapters for the feast and the rescue up by next Saturday, so let's hope writer's block stays away this week.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: A Feast of Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger and AragornofRedwall for their reviews. I enjoyed them (even if I did shock Hunted Daughter of a Ranger into speechlessness)...oh, and if you were looking for those pitchforks with the last chapter...you're definitely going to want them by the end of this chapter.

Additional Chapter Warning: Angst ahead! Sensitive readers be warned. This chapter is rated a high T for implied adult situations (Heikki and Hendrik are both in this chapter and they are in true scuzzball mode) and the effects of being under the influence of hallucinogenic plants. Sensitive readers be warned!

Chapter Eighteen: A Feast of...Illusions

Katerina Alambiel flinched at the sudden bang of a door...or was it doors? From where she sat, she couldn't tell which of the identical doors had opened, but both emitted the same man who was heading toward her...she knew him from somewhere. The name of the man came and then fled so quickly it nearly gave her whiplash...she laughed at the word...whiplash, though for the life of her, she couldn't explain why she did. The man stopped in front of her...she wished he hadn't. She didn't like him...his eyes were wrong...cold, no, dead like a fish...she shook her head because she knew that thought wasn't right, but she couldn't seem to find the word she really wanted. It was an incredibly irritating sensation.

The man looked pleased...in a sneering, dead-fish-eyes sort of way. Heki...Henki...Heikki...Heikki that was his name! Katerina felt a flash of excitement at putting a name to the sneering face, only to jump when Heikki suddenly spoke, his voice echoing oddly. "So, strega, the henbane still holds you in her grasp. Making you eat those three berries was just the thing. Stay here for a small while, strega, until it's time for you to entertain my men and I at the feast." She watched him turn, a line of light dancing across him for a moment before he split in two and disappeared through the doors...leaving her alone.

Katerina watched as more lines danced across the opposite wall, and then she remembered she hadn't liked the man, Heikki. "Why don't I like him?"

"Because he hurt you."

Katerina looked to the left and found the source of the voice, Lucy. She frowned at the sight of Narnia's youngest queen. "You're...you're not supposed to be here." She hesitated when the reason Lucy wasn't supposed to be there escaped her. "He hurt me?"

Lucy nodded, "Look at your leg, Kat. You remember."

Katerina looked down and reached out a shaking hand to touch a fading mark running from just above her knee to mid-thigh. She flinched at the memory of a blade cruelly tearing into her leg...the man with dead-fish-eyes sneering...Heikki sneering but she could tell he had enjoyed hurting her. She shuddered and the memory faded. "Lucy?" She glanced up but the Valiant Queen was gone. She was alone again.

In a small corner of her mind, she knew Lucy couldn't have been there but still she had been glad to see her. She looked back down and tilted her head as she realized the skirt she was wearing hadn't been moved when she traced the fading mark on her leg...the slit ended closer to her hip than her knee. That bothered her... Katerina lost her train of thought. She laughed as she noticed the light spiders skittering across the opposite wall were turning into dancing lines then turning back into spiders.

She closed her eyes a moment... When she opened them again, it took her several heartbeats before she realized she was in a hall. Heartbeats...she raised her hand, it was shaking, and touched her throat...she could feel her pulse pounding faster than usual. She could hear her heart beating...loud and fast...that wasn't a good sign. She knew it wasn't good, but she couldn't remember why.

"The poison is affecting you, Katerina Alambiel." She looked up to meet Alithia's concerned gaze. The healer kept talking, "Don't let them give you any more henbane, otherwise it will be too late." Alithia vanished before Katerina could say a word.

She didn't give Alithia much thought as she was distracted by the appearance of a... "Birdbath?" She tried to stand to inspect the birdbath, only to have blackness encroach on her field of vision until she could only see a small narrow circle of wall. She swayed then dropped back down on to the hard bench. She closed her eyes then opened them. The tunnel vision had receded and the birdbath...had disappeared. "That was weird."

Katerina carefully lowered her head into her shaking hands. Her head was hurting again. Her hair swung forward to frame her face and she was distracted by the scent. Sitting back up, she grabbed a loose wavy strand of hair and caught the scent again...violets and lilies. She scowled slightly. "Whatever is the matter, Kat?"

"Yes, Kat, don't you like violets and lilies?"

She looked up to see Lucy and Susan standing a few feet away and shrugged. "They aren't my favorite flowers."

The two Queens smiled, and then Lucy giggled. "I thought you said you didn't have a favorite flower."

Katerina smiled as the memory of a warm summer day and a picnic with just the two Queens came to mind. Then her smile fled along with the memory as she tried to recall what she had told the Queens about her favorite flowers. "I don't have just one favorite, I have two favorites...but, I don't...I can't remember which two."

She noticed the dancing lines of light on the wall again, and when she remembered Lucy and Susan were standing there, she turned back only to find the two Queens had vanished. She heard laughter and glanced around but there was no one else in the hall. She looked back at the wall as the dancing lines of light changed to spiders and then changed back, following their progress down the wall to the floor... Katerina tilted her head when she spotted two flowers blooming about a foot away from her right foot. She wiggled her bare toes as she stared at the flowers. "Forget-me-not's and Snowdrops. Remembrance and hope that is what you told me."

She glanced up and met his eyes, "Remember hope..." Her voice trailed off as she recalled the evening...being bored and then walking through the woods with him after she had been picnicking with the Queens and coming across a meadow covered with forget-me-not's, which led to an amiable talk about the questions she had been asked by the Queens and her non-answers. The memory faded and she stared at him in silence for a moment or was it longer? She didn't remember. "Are you coming?"

Oreius nodded, "You know I am. Fight a little longer, Katerina Alambiel."

He vanished when she jumped at the sound of a loud bang on the other side of the door. She could feel herself shaking, but she couldn't stop. She felt hot. She lost her train of thought when she startled in response to hearing coarse laughter echoing into the hall. She hesitated then tilted her head slightly as she noticed the dancing lines of light again and watched as they changed into Centaurs...covered with polka dots. "Pink elephants!"

No sooner did she blurt out those words than the polka dot Centaurs vanished and were replaced by dancing pink and purple swords and axes. She gave an almost involuntary laugh and drew her bare feet further under the bench...and away from the dancing blades. She glanced away then glanced back. The weapons had vanished. There was a cup next to her on the bench...she hadn't noticed it before that moment... She shrugged then reached for it...she was thirsty and hot. Her fingers didn't touch the cup...instead, they passed through it as the cup disappeared.

Katerina blinked. She heard a faint sound that grew louder until she looked to her right and saw a large black cat sitting next to her, eyes closed and purring for all he was worth. "Are you going to vanish too? That's been happening to me a lot...I think." She paused but the cat kept purring, "So, C-cat, I'm K-Kat...and I think I've lost it." She paused again as she tried to remember what it was she had lost... "Flying Jellyfish?" The black cat opened his eyes and she smiled without knowing why as she met his golden eyes.

A heavy weight was on her lap. She looked down to see the large black cat contentedly purring from his new throne. "How long have you been there, C? Have you considered losing a little weight?" The cat gave her an indignant look, "Sorry, I guess you're big-boned. Ouch!"

The cat looked unrepentant as she cradled her arm where he had scratched her and scolded, "That wasn't very nice."

She jumped when the door into the hall slammed open and she could hear men's voices shouting at each other. A glance down at her lap proved no cat in sight. Four men entered the room, but they shifted into only two men who leered at her as they pulled her up from the bench. The tunnel vision came back and she shook as they steered her toward the doors.

The flickering candlelight and torchlight made her flinch in pain. Harsh laughter surrounded her and she couldn't keep from cringing at the sound. It was too loud. She finally managed to focus enough to realize she was standing on a pedestal in the center of a room lined with a table on either side of her and a smaller, more ornate table in front of her. She squinted in an attempt to keep from being blinded again by all the light and she was finally able to make out two men staring at her from their places at the head table. They looked familiar...and similar. "Hendrik and Heikki. That's who they are, Kat." She glanced to her left and saw Edmund who faded as soon as she spotted him.

The men were shouting and she flinched again at the sudden increase in volume. She couldn't make out the individual words until suddenly the two men with the dead eyes jumped to their feet. One of them, Hendrik, stared at her...hungrily, but the other one with the sneer carved into his face by the scar, Heikki, raised his hand and silence descended. "Men, the Strega Medea provides our entertainment for the night. The strega of Narnia masquerades as a knight and has forgotten her place. Let us remind her why she should stayed in her proper place. Cut her hair!"

She flinched back when the men stormed the pedestal, knives drawn. She watched the first blade cut through one lock of hair above her shoulder...and then everything faded as she spotted the Four playing some sort of game off in the corner...cricket they called it. They had tried to teach her to play, but she understood baseball better than she understood cricket and they had pronounced her a lost cause. Though, to be honest, she didn't see much loss in not understanding a game named after a bug... Bugs...the Four vanished as she noticed the dancing lines of light that transformed into spiders and then back into dancing lines of light...and then it all faded away.

She blinked and realized she was being held. Something about the touch made her struggle and she was slapped for her efforts. Dead eyes gazed at her with a hunger for violence, Heikki, he hissed as he continued trailing his fingers over her throat, "Struggle, strega, that just makes it more fun. You are in my hands now, and _I_ control your fate, no one else."

She tried to speak but her words didn't make sense even to her, "Never...pink. Control house." She looked away from the dead fish eyes and was arrested by the Lion sitting on the pedestal. His golden eyes fixed on her and she couldn't look away...she didn't want to look away. "Aslan."

A hand grabbed her jaw and squeezed with bruising force as her head was turned to face Heikki's dead eyes again. He hissed, "The Great Cat cannot save you, strega. You are mine to use until I tire of you." He used his other hand to pin her wrists together, but he didn't ease his painful grip on her jaw as he crushed her mouth with his. She bit him and he slapped her hard enough that she fell off his lap.

She looked around and the men in the room all raised their fists with locks of golden hair held tight in their grasp as they started chanting in Sisemaalian. She was so hot. She tried to run, but she barely managed to get to her feet. She staggered as tunnel vision swept the room away for a heartbeat. Then, she was facing Heikki again. And, then Hendrik swayed forward with a shout. A whisper in Sisemaalian passed between the two and Heikki released her to Hendrik. Her skin crawled everywhere he touched her. She tried to break free but he hit her. Her world went fuzzy then black before a sharp pain at the juncture of her neck and right shoulder pulled her back. Hendrik leered at her and traced her face where she had been hit. He leaned in close and...she heard the men change their chant from jeering at the strega to cries of fear. She tried to turn to see what had come through the doors, wondering if it too would vanish. Hendrik yanked her arm and she fell with a sharp cry at the sudden change in her balance and in volume when metal clashed behind her. She heard a voice shouting, but she couldn't make out the words. Heikki grabbed her other arm. The two men began dragging her to a couple of doors...her awareness of her surroundings faded as the two doors merged into one and they yanked her through it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so this was a rather unpleasant chapter...but be glad Katerina was too out of it to know/remember everything going on during that feast. Hendrik and Heikki are scuzzballs and I assure you that their imminent demise is coming. This was part one of the climax, next chapter is the rescue. I hope to have the next chapter posted by Saturday. Enter your review in the box below and let me know what you thought about this chapter...I really tried to avoid too much of the creep factor, which is challenging to say the least when dealing with characters like Hendrik and Heikki. And, y'all probably guessed what made them run, didn't you? ;)**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Save Them

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger and AragornofRedwall for their reviews. Yes, I'm aware that I'm mean, however, as you shall see, I'm not as mean as y'all assumed after the last chapter. Here's the Rescue. Enjoy!

Additional Chapter Warning: Angst ahead! Sensitive readers be warned. This chapter is rated a high T for Scuzzballs and violence. Sensitive readers be warned!

Chapter Nineteen: Save Them

10 Fairdawn 1004

Torre was waiting for them where the fog ended just before a large door leading into the castle. Oreius and Peter looked at him expectantly. He glanced at the Narnians and Oreius could see the surprise on his face as he noticed the numbers were not their full strength. Peter spoke with a steel edge, "The rest of our people are in position to attack the main camp. Captain Taisto went over the plan with you."

Torre gave a curt nod, "Si. He waits near main camp. These doors go to kitchens. Our men already cleared most of main level of any criers."

Oreius caught the glance Peter directed at him, "Then, there should be no one around to raise the alarm before we attack."

Torre nodded, and then gestured to an older Sisemaalian, "Pekka will show way to dungeons. He see boy yesterday."

Oreius heard Peter inhale sharply before he bit off a single question, "How did he look?"

Pekka tapped the pommel of his sword with two fingers before he raised his hands in a sort of shrug, "Cold, young. You come?"

Peter nodded, "Yes." He glanced up at Oreius, who met his questioning gaze easily as he inclined his head. "Torre, General Oreius and a score of our soldiers will follow you to where Heikki and his men are feasting. Aslan protect you."

As planned, Peter and the forty soldiers under his command followed Pekka into the castle first. Oreius noticed that Torre looked slightly discomfited when he realized that the twenty soldiers remaining were all Talking Beasts. Vardan Windwolf and all twelve of his wolves, Sefu, and other Big Cats ranging from Cheetahs to Tigers to Panthers looked expectantly at Oreius and he turned to Torre. The Sisemaalian cleared his throat before speaking, "Ten men wait inside hall leading to feast. We meet them."

Oreius nodded, "How many men are with Heikki and Hendrik?"

"Thirty, maybe few more." Torre paused then he turned back to face Oreius, "They clear, we go."

Oreius nodded and led the Narnians after Torre. Slipping through the kitchens, he noticed the older Sisemaalian woman who had cowed the captains into agreeing to help watching them. The young girl by her side squeaked when her wide-eyed gaze fell on the Wolves, but Momma Amalia quickly grabbed her hand. "Silenzio, passerotta, they want skinny weasel Heikki." He smirked a little at hearing Momma Amalia's description of Heikki. He kept a hand to his claymore as he followed Torre out of the kitchens. There was a sense of urgency in the air now...the feeling of dread that had clung to him for over a week was at its strongest. Oreius knew that Katerina Alambiel was probably nearing her breaking point, especially since Taisto had carried the news that the Witch Medea had surrendered her to be the entertainment of Heikki and his men at the feast an hour past. He prayed fervently that he would be able to reach her before they broke her spirit completely.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Edmund glared at Medea defiantly, ignoring the two Werewolves behind her. "We wonder why you have come back to see Us. Checking to see if We have been eaten yet?"

Medea laughed, the sound setting Edmund's teeth on edge as he resisted the urge to shiver at the coldness of it. "No, my dear little king, I knew that you would be alive. However, as I said, I have neglected you in favor of questioning Alambiel. It shall be easy to remedy the matter, don't you think?"

"You mean since all you intend to do is kill Us? Sounds simple, but others have thought the same...they did not survive their attempts on Our life or the lives of Our Royal Siblings. What makes you think you will?"

Medea narrowed her eyes at him and he hoped a seed of uncertainty had been planted...on the off-chance they were going to be found in the next thirty minutes...Edmund glanced at the two Werewolves who were both eyeing him hungrily…right, so if they were found in the next twenty minutes or sooner. Sooner would be better. _I hope Kat's not right about her theory that such a thought can jinx the whole thing._

Medea put her hands on her hips then she circled around him. She stopped in front of him and crouched so she grab his chin, forcing him to tilt his head to the left and then to the right. "You know, Edmund, I was never sure why the Great Cat bargained with my mother for your life. You're not much to look at, there's no obvious hint of worth, and you are almost as annoying as Alambiel."

Edmund's eyebrows shot up when Medea mentioned her _mother_ bargaining with Aslan over his life, but he ignored it for the moment. "Well, Kat has always been able to make an impression on people and We could only hope to come close to provoking the same kind of reaction in you that she makes look easy."

Medea let go of his chin and slapped him hard, "Alambiel will die after you do, but I do assure you it will be by my hands and not those of Heikki's mercenaries. You are worth nothing to me alive, so I will kill you...eventually." She paused then looked around the cell, and her gaze stopped a moment on the now-frozen blood left behind by the Werewolf who had tried to attack him earlier. She looked back at him and whispered in a contemplative tone, "Of course, I could always let my Werewolves eat you." One of the Werewolves tensed behind her as she said those words and Edmund quietly tightened his grip on the chain.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Medea looked at the boy king. He was so very defiant, afraid...he couldn't hide that little trace of fear from her, but not as much as he had been when he was first brought to her. It was a pity, really, that he could not be turned...he would have been a very capable underling. Ah well, some things could not be changed. The younger of the two Werewolves snarled as he eyed the boy. The boy's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the Werewolf. Medea pursed her lips in mock thought before she softly scolded, "Not yet, Garm, you cannot have him yet. Or, Brutus will have to do to you what Isak did to Gora."

The Werewolf growled but settled back on his haunches, waiting for her signal. Medea turned back to Edmund, "It is a shame, Edmund dear, that you could not prove more useful to me. But, your only purpose was to give me additional leverage in the game I have played with Alambiel. Do you play chess?" He didn't answer just glowered at her. It didn't matter that he answer, so she kept talking. "You do and you are a warrior as well, so you would be familiar with the concept that sometimes pieces that would be valuable in other circumstances must be sacrificed in order to win the game. In any other game, I would enjoy keeping you around and discovering your full...potential. However, this particular game dictates you are one of the pieces I consider a necessary sacrifice."

She drew the ceremonial dagger, and then stroked Edmund's cheek, relishing the way the boy instinctively jerked away. She allowed her mouth to curve into a cruel smile, "Goodbye, Edmund, mmm, I shall miss you."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius kept a hand to his claymore as Torre signaled his men to join them. The ten men cast the Narnians wary looks before a flurry of whispers passed between the Sisemaalians. Torre looked at him, "Heikki, Hendrik, and thirty-seven men inside the banquet hall."

Oreius gave a curt nod, and then meeting Sefu's gaze, he issued a terse order. "Lieutenant, the High King has ruled that we take at least one of Heikki's mercenaries alive. See this is done."

The Leopard bowed his head, growling, "Yes, General."

Oreius turned back to Torre, "Lead the way."

The Sisemaalian glanced from him to Sefu, so Oreius knew he understood them. He turned and rattled off a command to the men. "Come, we go."

Oreius followed close behind Torre, listening for any sign of life in the nearly deserted halls. So far, there had been nothing. He didn't know whether to be grateful or concerned. Torre stopped at a corner where the hall they were in ran into another. He turned to Oreius and gestured for him to look around the corner. Oreius saw wooden doors with light flickering through the cracks and he could hear coarse laughter. He tightened his grip on his claymore when he heard the coarse laughter turn to jeering shouts. "What are they saying?"

Torre hesitated before he responded, which did not do a thing to assuage Oreius' suspicions. "They say...take her then share. You understand, non?"

Sefu growled quietly behind them and Oreius didn't bother to subdue his own grim tone as he responded. "I understand. We attack now."

Torre looked like he was going to protest, but Oreius speared him with a glare that promised retribution if Torre didn't keep his end of the agreement. Torre reluctantly turned and signaled the ten Sisemaalians with them, two ran forward and grabbed hold of the doors. Oreius shifted his weight as he drew his claymore and nodded to Sefu. The Leopard hissed the command and Vardan growled as the Wolves and Big Cats rearranged themselves for the charge. Torre drew his own sword and snapped a command. The combined group of Narnians and Sisemaalians charged down the hall and the two men threw open the door as two thunderous war cries announced their presence to the mercenaries within the banquet hall.

Oreius heard the jeering tone shift to one of alarm as the mercenaries turned to greet the unexpected attack. Two mercenaries rushed him with blades drawn and he countered their attacks with ease. They fell within seconds of attacking. The Tiger Kumbali charged past him and tackled another mercenary to the ground right before he ran Torre through the back. A feminine cry of pain rang out as the mass of fighters cleared for a moment and Oreius locked eyes with the former Count Hendrik. Hendrik must have seen him as well because the filth paled before he yanked a woman to her feet with the aid of a second man, Heikki. Katerina Alambiel. Narnian rules of combat demanded he give the cousins the chance to surrender, but he didn't bother to keep the fury out of his voice as he thundered, "Release her and surrender!"

Two mercenaries who had been facing off against Vardan and Sefu automatically dropped their swords in response to Oreius' command, but Hendrik and Heikki ignored it. The mass of warriors blocked the way long enough that the next time Oreius caught sight of them; it was as they dragged Katerina Alalmbiel through a door in the rear of the banquet hall. Oreius charged after them, leaping the pedestal in the middle of the room as he dodged around where Torre and another of his men were embroiled in a struggle with three mercenaries. Three mercenaries made the mistake of trying to stop him, but the ensuing skirmish was brief. Oreius didn't pause as he galloped through the still-open door, trusting Sefu and Vardan to handle the situation in the banquet hall. He focused instead on finding Heikki and Hendrik before they could do anything else to Katerina Alambiel.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_She certainly enjoys copying Jadis._ Edmund tightened his grip on the chain as Medea raised the dagger. A shout echoed down the hall leading to the cell. Edmund grinned in spite of himself as another shout echoed and this time he could make out the words, "For Narnia and for Aslan!"

Medea froze, "Impossible." She recovered quickly from her shock, and snapped at the Werewolves. "Summon your brethren and do not let them in here."

The Werewolf with scars across his muzzle threw his head back and howled. Edmund's grin vanished when he heard an echoing howl that could only be a response from other Werewolves. He hoped there were enough soldiers... _Oh wait, Peter probably has at least half the army with him. He'll be fine. I'm the one locked in the room with a witch, two Werewolves, and an Ogre. Quit lollygagging, Peter!_

Wishing his brother would hurry just a little faster, Edmund shifted his hands over the chain as Medea turned back to him. He met her eyes and said, "Check."

She barely had time to look confused before he swung the chain and hit her side just below her ribcage. She recoiled with a hissed curse and the Werewolf she had called Garm charged him. Edmund threw himself to the side, allowing the Werewolf to skid past him. He quickly slid his feet back toward the iron stake anchoring his chain to the floor of the dungeon. The Werewolf skidded on the icy floor as he turned to make another run. Edmund swung the chain as the Werewolf charged him, and this time he managed to crack the Fell Beast on the skull as he ducked the Werewolf's claws and teeth. The Werewolf yelped then snarled and twisted around to swipe at him. Edmund jerked back as far as he could while sitting but the Werewolf's claws raked across his shoulder. _Of course, it would be my shoulder...and the same one that Heikki fellow stabbed._

A familiar and welcome battle cry sounded distracting everyone in the cell as four Narnian soldiers burst in. Edmund spotted Peter leading the charge but then a growl reminded him that the Werewolf wasn't done with him. He jerked back narrowly avoiding the Werewolf's claws then he swung the chain at the Fell Beast's face again. He missed and the Werewolf pinned him.

"Edmund!" Peter ran up with Rhindon drawn and sliced a deep gash across the Werewolf's back. The Werewolf howled in pain, and then turned to face the more pressing threat. Edmund glanced from where Peter faced off with the Werewolf to where two Fauns fought the Ogre to where the Satyr fighting the other Werewolf, but where was Medea? Peter cut down the Werewolf and Edmund saw Medea rise up behind him with her dagger held high.

"Behind you!" Edmund cursed the chain keeping him from fighting alongside his brother. Fortunately, Peter heard him and whirled around, Rhindon already swinging toward Medea. Unfortunately, the blow Edmund had landed against her didn't seem to hurt her ability to counter Peter's initial strike. Medea knocked Peter back and he tripped over Edmund's legs. Edmund snapped, "Watch your footing! I'm not part of the scenery!"

He saw Peter roll his eyes before he lunged forward, knocked aside Medea's dagger, and struck her in the side. Edmund could tell it was probably a mortal wound even as Medea screamed and wheeled away clutching at her side. Peter took a step forward, but Medea spat a spell and the blue lighting of the cell changed to black. Edmund heard a snarl then a shout of pain. "Peter!"

He let out a sigh of relief when he heard his brother shout, "Here!" A moment later, the eerie blue lighting returned and he could see what had happened. One of the Werewolves and the Ogre were down, but the Satyr was also on the floor while both Medea and the scarred Werewolf were gone. One of the Fauns went to the aid of the Satyr who was already trying to get back up, while the other ran up to Edmund with the key. Peter grabbed the key from the Faun and nearly dropped it twice in his haste to unlock the shackles around Edmund's ankles. Edmund didn't say a word as he watched his brother finally undo both shackles and pull them off. Peter stopped and stared at Edmund, who hoped his brother would at least refrain from kissing him, and then Peter lunged at him and pulled him into a tight hug as he whispered, "By the Lion, you scared me, Ed."

Edmund chose not to say anything as he returned Peter's hug with as much force as he could muster. After all, he could hardly complain since Peter restrained himself from kissing him...honestly, sometimes he could be as bad as the girls were about that sort of thing. Then, he loosened his grip as Peter looked around the room, "Is this?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Peter looked at him then gave a curt nod, "Right, let's get you out of here. Manel, a hand?" The Faun quickly moved to help as Peter hefted Edmund to his feet. Grateful as he was for Peter waiting to pursue the matter of the dungeon, Edmund still had to clench his jaw to keep from screaming or cursing as his feet refused at first to bear his weight at all and then he hissed as he limped one painful step at a time with the aid of Peter and Manel. The other Faun was helping the Satyr out ahead of them and Edmund felt a flash of remorse when he recognized the Satyr as Lieutenant Gemon's son, Aleron. Peter looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "It's not your fault, Ed."

"Majesty?"

Edmund and Peter both looked up, but it was Peter who answered. "Lieutenant Illusin, you have the report?"

The Centaur inclined his head, "Yes, Sire, we've secured the level and Captain Sherket sends word that the main camp is now under the control of Captain Taisto's men. Captain Ardon sent me to inform you that we have begun hunting down the rest of the witch's creatures."

Edmund frowned slightly when they mentioned Taisto but it seemed the mercenary was working with the Narnians. Peter was going to have a lot of explaining to do when they got back to camp...wherever it was. Peter just nodded, "Good. Tell Captain Ardon to keep an eye out for the Witch, she escaped but was wounded."

"Yes, your majesty." Illusin trotted back down a corridor branching off from the main hall.

Making their way slowly through the castle, Edmund glanced around in surprise when he noticed a number of Sisemaalian mercenaries mingling with the Narnians escorting the two Kings. Oh yes, Peter was going to have a _lot_ of explaining to do. He leaned a little harder against Peter after they made it up a flight of stairs, "Where's Oreius?"

"He went after Kat."

"Good."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Oreius slowed his pace as he reached an area where the hall was lined with doors stretching along both the left and the right walls. Heikki and Hendrik had just enough of a lead that he didn't know for sure which door they had used and he knew he didn't have time to go from door to door. An outraged shout rang out just then from about six doors down on the right-hand side of the hall. Oreius didn't hesitate as he charged for the door. He heard one of the mercenary filth snap, "Take her and be done with it already. We've no more time for games, Hendrik."

"Thought you liked the struggle, Heikki."

"When the woman is helpless, not when a Narnian demon is hunting me down in order to claim the strega. Take her and then I kill her."

Oreius broke through the door on the heels of that statement into another large banquet hall. He spotted Hendrik kneeling over Katerina Alambiel who was struggling to escape his grasp, ignoring the knife he held at her throat. Hendrik raised the knife and Oreius leapt forward, knocking Hendrik away from Katerina Alambiel even as he brought his claymore down in a decisive move. The knife clattered to the floor as Hendrik's headless body toppled over.

Oreius raised his claymore in readiness as he scanned the room for Heikki. The mercenary leader wouldn't have run yet since he had been waiting to kill Katerina. He glanced down at her just as Heikki attacked with a shout. Oreius smoothly blocked the blow then knocked Heikki back by putting his full weight behind his blade as he shoved against Heikki's sword. The man stumbled back and Oreius followed the shove with a swing that should have cut cleanly into Heikki's torso, but he threw himself back just in time to avoid the blade. Oreius took a step forward but Heikki skittered around one of the six large pillars framing the banquet hall, disappearing from sight for a moment and then the man rushed for Katerina Alambiel, who didn't move from where she half-lay a few feet away from Hendrik's remains. Oreius wasn't sure if she was even aware of the danger as she tried to push herself upright, even though Heikki was nearly on top of her. "Katerina, move!"

She raised her head and then Heikki was in front of her. Oreius was forced to stop his attack when Heikki held his sword against the back of her neck. "Release her."

"No." Heikki reached down and grabbed Katerina Alambiel's left arm just below her shoulder as he continued, "You know, I prefer the ones who fight because the struggle, the feel of their weakness consuming them, that is what is exciting. Everything else is part of the strategy to build their despair and terror up until it's so thick you can taste it. I'm going to enjoy killing this one. She'll make a decent trophy." Heikki viciously twisted Katerina's arm and she cried out. Oreius tightened his grip on his claymore, then he saw Katerina's right arm jerk. Heikki shoved her away from him with an outraged and pained shout. As he staggered back, Oreius could see that he had been stabbed on the inside of his upper thigh as the blood ran down to stain the leg of his trousers, it looked like she had just missed the large artery. Heikki stared at Katerina Alambiel with malice and then he raised his sword and swung at her. Oreius lunged forward and knocked aside Heikki's blade then he followed through with a backhand strike that completely broke through Heikki's guard and his next thrust pierced Heikki through the heart.

Oreius turned his back on the body and looked at Katerina, who hadn't moved from where she had been tossed by Heikki. He stopped and took the time to clean his claymore after he noticed she was still clutching the knife she had used to stab Heikki. He wanted her to be a little calmer before he tried anything and he was hoping the time he used to clean and put away his claymore would allow that to occur. Sheathing his claymore, Oreius carefully stepped toward her, being wary of spooking her. She looked up and he paused a moment when he saw her pupils were so dilated that he couldn't see anything of her irises...that was not a good sign. "Katerina, can you hear me?"

His concern rose when she didn't answer, but he kept talking as he cautiously reached out and grabbed the hand holding the knife. "Katerina Alambiel, you're safe now. Let go of the knife so I can get you out of here." He gently pried her fingers off the hilt of the knife, both grateful and worried by how quiet she was being. He hesitated as he looked her over, the skirt she wore had slits running up the side and he could see most of her legs while the cropped top dipped low and failed to cover the lower half of her rib cage and her stomach with only a single tie in the back to hold it in place, at least that he could see. She was bruised all over, but especially along the left side of her rib cage. Her face was swollen and bruised and her hair had been...butchered, for lack of a better term, until it just barely brushed her shoulders. He knew it was bad, he just didn't know the full extent of her injuries. He needed to get her to Alithia. Oreius leaned down and quietly talked to her as he prepared to pick her up, "Katerina Alambiel...Alambiel, I have to take you to the camp. Alithia is there and she'll be able to help you, but I need to carry you since you are in no shape to walk. Alambiel?"

Oreius shook his head when she remained silent then scooped her into his arms. He was reassured when she didn't start struggling, maybe she had recognized him after all. That reassurance was almost immediately buried by concern when he felt the heat radiating off Katerina's skin, but she wasn't sweating. He knew that wasn't good and he shifted her so her head rested firmly against his shoulder, "What did they give you?"

He had muttered the question without expecting her to answer, so he almost didn't catch the slurred reply, "Henbane." He paused when the word was followed by two more, "Real...please." He didn't understand what she meant but he decided the sooner he got her to Alithia the better.

He picked up his pace as he retraced his steps. The banquet hall the mercenaries had been using was the scene of an organized effort to clear the space of prisoners and bodies, Oreius didn't slow as he passed through the room, noting that Sefu and Vardan Windwolf were handling it all efficiently along with Torre's help. However, he picked up his pace to a full gallop as soon as he exited the castle. He barely noticed that the fog covering the land had begun to retreat. He galloped into the Narnian camp, but didn't stop until he reached the healer's tent. There were several soldiers having wounds tended to, but Alithia met him in the middle of the tent.

The healer looked grave as her gaze flickered over Katerina Alambiel's still form before meeting his eyes. "Bring her back here quickly."

Oreius followed Alithia to the back of the tent, which had been partitioned off from the main area of the tent. She gestured to the cot and he carefully lowered Katerina Alambiel on to it, then he stepped back as Alithia moved to check her. "How wide were her eyes?"

"Her pupils were completely dilated. She said she had been given henbane."

Alithia looked up sharply then nodded, "The Kings are in their tent. Ardon would have informed them of your arrival. You should go see them." Oreius glanced past Alithia to Katerina Alambiel. His concern must have shown because Alithia lightly touched him on the shoulder, "I will let you know what I find, but if she was given henbane, most of her symptoms are already explained. And, I do know what to do to counteract the poison."

"I know." Oreius left as Alithia returned to examining Katerina Alambiel for any other hurts she might have sustained. Leaving the healer's tent, he immediately headed for the Kings' tent. Ardon met him outside, but he didn't say anything yet. Entering the tent, he bowed then removed his helmet, "Majesties."

His eyes immediately traveled from Peter to Edmund. He silently thanked Aslan for keeping the colt safe, even if he did look nearly as battered as he had the night when he had carried him from the White Witch's camp. Edmund searched his eyes as he breathed, "Kat?"

"She is in Alithia's care at the moment." Oreius didn't elaborate further, after all, he knew the Kings would head to the healer's tent as soon as they could manage it. Alithia would be able to address their concerns better than he could.

Both Kings nodded, and then the High King asked, "Heikki?"

"Dead. As is his cousin, Hendrik." Oreius looked at Ardon, "How many of the mercenaries were taken as prisoners?"

Ardon was grim as he answered, "Five surrendered in the main camp, two of Heikki's top men, that is all."

King Edmund scowled, "Out of how many men?"

"Just over four score."

Oreius shifted his weight as King Edmund repeated in disbelieving tones, "Heikki had over eighty men with him and only seven of them surrendered." The Just King shook his head before asking, "What of the witch and her creatures?"

Ardon tapped a hoof, "Most of the Fell Beasts have been hunted down, but Captain Sherket continues to lead the hunt for the rest. However, it seems a few have slipped away. As for the witch, Ptah followed her scent to a large ravine running behind the north side of the castle. He could not find a way down, but he spotted her body at the bottom of the ravine. We will know better in the morn as to the full scheme of our situation."

The Kings exchanged a look, and then the High King spoke, "Very well, we shall meet again in the morn after we have had time to assemble all of our available information. Thank you, General, Captain."

Oreius and Ardon bowed then left the tent. Ardon muttered, "I think that is the first time you haven't resorted to order Sir Peter Wolfsbane to take his rest in over a week."

Oreius smirked, "I'll let Sir How inform his brother of how he needs to change his sleeping habits." Ardon chuckled as they moved through the camp at a swift clip, but didn't say anything else. Oreius and Ardon saw to the rest of the remaining duties in the aftermath of the initial attack. Oreius was pleased to learn that although thirty-four of the Narnian soldiers were wounded, none were serious and there had been no casualties. The Sisemaalians under Taisto reported similar counts for their wounded. After receiving a new report from Captain Sherket, Oreius was satisfied that the rout of Heikki's mercenaries and the Witch Medea's Fell creatures was near its completion with the Narnians being as thorough as they could in unfamiliar territory.

Over two hours had passed when Oreius finally returned to the healer's tent. It was empty now that every soldier had had their wounds treated and had been sent off to seek their rest. "Alithia?"

She opened the partition and waved him forward, waiting until he had joined her before she spoke, "I believe I managed to get her to purge most of the poison from her body. Now, it's just a matter of time before the fever induced by the henbane breaks."

Oreius looked at where Katerina was lying motionless on the cot. "How badly is she injured?"

Alithia looked from him to Katerina Alambiel as she wrung out a wet cloth and set it on her forehead. "She has the fever, of course, but she has also been beaten several times, though strangely enough roughly two-thirds of her wounds look like they are nearly healed. She has some shallow cuts along her neck and shoulders where those mercenaries cut her hair, a split lip in addition to the bruising and swelling on her face and jaw, and someone bit her high on her shoulder. However, it seems her worse injuries are the four cracked left ribs and two broken right ribs." Alithia paused then turned to face him directly, "Oreius, she wasn't raped. You were able to find her in time. She will heal from all the rest. I believe her fever will break within the next day or so. And, when she wakes..." Alithia trailed off and then smiled slightly as she continued, "Well, I believe she shall be more offended by the state of her hair than anything else."

Oreius nodded and breathed a sigh of relief that he had actually reached Katerina Alambiel before Heikki and Hendrik could do their worst to her. For a while, he had wondered if he would even find her alive. He left Alithia tending her and went to send one of the Gryphons with all haste to Cair Paravel with the news for the Queens that both King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel were alive and safe. _Thank you, Aslan, for allowing us to save them._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Brutus snarled as he skulked along the bottom of the ravine with his left arm hanging useless after the Satyr had severed some tendons, so he was forced to travel the length of the ravine until the walls receded enough that he could climb out. He hated the Narnians and he was tired of waiting for revenge. He spotted Isak leaning over a body just ahead and he immediately hid. Isak was stronger than he was and the other Werewolf would easily kill him since the way Brutus' arm was wounded would prevent him from fighting. The injury would heal but slowly unless he got the Hag to heal it. Brutus peered over the rocks and watched as Isak lifted the body over his shoulder and stalked off. Brutus pulled his lips back in a silent snarl. Let Isak do what he wanted with Medea. The witch was no longer his mistress or his concern. He would return to the Gathering with more news than even the Hag possessed and it would compel her to finally concede to his plan. After all, the perfect time was coming for the summoning to be conducted without too high a price being extracted...from them, at least.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! See, I'm not so evil as y'all thought I was being in the last chapter, am I? So, they have been rescued and now the next few chapters will focus on going back to Narnia and tying up some loose ends. Leave a review below and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

**Also, go check out _In Times of Doubt_ by Dreaminsapphire. It actually ties in with my ALitD universe and is set roughly a year after the events of _Revealed_, when the four thrones are each being threatened and the Kings and Queens must face their individual tests. And, because it does tie in to my own stories, you will see a number of familiar characters showing up from time to time. **


	21. Chapter Twenty: Authenticity

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to AragornofRedwall for your review. Glad you like the story. Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter Twenty: Authenticity

"Your majesty should avoid doing anything to aggravate your shoulder. The wound shows no sign of infection; however, it did require sixteen stitches. You will not do anything to rip those stitches out this time or I will put your arm in a sling to begin with."

Edmund huffed in mock annoyance, "And, tie me to my hammock to end with. Honestly, Alithia, I think you have confused me with my brother because _I_ always follow your instructions and don't try to run off to whatever fight I hear about and nearly get myself killed because of that decision." Alithia smiled down at him as she finished wrapping the bandages around his shoulder.

Edmund grinned back at her as they heard Peter snort in feigned derision, "Oh yes, and which of us is currently being lectured by the healer, good my brother?"

"At least, I didn't get my injuries by going the wrong way around a Giant's club!"

Alithia interrupted with a severe tone that belied her smile, "Majesties, I believe you are to meet with the General and the Captains soon, so perhaps your _discussion_ should be saved for later. King Edmund, make sure you eat _before_ the meeting or I shall personally see that you do for every meal until we return to the Cair and your sisters can take over for me."

Edmund shuddered at the thought and quickly agreed, "I will, Alithia, I will." The healer was scary enough, but if she set the girls on him...he wouldn't get anything done for at least a month and that was if he was lucky and the girls were feeling merciful. Alithia's smile widened and Edmund had no doubt she knew exactly what he had been thinking. Her smile faded when he asked, "How is Kat doing?"

"She sleeps for now and her fever is not as high as it was when Oreius brought her in last night." Edmund nodded though he had half-hoped to hear Kat was awake and being irritable, for lack of a better word, about following Alithia's instructions. She was always irritable when a healer told her she couldn't do something. Actually, she was almost as bad as Peter when it came to cooperating with the healers. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure who every healer in Narnia, except Alithia, dreaded treating more: Kat or Peter...okay, he could occasionally be less than cooperative too but he denied ever being as bad as either Peter or Kat...not that he ever asked the healers their opinion on the matter. Alithia paused before she left the tent and looked back at him, "Eat _before_ the meeting."

Edmund sighed then intoned, "Yes, Alithia."

Peter chuckled after Alithia left. "Come on, Ed, let's go find some food before Alithia follows through on her threat."

Edmund shrugged then followed Peter out of the tent. After all, it was not as though he wasn't hungry. He hoped they had coffee somewhere...and toast, toast would be good. Soldiers everywhere turned to see their Kings make their way through the camp, but Edmund was grateful that none of them came to speak to them yet. Walking with Peter, he was also grateful that his legs were able to hold him up and he wasn't limping about like he had been the night before when Peter and Manel had had to practically carry him to the camp. Fortunately, the liniment Alithia always kept on hand for him and Peter still worked as well as it had the first time she essentially doused them in it with Lucy's help after that first day of training with Oreius before the Battle of Beruna. And, an additional bright point was that, unlike that first time, Oreius was not expecting them to come to training early...although, he had almost missed going to training...not that he would ever admit it.

Lost in thought, he collided with his brother's back when Peter stopped just in front of the awning covering the area set aside for food preparation. "Ow! Peter, what did you stop for?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but apparently changed his mind as he just shook his head and stepped aside so Edmund could pass him. Edmund glanced at him, but Peter didn't look like he was plotting something...and unlike himself or Kat, Peter wasn't the best at hiding his thoughts especially when plotting. Dismissing it as his older brother just being odd that morn, Edmund walked into the area and was immediately ambushed. "Ah! What this? So skinny! Momma Amalia fix! Sit! Sit!"

Edmund wasn't quite sure who or what was pushing him rather forcefully toward one of the tables and then he was poked in the back until he sat. He was a bit taken aback when he finally caught sight of the short Sisemaalian woman who looked him up and down with a critical eye. He would have looked at Peter for some explanation, but... He was a little afraid to take his eyes off her, not to mention that ladle she was carrying. The woman tsked in clear disapproval then stated, "Does no eat enough. Too skinny." She hustled off with surprising speed for a woman of her...generous...proportions.

Edmund shook his head, "Why does everyone say that to me? I'm not skinny, I'm lean."

Peter snorted, "They all say it because you _are_ skinny, Ed."

"Am not!" Edmund paused, and then whispered, "Who is she anyway?"

"Are too! And, well...that is Momma Amalia. She is the head cook for the Sisemaalians and we're pretty sure that she's the matriarch too since she cowed the captains into helping us plan and carry out the rescue. And- Uh-oh, she's coming back."

Peter leaned away as Edmund stared at him in surprise. He and Peter had stayed up quite late hashing out the details of why Sisemaalians Edmund recognized as his and Kat's abductors were working side by side with the Narnians, but his brother hadn't mentioned the force apparently known as Momma Amalia. A moment later the formidable lady was back with a plate piled high with steaming food that smelled delicious, which she immediately set in front of Edmund. She glared at him and waved the wooden ladle at him, "Eat!"

He nodded and immediately began to tuck into the Sisemaalian dish comprised of pasta stuffed to the bursting point with meat and covered in a thick meat sauce. He absently wondered if Alithia had shared her instructions with Momma Amalia or maybe Kat was right about there just being something about him that caused every single matriarch he ran into to want to fuss over him and make sure he ate. He finished the dish and was about to ask Peter if he wanted that toast (because Peter had gotten a regular Narnian breakfast brought by one of the Fauns) when Momma Amalia bustled back over and began doling out more of the same pasta and sauce onto his plate. She eyed him up and down as she served him then shook her head and muttered, "Bad, bad lady worse strega than Momma Amalia imagine. Starving little boy-king..." She tsked then declared, "She worse than food-thief!" Edmund darted her ladle a wary glance as she shifted it to her other hand and patted him on the back, "Eat! Not be skinny long, non?"

Edmund kicked Peter under the table when his brother failed to completely stifle his laugh. Peter jerked and scowled at him to which Edmund responded by delving back into the dish much to Momma Amalia's approval. As soon as she left their table again, he leaned toward his brother and whispered, "Bad, bad lady?"

Peter grinned, "That's what she calls Medea."

Edmund snickered, "And, food thieves?"

"Scum of the earth, apparently. So, don't steal any food around Momma Amalia."

Edmund smirked, "No worries. I'll just let her give me as much food as I could possibly want, less hassle...and I don't have to worry about exactly how hard can she swing that ladle."

Peter's grin widened, "Pretty hard, judging by how high Taisto jumped when she smacked him with it during the meeting we had with him and the other captains." He glanced past Edmund, "I hope you're about done with breakfast because Oreius and Ardon are here and I'm pretty sure they're looking for us."

Edmund continued eating, pausing only long enough to swallow then mumble, "You can just tell them I'm following Alithia's instructions."

"Not likely, good my brother."

Edmund ignored Peter's murmured retort in favor of finishing the last few large bites of the dish as the Centaurs approached. He was a little surprised when he glanced up to see Lieutenant Illusin with them, but then Momma Amalia returned with two large wrapped sandwiches, which she immediately pressed into his and Peter's hands. "Here. Eat snack later." She paused and peered up at the three Centaurs, and then she pointed her ladle at Oreius, "You kill Heikki, non?" Oreius nodded solemnly and Momma Amalia frowned before waving her ladle at the General. "I see girl when you carry her through Momma Amalia's kitchens. He got off too easy." Oreius raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything as Momma Amalia nodded decisively. "Si, needed to eat Illa's stew, then you could kill skinny weasel."

Edmund suddenly found the sandwich and its wrapping extremely fascinating as he tried not to laugh as he peeked to see Oreius bow respectfully to the Sisemaalian woman. Apparently satisfied that the General understood her point, Momma Amalia hustled off without another word. Illusin looked somewhat nonplussed as he turned to Ardon, "Dear Lion, you were right."

Ardon chuckled and Oreius smirked. Edmund immediately perked up as he tried to figure out what had provoked such a reaction out of the three Centaurs, "Right about what?"

They looked at each other, then at him, and Ardon grinned. "Majesty, is there anyone in Narnia who Momma Amalia reminds you of?"

Edmund was about to shake his head when it clicked, Peter guffawed, and the brothers exchanged twin grins before turning to the Centaurs and chorusing, "Tuulea!"

Illusin rolled his eyes at the mention of his mother, "Lion preserve us all if those two should ever meet."

Edmund had a sudden vision of what might happen if Tuulea and Momma Amalia were to meet... "There would be a mass exodus from the Cair."

Oreius looked amused, but Edmund suspected the General was ready to get to the morn's business. The Centaur's next words confirmed that suspicion. "Majesties, if you have finished your meal, we are ready to begin the meeting." Edmund and Peter immediately nodded then carried their empty dishes over to the large bin set up for the sole purpose of collecting the used dishes.

By the time they returned to the Centaurs, Lieutenant Illusin had left and the General and Captain were discussing something in hushed tones. As soon as they approached, however, Oreius quickly indicated that they should lead the way to the large meeting pavilion. Walking into the tent, Edmund took a breath to brace himself for the long meeting ahead. The Narnians had much to discuss...

Edmund let out a breath as softly as he could after the senior officers finished detailing their search of Medea's castle and the surrounding area in pursuit of any Fell who escaped the initial attacks. Peter had been dealing with most of the questions while he just listened save for when he asked the occasional question concerning any details he and Peter hadn't already discussed the night before, but now it was time to deal with two very important questions. Ardon was the one who voiced the first question, "What shall we do with the mercenaries who fought beside us under the command of Captain Taisto?"

Peter gave him a questioning glance and Edmund nodded slightly. His brother allowed him to answer the question the way they had discussed during their talks the night before. Edmund took a breath as he met the solemn gazes of all present before he spoke, "Those mercenaries were the ones who attacked Katerina Alambiel and myself on our way to Paavo's outpost. However, once they had taken us prisoner, they did no further harm to us until we attempted an escape. And, they did provide invaluable aid in our rescue. Ultimately, these men were honorable soldiers forced into an untenable position by Heikki and Hendrik. In light of these circumstances, we shall not seek restitution against those Men who fought beside us under the command of Captain Taisto. And, while Narnia has no authority over the decisions of the Sisemaalian court, we shall make a case for leniency for these men even as we turn over the judgment and sentencing of the remnant of Heikki's mercenaries to King Jukka and his court. Unless one of you has an objection, we shall inform Captain Taisto that Narnia absolves him and his people of the actions Heikki's threats compelled them to carry out."

Edmund waited but not one of the officers made a protest. He looked from Oreius to Ardon but neither of his teachers gave any indication of disapproval of the plan he and Peter had hashed out earlier. He let out a breath and sat back down, opening the floor to the next round of questions. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that it was General Oreius who broached the topic of the one other event that was connected with and possibly affected by the events of the past week and a half. "And, what of the summit that is to be held at Cair Paravel next year? Is Sisemaal still invited to send a delegation?"

Edmund resisted the sudden temptation to sigh as he realized the large peace summit was probably going to be even more complicated than originally figured when just dealing with the Carlomene emissary. He wondered how Stonebrook was going to react to the news...probably just instruct him to brush up on Sisemaalian laws and strongly advise that Kat be left outside any room containing Sisemaalians. He glanced back up and flushed slightly as he realized they were still waiting for his answer. "We will not revoke Sisemaal's invitation to send delegates. The events of the last fortnight aside, Sisemaal is still one of our allies...though, we shall ensure that Jukka is aware of the high price his failure to contain Heikki and Hendrik cost Narnia."

Although he normally enjoyed debates, Edmund had to admit that he was glad when the meeting ended only a few minutes later. He was tired and a little hungry, but what he most wanted to do was to slip out of that tent and go see the one person he hadn't seen except for a brief glimpse the night before. Peter silently handed him the still-wrapped sandwich from Momma Amalia before he went with Ardon and Oreius to inform Taisto of the Narnians' decision. Edmund clutched the sandwich close as he walked through the camp to the tent he had been meaning to visit all morning. His smirk grew to an outright grin when he ducked inside and was greeted by an enthusiastic "Edmund!"

He barely gave his eyes time to adjust to the dimmer lighting of the tent's interior before he threw his right arm around the being in front of him, "Philip!"

Hidden from outside eyes, Philip snuffled Edmund's hair then lowered his head and gently butted Edmund in the chest. Edmund hid the slight wince as Philip made contact with the edge of the gash Alithia had stitched up, but Philip noticed anyway. He tossed his head then carefully stretched out his neck as he inhaled, "Edmund, you're hurt. Did Alithia see to you already? Or, shall I call for her? Did I make it worse? I'm sorry."

Edmund reached out and patted Philip on the neck, "No, I'm fine. Really, Philip, we don't have to call Alithia...again. She already stitched me up and it's not really that bad. It's just sore." He paused then carefully combed Philip's forelock, grateful beyond words to see his friend again. The Horse snorted but didn't say anything as he allowed Edmund to continue combing through his forelock, reassuring himself with the light touch that Philip was really there. Edmund swallowed then whispered, "I knew you could do it, Philip. I knew you would find help, I knew it. But, I didn't expect you to come here too, especially since Peter said you had been hurt."

Philip snorted again and then he lowered his head and rested his chin against the back of Edmund's uninjured shoulder, a Horse's hug. Edmund wrapped his right arm back around Philip's neck as Philip whispered, "You're my boy. Of course, I came. I couldn't just leave you without a way to get back home. Besides, a couple scratches weren't going to stop me from finding you. And, Edmund, I'm not going to leave you behind again. You get into too much trouble."

Edmund laughed, "Does this mean you don't want to know what all happened?"

Philip tossed his head, "I wouldn't say that. In fact, I think I should hear all about it so I'll know what kind of trouble to prepare for the next time."

Edmund smirked at Philip's swift objection to being left in the dark about what had happened since they last saw each other. "Well, since we wouldn't want you to be caught unprepared." Philip whickered a soft laugh as he settled himself on the bed of hay and Edmund dropped down next to him. Finally unwrapping the sandwich, he leaned against Philip as he started telling him everything between large bites of the sandwich.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The camp had fallen silent hours earlier as Oreius walked into the healer's tent. Alithia and Ardon were holding a whispered conversation as they stood just in front of the partition that hid Katerina Alambiel from view. They fell silent as Oreius approached, "How is she?"

Alithia sighed, "She is recovering from the side effects of the poisoning. Her fever finally broke two hours ago and she could wake at any time. She probably won't stay awake long because physical exhaustion and an increased amount of time sleeping is one of henbane's side effects, not to mention her other injuries will also increase the need for rest. However, I don't want to risk her waking up alone."

Oreius frowned as he realized that was probably what Alithia and Ardon had been discussing. "Why not?"

Alithia glanced from him to Ardon then back to Oreius as she answered, "Because when henbane is not used as a poison, it is used in its capacity as a hallucinogenic plant. The line between reality and illusion becomes extremely blurred when under the henbane's influence, and that is without whatever Katerina Alambiel endured with Medea. We have no way of knowing what the witch might have done to take advantage of her drugged state of mind. I don't want to risk the chance that Katerina Alambiel might wake up here alone and injure herself further because she has no sure way of determining the authenticity of her situation. If she becomes agitated and puts pressure on those broken ribs, she could easily end up with a punctured lung. For the same reason, I don't want her to be watched by anyone she doesn't know well."

Oreius met Ardon's eyes and saw the concern in the other Stallion's eyes. He looked down and met Alithia's grey eyes, noting the shadows under them, as he quietly offered a solution that should leave all three of them satisfied, or at least content. "Alithia, I will stay with her. You are obviously exhausted and you'll be no good to us if you're too tired to make sure King Edmund and Katerina Alambiel behave themselves."

"I am obviously exhausted?"

"You are, Alithia."

Ardon's statement resulted in Alithia elbowing him in the ribs. Ignoring her husband as he rubbed ruefully at his ribs, the healer arched an eyebrow at Oreius then nodded, "All right, Lion knows she trusts you the most anyway. If she wakes, make sure she drinks some water. If you think she is in a disproportionate amount of pain, send for me. If her breathing turns to wheezing or it seems like she's truly struggling to breathe, don't waste any time in sending for me. If-" Alithia cut herself off then continued in a softer tone, "If you are concerned by anything, I want you to send for me."

"I will. Now go, neither one of you are of any use if you're overtired." Ardon and Alithia both looked amused before they left the tent. Oreius watched them go then he stepped through the partition. Katerina Alambiel was still motionless on her cot and her breathing wasn't as deep as it should have been, but her color looked better...well, where it wasn't black and blue from her bruises. Oreius sighed as he shifted his weight and settled in to keep watch over her. He couldn't help the wry thought that they really did need to talk about her disconcerting ability to land in the worst kind of trouble, especially if he wasn't around to pull her out of it.

She finally stirred about two hours after he took up the vigil. Oreius felt a nearly overwhelming sense of relief when her eyes opened and there was definite recognition in them when she saw him. She opened her mouth then closed it again. Oreius grabbed a cup of water and carefully slipped a hand behind her head and supported her so she could drink. She coughed then rasped, "Thank you." She paused and watched him with a small amount of uncertainty as he set the cup back down. Oreius chose not to say anything, instead waiting as Katerina Alambiel glanced from him to the roof of the tent then back to him. "Where?"

"You're in the Narnian camp."

She frowned as she repeated her question with a little more intensity. "Where?"

Oreius hesitated as he tried to guess what it was she was listening for that she wasn't hearing, but he hurried to answer when he saw the stubborn gleam in her eyes as she wrapped one hand over the edge of the cot. "We are in the Narnian camp just outside of the castle where Medea was holding you. And, don't even think about trying to leave that cot, Katerina Alambiel, or not only will I help Alithia tie you down, I will also get Ptah to come sit on you."

The tension melted away from Katerina Alambiel as soon as he threatened her with Ptah and she whispered, "Definitely you this time." He raised an eyebrow at that, but she didn't give him the chance to question her. "Edmund. You found him?"

He carefully set a hand on hers, trying to keep her calm and still, as he reassured her, "Yes. Edmund is also here. He's with his brother. Alithia already tended to him. Don't worry about him, he's safe. I have close to twenty soldiers on watch duty around the Kings' tent right now."

She didn't relax, instead she tried to sit up. Oreius quickly pushed against her shoulder just hard enough to keep her flat on her back. She grabbed at his hand and pulled, "No, let go. I have to see him for myself. I need to make sure."

Oreius caught both of her hands in his right hand as he continued to keep her upper torso immobile with his other hand. "Wait. Be still, Katerina Alambiel, you can't go right now." He kept his grip on her hands gentle as he shifted them to rest on her stomach and then he let go until his right hand was simply resting on top of her hands. He moved his other hand from her shoulder to cradle the unbruised side of her face and lowered his voice as he gently ordered, "Look at me, Alambiel, look at me." She finally shifted her gaze to meet his own and he was struck by how lost she looked. He paused a moment as he realized how perilously close she was to being broken. "I promise Edmund is safe. Both of you are safe. You can speak to him when it's morn, I promise."

She searched his eyes and then slowly nodded, "In the morn. What time is it?"

He brushed strands of hair back from her face as he shrugged, "An hour before dawn or thereabout. You should try to sleep."

He could see the exhaustion in her eyes even as she shook her head, "Don't want to sleep."

"Why not?"

That lost look returned as she whispered, "You'll disappear again and I am so tired of that happening and realizing I'm alone."

Oreius didn't say anything as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He met her eyes and knew she probably wouldn't last much longer against her body's need for sleep. He smiled as he teased, "Katerina Alambiel, by the time we return to Cair Paravel the only thing you will want is for me to disappear." A faint smile appeared but it didn't reach her eyes. A few moments later, she was asleep. Oreius sighed as he brushed her hair back from her face again and whispered, "I'm sorry, Alambiel, for not reaching you faster, for not stopping this before you were hurt, before she made you so vulnerable to breaking."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina opened her eyes. The same tent greeted her as the last time...maybe it was authentic...or Medea had just upped the ante on her illusions. She turned her head, but Oreius was gone and there wasn't anyone else around. She closed her eyes for a moment as she resigned herself to the disappointment that the memory she had hoped was authentic was really just another illusion or perhaps a dream. She opened her eyes again and then she tried to sit up only to gasp at the sharp pain that flared along her ribs. "Katerina Alambiel! Stop right there!"

Alithia was at her side a moment later, carefully lowering her back to the cot. "You have four cracked ribs on one side and two broken ribs on the other, so you can't move quite so carelessly right now."

Katerina gritted her teeth as she asked, "How did it happen?"

Alithia froze, "You don't remember? Heikki's mercenaries beat you when they used you as entertainment at their feast."

Katerina stiffened as she recalled coarse laughter, leering faces, and grabbing hands clenched into fists... She snapped out of the fragmented memories at Alithia's touch on her shoulder and whispered, "No, I don't remember that...most of that night is all jumbled and twisted and I'm not sure what's real and what's not of what I do remember."

Alithia gently squeezed her shoulder, "Do not dwell on it. Fortunately, your ribs are the worst of your injuries." Katerina's gaze flew to meet Alithia's and the healer nodded, "Oreius found you before they could do anything worse." Katerina closed her eyes and silently thanked Aslan for His protection...she hadn't been sure of what exactly Heikki and Hendrik had done to her due to her unreliable memory of the night. Alithia gave her a moment then asked, "How do you feel?"

Katerina opened her eyes as she muttered, "Sore."

Alithia smiled, "That's to be expected. Here give me your hand and I'll help you sit up so I can change your bandages."

A hiss escaped Katerina as she finally managed to sit upright. Her ribs felt like they were on fire and then Alithia started prodding them, which shockingly did nothing to help ease the fiery sensation. She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to knock Alithia's hands away from her ribs. It wasn't worth the effort, it really wasn't. "Ow."

Alithia ignored her and she lowered her head. Only to raise both eyebrows as she realized she was wearing a rather skimpy bikini top that covered what it had to and not much else to go with the skirt she recalled from earlier with way too much split. _Why does it seem that bad guys are compelled to dress the female captive in a skimpy bikini and skirt ensemble? I mean really this is ridiculous...and tacky...and rather humiliating now that I think about it. Hang on, who all saw me like this?_ "Alithia, who all saw me wearing this?"

"Don't worry, Katerina Alambiel, only Oreius and I know exactly what they forced you to wear. And you know neither of us will say anything about it."

Katerina nodded, "Please tell me you have something else for me to wear." Alithia pointed to the foot of the cot and Katerina perked up as she recognized her own clothing.

Alithia hesitated, then she said, "Katerina Alambiel, there is something else you should know about...when Heikki and his men had you, they cut..."

Katerina stared at her as she recalled a small piece of memory she had been hoping was more illusion than reality. She grabbed her hair and pulled it forward. Alithia silently gave her a hand mirror and Katerina's jaw dropped as she surveyed the full extent of the damage, "Unbelievable. I mean it's bad enough that they cut my hair, but they didn't stop there, did they? No, they had to do a horrible job of it too." She looked up at Alithia as she asked, "Can you fix it?"

Nearly an hour later, with help from Alithia, Katerina was dressed in a dark blue over tunic, silver-grey under tunic, and black leggings...and her spare boots. She stared at the mirror again and sighed just a little as she eyed her new much shorter hairstyle, "Tuulea's not going to be happy when she sees what happened to my hair...I'm not thrilled either. No, actually I'm still rather annoyed about the fact that a bunch of idiots chopped my hair off. What?"

Alithia shrugged, "It is just a little surprising to see you this annoyed about your hair."

"I'm annoyed because I didn't want my hair cut and I had been growing it out since I was fourteen. It was down to my hips when I took all the hairpins out and undid all the braids and now...it's almost a full inch above my shoulders because that's what it took to fix the mess they made out of it. I can't really put it up right now either."

Alithia touched her shoulder, "Now that you've identified the source of your annoyance, are you up to seeing the Kings?"

Katerina sighed, "Might as well get it over with...otherwise they'll be underfoot every time we turn around." Alithia grinned as she helped Katerina stand. Her ribs hurt every time she took a step, but other than that, Katerina thought she was doing well considering everything she had been through in the last... "Alithia, what is the date?"

"It is the twelfth of Fairdawn." Alithia kept a supportive hand under Katerina's right elbow as they moved through the camp at a much slower pace than Katerina would have liked.

"Ten days...I thought it had been longer. Though I suppose the fact that it wasn't is actually a good thing."

Alithia didn't respond to Katerina's muttered musing as she stopped them in front of a tent, instead she quietly pointed Katerina toward the entrance. "The Kings are inside and I suspect you will find Oreius and Ardon and possibly even Sherket inside as well."

Katerina didn't let herself hesitate. She entered the tent and the low buzz of conversation ceased the moment she did so as everyone inside turned their heads to see who had come in. A heavy weight brushed against her leg and she looked down to see first Sherket and then Sefu glide by in silent greeting as the Leopards left the tent. Looking back up, she carefully walked forward to where Peter, Edmund, Oreius, and Ardon all stood on the other side of a large camp table covered in several documents, "Are you disowning me again?"

Edmund smirked, "Not this time. And, I told you that's not what happened last time."

"So you tell me." Katerina looked Edmund over and thanked Aslan that he seemed no worse for wear since she last saw him, though he was being careful of his left shoulder. "Then, what is it? And, why does Peter look guilty?"

Peter jerked, "I do not!"

Katerina would have smiled but the bruises on her face prevented her from even trying as she mildly retorted, "Yes you do. So, either you are disowning me again or it's something diplomatic that you need me to sign, but you don't think I'll want to do it."

Peter and Edmund exchanged a look and Katerina shook her head, "Just spit it out. What do I need to sign?"

"Well..." Edmund hesitated then shook his head and slid the three documents over to her, "Here read for yourself."

Katerina didn't show any emotion as she read over the official pardon, plea for leniency, and recommendation of judgment by Narnia to Jukka, King of Sisemaal, concerning the soldiers under the command of Captain Taisto. Edmund quietly stated, "Kat, you don't have to sign those documents if you don't want to, it's not necessary."

"Is it not?" She questioned as she reached for a quill and signed her name to each of the three documents.

She looked up as someone else entered the tent and took an involuntary step back when she heard the thick Sisemaalian accent. A ringing sounded as Heikki's voice filled her ears taunting and whispering crude suggestions. She took a breath and her ribs protested with a sharp jab of pain that cleared her head. She recognized the Sisemaalians as Taisto and his second-in-command, Torre, they called him, and she clenched her fists at the sudden impulse to put as much distance between herself and the two Sisemaalians swept over her. Oreius shifted from where he was standing on her right and grabbed her elbow, giving her something else to focus on as he murmured, "Steady, Sepphora."

As she watched the Sisemaalians collect the documents and leave, Katerina Alambiel felt the weight of everything that had happened to her over the last ten days hit her. She pulled away from Oreius and carefully walked back to the tent where Alithia was waiting. She didn't say another word all day. She couldn't find the words as she started trying to quietly putting the pieces together...it would be even easier to do so once she figured out what it was that had broken.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! All right, so fairly un-angsty chapter, there's even fluff in this one. Now, admittedly, Kat still isn't quite herself but...well, with everything she's been through, it just wasn't possible for her to bounce back immediately. Four chapters left, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please leave a review below and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Long Road Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger for your reviews. No, I'm not dead, no, you can't have the rights to A Light in the Darkness series lol, I hope you liked the last chapter, and enjoy the next chapter. ;)

Chapter Twenty-One: Long Road Home

"_Alambiel! Alambiel, where are you?"_

_She whirled around, but couldn't see anyone in the darkness of the place. "Da?"_

_The call came again, but it changed from her father's voice to someone else. "Princess, where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are. You can't hide from me forever, little princess, remember I'm the only one who wants you."_

_She backed away from the voice in terror. She couldn't go through it again, not with Him, not with the Monster. Hands grabbed her and spun her around. She bit back a scream as dead black eyes bore into hers. Heikki! He flicked a contemptuous gaze over her and then he moved his hands to her neck as he leaned closer... No!_

Katerina's eyes flew open as she resisted the urge to cry out at the mix of terror from her nightmare and the sharp pain radiating from her ribs as a reminder of their injured status. She took as deep a breath as she could, ignoring the pain, then let out a shuddering sigh. She turned her head, but it seemed she had managed to avoid crying out in her sleep since there was no sign of Alithia or a bunch of soldiers poking their heads through the partition. She gritted her teeth as she carefully sat up and swung her bare feet over the edge of the cot to touch the ground. She stopped for a moment, waiting for her ribs to lessen their protest at her actions, and then she carefully stood. Katerina glanced at where her over tunic and boots lay, but with her ribs protesting already, she knew she couldn't get them on without help and she didn't want to call anyone's attention at that moment.

She didn't want help. She wanted...she wanted to go do something on her own. Moving precisely enough to keep from aggravating her injuries, Katerina padded toward the partition separating her from the rest of the tent, only to stop as she turned back and grabbed her boots with one hand. She would have to put them on eventually...just not right at that moment. The camp was still, only the soldiers on watch being up and about, least that she could see in the pre-dawn gloom. Slipping through the camp, she didn't stop until she reached a tiny deserted clearing barely fifteen yards away from the outskirts of the camp, just far enough to provide the privacy she wanted without being too far out from camp for safety. After all, the last thing she wanted was one of those lectures about how she had left her Aslan-given common sense behind...just not as much fun to listen to when she was injured.

Glancing around the clearing, Katerina pushed the memory of her nightmare aside before she walked over to the boulder near the roots of a fallen tree. Dropping her boots next to the boulder, she gingerly leaned her hip against it. Out of habit, she raised a hand to play with her necklace only to meet nothing save the fabric of her tunic. A flash of irritation coursed through her as she realized her necklace was probably long gone and since she couldn't remember when it had been taken...it had probably been snatched by one of the mercenaries or tossed aside to be lost in the underbrush. She shook her head with a sigh as she simply resigned herself to the loss of the necklace the Professor had given her the first time he had come to visit her in the hospital after she escaped the Monster...no use fussing when it wouldn't change anything...and her ribs probably wouldn't appreciate a full-out rant.

Katerina continued leaning against the boulder as she watched the stars begin to fade. She had spent all the previous day in solitude save for when Alithia was checking on her. She closed her eyes as she remembered the broken daze she had retreated into after her brief encounter with the Sisemaalians. That night and the following day had been rather horrible as she kept having moments where she wasn't sure what was real and what was not. Twice Alithia had caught her in those moments, but it had been early in the morning so she did not think the Centauress knew exactly how bad a day she had been having although she had heard Alithia turning away everyone who wanted to see her, telling them all that she needed a little more time to recover. Recover...she couldn't help feeling it would take more than a few days to recover from the past fortnight...completely anyway. She wouldn't need long to recover enough to hide what she had to when she had to so those around her wouldn't worry about her when they needed to focus on other matters.

"Are you trying to get yourself tied to a litter?"

She opened her eyes and looked over her left shoulder to see Oreius emerge from the shadows surrounding the small clearing. He stopped as she pushed off the boulder and walked toward him. "Alithia isn't going to tie me to a litter for taking a little walk."

He stared down at her and the lightening sky allowed her to make out the measuring look he gave her. "You think not?" He glanced down at her bare feet and smirked as his gaze darted back up to meet hers, "I do not think you will win that argument, especially since you are looking rather like a ragamuffin at the moment."

Katerina blinked then she propped her hands on her hips and glared at Oreius, "You did not just call me a 'ragamuffin'!" She looked away from him then looked back and huffed, "Ragamuffin! I haven't been called a 'ragamuffin' since I was nine. And, I do not look like a ragamuffin. I'm too tall for one thing and I'm-" She cut herself off as she caught sight of Oreius' annoyingly self-satisfied grin. She narrowed her eyes, "You're making fun of me. And, you only said that to get a reaction out of me, didn't you? And...I completely fell for it."

Oreius nodded, rather unhelpfully in her opinion, and she scowled at him. "I suppose this is also your rather convoluted way of telling me to put my boots on." Without waiting for him to say anything, she turned and walked back to where she had left her boots. Slipping her feet into them, she glanced at Oreius out of the corner of her eye. "Why are you still standing over there?"

He just shrugged and she sighed before pushing off the boulder as she looked around the clearing, "You know I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces if you are near me when you talk to me. I might scream in frustration but not shatter."

Oreius gave her another measuring look, making her wonder what exactly he was looking for, and then he crossed the clearing to stand in front of her. The hint of teasing he had shown moments earlier had vanished, leaving only a very solemn light in his eyes as he tilted her chin up so they were looking directly at each other. "I don't want to see you shatter, Alambiel."

She couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she reached up and grabbed his hand just behind where his fingers were curled under her chin. She squeezed his hand for a brief moment then she took a step back, pushing her hair behind her ear as she did so, "I'm fine, Oreius, really I am."

She stepped up onto the log and glanced over her shoulder in time to see Oreius watching her with a strange look before he shook his head, "Your reaction to Taisto and Torre says otherwise, Katerina Alambiel."

"It does not. All it said was they caught me by surprise."

She walked along the length of the log then turned around and walked back toward Oreius. "Katerina Alambiel, no one faults you for not wanting to be around any of the Sisemaalians."

The increasing light had banished nearly all the shadows from the clearing, assuring Katerina that Oreius could see her roll her eyes at him. "I'm fine, Oreius. And, I am not "not wanting to be around any of the Sisemaalians." Oh, don't give me that look. All right, fine, I admit I am not filled with enthusiasm at the thought of being around a bunch of Sisemaalian mercenaries. Of course, I'm just as unenthusiastic at the thought of being surrounded by two hundred soldiers for however long it takes us to get back to Cair Paravel." Oreius raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Katerina balanced on the log, allowing the silence to stretch between them until she finally asked the question that had been haunting her since the two Sisemaalian men had surprised her, "They are dead, aren't they?"

She hadn't been looking at him when she asked...she hated that she had to ask, but she needed to know. Oreius stepped closer to the log prompting her to look at him as he quietly answered, "Yes, Hendrik and Heikki are dead. You do not remember?"

She shivered as the broken pieces of memory flashed through her mind. _Dead black eyes watching her with a predatory hunger...waiting...leering...knife by her hand...the touches that made her want to cringe but her body wasn't obeying...grab the knife... _A touch on her shoulder brought her back to the present and she took a shaky breath as she latched onto Oreius' wrist, fighting to maintain her balance and control her breathing. She licked her lips then whispered, "No, at least not completely. Most of that night is just fragments because of how much henbane was in my system...and some of the fragments...it's hard to tell what exactly was real and what was...not."

He steadied her as he quietly replied, "I killed them, but you still managed to stab Heikki when he tried to hold me off by using you as a sort of shield."

Oreius made to let go of her shoulder once she had regained her balance and she tightened her grip on his wrist so he would leave his hand where it was, even though she couldn't force herself to admit verbally that she needed some sort of physical confirmation that he was real. Katerina finally met Oreius' eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to confess what she was struggling with...not yet. Instead, she forced a quick smile. "Not bad, considering I was pretty much out of it due to the henbane."

She realized she was still holding onto him and quickly let go, not meeting his gaze as she turned and walked back along the length of the log. She hesitated mid-step then glanced over at Oreius who wasn't quite even with her. She needed to talk to him about how she had left the Cair...that was safer ground than telling him how Medea had tried to use their closeness, their friendship, to manipulate her into telling her secrets that she still hadn't remembered completely. "Oreius, about the-"

She cut herself off with a gasp after she hopped the scant five inches from the top of the log to the ground. Oreius was bracing her an instant later, preventing her from crumpling from the sharp pain radiating from her ribs. She had actually forgotten about her ribs. She gasped reflexively when she took too deep a breath, but she finally managed to control her breathing enough that she was no longer on the verge of tears due to the pain. She gingerly placed a hand against her ribs and stepped away from Oreius as she straightened, ignoring the jab of pain that movement earned her. "Oh, I should not have done that, but at least Alithia didn't see that otherwise I'd really be in trouble. Ow."

Oreius suddenly looked behind her, and then he looked back at her. The look said it all. Katerina silently cursed Murphy for continuing to plague her as she glanced over her shoulder to see a very unhappy Alithia trotting toward them. She looked back at Oreius and muttered, "I'm in trouble."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

14 Fairdawn 1004

"Alithia, it's not really that bad."

Oreius watched with growing amusement as Katerina Alambiel continued to try to talk her way out of the mess she had landed in that morn. Judging by the look on Alithia's face as she responded to Katerina Alambiel's protest, the head healer was not going to be persuaded to be lenient. "Not that bad? Katerina Alambiel, you have two broken ribs and four cracked ribs on both sides of your rib cage in five different places. You're three steps from death as it is and-"

"Wait a minute, three steps from death?"

Oreius shook his head slightly as Alithia threw her hands in the air and declared, "You, Katerina Alambiel, are constantly three steps from death, except for last year. You were a step away from death then. And, you have received advance lessons in healing, so you tell me what the danger is from broken ribs."

Katerina Alambiel grimaced then recited, "Broken ribs can lead to internal bleeding, ruptured organs, punctured and/or collapsed lungs, and punctured heart. The recommended treatment is to allow ribs to heal on their own, a process that takes up to one to two months depending on location and number of breaks, the healing process is aided by restricting the patient to limited physical activity." She glanced at him before she protested once more, "Alithia, I was walking, _that is_ limited physical activity...especially for me."

Oreius tried not to laugh at the look Alithia gave Katerina Alambiel. "You were walking...until you decided to hop off the log." The desire to laugh vanished when Alithia turned and pointed at him, "And you! What were you thinking letting her hop like that?"

Oreius instantly raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Alithia, I didn't know she was going to do it until she did it."

"Well, you should have stopped her anyway." She turned back to Katerina Alambiel with a glare, "And, you also know better, Katerina Alambiel."

Katerina Alambiel took a breath then winced before she muttered, "I know, Alithia, I know. I just forgot."

Oreius shook his head in mild disbelief at her answer while Alithia graced her with an incredulous look as she asked, "How do you forget that you have broken ribs?"

"I don't know...and I don't recommend it. Ow."

Alithia's tone took on a steely edge as she spoke, "We are to leave this afternoon. I had originally agreed to you riding because care will be taken to keep from jostling you too much. However, if you can't keep from doing anything that will aggravate your injuries, a different arrangement will be made." Katerina Alambiel opened her mouth to protest when Alithia paused, but then the healer spoke a single word, "Travois."

Oreius looked on with amusement as Katerina Alambiel made a face then muttered, "Fine." She hated giving in to the restrictions healers placed on her when she was injured, but she hated any form of bed rest the most and she would concede to anything if it meant she could stay on her feet...a fact Tuulea and Alithia both used to their advantage as he had often witnessed.

Alithia frowned at them both, "Katerina Alambiel, you should go back to the camp and find something substantial to eat. Oreius, you make sure she actually does it and does not do anything else that will aggravate her injuries. I'm going to check on the Just King to be sure that he hasn't done anything to aggravate _his_ wound. Lion knows that is the last thing I need this morn."

Oreius and Katerina watched in utter silence as Alithia turned and trotted back toward the camp. Once the healer had disappeared from view, he moved to stand beside Katerina Alambiel. He could tell that several things were still bothering her and she had been about to say something before she foolishly hopped off the log and earned both of them a taste of Alithia's wrath. However, he doubted she would attempt to bring whatever it was up in conversation again that day. She proved him right when she murmured, "I think Alithia still hasn't forgiven either one of us for that stitches incident last year. I also think she's in a rather irritable mood this morn."

Oreius snorted and flicked his tail, allowing the change in conversation as he retorted, "I told you you were going to end up tied to litter."

Katerina Alambiel smiled, but it still didn't reach her eyes as she countered, "She threatened me with a travois, not a litter. There's a difference."

He hid his concern at how she was still holding him at arm's length as he grumbled, "Not much of one. Come on, let's find you a meal before Alithia really comes after us."

Walking back through the camp, Oreius knew Katerina Alambiel was still hurting as he slowed his steps to a near crawl in order to keep pace with her. She didn't say much else or really acknowledge his presence other than to give him a wide-eyed look when they passed the Kings' tent and heard Alithia lecturing King Edmund. He ushered her into the open tent and watched as she gingerly moved to take a seat where she could see just about everyone approaching the tent, and then she nearly jumped out of her seat when Momma Amalia spotted her and bustled over exclaiming, "What is this?"

He looked down at Sir Rupert, who was sitting just to his left, and quietly asked, "When did she come back to our camp?"

The Fox chuckled and answered without looking away from where the Sisemaalian matriarch was waving her ladle in the air as she directed Katerina Alambiel to sit and not move until she got back. "The esteemed and gregarious Momma Amalia returned to the camp about an hour ago with as much food as her appointed lackeys could carry. I do believe she has decided so long as we are neighbors that she needs to see as many of us fed as she can manage, but especially the Kings and now it seems Lady Katerina is also included in that group."

Momma Amalia had hustled off by the time Sir Rupert retreated to a different area of the camp and Oreius couldn't help his amusement at the rather wide-eyed look of confusion on Katerina Alambiel's face as she looked in the direction the Sisemaalian woman had gone. She wasn't given a chance to recover before Momma Amalia came back with an empty large shallow bowl and a smaller plate with three thick slices of bread on it. As she set the two dishes in front of Katerina Alambiel and began doling the food into the bowl, Oreius heard her muttering, "Bad bad lady to starve girl, worse than how she did little boy-king." She tsked then shook her head, "Girl too skinny, who want a stick-wife?"

Oreius had to stifle his laughter as Katerina Alambiel choked on her coffee on the heels of Momma Amalia's last statement. The Sisemaalian lady didn't seem to notice the effect her words had on Katerina Alambiel as she continued speaking, "Strega worse than food-thief! Starve little boy-king, starve girl, give girl to skinny weasel! Both worse than food-thieves! Deserve punishment. Si, give them dried bread, salty water, Illa's stew. They punished proper and die slow!"

Momma Amalia tsked once more, and then she gestured with her ladle, "Eat! Eat!" She didn't move until Katerina Alambiel had picked up the fork and started eating.

Oreius watched in silence as the Kings entered the tent and immediately grinned upon seeing Katerina Alambiel. King Edmund looked at her and smirked, "I see you've met the force known as Momma Amalia, Kat."

Katerina Alambiel glanced at him and just took another bite as Momma Amalia hustled over with a fresh serving of the pasta for her and one for King Edmund as well. She continued to remain silent as Momma Amalia fussed over them both, though a faint smile appeared when Momma Amalia smacked King Peter's hand away from the bread slices she clearly intended for Katerina Alambiel. She didn't break her silence until Momma Amalia had left them again and then she stated in a slightly awed tone, "I think I just found the one person in the world who makes Tuulea look sedate at all times."

The Kings chortled at her statement and the tone she used. But, still most of the conversation was carried on between the brothers with Katerina Alambiel only contributing thrice during the entire course of the meal. Oreius watched her closely, being grateful that both Kings were with her since it made it easier to keep an eye on all three of them. When she had essentially shut everyone out on the heels of being surprised by the two Sisemaalian men, he had to admit that he had feared she had shattered as Oberon had warned and that he had erred by not finding her faster. And, he was trying to help remind her to feel, but he wasn't sure how he could do that without pushing her too far too soon. He sighed as he recalled the way she had started to open up that morn only to shut him back out and attempt to hold him at arm's length again. Perhaps she was still angry over the unintended deception concerning the packet of information about her Monster.

A rustle of fabric gave warning and he looked down to see Momma Amalia watching him through narrowed eyes. "Ah, so that how the dough rises." The Sisemaalian matriarch grinned from ear to ear as she shook her ladle at him, "Momma Amalia see how you look at girl. Ah, you not see now, but one day...si, one day you see Momma Amalia very smart." She winked at him then hustled off, leaving Oreius bewildered as he watched her deliver three wrapped sandwiches to the Kings and Katerina Alambiel and once again admonish them to eat.

"What was that about?"

Oreius turned to see Ardon and he shrugged as he answered in a decidedly perplexed tone, "I have no idea." Putting aside the matriarch's odd comments, he moved toward Katerina Alambiel and the Kings with Ardon beside him. They needed to confer once more before they broke camp and began the long journey home. He glanced at Katerina Alambiel and the bruises on her face that had already faded to a combination of blue, green, and yellow instead of the black and purple of three days beforehand. He hoped she would begin speaking about everything she was currently holding back by the time they reached Cair Paravel, but he had a feeling she was going to be stubborn about it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

25 Fairdawn 1004

"The girls are going to have a fit when they see you, Ed."

Edmund glanced over at where Peter was riding next to him and smirked, "Let them fuss, I don't care."

Peter laughed softly, "You say that _now_, good my brother. Just wait until tomorrow when the girls get their hands on you...I'm not going to save you by the way."

Edmund scoffed, "As if I need _you_ to save me from our sisters. I'm much better at avoiding them than you are, Peter, and if I recall correctly, I believe _you_ were the one begging _me_ to help you hide from the girls just two months ago."

"And, a lot of help you were, Ed."

"It's not my fault Kat caught you and turned you in to the girls. I told you to stay still, but no, you had to get up and wander around."

The soft taunting match between the brothers was interrupted by a quiet "Majesties."

Edmund leaned forward slightly to see Oreius had dropped back to keep pace with them as they rode. Once he saw he had their full attention, the General softly spoke. "Majesties, it is nearing dusk. Do you wish to make camp or shall we continue on to the Cair?"

Edmund looked at Peter and knew his brother felt the same way he did as he answered, "Let's keep going. I want to make it home tonight if we can, Oreius."

Oreius nodded and looked like he was going to say something further when Edmund straightened in his saddle at a sudden thought, "Wait. What about Kat?"

He twisted around to look at where she was sitting on Nahar a few lengths back with Alithia on one side and Lieutenant Illusin on the other while Sir Rupert Fox balanced on her lap. Her face was drawn and she wasn't really holding the reins, just clutching the saddle while Nahar tried to keep his stride as smooth as possible. She had been doing better even though everyone knew that the travel was making her hurt, but then she had fallen when the Tiger Sarti had somehow accidentally tripped her as she dismounted four days earlier. She had managed to keep herself from falling flat on her back but the jolt from the fall had still been enough to severely aggravate her injured ribs and she had coughed up blood several times over the space of two hours, scaring the lot of them as they feared a lung had been punctured. Alithia finally determined that one of her cracked ribs was now broken and had probably scraped against her lung since she had stopped coughing up blood and her breathing hadn't been negatively affected beyond those two hours. Still, Kat hadn't really bounced back from it and now Edmund worried that she might not be able to handle the extended time in the saddle.

Ardon spoke up from where he had been keeping pace on Edmund's right. "She can make it. I already questioned Alithia about it."

Edmund hesitated, "Are you sure it won't aggravate her injuries worse? I mean she hasn't spoken since she told Oreius to lay off of Sarti three days ago. And, she looks like she's in worse pain than yesterday."

He started a little when Alithia spoke up as she drew even with them while Ardon moved a little to the side, allowing her to be the closest to Edmund. The healer gave him a slight smile, "Forgive the interruption, Majesties, but I thought I knew what your council concerned and perhaps I can ease your minds. Katerina Alambiel's injuries are still severe and she is in great pain, but truly the best way to help her is to get her to the Cair as quickly as can be managed. She needs rest and to be out of the saddle, but stopping now will only mean another full day in the saddle tomorrow or even another day beyond that depending on her condition. It will be better for her to be in the familiar surroundings of the Cair. Besides, I am not certain we will be able to pry her hands off the saddle at the moment and I would prefer we didn't jar her ribs by attempting to do so before necessary."

Edmund thought about objecting once more, but then Oreius spoke up, "Majesties, while your concern is both understood and shared by the rest of us, Katerina Alambiel will not be pleased if we slow our pace any further on her behalf. She was already irritated by how we slowed our pace the first two days after she fell. Irritating her further by stopping now will only cause her to further aggravate her injuries."

Edmund hesitated a moment more then he nodded, "All right, let's keep going and get Kat home before she gets any more irritable." Peter nodded his agreement fervently and the three Centaurs smiled before Alithia dropped back to walk beside Kat again. Looking over his shoulder once more, Edmund hoped they were right about Kat bouncing back once she was home at Cair Paravel.

The stars were shining brightly overhead as the weary caravan entered the silent courtyard of Cair Paravel. The night watch had greeted them while Oreius dismissed all two hundred soldiers. Edmund stifled a yawn as he blinked then swung out of the saddle to land stiffly on his feet. He braced himself against Philip for a moment as he watched Peter slide off Faries' back. Then he reluctantly allowed two Satyrs to lead Philip to the stables instead of going himself as Captain Cletus came out of the barracks and stopped him with a hand to the shoulder and a quiet admonishment to allow others to attend to Philip's needs that once. Edmund was too tired to argue, in fact, he was barely staving off sleep even as the Faun Captain began steering him and Peter toward the main palace but he didn't miss how Captain Cletus straightened in shock when they stopped to see Oreius and Ardon carefully help Kat off Nahar's back under Alithia's watchful gaze. As Kat started to move carefully and painfully slow toward the palace, Captain Cletus turned and ushered Edmund and Peter inside.

Edmund was nearly asleep on his feet when he and Peter reached their room. He was so tired, he just submitted with a grunt to the happily frantic ministrations of Martil as both valets fussed over the state of their Kings. Once bathed and dressed in his sleep clothes, Edmund barely heard the valets bid them good night before he clambered into bed and tugged the covers over his head. The sensation of pulling and a whisper kept him from dropping immediately to sleep, "Edmund, if you're going to sleep in my bed, you have to share the covers."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was the shriek that woke him, "Edmund!" And, then the small body jumping on him made sure he stayed awake as she yelled again, "Susan! Susan, come quick! They're back! Edmund's back!"

Edmund hissed in response and pried one eye open to see Lucy's shining smile. The moment she realized he was looking at her, she squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Edmund! You're back. I prayed Aslan would bring you and Kat back safe. And, He did!"

He squirmed and Lucy let go only to make room for Susan to run into the bedroom and throw her arms around him, "Edmund! Oh, Edmund, we were so worried. For the love of the Lion, don't ever do that again!"

Then to his half-awake horror, she started kissing him all over his face and Lucy threw her arms around his neck again and started planting kisses. He squirmed, "Eww! No, get off. Stop kissing me. No more kisses, I mean it. Get off! Peter, help. Make them stop! Ugh!"

He heard Peter laughing from somewhere nearby but he couldn't see past Susan's hair to glare at him. "Oh no, good my brother, you don't need my help, remember? Although, I'm a little hurt that the two of you didn't even tell me 'good morn' on your way to smother Ed."

Lucy giggled and immediately released Edmund to tackle Peter, "Good morn, Peter."

Edmund smirked and Susan laughed from where she sat beside him as they watched Peter tickle Lucy until she shrieked. _Thank You, Aslan, for letting me come home to this once again. Thank You for my family._ His prayer ended when Lucy grabbed a pillow and managed to hit him in the face as she swung at Peter. He laughed as he grabbed the other pillow and smacked Susan with it. She shrieked and darted to his bed and grabbed both pillows, tossing one to Peter as he tried to avoid Lucy's swings. Now properly armed, Peter and Susan raced to land some blows against Edmund and Lucy, who exchanged grins as they dove full-heartedly into the pillow fight. He had missed them all.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this chapter was interesting to write and look everyone who's supposed to be in Narnia is home safe and sound...well, mostly sound...Katerina being the exception. Only three chapters left, hopefully I shall have them up soon. Please leave a review below and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter.**


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Hunted Daughter of a Ranger for your review. Lol, nothing fluffier than a pillow fight. Yes, Momma Amalia has apparently booked herself a trip to Cair Paravel with the express purpose of meeting Tuulea and then conspiring to all sorts of matchmaker madness. A more gruesome ending for the cousins? I don't know how that could have been achieved. Peter calls Edmund "good my brother" as a sign of affection between the brothers that I borrowed from Elecktrum's universe where she provides the best explanation of the exact meaning behind the phrase in her story _Thole_.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Healing

She didn't have the energy to open her eyes, but she could hear hushed whispers coming from somewhere nearby.

"Exactly how long was she in the saddle?"

"Nineteen hours."

"Nineteen! No wonder the child is having difficulty, and why- Ah, never you mind, I know. She refused to let you stop for her, didn't she? Of course, she did because the child is far too stubborn. Alithia, go take your rest. I will stay with her. You did everything you could for her under the circumstances. Go."

"Yes, Tuulea."

She heard the closing of a door and then a soft touch to her forehead, "Oh, Child, you truly do have a talent for finding trouble, don't you? And, it seems to have only gotten worse as you grow older." She tried to open her eyes only to feel a cautioning touch to her shoulder, "Shh, don't fight tonight, Child. You are safe and you need to let your body heal. Sleep, just sleep." She couldn't summon the energy necessary to stay in that half-awake state. She relaxed as she listened to Tuulea's familiar voice, giving in to sleep.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_She was standing in a clearing covered in forget-me-not's and snowdrops. The feeling of being watched caused her to whirl around. On the other side of the clearing, watching her with solemn golden eyes, sat the Great Lion magnificent in His golden glory. She smiled and ran to Him, "Aslan!" _

_He laughed as she threw her arms around His neck and buried her face in His mane, "Well done, Dear One."_

_She leaned back and frowned slightly, "Well done? But, why? I didn't protect Edmund and I have not yet remembered everything I'm supposed to. Edmund was captured because of me. And, we both nearly died because Medea wanted information from me. I do not think I deserve Your words when I failed in my duty to protect Edmund."_

_Aslan fixed His golden gaze on her and she could only stand to meet His gaze for a heartbeat before she dropped her gaze to where her hands were still buried in His thick mane. The Lion's voice flowed over her, at once dashing her to the lowest depths and lifting her to heights unimagined, as He spoke, "And, yet, I say well done, Daughter of Eve and of Narnia. For in the midst of your hurts and trials, who did you call out to? Was it not I? Who did you beg for solace? Was it not I? Who brought you comfort in the midst of your enemies? Was it not I?" _

_Aslan's voice deepened to a near growl as He continued speaking, "Do not let your doubts diminish your faith, Katerina Alambiel. For I am with you. Or, have you forgotten so soon how you have served Me? Captured though you were, I placed you as a shield between Edmund and your enemies. When henbane clouded your thoughts, I raised you up before Medea as you declared yourself My servant and the willing servant of the Four sovereigns of Narnia though only Peter as High King is above you by law. In the midst of the darkness, the light of your faith and your spirit still shone as you cried out to Me and I answered."_

_Katerina Alambiel shivered as she knelt before the Great Lion and she could not deny His words. Aslan lowered His head and breathed on her, filling her entire being with renewed hope, joy, and strength as He switched to a gentle whisper, "Know, O Daughter of Eve and of Narnia, that I am pleased with you. You have asked before if I would stay with you and I tell you now that I have never left you. I was there when you were born, a small reminder to your family that life would go on in the midst of tragedy. I was there when you first encountered the evils of the world after a traitor tried to give you to the White Witch. I was there when your grandfather crowned you before he sent you down the path to the portal between worlds. I was there in the form of the cat who guided you to meet the hunters who would take you to a place of safety. I was there when evil traveled between worlds and caught you in its net. I was there when you escaped the net and when you returned to Narnia. I have always been there, even when you did not see Me or know for certain that your prayers were heard. I saw you and I heard every prayer, every desperate cry when you thought you were all alone. Take comfort, Dear One, in the knowledge that I am always with you for you are Mine and I will not abandon what belongs to Me."_

_His words were at once comforting and humbling. They overwhelmed her to the point that she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, and for once, she did not want to stop them. He gave her a Lion's kiss as she wept, and whispered, "Call to Me and I shall always answer, though not always with the answer you want or in a way you expect."_

_Katerina Alambiel could not find the words she needed to speak. She nodded instead and then she buried her face in His mane, allowing the sweet perfume clinging to His mane to surround her as she listened to Aslan's purring. She stayed there surrounded by the warmth of His presence for what felt like hours. Finally, she sat up and met His gaze briefly before she dropped it again to watch her own hands combing through His thick mane. "Tell Me what is on your heart, Dear One."_

_His words instantly calmed her and she spoke before she lost her courage...if such a thing was possible in His presence. "Aslan, I know who my family is now, but that leaves me with another decision, yes? I know I have to tell the Four, it is only right, but...but, I do not know if now is the right time to tell them exactly who my family is and what that means for me personally. I have no desire to claim my heritage, there is no need with the Four in place. Not to mention, I don't have a diplomatic bone in my body...or so Stonebrook informed me last year after that little incident with the Calormene ambassador." She smiled as Aslan laughed, then she grew serious once again as she quietly asked, "Aslan, what would you have me do?"_

_He looked at her and smiled then He lowered His head to whisper in her ear, "I will not tell you what to do. This is your story and you must choose how this chapter will be written."_

_She nodded. It made sense after all for nothing she knew of Him said He would impose upon her free will even though He was perfectly capable of doing so. Though she wished He could give her a little more of a hint as to whether she was contemplating the right choice. She sighed as she met His patient gaze, "Have you made your decision, Daughter of Eve and of Narnia?"_

_She nodded, "Yes."_

_He gave a rumble that might have been approval and rose to His feet, "Very well. Now it is time for you to finish healing." She stood and He pinned her in place with His golden gaze, "I know the desires of your heart, Dear One, including the ones you have yet to recognize. Take comfort in that knowledge. And, remember to use the shields placed around you, for I do not mean for you to bear all your burdens alone."_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Katerina opened her eyes and realized there was a low murmur of voices coming from nearby. She raised her head as much as she could and finally recognized the room as her own. The bed moved as someone shifted near her feet and she looked over to meet Lucy's wide blue eyes. The Valiant Queen clapped her hands and gleefully shouted, "Tuulea! Tuulea, she's awake! Alithia! She's awake!"

Katerina blinked then rasped, "Hyperactive rabbit on another sugar high." Lucy giggled while Katerina dropped her head back against the pillows. _I must still have injured ribs if Lucy hasn't tackled me yet._ Instead, Lucy was squeezing the life out of her fingers. Katerina could barely move her fingers enough to lightly squeeze Lucy's hand in return, though it was nowhere near the amount of pressure Lucy was putting on her hand. _I wonder if Tuulea and Alithia are going to arrive in time to save my fingers from Lucy's squeeze of death..._

She couldn't help the faint smile that appeared when Tuulea swept in with Alithia just behind her only a half a second after she had the thought. The Black Elder Nymph paused before she approached, giving Lucy a measuring look as the youngest Royal knelt on the bed next to Katerina. "Perhaps, your majesty, you should inform your brothers and sister that Katerina Alambiel is awake and talking. I'm certain they will be delighted in hearing the news."

Lucy carefully scrambled off the bed, only to pause once she reached the bedroom door. She turned back and gazed questioningly from Tuulea to Alithia, "Might I come back to see her this afternoon?"

Katerina watched Tuulea exchange a long look with Alithia before both healers turned to stare at her. She quirked an eyebrow in response and Tuulea turned back to Lucy, who was still poised in the doorway, with a nod. Katerina decided that Lucy's smile could have been seen from the Lantern Waste or maybe even Ettinsmoor before the young Queen raced off, presumably to find the other three Royals. She shifted her gaze to meet the contemplating ones of Tuulea and Alithia. _Uh-oh, I know those looks...I am not going to like what I hear._ She raised an eyebrow and rasped, "Before you start, may I have some water?"

Alithia helped her with the drink while Tuulea remained at the foot of the bed watching Katerina through narrowed eyes. Katerina was already dreading what she was going to be told because she knew that look...last time Tuulea had it, she had picked up where Alithia had finally left off lecturing why she should not have been training when she had numerous stitches. Tuulea only waited until the glass had been returned to the table by Katerina's bed before she started, "So, not only do you manage to get yourself kidnapped but- Don't even think about trying to interrupt me, Child. I've already heard the excuses provided by King Edmund and I'm telling you what I told him, a witch and some mercenaries are no excuse for either one of you to once again be dragged into the Cair in desperate need of an entire battalion of healers and this with Alithia being the first to treat you!" Tuulea paused and actually took a breath before she continued in a more controlled tone of voice. "You currently have three broken ribs and three cracked ribs, and not one of them have had the chance to mend to a reasonable degree so as to allow you to be up and about, especially with your tendency to _accidentally_ do things that further aggravate your injuries. This is why you are on bed rest for the next three weeks."

Katerina's jaw dropped in surprise. She had expected a week, maybe a week and a half, or even a full two weeks at the very most but- "Three weeks? Oh, Tuulea!"

Tuulea shook her head as Alithia rather unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin, "No, Katerina Alambiel, I don't want to hear a single word of complaint. Ah!" She raised her hand in a forestalling gesture when Katerina opened her mouth, "Not a single word. Honestly, it is the warriors who cause the most trouble and make the biggest fuss when told they cannot do something for the sake of their health. And, of all the warriors I have ever treated you, Child, are just shy of being the absolute worst patient I have ever known from my apprenticeship onward. Only Oreius is a worse patient than you are, and the Kings, well, they seem to be attempting to catch up to the two of you when it comes to being terrible patients. And, all four of you scare the junior healers, which is why you had such trouble last year. It's only by the grace of Aslan that you've lived through these mishaps."

Tuulea shook her head in mock exasperation as she finished her litany and then she smiled at Katerina. "You should get some more rest while you can, Child, because Lion knows the Four are going to be in here as soon as they can manage after they finish holding court for the afternoon and then you'll really have your hands full, won't you, Katerina Alambiel?"

Katerina looked to Alithia in mute appeal, but the Centauress shook her head with a grin. "You should consider yourself fortunate that you are only restricted to three weeks of bed rest, Katerina Alambiel. _I_ wanted to force you to stay abed five weeks." Katerina rolled her eyes then made a face, causing Alithia to laugh before the Centauress followed Tuulea out of the room. As soon as she heard the main doors close, Katerina placed a hand over her eyes and moaned at the thought of being stuck in bed for three torturous weeks.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

31 Fairdawn 1004

Oreius hesitated outside the main doors to Katerina Alambiel's quarters, and then he pushed open the slightly cracked door. He walked into her parlor and noticed that nothing had been touched since she left the month before to travel west with King Edmund. The door to her study was firmly shut, probably as a deterrent to any curious mischief-makers like the Raccoon kit, Atuki. He shifted his attention to her bedroom door just as Tuulea slipped out. She didn't look surprised to see him, but very little seemed to surprise the Black Elder Nymph. She pulled the bedroom door to before she moved to stand in front of him. "She is asleep. The Four came to see her after the evening meal and the visit wore her out, though she hid it until I sent them off half an hour ago. Sherket is watching her for tonight."

Oreius nodded, he hadn't really expected to be able to talk to Katerina Alambiel, but when Queen Lucy had excitedly run into the armory to announce that Katerina Alambiel was now awake and able to receive visitors, he had wanted to at least hear from Tuulea how she was doing. "How long are you ordering her to bed rest?"

Tuulea smiled, clearly amused, as she replied, "Three weeks."

Oreius raised an eyebrow as he envisioned how Katerina Alambiel had taken the news...probably not well at all. "And, how long is she actually going to be on bed rest?"

Tuulea continued to smile, but Oreius could see the fierce determination in her eyes as she quietly answered, "Three weeks."

He did not envy Tuulea or Alithia the task of corralling Katerina Alambiel into remaining abed if she felt she could be up and moving before those three weeks. Then again, he wasn't sure that even Katerina Alambiel was stubborn enough to defy both Tuulea and Alithia. He had a feeling that his desk was going to be covered in letters very soon and they would all be from one very bored Katerina Alambiel. He looked back down at Tuulea and inclined his head respectfully, "I wish you luck in convincing her of that fact."

Tuulea laughed as he opened the door for her to precede him into the hall, but didn't say anything else. As they parted ways, Oreius simply promised himself that he would find the time to speak with Katerina Alambiel later, perhaps on Seventhday. What he had to say would keep until she was further on the mend.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

5 Greenroof 1004

The door to Katerina Alambiel's bedroom was wide-open allowing Oreius to see she was awake and talking to Ptah, who was sprawled across her legs. Katerina Alambiel hadn't noticed him yet as she smiled at something Ptah had just told her, "All right, so if you're right and Sherket and Sefu have cubs within the year, does that make you an uncle or a cousin once removed?"

Ptah's tail twitched as he huffed a laugh, "Both. Sherket's my cousin, but her cubs are going to call me uncle." The Leopard paused then turned to face the door as Oreius stepped forward. "General, does this mean I don't have to watch her anymore?"

Katerina Alambiel rolled her eyes as Oreius chuckled, "Yes, Ptah, you may consider yourself dismissed." The Leopard leapt down from the bed and was gone almost immediately. Oreius looked back at Katerina Alambiel and raised an eyebrow, "Gossiping about Sherket and Sefu? You are bored."

Katerina Alambiel looked far too innocent in his opinion as she countered in a sweet tone, "Well, we would have gossiped about you, but apparently you don't do anything worthy of gossip." She paused then continued in her normal tone of voice, "Other than the short-lived rumor that you might be interested in courting Caia, which has subsequently been squashed by the fact that Illusin is rather obviously courting her as of the last week. Tuulea's ecstatic about that, by the way...apparently she's been waiting for Illusin to court Caia for years."

Oreius smiled, "Anything else exciting happen this week?"

She flicked her right hand at the nearly dozen pillows supporting her back as she rested against them in a mostly upright position, but she still couldn't be considered to be fully sitting up. "I'm allowed to sit up as of yesterday." She paused, "Well, sort of...it's actually more of a lean up, I guess. Anyway, I'm still not allowed to do anything else."

Oreius struggled to hide his amusement at her disgruntled expression as he pointed out, "Well, you seem to have survived the first week of bed rest intact."

She gave him a rather disgusted look, "Two more weeks, Oreius, two more! I'm stuck here for another fortnight! You laugh now, Kentauri, but I'm going to go completely insane and I fully intend to take you with me."

His grin widened in spite of his best effort then he forced a serious expression as he ran his hand over his beard in mock thoughtfulness, "Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that plan in one of the notes you sent yesterday." He smiled again as he pulled a small rectangular box out of the sash of his tunic, "However, before you start your campaign to intentionally drive me insane, Katerina Alambiel, I think you might like this. Here, open it."

She looked at him in surprise, but held out her hand so he could give her the box. Since it was one of the reasons he hadn't come to see her the day before as he had planned, Oreius hoped she did like it. After all, he didn't know why she wouldn't like it. A huge smile appeared, reaching all the way to her eyes, the moment she opened the lid and saw what lay nestled inside the box. "You found my necklace!"

She lifted the necklace up, allowing the empty box to fall to the covers, and ran her fingers over the two gold pendants before traveling the length of the delicately twisted chain. He could see the question in her eyes when she looked back up at him before she asked, "Where...where did you find it? I thought it was lost and I honestly didn't think I would ever get it back again."

Oreius didn't immediately answer as he recalled the fear he had felt when he found her broken necklace, the fear that he had failed to protect her and would never be able to make amends for it. He cleared his throat as he dismissed the memory then answered, "I found it half-buried in the dirt at the site where you and King Edmund tried to escape. I, um, I had to get the chain replaced after I dug it out of my travel pack, which is why it took me until now to return it to you. This chain should prove more difficult to snap than your old one."

Katerina Alambiel smiled, "Thank you, Oreius." She paused then held out her hand with the necklace pooled in the center of her palm, "Would you help me put it on? I wouldn't ask, but I keep having my ribs protest when I move my arms in certain directions like reaching up or over and I really don't want Tuulea and Alithia to revoke the privilege of sitting up."

He chuckled as he plucked the necklace from her upturned hand, "You really can't keep yourself out of trouble when conscious, can you?"

She tilted her head forward as he fastened the necklace and then moved the clasp so it rested directly against the back of her neck. Straightening, she smirked at him as he stepped back again, "Oh, I get into trouble when I'm unconscious too, Kentauri."

He shook his head in mock exasperation, "What am I to do with you?"

Her smile faded before she bluntly stated, "Well, you could explain to me why you avoided me for the past week."

"I have not-"

Katerina Alambiel scowled as she spoke right over his protest, forcing him to cut himself off. "Yes, you have, Oreius. You and I both know that you didn't keep away all week simply because you were having the chain of my necklace replaced, that was just a convenient excuse. So, tell me, why are you reproaching yourself over events that you could not have stopped? Oh, don't look so surprised. After nearly three years of knowing each other, I recognize the signs that accompany you're feeling guilty, especially when it's guilt over something you couldn't stop."

Oreius frowned down at her, flicking his tail, as he retorted, "I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it. I should have planned for the possibility that Hendrik would find a way to come after you or accompanied you and King Edmund when you left. But, I wasn't."

Katerina Alambiel managed to surprise him as she fiercely declared, "Well, I'm glad you weren't!" She paused then continued in a softer but no less firm tone of voice, "I am glad, no, grateful that you weren't there when the mercenaries came after me, and Edmund by default. Because if you...if you had been there, you would be dead just like Lieutenant Gemon and his men. You would be dead, Oreius, and then where we would be? Hmm, tell me. You can't, can you? Because you know and I know that things probably wouldn't have turned out half as well if you had been killed by those mercenaries."

Oreius lowered his voice as he countered, "Even if I had not accompanied you, I could have found a way to reach you faster. If I had not agreed to the plan to wait those two extra days, you would not have had to deal Hendrik, Heikki, and the rest of their _filth_. We had the option to attack earlier and free you and King Edmund from that place sooner. If I had pressed for an earlier attack-"

"How many of our people would have died? Would the Sisemaalians even have helped you? You know you wouldn't have been able to find both Edmund and I in time without their help. And, that fog? Yes, I know about it, Peter told me when I was giving him a lecture yesterday about not feeling guilty over things he couldn't stop. Medea was a sorceress and Ardon told me that you found a mirror made out of black ice when searching the castle, which smacks of magical spying to me. Plus she didn't have enough control over Heikki to _not_ keep tabs on him, and if she kept tabs on the mercenaries, so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to imagine that she was keeping tabs on you lot as well. It's what I would have done in her position, know thy enemy and all that jazz. The fog had to have been provided by Aslan and, well, do you think it would have lasted those two extra days if you had truly made the wrong decision by following a logical plan to wait until a rescue had the most chance to succeed?"

Oreius sighed and ran his hand over his beard. Everything Katerina Alambiel said was true and it made sense and he knew she was right because he had made the same arguments ever since the night he had carried her out of the Witch's lair. But still... He shook his head, "I swore I would be there for you when you needed me and I was not. I swore I would protect you and I did not."

Katerina Alambiel closed her eyes for a moment and then she gave him an indecipherable look as she whispered, "When I needed you, you were there. When you were not there, I had Aslan. He protected me by sending you, even though Medea tried to break me by using you, He still protected me." He paused as he recalled the dream where he had told Katerina Alambiel to keep fighting and not to let Medea beat her down. She didn't give him the chance to ask her if she remembered as she continued, "So, unless you somehow conspired with Medea and the mercenaries, you're not allowed to be taking the blame that lies with them. Understand you me?"

He had to smile. "I understand. However, in light of everything that happened...I am going to implement a new policy that when the Royals leave Narnia for any reason, they are not to travel with any less than twenty soldiers as escort."

Katerina Alambiel shook her head with a smirk, "Clearly, you haven't told the Four yet otherwise Peter and Edmund would have been complaining about it when they came to visit this morn. See I knew it wouldn't be possible for you to conspire with the evil side, you are far too overprotective, Kentauri. And, the most evil person you conspire with is...me."

He chuckled, "I'm justified in being overprotective, Katerina Alambiel. And, how many times do I have to tell you that you are not evil? You can be a chaotic, annoying, cheeky little pest at times, but not evil."

She held up a finger, "You forgot to add that I'm an unpredictable lunatic."

Oreius rolled his eyes, but still chose to indulge her as she watched him with a glint of mischievous laughter in her eyes that he had not seen in over a month. "All right, you're an unpredictable lunatic. Satisfied?"

Katerina Alambiel smiled broadly, "Yes. After all, we mustn't forget the lunatic piece of any friendly, well, non-hostile complaints you get about me when the doubters start transforming little mishaps into end of the world scenario proportions."

"Non-hostile complaints?"

Katerina Alambiel tilted her head as another smile tried to appear, "Well, if they don't try to kill me, I'm considering them non-hostile. Plus, the amount of plotting they think I do on any given day far surpasses what even the world's greatest spy network could plot in a _month_. You know, Kentauri, they give me more credit than I give myself. Do you think that counts as irony?"

Oreius laughed, "I think you get far too much entertainment from disrupting the status quo and watching others react to that disruption."

She smiled as she settled a little further back against the pillows, "I would laugh but that's on the list of things I'm currently not allowed to do." She pushed her hair behind her ear before she met his eyes, "Oreius, about the way I left..."

He shifted, "Katerina Alambiel, you don't have to-"

She raised her hand, "Yes, yes, I do and you are going to listen, so hush." He sighed then nodded and she continued, "When I left I was still furious over how you specifically deceived me about those documents concerning the Monster because you would have known about him being from here, being sent by Jannes and Jambres, before that night when I first asked you to be my shield and I trusted you with everything I went through with the Monster. Don't say anything yet, I'm not finished. I was also disappointed because until the night before on the beach, you apparently didn't understand why the information upset me. You didn't understand that hiding it from me and then suddenly finding out like that...you didn't understand that the information had ripped away the one small comfort I had been using for nine years to help cope with that part of my past. I just... I was angry and hurt by the choices you made so I left without talking to you. Edmund offered an opportunity to run and I leapt at the chance to get away from the entire situation, from you. That's why I didn't say anything to you that afternoon when we left even though you did try to talk to me. I'm sorry, Oreius. I was wrong to leave that way, to storm off like a child having tantrum, instead of talking it through with you." She paused then simply added, "Although, you should not have let me go off like that with things still unresolved."

He hid a smile at that last statement. _Why is it that everything is either Murphy's fault or my fault? _He stepped closer to the bed and waited until her eyes met his before he quietly responded, " I accept your apology, Alambiel, and I offer my own. I should not have deceived you by never giving you any hint that I knew about your Monster from sources other than our conversations. I should have taken steps to resolve the matter before this happened. For that I apologize. As for letting you leave, well, my only excuse is that I was fairly certain pressing you at that moment would end with you throwing something sharp at me."

She smiled and shrugged only to wince, "Right, I forgot, no shrugging allowed either."

Oreius chuckled, "You're going to be stuck on bed rest for longer than another fortnight if you keep forgetting things like that, Katerina Alambiel. I'll leave you to rest now."

"Wait a minute, I'm not tired and you sent Ptah away, so now what I am supposed to do to keep from being bored?"

"Why do I have to find the solution to your boredom?"

She glanced at the portable writing desk resting on top of the bed covers to her right then glanced up at him. "Because you're here, I'll just keep bugging you with notes if you don't, and you're the General."

He snorted, "I don't recall finding solutions to your boredom ever being listed among my duties as General."

"Well, if you think you can't manage to do so, even though you've the skills... Generals have skills, don't they?" He ignored her playful mocking and left the room. Returning a few moments later, he approached Katerina Alambiel with the rather smug satisfaction of rendering her speechless by what he brought with him. She looked from him to what he carried and then back to him, "You can't be serious!"

He chuckled as he leaned down to deposit the stack of blank documents next her and directly across from the portable writing desk, "You asked for me to find you something to do, this is something to do."

He shifted the stack a little closer to her left hand as he hid a smile at her incredulous tone, "Paperwork! Paperwork is your solution? Really?"

He picked up the first document folder and handed it to her, "Katerina Alambiel, fill out these reports and you won't be bored. Besides, you're six months behind on filling your reports. And, I'm sure with your confinement to bed rest that you will be perfectly capable of filling these out and finding a way to get them delivered to my desk by the end of your bed rest."

She rolled her eyes as she opened the report, "Fine." He was about to leave when she asked, "Would you mind finding Stonebrook and telling him I'd appreciate a visit. I need to talk to him about something rather important."

He nodded, but didn't ask why. If she knew what he now remembered about her family's identity, he knew Stonebrook and Tuulea definitely would have known for some time if not from the moment they met her. He had a feeling he would find out why she wanted to talk to Stonebrook soon enough. "Fill out the reports, Sepphora."

As he left, he could hear her muttering, "Cen fath? Why? Why do I have to be friends with the spoilsport? I don't know, I'm gullible or something, I guess." He chuckled and she immediately raised her voice, "I can hear you, so go away already and don't forget to find Stonebrook!" Oreius was still smirking at the signs that Katerina Alambiel was well on the path to healing and being herself again when he found Stonebrook and informed the older Centaur of her request.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. There are only two chapters left and I hope to have them up in the next day or two. Leave your review below and let me know what y'all thought about this chapter.**


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Secret Keepers

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Markus for your reviews. Glad you're enjoying the story. Your question concerning Kat and where she picked up the Irish is actually going to be answered in an upcoming one-shot since there is a bit of a story behind it.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Secret Keepers

12 Greenroof 1004

Katerina Alambiel read over the document for what must have been the seventieth time, and that wasn't counting all the previous drafts she had worked on and re-read over the past week. Looking up at Stonebrook, she handed him the document, "Well, do you think we finally addressed all the loopholes we needed to?"

Stonebrook took the document as he put on his reading spectacles. He didn't say a word while he read, thus giving Katerina no hint as to what he thought about it. Handing the document back to her, Stonebrook still didn't say anything until after he had returned his reading spectacles to the pocket of his vest that he wore in lieu of a tunic due to the summer heat. She suspected he wore the vest just so he would have a place to put his reading spectacles, but she hadn't asked in order to confirm her theory...yet. She saw the approval in his grey eyes right before he spoke, "Everything that needs to be addressed has been addressed. Now it simply needs to be signed, witnessed, and sealed."

"And, you have the appropriate seal?"

Stonebrook looked more than a little amused as he answered, "Each member of your family received a personal seal from the time they were eight and yes, I have access to those seals. Yours is the only one that was never broken because the circumstances under which your death was reported prevented any such measures from being taken. And, my seal will suffice to make sure none can object to it being invalid or forged."

Katerina smiled a little at that but resisted making the joke that had come to mind, though judging by the slight smirk Stonebrook gave her, he knew what she was thinking. _Like anyone would dare suggest that Stonebrook had allowed a false claim to be filed or validated with his personal seal on it. It would be like anyone but me telling Oreius that he's dead wrong on how to go about training the army...and I only do that on select occasions. Or, better yet someone accusing Oreius of conspiring against the Four. Both events would never happen in this lifetime and woe on anyone idiotic enough to suggest such a thing to their faces...not even I would do that. _She tilted her head as she refocused on the task at hand. "So, all we need now are witnesses."

Stonebrook nodded, "Yes, you need four. Have you decided who you are going to ask?" Katerina simply handed him a folded note by way of answering. Stonebrook pulled his spectacles back out to read it and raised an eyebrow when he finished. "An interesting choice. Are you certain?"

She nodded, "You said I should pick people I can trust. Well, these are the ones I trust most."

Stonebrook gave her a measuring look then nodded, "I will go get them. I should be back with them in a half-hour's time and until then, little one, you are to behave yourself unlike yesterday."

She sighed, "That wasn't my fault! Oreius is the one who made me laugh until-"

"Until you were in tears because you had aggravated your ribs, not that you told him that, of course."

"It was one of the benefits of my laughing at what he said in his letter as opposed to having the conversation face to face that I didn't have to tell him anything that didn't pertain to the topic we were discussing. Of course, I was still fussed at by both Tuulea and Alithia. It's not like I re-broke anything, I just gave myself a reminder that my ribs haven't finished healing, a rather painful reminder but still nothing to get worked into a frenzy over...not that that mattered to them."

Stonebrook chuckled, "They care about you, so you must tolerate their fussing just like the rest of us."

Katerina rolled her eyes and intoned, "Yes, Stonebrook." He smiled at her before leaving, apparently confident that she wouldn't do anything else to earn the wrath of the healers. Katerina rolled her eyes at the remembered lecture...only the twenty-seventh time over the two weeks she had been stuck on bed rest. Still, she supposed it could be worse...Alithia and Tuulea hadn't yet extended the amount of time she was condemned to stay in bed. Although, they had come close the day before...

She carefully shifted the portable writing desk off her lap and leaned a little further against the pillows at her back while she waited for Stonebrook to come back with her chosen witnesses in tow. It was funny, really, how Stonebrook and Tuulea called her either "little one" or "Child" instead of bothering with her name more often than not. It's what actually gave them away to her once she started remembering...

_She hurried down the hall, stopping once every few feet to check and make sure she hadn't been spotted. If they caught her, it would be forever before they left her alone again. She peeked around one of the statues but the only guards in that section of the palace were at the very end of the very long corridor. She just wanted in the room on the other side of the hall that crossed through the one she was in. She glanced around once more then darted forward...only to bounce off someone coming from the cross hallway. "And, just what do you think you are doing, little one?"_

_She leaned back on her hands as she stared up to see Stonebrook watching her, "I wanted to see what Liam and Leith were doing." She sat straighter as she pointed to the door, "They're in that room."_

_Stonebrook shook his head as he leaned down and held out his hand, "You cannot go in there today."_

_The six-and-a-half-year-old crossed her arms instead of taking the Centaur's hand. "Why not?"_

"_Because your brothers are in the middle of a very important meeting, Child."_

_She heaved a sigh as Tuulea walked over to where she was still sitting in front of Stonebrook's hooves. "But, they're always in meetings. They haven't, none of them, come play with me in forever!"_

"_Any of them." Stonebrook absently corrected as he stepped aside so Tuulea could stand in front of her. He looked from her to Tuulea. She knew they were saying something without talking and, ever since she noticed the adults in her life doing it, it bothered her that she couldn't do that with anyone even though she had been trying forever. Grandda had said it was something that came when two people knew each other so well that words were super- superfl- super-floosy...well, he said the word he used meant extra or unneeded. She wished she could do it too. _

_Stonebrook leaned down and kissed Tuulea before he walked down the hall and entered the room where her brothers were hiding. She sighed again, "How come everyone but me is allowed in the room?"_

_Tuulea laughed softly as she knelt in front of her, "Well, they're not letting me in either, Child. And, what goes on behind that door is not meant for your ears. Your brothers are required to do their part and help the people of Narnia, even though that means they don't get nearly as much time to come play with you anymore."_

_She frowned, "But, Tuulea, I can help too."And then she would get to see her brothers and maybe even Da and Grandda and her uncles too. _

_Tuulea smiled then wrapped her in a hug. She twisted her fingers in the soft sleeves of the Nymph's velvet dress, Tuulea's concession to the cooling weather, as she buried her face in the crook of Tuulea's neck. Tuulea smelled like herbs and books just like she always did. "Oh, Child, you help in many ways." Tuulea placed a kiss on top of her head and then she leaned back to look her in the eye, "Actually there is something you might do today. Would you like to help me sort my healing herbs?"_

_That sounded more fun than a boring meeting. She nodded eagerly and accepted Tuulea's hand as they stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of their skirts, something that should always be done according to Tuulea. She walked hand-in-hand with the Nymph toward a different area of the palace all thoughts of doors and meetings left behind as she chattered with Tuulea about which flowers and herbs they would be sorting._

She blinked away the memory and shook her head slightly. Yes, Stonebrook and Tuulea had to know who she was and they had probably known who she was for years, if not from the first moment they met her. She suspected they called her 'little one' and 'Child' not only out of habit but also because they didn't want to risk calling her 'Alambiel' instead of 'Katerina' or 'Katerina Alambiel', especially since she was twenty-two years old now and truly only a child to those elders like Stonebrook and Tuulea. And, that was before one took into account the fact that in Narnian years she was one hundred and fifteen years old. Of course, they were old enough that they would have considered her parents children.

She silently marveled at the fact that Tuulea hadn't breathed a word to her about knowing her even after she had spoken with Stonebrook and very bluntly told him that she knew she was Lew's daughter and she needed his help to take care of a very important issue that knowledge gave her. Of course, it probably helped that Tuulea was still over the moon about how Illusin was finally courting Caia...although she had confided that Silverstone had managed to achieve what Katerina had thought impossible and was keeping which one of the Nymphs who served as the Queens' ladies-in-waiting had captured his attention safely hidden from Tuulea's matchmaker eyes. Tuulea had mentioned that she had narrowed the possibilities down to three Nymphs though, so Katerina doubted that Silverstone and his lady would be safe for much longer. She hoped Tuulea never thought she was interested in someone and if she happened to lose her mind and show interest in someone...Tuulea would be planning their wedding from the moment she heard about it. _Now that is a terrifying thought._

She heard the faint click of the doors to her quarters opening then closing and immediately sat up again as one Nymph and four Centaurs entered her bedroom. _You know it's a good thing that the Four insisted I move to larger quarters because otherwise this would be even more crowded._ Still it wasn't as much of a squeeze as it could have been, as Stonebrook and Tuulea stood closest to the head of the bed, with Stonebrook grabbing a chair for Tuulea, while the other three seemed content to hang around the foot of the bed. She paused a moment as she tried to think of a way to ease into what she wanted from them...well, actually there was no real way to ease into it, so she might as well lay it out. She looked each of them in the eyes and then she simply stated, "I know who my family is." They shifted slightly as she bluntly continued, "My father was Lew, King of Narnia."

Tuulea didn't say anything but Katerina could see the gleam of pleasure and satisfaction in her dark eyes, effectively confirming her suspicions that Tuulea had known who she was for some time. Stonebrook, of course, was already aware of everything she intended to say, so the Centaur elder was as unflappable as ever, though she did notice a faint glint of amusement in his eyes. Ardon and Alithia looked at her and then they looked at each other before looking back at her. Katerina couldn't quite keep from grinning at their surprise...they at least hadn't been expecting her to make that particular statement. Oreius looked... Katerina frowned at his utter lack of surprise. "Wait a minute, you already know? But, how did-" She cut herself off as she recalled a fragment of another memory, a memory where her favorite Centaur guard had introduced his young son, then shook her head. "Of course, Cadfael's son... Well, you would know in that case, wouldn't you?"

Alithia spoke before Oreius could say anything as she glanced from the three unsurprised occupants of the room to Katerina, "You mean to say that Tuulea and Stonebrook already knew that you were..."

She trailed off before she could even finish the question, but Tuulea answered anyway. "Of course, we knew. I've known since the day you and Sherket accompanied her when Queen Lucy insisted she be outfitted with new clothes. Stonebrook has known since the first time he saw her as well. After all, it is difficult not to recognize a child one helped raise. Not to mention the fact that she looks very much like her mother save for the fact that she has Swanwhite's lighter coloring. It wouldn't make much sense for Stonebrook and I to _not_ recognize Alambiel, would it? Of course not. Still, we weren't allowed to say anything until she had remembered who she was and the truth of her heritage on her own. And, however much fun it shall be to revisit the past, I do not believe this is the only reason Stonebrook insisted all four of us come here this evening."

Tuulea looked at her expectantly. Katerina smiled, "You still know everything, Tuulea." The Nymph laughed softly then motioned for her to get on with it. Katerina nodded, "Tuulea's right. I didn't ask for Stonebrook to get the four of you just so I could spring that information on you. Although I did enjoy it. Still, knowing who I am and who my family is presents a currently minor problem that could grow exponentially if the situation were handled incorrectly, especially since it's a little more complicated than just my being the daughter of the last King of the line of Frank. In order to preclude such a situation from occurring, Stonebrook has helped me draft an edict that shall resolve the matter. It currently needs only to be signed, witnessed, and sealed. I am asking that the four of you act as witnesses."

Tuulea nodded in silent agreement to the request, while Oreius exchanged looks with Ardon and Alithia before he met her eyes. "Let us see this edict."

Katerina nodded then watched as Stonebrook presented them with the official copy of the edict. The Centaurs read silently with hardly any sign of what they thought about it, save for when they reached one particular section, judging by the raised eyebrows, they hadn't expected that part. They didn't say anything until after Tuulea had also read it. Oreius looked at her, "Are you certain about this?"

"Yes."

"Then I will witness it."

Ardon and Alithia exchanged another look then they both nodded, "So, will we."

Katerina let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and nodded as she moved her portable writing desk back on to her lap. "All right, let's get this taken care of. Stonebrook?" The Centaur elder set the edict on her portable writing desk and she signed her name then took her seal and stamped it on the waiting circle of red wax. Oreius, Tuulea, Ardon, and Alithia all signed their names as witnesses, and then finally Stonebrook affixed his own seal in green wax to signify to any curious eyes that the edict had been written in full conformity to the laws of Narnia and was indeed legitimate. Not that curious eyes would be reading it any time soon, if she could help it.

"Thank you. There is one more thing I would ask of the five of you, though." Katerina allowed a perfectly serious tone to enter her voice, "I ask that you all give your word that you speak to no one of what has occurred this evening. I ask that you guard the truth of who I am, my heritage, and the contents of the edict you have witnessed. Keep it secret until such time as I give you leave to reveal this knowledge. I ask that you five agree to be my secret keepers."

Oreius raised an eyebrow, "You do not intend to tell the Four who you are?"

"I do intend to tell them, but not now. We all know that not everyone in the Cair or the army approves of me. Consider what would happen if the Four were told and then the wrong people found out. The mere knowledge that a direct descendent of the line of Frank was still alive would cause unrest. It would be chaos if they knew everything else as well. No, this is not the right time to reveal to the Four that I am anyone other than who they believe me to be."

Oreius frowned, "Did Queen Lucy not find a portrait of your grandmother? The Four already suspect that you are somehow connected to the royal family and Swanwhite."

Katerina raised her hand, "I know, I know, leave it to me. I'll take care of it. Please, just promise me this: Do not tell anyone what you know about me until I give permission to do so. Please, trust me. I can't explain it fully at the moment, but I know this is not the time to reveal this particular truth. It needs to remain concealed for a little while longer."

The five exchanged looks and then slowly each of them nodded their acquiescence to her request. Alithia and Ardon left almost immediately after that, while Oreius, Stonebrook, and Tuulea lingered. Stonebrook carefully collected the edict and his seal, but he left her seal on the portable writing desk. "I will see that the edict and the annotation made by Cadfael concerning your family are safely stored away, so you won't have to worry that just anyone might stumble across it before the appropriate time. Your seal is yours to do with as you please, just don't mix it up with your other personal seal. I assume you've some place you can hide it away until it's necessary to use it again."

Tuulea kissed her on top of her head before she moved to help Stonebrook finish gathering the rest of the ink and sealing wax. "We'll speak later, Child."

Katerina smiled then turned to meet Oreius' contemplative gaze. She wasn't sure the way he was looking at her was actually a good thing. "What?"

Oreius shrugged as he replied, "I was just thinking about how this changes things."

Katerina narrowed her eyes, "Umm, no, I don't think this changes anything."

He grinned suddenly and she knew he was going to make some sort of remark that she was not going to appreciate in the least. "You're right, it doesn't really change anything that I haven't already made up my mind on in the last fortnight."

She rolled her eyes as she groaned, "You can't mean to tell me that you've found a way to be even more of an overprotective, paranoid version of you, can you?"

"I am not paranoid, Katerina Alambiel."

She scoffed, "Yes, you are, Kentauri." She paused then tilted her head slightly as she peered at him, "You're actually going to be worse than you already are, aren't you? And, it's been killing you to wait this long before you could inform me of all these new adjustments you've made to your set of rules you think I should conform to, hasn't it?"

Oreius didn't rise to the bait, evidently refusing to be distracted by her teasing. _Spoilsport._ Instead, he gave her the 'General' look as he started listing the things he had changed. She leaned back against the pillows with a sigh as Tuulea and Stonebrook took the opportunity to escape. Katerina rolled her eyes as she wondered just how long it would take Oreius to realize his new list of rules were going to be about as effective as the last set of rules...in other words, not nearly as effective as he wanted them to be. She started tuning out what Oreius was saying as she muttered under her breath, "And, here we go."

She tuned right back in when Oreius mentioned in a voice that was perilously close to being smug enough that she would be _obligated_ to hit him with something. "Oh, and Katerina Alambiel, you're not allowed anywhere near the training grounds or the armory until after both Tuulea and Alithia have cleared you for full duty, which they have informed me will take at least a month after you are allowed off bed rest. And, I've taken the liberty of establishing a few extra restrictions to your training and duties until such time as you are actually able to go back to your former load and schedule." She did not like the sound of that at all. Katerina scowled at him as she prepared to arg... _discuss_ which of Oreius' adjustments and restrictions were actually reasonable enough for her to even consider them. Oh yes, she had a feeling that Oreius was about to prove he could be even more over protective than he already was, which was saying something. She also had a feeling that getting him to see reason was going to take most of the evening...well, she didn't have anything else to do anyway. Let the _discussion_ begin.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, this chapter was shorter and probably more vague about certain points than you would have preferred, but that's all part of my master plan. ;) I will be posting the next (last) chapter either tonight or tomorrow depending on my schedule. Leave a review below and let me know what y'all think of this chapter...and don't forget that reviews DO inspire my muse to release the next chapter sooner. **

**A/N2: There is a new poll on my profile concerning what I should focus my efforts on next. Please take a look and leave your vote.**


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: With Time All Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: After being knighted, all Katerina Alambiel has to do is discover her past. But, as her quest leads to some unexpected answers, her simple task takes a dangerous turn as enemies who will use any means necessary to force her to reveal the secrets of her past conspire to place her in an impossible situation: Her secrets or Edmund's life...

A/N: Thanks to Jake/Aragorn of Redwall for your review. Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the next (last) chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Four: With Time, All Things...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It is my feeling that Time ripens all things; with Time all things are revealed; Time is the father of truth. ~ Francois Rabelais

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

25 Greenroof 1004

Edmund spread more butter across his toast as he tried to ignore Susan and Lucy's chattering about their new dresses for an upcoming party. It was Seventhday and he really didn't want to think about clothes...or hairstyles. Sometimes his sisters could over-think their wardrobes...of course, they thought (and said) that he didn't give his wardrobe enough consideration most days, so he supposed everything evened out in the end. Still, he didn't quite understand the necessity of another party when the girls were already planning the party to celebrate Peter's seventeenth birthday in Sunbend. Of course, they had been using the excuse of celebrating his and Kat's safe return to explain the necessity of the last eight or ten parties. Although, Kat had been able to escape every single party due to her being on bed rest orders.

He bit into his toast with relish as he decided it was still too early to think about parties or even avoiding them. Thank Aslan, the girls had finally started talking about something else. A glance at Peter revealed his brother was somehow still fully listening to the girls' conversation. Prat. Lucy looked at him as he added some more toast to his plate, "Narnia's going to run out of toast, Ed, if you keep eating it at the rate of ten slices every ten minutes."

He smirked around his mouthful of toast, and then swallowed so he could answer. "I haven't even had my tenth slice yet, Lu. This is slice number nine."

Lucy laughed in delight. He smirked a little wider as he poured himself another cup of coffee. After all, he was under strict orders from Alithia and Oreius to put back on the fourteen pounds he had lost. Thankfully, after a month he was nearly back where he needed to be so he could return to training. In fact, Alithia had informed him...and his siblings and Oreius...that he could start back to training on Firstday. Kat, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Speaking of Kat...he raised his coffee mug in silent greeting as she wandered over to join them.

She was still moving slowly and rather stiffly compared to how she usually moved, but he was glad to see she looked better overall. She flashed all four of them a smile before she started serving herself. "Trying to eat all the toast in Narnia again, Edmund?"

Mouth full with his tenth slice, Edmund just rolled his eyes. Lucy giggled then she latched on to Kat's left hand and Edmund knew she was going to bring one of two things up. "Oh, Kat, are you still arguing with Oreius?"

Kat smirked, "We're not arguing. We're discussing why Oreius is wrong to go so overboard on the restrictions he's trying to apply to me...it just happens to occasionally take place at a louder volume."

Edmund and Peter exchanged incredulous looks. Honestly, Kat's definition of what was and was not an argument didn't match any definition of argument that anyone else in the world used. Edmund looked back at Kat and couldn't quite keep the skepticism out of his voice. "You mean like yesterday when Oreius found out what you did to his study?"

Kat looked completely unrepentant, if anything, her smile grew a little wider. "I was making a point. Oreius understood that, in fact, we've nearly reached an agreement concerning the matter. So, yesterday was a success as far as I'm concerned."

Edmund snorted. He had heard Oreius bellow for Sepphora not long after he had dismissed Peter from training the day before. He and Peter had waited until Oreius left the barracks in search of Kat before they had peeked into the General's study to see what she had done this time. Every time he had been in Oreius' study there had been an overwhelming sense of organization...except yesterday because Kat had apparently gone in there and "reorganized" everything. He was a little surprised that Oreius hadn't just strangled her by now.

Kat laughed softly and Edmund flushed as he realized he had spoken his last thought aloud. "He hasn't strangled me for a couple of reasons. Besides, it's not as though I actually did anything damaging. Something that annoys him a great deal, yes. Damaging, no. Not to mention, it's not going to hurt the Kentauri to learn to be a little less structured in his organization...and he's been complaining about my desk for years, he deserves to see why I keep my desk in a state of organized chaos."

Peter sounded as skeptical as he looked as he questioned, "By spreading your organized chaos to _his_ desk?"

Her smile somehow managed to widen even further as she nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

Edmund shook his head as he reached for some more toast, "You do realize you're insane, Kat, right?"

She laughed then raised her hand and held her thumb and forefinger about a hairsbreadth apart. "Little bit, yeah."

Edmund raised his right hand as Peter raised his left hand, creating a gap about six feet in width, and chorused, "Not a little, a lot."

Kat rolled her eyes at them, but didn't argue as Lucy nearly bounced out of her chair asking, "Kat, what about your family? Did you find them? Did the picture I showed you help? Are you really related to the Royal family?"

Kat swallowed the bite she had taken, and then smiled at Lucy. Edmund leaned forward slightly as they all waited to hear her answer. Kat delayed a moment by taking a drink of her coffee and then she finally answered. "Yes, Lucy, I did find out who my family was and the picture did help. Of course, what I found out was I am the last of my family line in Narnia, so no reunions."

Lucy's face fell and Edmund knew his little sister had been secretly hoping that Kat would be reunited with her flesh-and-blood kin, although he hadn't believed that would be possible given the gap of at least over a hundred years, if not more, since Kat had last been in Narnia with her family. He suspected she was at the very least a cousin of the original Royal family, which would make a family reunion even more unlikely given that Jadis had gone a campaign to wipe out the entire Royal bloodline so it wasn't like there were any close relatives or descendents of the Royal line of Frank in Narnia anymore. But, Kat started talking again before he could ask her about his theory. "I know you are all curious about my past, but for right now, I have decided it would be best for me to focus on my present and possibly future as well. I know where I came from, now it's time to concentrate on where I'm heading in this life. I promise when the time is right, I shall happily go over every detail of my early life with you to your hearts' content. Besides, I'm still remembering key details and such, so I'm not comfortable discussing it until I know everything there is to remember."

Edmund exchanged looks with his brother and sisters before they all nodded. Lucy smiled brightly then hopped up from her chair to wrap her arms around Kat's neck in a tight hug. "I'm glad you know where you came from, Kat. And, I promise not to ask anything else until you say it's all right, but can you give at least one little hint about what you found out?"

Susan quietly scolded, "Lucy!"

But, Kat just laughed as she eased Lucy's arms off her neck, "One hint I can share, but no more after this, deal? Good. I found out...that I'm older than Oreius."

Edmund shook his head, "You sound far too happy about that fact, Kat. Have you informed Oreius of this little tidbit already?"

She grinned mischievously, "Not yet. But, it gives me an additional advantage I didn't have before, which I shall very much enjoy using during _discussions_ with the Kentauri." Edmund exchanged another look with Peter and he knew his brother was thinking the same thing he was: the next time Kat and Oreius argued was going to be even more impressive and secretly entertaining than usual. He shook his head again and added another slice of toast to his plate as Lucy and Susan tried to coax Kat into agreeing to come to the next party.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

32 Greenroof 1004

"That is not a valid move, Katerina Alambiel."

Oreius carefully hid his amusement as she stuck her tongue out at him then reluctantly replaced his bishop as she moved her pawn back to its appropriate square. She looked him in the eye and he knew she was going to present the familiar argument to excuse her bad habit of cheating when she played chess with him. "You know considering the fact that you have taught lessons about the value of changing the rules in order to give oneself a more favorable scenario, you're being a bit of a hypocrite."

He raised an eyebrow as she moved her pawn up a single square instead of trying to move it diagonally again. "Oh, really?"

Considering the board, he glanced up in time to see the flash of mischievous laughter in her blue eyes as she watched him. "Oh, yes. It's simply terrible that you adhere to one set of rules for training, yet you do not apply the same principles to a game that you insist is one of the crucial keys to understanding military strategy."

He smirked as she grumbled about the unfairness of it all as he captured her last bishop with his knight, effectively placing both her queen and her king in danger. "Check. What you mean, Katerina Alambiel, is you don't get to cheat."

She held up a single finger as she countered, "I don't cheat. I improvise...a lot." She looked back down at the board as she muttered, "Besides, improvising means I actually win."

He shook his head, "By cheating."

"Still winning." She hesitated then moved her king out of check. "Unlike now."

He laughed as he captured her queen, removing her last powerful piece on the board. With only three pawns and her king left, she _was_ in trouble. "You are simply a sore loser. Although, one would think that with the complex battle strategies you easily comprehend and the fact that you are able to beat the others you play chess with frequently, you should be able to win against me more often. And- That is still not a valid move, Katerina Alambiel."

She grumbled and redid the move with her pawn, this time making it valid. Oreius captured the pawn with his bishop, checking her king, and forcing her into a corner in a last attempt to escape the trap he had set. He moved his knight once more and Katerina Alambiel sighed as she tipped her king over. "Don't say it, Oreius, or I shall have to throw something at you."

He chuckled as he watched her scoop her chess pieces into the wooden storage box. She was apparently not going to agree to play a sixth game. He began to return his own pieces to their storage box. "If you dislike losing so much, you shouldn't let yourself get so distracted by our conversation when playing."

She rolled her eyes as she slid the lid of the storage box in place and set it next to the chessboard. "Does that mean I'm not supposed to notice that you intentionally use our conversations during these games to distract me?"

He didn't even attempt to hide his grin as he set the storage box with his pieces in its appropriate place, "It works, doesn't it?"

"Oh shut up."

Walking with Katerina Alambiel out of the gardens and toward the beach, Oreius was glad to see she was no longer moving as stiffly as she had been a week ago. Tuulea and Alithia had also been pleased with her progress since she had been allowed to get back on her feet, although she was still a bit thin and not quite up to where she needed to be weight-wise in order for her train safely without risking her ribs breaking again. He was just glad she hadn't decided to play another prank in his study that week, if only because he had bribed her by agreeing to compromise on most of the restrictions he had originally created for her. He wasn't sure if she had been as much trouble when they knew each other as children. "You look a lot like him."

He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow in silent question. She smiled slightly, "Your father, Cadfael, you look a lot like him you know. Although, I don't remember him having a beard."

Oreius ran his hand over his beard as he recalled growing it out as soon as he was able just so people would stop mixing him up with his father. It didn't work completely, but it was enough to halt most of the awkward moments where someone tried to talk to Cadfael about Oreius only to realize he _was_ Oreius. "Exactly how much do you remember now?"

She shrugged, "Enough, I suppose, though I'm still running into blank spots. But, it's all slowly falling into place." She grinned suddenly and Oreius immediately wondered what prank she had come up with. "However, I have remembered something rather important."

"What is it?"

"I'm older than you."

Oreius snorted as they walked further down the beach. He should have known she would fixate on that small detail. "By five years, that is all. You're the same age as Alithia and four years younger than Ardon. Why do you think this is important?"

She laughed and he almost regretted asking as she stopped and bounced on her toes a little. He clamped a hand on her shoulder and pressed just hard enough to keep her from doing something that would injure herself and keep him from being blamed by Alithia and Tuulea since somehow it was always his fault when Katerina Alambiel managed to injure herself if he was in the vicinity...and sometimes when he wasn't. She still sounded far too gleeful as he finally got her to continue walking as he allowed his hand to slip from her shoulder. "It is important, Oreius, because this explains why I have never been able to listen to you except in certain situations."

He shook his head, "That is not why you don't listen, Katerina Alambiel."

"No?"

"No. You don't listen because you only deign to listen to any of us when you think you should and when you don't think you have a better plan for any given situation."

She laughed again as she moved in front of him and started walking backwards so she could still face him. He supposed he would just have to catch her if she tripped over anything. She gave him one of her more brilliant smiles, "You know, Oreius, I do listen to your plans but sometimes my plans are simply better. But, that aside, I suppose my habit of not listening is due more to my stubborn personality and the fact that I have issues with authority. Still, it's not going to kill you to lighten up a bit, Kentauri."

He rolled his eyes at her, "If you're involved, it just might, Katerina Alambiel." She laughed and he eyed the waves lapping at the sand just beyond her. He glanced down at her and grinned as he decided upon a new course of action. Her smile vanished and her eyes widened as she tried to dart away as he lunged at her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Tuulea watched in silent contemplation as Oreius and Alambiel disappeared from view as they walked further down the beach. She glanced at Alithia as the Centauress also watched the two fading figures, "So, you see it?"

On Alithia's other side, Ardon exchanged a look with Stonebrook then grumbled, "I don't."

Alithia rolled her eyes, "Of course, you don't, Ardon." She looked at Tuulea and shrugged, "Well, perhaps I do, but they are both difficult to read and her more so than him."

Tuulea nodded, "It was not always so, especially with Alambiel, but time changed them both. Of course, the thing about time is it changes all things and I think I know how it will change them in the future."

"Tuulea."

She ignored the slight cautioning in Stonebrook's tone as she gestured at where the two had gone, "You have to admit they are good for each other, at the very least."

Alithia nodded, but Ardon still looked skeptical. His gaze moved from her to his wife then back, "You do realize that doesn't mean your theory is going to pan out, don't you?"

Tuulea looked at him and then she met Alithia's gaze with a smile as she waved aside the protest. "Well we won't find out unless we ask. Of course, given how stubborn they both are, we must simply be very careful in how we ask until they realize what's going on."

Ardon opened his mouth, probably to offer another reason why they shouldn't invest their time in the new project, when Stonebrook put a hand on his shoulder and just shook his head, "Give it up, colt, they aren't going to change their minds until they have seen this through to whatever end it might have. You should have learned by now that marrying a healer means you married a female with matchmaking tendencies."

Tuulea raised an eyebrow at her husband as Ardon shrugged, "Well, yes, but I didn't realize she would get this bad."

Alithia immediately elbowed Ardon in the ribs, causing him to grunt as he rubbed his ribs. Stonebrook looked past Ardon to meet Tuulea's gaze and he winked a little at her as he replied, "Just wait until you've been married two hundred years, it gets worse."

Tuulea scowled at her husband in spite of wanting to laugh at his feigned long-suffering tone. A shout in the distance was all that distracted her from retorting as all four of them turned to see Alambiel quickly making her way toward them. She kept stopping to yell something at Oreius who was following at a distance and as she got closer, Tuulea could see why Alambiel appeared to be less than pleased with Oreius...she was completely soaked from head to toe. _Oh, for the love of the Lion, what have they done to each other now?_

Alambiel wasn't that far from them when she turned around and gestured rather angrily at Oreius as she rattled off something in Irish. "Cad a bhí tú ag smaoineamh? Ní hé seo an greannmhar, Oreius. Tá tú...tú bhagairt. Agus, an bhfuil a fhios agat cén fáth go bhfuil sin? Tá sé riamh toisc go bhfuil tú a thabhairt i ndáiríre aon rabhadh sula ndéanann tú rud éigin mar seo agus ansin ní féidir liom a fháil ar an deis chun iarracht a dhéanamh go fírinneach chun é a sheachaint fiú. Ná gáire, Oreius. Níl mé sásta leis leat." _(What were you thinking? This isn't funny, Oreius. You are...you are a menace. And, do you know why that is? It's because you never really give any warning before you do something like this and then I don't even get the chance to truly try to avoid it. Don't laugh, Oreius. I'm not happy with you.)_

Whatever she was saying only seemed to amuse Oreius as they neared Tuulea and the others. Alambiel paused for breath and Tuulea took advantage of the opportunity to get in a question, "What happened?"

Alambiel spun to face them then she pointed behind her at Oreius, "He threw me in the ocean!"

Tuulea turned to Oreius, who just shrugged. "She earned it."

Alambiel whirled around, "_Earned_?" Oreius nodded and Tuulea could see the gleam of satisfaction in his dark eyes, telling her that the colt was simply baiting Alambiel into a temper. And, she was obliging him. "That water was freezing, you boneheaded Stallion!"

Oreius grinned, "You are the one who said I needed to "lighten up," Katerina Alambiel."

He immediately had to duck and then dodge to the side as Alambiel threw two rocks at him in quick succession. "I wasn't saying that as some sort of code for "Oreius, why don't you throw me in the ocean," you boneheaded, arrogant, egotistical Stallion!"

Tuulea shook her head as she admitted there were drawbacks to Alambiel inheriting Hadassah's temper, especially since she would simply not bother to control it where Oreius was concerned at times...such as that moment. The two young ones quickly moved back down the beach as Oreius continued to dodge everything Alambiel threw at him while she shouted at him further in Irish. Watching them retreat closer to where the ocean met the shore, Ardon laughed. "So, is your grand plan going to work before or after they kill each other?"

Alithia rolled her eyes as they watched Alambiel narrowly avoid Oreius' lunge as he tried to throw her back in the ocean, then dragged Ardon with her as she went to make sure the two didn't actually kill each other during the course of their antics. Tuulea sighed, and then she perked up as she recalled who they reminded her of...well, it wasn't the most ideal situation, but it had worked then, it should work now. She glanced up at Stonebrook and smiled, "Who do they remind you of, love?"

He looked from her to them and then he sighed, "Dione and Argeius." She nodded and he stared down at her, "Tuulea, you are going to give them time to recover from everything that has happened. They do not need outside interference for some time." He paused as Oreius finally caught Alambiel and tossed her back into the ocean, which did nothing to improve her temper. "Except when they are trying to kill each other."

Tuulea leaned against his arm as they finally left the young ones on the beach. Alithia would guilt them both into behaving if things got too out of hand...although she was confident that Oreius was still too protective and cautious of Alambiel's health to allow it to get out of hand. "I'm not going to press them for some time, Stonebrook, and when I start to press it shall be very subtle."

Stonebrook laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Oh I can't wait to see this. And, by some time, I hope you mean past Yule."

Tuulea nodded, "I promise I won't press until oh, Snowbrice. Besides, I still need to figure out what Silverstone is up to."

Stonebrook laughed, "You mean our son is still managing to keep the name of the Nymph he's interested in from you?"

Tuulea stepped out of Stonebrook's embrace and scowled at him, "Yes, he is like his father."

He chuckled, humor lighting his grey eyes, as he echoed, "Like me, dear?"

Tuulea waved her hand, "Yes, like you, the one person in Narnia who I nearly despaired of ever being able to read. But, that aside, I am still quite confident of my plan."

She accepted Stonebrook's hand again and chose not to comment as he steered her away from the barracks, "You are always confident, my dear."

She smiled up at him. "That is because you and I both know that with time all things are revealed to the light as they reach maturity and nothing can be concealed forever."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so here is the final chapter of _Revealed_, I hope you enjoyed it. While fall term for Grad school has started, I shall still be writing and posting new stories, including several one-shots. The next story in the main arc is _Concealed_ and it shall be...interesting, the only hints I'm giving right now are winter, mountains, Susan, Kat, Oreius, secrets, and Brutus. ;) However, there shall be a short story posted before I start posting _Concealed_ because it introduces a new key seconday character (who's actually canon), so bear with me until I can get these things done and posted for your viewing pleasure. Speaking of canon, I have gone through and revised certain portions of _Awakening_, _Shadowed_, _Shields_, and _Revealed_ so the Pevensies are now at the ages given on the canon timeline.**

**A/N2: Thank you to everyone who has favorited/alerted/reviewed this story and encouraged me to keep working at it (or to get my things in order so something new would actually be posted lol): Lady Firewing, Dreaminsapphire, Hunted Daughter of a Ranger, AragornofRedwall, captindonavin, Markus, KyoKati, GirlSwagg21, ****Follower of Aslan, MCH, Mama Alyss, LesleyAnn87, masqueraderose9, NarniaNut, mattnoti, ZabuzasGirl, dares to dream, ElemenTalia, hpe2nt, KyriaEternal, WhiteCrown, sandluvr1213, and spirit-rider125. **

**This is officially my longest story, and the most reviewed (as I type _Revealed_ is sitting at 99 reviews), favorited, and alerted story I've written thus far. Thanks to all my readers (named and anonymous) for supporting this story...in spite of all the delays due to writer's block.**


End file.
